Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0
by naruto4life1994
Summary: after witnessing the death of Hinata by Pain Naruto doesn't unleashed the Kyubi chakra but something more powerful and this caches Zeno's attention including one God of Destruction, Warning. Strong Naruto. Harem, language, Super Saiyan Naruto Ki/Chakra use
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first Naruto Dragon Ball super so I hope you enjoy it, I seen all the episode and I enjoyed it, the tournament of power of course was the best one, after witnessing Hinata's death Naruto transforms into a Super Saiyan which catches Zeno's attention, what plans is next for our hero, read and find out.

Warning I do not own Naruto or dragon ball super

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0

Chapter 1: the Majestic Saiyan

Naruto Uzumaki was pinned down to the ground with black rods through his hands and in his back and legs.

Naruto came back to see his home destroy by the Akatsuki leader Pain, Naruto had the advantage against Pain but the Rinnegan was too much for him to handle.

Pain about to captured him but Hinata Hyuga stepped in to help Naruto, even though he screamed for her to leave she refused and battled Pain but she was not match.

Pain had a black rod and looked at Naruto "now you shall witness true Pain" he declared

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, she spoke. "Naruto-Kun...I... love... you."

Naruto was shocked at what he heard. He saw Pain bringing up the black rod "No Pain don't do it!" He pleaded but it was deaf to Pain as he stabbed the rod down through Hinata and blood flew through the air.

Naruto's eyes widen at what he had just witness... Hinata... the girl that put her life on the line for him... the girl that said she loved him... the one person who truly loved him... killed right before his eyes

* * *

(Mindscape)

The Kyubi had a giant grin and started to release his chakra, now it was the perfect time for his chance to-

He was cut off as a bright white energy started to push the demon's chakra back. This both made the Kyubi shock and angry, shocked that the boy was possessing some kind of power he never has felt and angry that he couldn't do anything about it as his chakra was keep pushing back., Kyubi had sat back and watched to see how this plays out.

* * *

Outside world

AMV Birth of a God short version

Naruto started to grit his teeth in anger "Pain...you... heartless... bastard." he snarled but Pain showed no regret and Naruto started to feel a rage that he has never felt rising.

the sky was being covered by gray clouds and blue lighting started to struck around, little pebbles around him started to slowly float and the rods were pushed out of his body and legs making him stand up still feeling the rage that was still building up inside and clenched his fist.

Pains eyebrows narrowed, was this the power of the Kyubi?

Chunks of the ground started to creak and break, small rocks started to float around him "You...will...pay." Naruto growled, lighting still struck around as his body shook with rage, his hair started to flash from blonde to white and so did his eyes from blue to silver, clenching his fist harder remembering the memories with Hinata and his promise to her, his hair started to flash again, gritting his teeth hard, a white flash of lighting struck behind him and he shouted as a white energy exploded into light.

Pain had to close his eyes due to the strong energy, once it died down his eyes slightly widen in shock at the Jinchurikis transformation,

a light that looked from heaven Shine down on Naruto, his coat was destroyed and was wearing his long sleeve chainmail but the left sleeve was torn off showing his muscles, his entire body was covered in a white glow like aura that was just pulsing with power. His hair and eyebrows were white but his hair was spiked up with a few bangs that covered his forehead with two long ones on both sides of his face that reached just below his chin, his eyes snapped opened as they were a bright silver and glared at Pain.

End AMV

AMV Demi-god by Lab Rats and Slim Jim 0:10

'what is this... this is not the Kyubi chakra... this is something else.'

Naruto charged and was too fast for Pain to react he was punched in the gut so hard he spat blood and was sent high in the air.

* * *

Nagato who was controlling Pain spat blood out.

A woman with blue hair and a piercing under her lip wearing the Akatsuki robe ran to him "Nagato what's wrong?" The woman asked as she was concerned for her leader/friend.

"The-the Kyubi jinchuriki, he's different, he's transformed." Panted Nagato

"is it the Kyubi chakra?" She asked

Nagato shook his head. "No... it's something else."

* * *

Back on the battle Pain stopped in the air but then looked up seeing the Jinchuriki above him who unleashed a fury of punches to the face and kicks sending him crashing down hard to the ground causing a slight shake around the village.

Konoha 10 had witness the lightings and felt the energy that was pulsing around the village, it made them sweat with nervousness including some of the Jonins, Sakura felt the village shake.

"what's going on Katsuya?" She asked the summoning Slug

"Naruto-san... he has changed... He saw Hinata stabbed by Pain, she's still alive buts she's hurt, she needs medical attention quickly." Urged Katsuya and Sakura ran off and soon found her, she quickly went and picked her up bringing her back to the group and laid her down performing her medical Jutsu, everyone looked up and were shocked as they saw Naruto covered in a white aura, not only was his hair white and spiked up...he was flying.

* * *

Naruto charged again towards Pain, but once he got closed he was blown back crashing into the earth. Pain stood up and Naruto erupted from the rocks and didn't have a scratch on him still covered in the white aura.

He vanished and appeared in front of Pain and unleashed faster punches that Pain was able to block for only five seconds and his guard broke as the punches started to connect his face. Naruto gave a hard uppercut sending him up in the air again and appeared above him and hit a double axe handle sending him crashing deeper into the earth.

Pain looked at the Jinchurik and knew he had to end this quickly, Naruto charged down towards him, once he was close enough Pain had threw a black ball of chakra hitting him.

"Chibaku Tensei." Pain shouted out and the Jinchurik was sent up in the air and rocks started to cover him and soon was trapped in an enormous satellite.

Nagato sighed in relief as he finally finished it but soon that was over as the satellite started to rumble and a light started to shine out of it and was destroyed shocking him, it was impossible.

Naruto was in the air ineffective and still glared at him.

"impossible, he broke out of the Chibaku Tensei." Said Nagato in shock, this too shocked the women knowing it was Nagato's strongest jutsu.

Naruto cupped his hands back and a white energy ball started to form and it started to grow to the size of as his giant Rasengan.

"Pain here is for all the suffering you have cause and the lives you have destroyed." Naruto shouted as his aura grew more.

"Majestic spiral wave." He shouted thrusting his hands forwards shooting a powerful spiral stream of white energy towards him.

Pain put his hand up and was going to absorb the attack but to his horror his arms started to disintegrate and soon his body was absorbed in the attack reducing him to nothing.

End AMV 2:34

Once the attacked died down nothing was left but another deep crater. Naruto landed on the ground panting still in his form. He had sensed the same energy like Pain close by and went to that direction.

* * *

Konoha 10 and some of the Jonins just were awe at what they had just saw from Naruto, including the last attack, Sakura continued to heal Hinata and soon she started to wake up much relief to everyone

"he did it, Naruto has defeated the last Pain." Kastsuya informed.

"I knew he could do it." Cheered Kiba and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata slowly sat up and smiled and closed her eyes 'I'm glad you safe Naruto-Kun'

"where is he now Katsuya-Sama?" Asked Neji

Katsuya tried to sense him "he's going somewhere outside near the forest."

Everyone was confused about this, why would he need to go there?

Naruto looking all around and sensed the energy and found a paper tree and had ripped the entrance open and went inside and came face to face with a woman and the man behind Pain, Nagato.

"just as I suspected, Pain was just a puppet and you're the man behind the strings." He said.

"yes...I am the one behind Pain, my name is Nagato." Nagato introduced himself.

"well I hope you ready to pay for you sins Nagato, Because I won't be merciful." Naruto walked towards him.

Nagato shot out a spear from his mechanism but Naruto just swat the spear like nothing shocking him, the women charged at Naruto but he vanished causing her to look around but felt a kicked behind her knee dropping her and was grabbed around the neck

"Konan!" Nagato shouted in panic for his friend.

Naruto tighten the grip. "see how it feels when you see your friends in pain. You went so far and attacked my village, my friends, my home." He said holding an energy ball in his hand.

"I should kill you now, for you did to Hinata, but let me ask you this...what caused you to be like this."

Nagato looked at the boy in silents for a few seconds and explained his story, first with his parents being killed by Konoha shinobi's and awakening the Rinnegan, meeting Konan and Yahiko, learning under Jiraiya, Yahiko forming the Akatsuki to bring peace, Hanzo and root Anbu's taking Konan as hostage and Yahiko forcing him (Nagato) to kill him (Yahiko), his plan on why he wanted the tailed beasts.

The ball of energy Naruto held faded away and his hair transformed back to normal and so did his eyes.

"now you see my reason for my actions, the reason I became who I am and why I did this." Nagato.

"I know about Jiraiya-sensei idea for peace. But in reality, there will be times that peace will break and war will start, their too will be a time you will lose a comrade, and all we can do is endure that pain, to remind us of what we lost and for it to never happen again." Naruto continued

"what if you were to go to war and had to kill just to protect your village, can you shoulder the burden knowing you killed a brother, a father, a sister, a mother." Shouted Nagato.

Naruto closed his eyes and seconds later opened them "yes I will, if I were not to, it would make me inhuman, but as long as I Naruto Uzumaki is still breathing, I will stop any threat that will harm the time of peace even if it kills me." He declared which made Nagato eye wide and for the first time had chuckled in a long time.

"Naruto Uzumkai, I am glad I had meet you." "Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique." He called out and soon the King of Hell rose up and release the souls of the ninjas that were killed.

"Nagato no!" Konan stood up and ran to him.

"Konan... I'm glad I have meet you.. and Yahiko... you now carry his legacy in you...please raise him well." Nagato said and his breathing slowed down.

"Naruto...before I leave...you must know...the true leader of the Akatsuki...is the man in the orange mask...stop him...at all cost...I place my trust in you...Naruto Uzumaki" the life in Nagato's eyes faded away and was gone from the earth.

Konan silently cried and Naruto looked down clenching his fist, the energy he felt started to rise again as he knew the true leader was the cause of all this.

He had managed to stay calm and saw Konan wrapping Nagato's body in papers. He walked to her but would still have his guard up just in case. "what did Nagato do?" He asked

She still looked the Nagato body. "he used a jutsu that would resurrect the people of Konoha, but the cost of it was his life" She answered

"what will you do now?" He asked.

"I will bury Nagato. Now that the Akatsuki is over." She said.

"why don't you stay in Konoha, I'm sure I can talk to Baa-chan in letting you stay, besides I can't let you alone roaming around, now that your carrying a baby." He said.

Konan looked down debating if she should go or not. But she was carrying Yahiko's legacy and was asked to raise him well.

She made her decision and nod "alright I'll come, but please let me bury Nagato first." She said and he nod.

* * *

Palace of Grand Zeno

Two of the twelve God of Destruction were standing up and sweating bullets with nervousness as they were in front of an alien boy who sat on a throne, he was very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded grey ears. His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for all. this was Zeno-Sama King of the 12 Universe

The two Gods of destructive were purple cats but one was skinny while the other was chubby they had the same attire but the skinny one wore blue and the other wore red.

Beerus God of Destruction of Universe 7

Champa God of Destruction of Universe 6

Besides them were their angels, one besides Beerus was a man with a long blue scepter with a gem that floats above it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. His attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. This was Whis, Beerus's attendant and angel of Universe 7

The other angel beside Champa was tall woman with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair, similar to Whis, although she wears it in a high ponytail. She carries a long red scepter with a gem that floats above it in her right hand. Around her neck is a large light blue ring. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as Champa, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles. This was Vados, the older sister of Whis, Champa's attendant and angel of Universe 6

Besides Zeno was a short male angel with blue colored skin and white-colored slicked back hair and thin hook-curved, eyebrows. above his head he possesses a blue-colored halo that autonomously floats above him. His apparel consists of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with baggy shoulder pads that runs beneath his red-colored, belt with the Kanji symbol for "Great." The shirt is complimented by a matching color pair of baggy pants, and white boots that run beneath his shins. This was the Grand Minister, father of Whis, Vados and advisor of Zeno-Sama.

"Welcome friends and thank you all for coming, Zeno-Sama has made a recent discovery deep between the North and South Galaxy." Said the Grand Minister.

This had surprised the Gods and angels

"shouldn't the Kai's have informed of this earlier Grand Minister?" Asked Whis.

The Great minister nod, "Hai, but the energy Zeno-Sama felt came out of nowhere, as I was informed I traced the source back, to our surprise it came from a place we have not heard from in century's, Universe 0" said the Grand Minister

The angels were surprised while the two gods were confused never hearing a Universe 0

"But Grand Minister, didn't both of those race perished" Vados asked

The Minister nod, "Hai, but it seems one has survived...a Majestic Saiyan." The answer shocked the two Destroyers as they never heard another universe (except theirs) with their own Saiyan's or even a Majestic Saiyan.

"we followed the energy further leading us to a place called the Element Nations which are ruled by ninjas or as they called themselves Shinobi's. Just as the other universes they possess energy which is somewhat similar like Ki but they call it chakra, a village by the name of Konohagakure was under attack by a man named Pain claiming to be a god, a young teen boy by the name Naruto Uzumaki fought against him, to our surprise he managed to push Pain back but the power the man possessed was too much for the boy." The Grand Minister showed the battle on a globe and everyone watched.

Beerus was watching this with interest and to Vados surprise so was Champa

It then showed Naruto who witness a girl's death by the enemy and started to transform into a Saiyan but instead of a gold hair color, teal color eyes and gold aura, he had white hair, silver color eyes and a white aura.

The Destroyers were impressed at the power, Whis was now interested in the boy and Vados had a slight blush at his appearance.

They then saw the boy manhandling the man and had witness the spiral energy beam he shot at the enemy that finished him and ended.

the Grand Minister spoke "Now I know the both of you have questions about this and I shall explain. Years ago, in Universe 0 there were two Saiyan races, the regular Saiyan's and the Majestic Saiyan's, the Majestics were the strongest of all Saiyan's and lived on their own planet Sadala but the regular Saiyan's had conflict with them since they were jealous of their power and war broke out between the two that ended both of them, Zeno-Sama plan was to have a Majestic become a God of Destruction but because of the war Zeno-Sama had changed his mind no longer interested in Universe 0." The Grand Minister finished explaining

Zeno-Sama spoke "He is strong and I have decided to dub him as God of Destruction of Universe 0." This surprised the Gods and their angels

The Great Minister nod "Hai Zeno-Sama wishes for the boy to be a God of Destruction, but he lacks the knowledge of it, this is why Zeno-Sama is giving both of you an opportunity to train this boy since you both have Saiyan's of your own, but only one of you will be chosen." Explained the Grand Minister

Both of the Gods of Destruction turned and had glared at each other.

"Now then." The two gods stood up and turned attention to the Grand Minister.

"Champa-san, why do you think you should train the boy to be God of Destruction." Asked the Minister

Champa stepped forward with a serious look and bowed "Grand Minister, after watching the boys power, I have no doubt I would be the perfect candidate for him, since I have trained some of the strongest fighter in my Universe including a couple of Saiyan's, with the strongest in universe 6 being Hit the assassin and Caulifla the female Saiyan, they would be a perfect challenge for him to grow stronger."

The Grand Minister nod and looked at Beerus.

"Beerus-san, why do you think you should train the boy to be God of Destruction."

Beerus stepped forward and bowed "Grand Minister, the boy is no doubt powerful, he may have potential to be a God of Destruction, as for why I should train is him, well I have recently taken two Saiyan's by the name of Goku and Vegeta under me, they're the most powerful fighters in Universe 7, they both have achieved a form beyond super Saiyan called Super Saiyan Blue which can give a God of Destruction a challenge, and Goku has another form known as Super Saiyan god which can push me back for a few minutes, with they're help they can push the boy further into new limits."

The Grand Minister nod and looked Zeno-Sama who was pondering as both Gods made good reasons but had made a decision.

Zeno spoke "you both have made excellent reasons, but only one can be chosen. Therefore...the one that will be chosen is..."

Both Beerus and Champa gulped and sweated bullets while the angels looked calm but were curious of who Zeno-Sama will choose.

Zeno gave a small smile. "...Beerus."

Beerus was actually surprised and sighed and Champa was livid in the inside but had to keep calm on the outside to not make a fool of himself in front of Zeno-Sama.

"I hope you don't make me regret my decision." Zena said in a solemn tone with no smile, which made Beerus sweating bullets.

He bowed deep "I won't let you down Zeno-Sama, you have my word." He said with slight nervousness.

The Grand Minister excused everyone.

While Beerus was walking with Whis he spoke. "Whis, why is it that I never been informed of a Majestic Saiyan?" Beerus slightly annoyed.

"to be fair Beerus-Sama you never had asked me, and as the Grand Minister said we had thought they had died off long ago in the war." Whis said which was indeed true

Beerus just grunts annoyed but still, this was a chance for him to train another Saiyan, if indeed this Majestic Saiyan's is strong and studied under him then the boy will give Vegeta and Goku a challenge which would help them grow stronger, once the boy Becomes a Destroyer and if Goku can keep up. Beerus may finally have a challenge he has been waiting for.

"how long will it take to get their Whis at lightspeed?" Beerus asked.

Whis looked at the gem on his scepter "exactly 5 minutes and 42 seconds Beerus-Sama." He informed.

Beerus smiled. "Good, I hate long rides, please take us their Whis."

Whis bowed "As you wish Beerus-Sama." He tapped his scepter on the ground and they glowed white and vanished.

* * *

-Konohagakure-

It had been a two days since the attack and the people of Konoha started to rebuilding homes, shops and other places.

Naruto Uzumaki or as people call him now the Savior of Konahagakure was walking down the streets checking places out, he had been greeted by many thanks from the adults and flirts from many teen female citizens including some older ones. Kids would approach him and praise him saying they want to be strong just like him. he smiled and told them to always work hard and never give up no matter what.

Today though he looked different, he noticed this morning his hair had grew a little longer back and his muscles grew, not too much like a muscle head but enough for strength. he was wearing different clothes, he had his headband around his forehead as usual. he wore a sleeveless orange tunic and underneath was a long sleeved black shirt with his necklace, cargo orange pants, black shinobi sandals.

He had arrived at the memorial stone and knelt down and saw his sensei's name, Jiraiya The Toad Sage.

Naruto smiled sadly, even though he and Jiraiya were mostly at each other throats, they cared for each other throughout the years they spent training together, it was a bond not like sensei and student but more like a father and son bond, something he had always wished he for.

He closed his eyes and prayed. They snapped opened as he felt a huge energy appear behind him.

He slowly got up and quickly turned around and saw a purple anthropomorphic cat and besides him was a tall blue humanoid man holding a scepter and had a blue ring around his neck.

"Who are you, what business do you have here?" He questioned having his guard up.

Whis bowed "We mean no harm Naruto-san, we come in peace."

Naruto thought about it and had slowly let his guard down. "who are you, and how do you know my name?" He questioned again.

"as I said Naruto-san, my Name is Whis, I'm the Angel of Universe 7, besides me is Beerus-Sama God of Destruction of Universe 7." Whis introduced.

Naruto was confused at all this, Angel? Universe 7? God of Destruction?

He studied the cat closely and felt the wave of energy that had made him sweat.

 _(This guy's energy is just crazy and he's not even pushing out chakra.) thought Naruto._

Beerus stepped forward "as Whis said I am the God of Destruction or just call me a Destroyer for short, the reason we're here because it involves you." Said the Destroyer and looked at Whis and nod.

Whis tapped his scepter down as everything froze which Naruto awe at. Whis begun to explain to him about the 12 Universes the 12 Gods of Destruction, the Majestics and regular Saiyan's war.

Naruto jaw dropped at every single details, the 12 Universes, the Destroyers, Universe 0 and the Saiyan's.

It was a gut punch to Naruto to know he was not human but an alien race. He started to shake but clenched his fist taking a deep breathe calming down.

"Zeno-Sama who is the King of 12 Universes was interested in your abilities and had declared you to be God of Destruction." Whis said which shocked Naruto completely.

"But... the Grand Minister thinks you lack knowledge to be a Destroyer and with Zeno-Sama's approval has assigned Beerus-Sama along with me to train you to become one."

Naruto couldn't believe it, being train by a god, this was a huge opportunity for him than ever, he knew after the fight with Nagato that his skills still needed work, it was only cause of his Sage Mode that he lasted a while against him and his Majestic Super Saiyan form won the battle.

He knew he couldn't rely on just those two forever.

"when do you think we can start?" He asked

Beerus gave a grin "excellent, right now would be the best time."

"wait, I still need to check in with my friends and the Hokage." Naruto said though it sounded weird, he didn't want to give them the wrong idea if he said Baa-chan.

Beerus was in a thinking pose "I don't know we be wasting time...do you have good food?" Asked the Destroyer.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but an idea popped in his head and had a huge smile. "I know just the place." He said which got the two curious.

* * *

\- Ramen Ichiraku-

The Destroyer was on a stool waiting calmly along with Whis while Naruto gave an exciting grin. Most of the citizens were confused as they saw Beerus and Whis thinking they were henges

"so, your saying this Ichiraku has the best Ramen correct?" Asked the destroyer.

"Oh yeah trust me you're going to love it." Naruto assured him.

Ayame who was the daughter of the Teuchi the owner brought them their food.

Alright boys, here you are, one Uzumaki special each." Ayame served them.

Beerus smelled the food and gave a grin "I must say it's smell delicious." He said.

The three picked up their chopsticks. "itadakimasu." The three said and broke the chopsticks digging in.

Naruto was smiling enjoying the delicious Ramen looking over at Beerus and Whis he could tell they love it seeing Beerus slurping the Ramen like no tomorrow.

"This is the best Ramen I have ever had." Cheered Beerus enjoying more of it.

"I must say Naruto-san this is delightful." Commented Whis

Naruto grinned and heard his name being called and saw Kiba with his big dog Akamaru behind

"there are you, the gangs been looking for you and.." Kiba trailed off seeing a blue tall man and an anthropomorphic cat.

Kiba leaned in close to Naruto "uh Naruto, why is this guy cat?" He whispered.

Beerus ears twitch at what he heard and had released a tiny amount of his energy that slightly shook the village worrying everyone, Whis thankfully elbowed his ribs stopping him and they resumed eating.

"the hell was that?" Questioned Kiba at the short earthquake

"I'm not so sure, maybe just an aftershock." Naruto guessed

Kiba forgot the two people and had remembered something. "Listen Naruto, you got to know something." The Inuzuka said.

Naruto listened and Kiba spoke "Tsunade is in a coma." The answer left his stomach turning.

"What...what about Shizune and Sakura can't they heal her?" He asked

Kiba shook his head sadly "Sakura was the one that informed us, she and Shizune did everything they can but nothing worked, they don't know if she'll ever wake up again.

Naruto felt his world drop as another person he held precious too was injured and there's nothing he can do.

Kiba continued "there's more. The Daimyo had arrived and had a meeting with the councils, my mom told me they were discussing about a new Hokage, she also mention a man named Danzo Shimaru nominating himself, I noticed she growled his name and figured he must be bad news, right now the decision is about to be made"

Naruto energy flared without not noticing and took off.

Whis and Beerus finished their food and decide to follow him.

* * *

(Council Room)

The Civilians and the Seven of the clan heads had gathered including the three elders and were sitting before the Daimyo, as the decision of a new Hokage has been made.

"With Tsunade takin out of action a Rokudaime must be chosen therefore after many talks I declare." The Daimyo was cut off as he heard commotion outside

soon the door busted open as an Anbu went through it and Naruto walked in.

"Naruto Uzumaki what is he meaning of this!? You have no business being here." Shouted Koharu.

Naruto ignored the old lady and glared at Danzo. "Danzo Shimaru, you are the cause of all this destruction, because of your actions the Akatsuki became what it is today." his anger had risen and his hair again flashed between blonde and white.

"excuse me young man, but may I know who you are?" Asked the fire Daimyo.

Naruto bowed down deep "Forgive me Daimyo-Sama for being rude and interrupting you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the savior of Konoha, and last student of Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

"ahhh I see so you're the famous Naruto Uzumaki eveyone is speaking of, tell us Naruto-san what do you Mean Danzo-san is the reason for the Konoha's destruction.

Naruto had started to explain the story that was told to him from Nagato about Danzo making a deal with Hanzo the Salamander and sending his root Anbu's to Kidnap Konan and the death of Yahiko.

Everyone was shock at the story except the elders and some arrogance obese civilian, the Daimyo frowned at this.

"these are serious allegation Naruto-san do you have any evidence?" Asked the Daimyo

Naruto was going to answer but "I may actual help with that." Everyone turned and saw a tall humanoid blue man and next to him was a purple anthropomorphic cat, everyone was shocked.

"who are you?! What business do you have here Civilians, you have no right be here, you think you can just walk in here-

Beerus was fed up with the fat man's mouth and just pointed one fingers at him and soon the man started to glow light purple and disintegrate, the fat man started to panic

"W-what's going on, what did you do to me?!" Screamed the man

Whis with a smile spoke "it was not so wise to speak to Beerus-Sama in such tone."

The fat man screamed and had disintegrated leaving nothing. This had shocked the entire councils even the Daimyo was shocked at this.

Whis bowed "I'm sorry of what you saw, allow me to explain, my name is Whis I'm an angel and attendant of Beerus-Sama, and of course besides me Is Beerus-Sama God of Destruction." He introduced.

The name God of Destruction had made the shinobi's nervous, seeing what the man did to the fat fool, they didn't question this, Danzo had try to manipulate the Destroyer with his hidden Sharingan but nothing happened which made him cursed.

"Daimyo-Sama. I can testify of Naruto's word, observe." Whis said and projected the image from his scepter orb.

Soon a video showed Danzo having a meeting with Hanzo and making some deal. The Root anbu's kidnapping Konan, Yahiko's death and Nagato's rage.

The video ended and now all the Shinobi's were P.O at the one eye bastard and were glaring at him, The Daimyo narrowed his eyes and looked the Danzo.

"Danzo Shimaru, do you have anything to say?" Questioned the Daimyo

Danzo tried to come up with an excuse but nothing could have some to mind, this wasn't supposed to happened.

"I see. I shall change my decision on making you Hokage Shimaru-san." The Daimyo said in a cold voice making Danzo flinch

"but Daimyo who will be Hokage then." Asked the elder Homaru

"I may have a solution." Said Whis again gaining the attention

* * *

-Akatsuki hideout-

Tobi aka Madara Uchiha was on a boulder listening to Zetsu report.

"So, Pain was defeated?" Asked Madara which Zetsu nod.

"there's more, it seems the Jinchuriki didn't use the Kyubi Chakra to defeat Pain." Said Zetsu which confused Madara

"Explain." He said

Zetsu told Madara of the Jinchuriki transformation after seeing a death of comrade, the energy that he summoned and used to defeat Pain.

Madara was shocked at this, since he has never heard of such thing, and if Zetsu said was indeed true, then this may be more difficult.

"and the Hokage?" Questioned Madara

"they still determining who it's going to be. Though it most likely be Danzo based on speculation." Said the plant man

Madara's eye gleamed at that. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to start his plans.

"Konan is not coming back, we need another pawn to sync with the Gedo Mazo." Zetsu informed.

Madara remained silent for a moment contemplating his next move, he then looked at Kisame.

"Kisame go after the Hachibi, I've got matters to attend to, Zetsu make sure to monitor the event in Konoha and the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Confirm that Danzo is indeed the Hokage, find me when you're done." He ordered and left in a swirling vortex.

Soon the world will be in for embark of a new era, an era of peace that he will control.

* * *

-Konoha-

Naruto lead Whis and Beerus to a tent where Shizune was working on Tsunade who was lying in bed and was in her old age

Shizune saw Naruto and was shocked at the two people behind him.

"Shizune, don't worry this is Whis. He's going to heal the Hokage." Naruto assured

Whis walked forward holding his scepter over Tsunade and concentrated as a green light glowed around her and soon she started to return to her young form.

Tsunade groaned and had opened her eyes and seeing Shizune, Naruto, a blue skin tall man, and a cat? okay this has to be a dream.

She started to sit up and Shizune cried holding her.

Naruto smiled at this and looked at the angel and bowed "Thank you." Whis waved it off.

"Naruto what's going on, who are these two?" Tsunade asked

he looked over at Whis and asked to tell her everything

Whis had introduced himself with Beerus and began to tell her the same he had told Naruto, from the Universe to the Destroyers and the Majestic Saiyans.

Tsunade was just same reaction as Naruto, she knew Minato and Kushina were his parents but an alien race, well she figured Minato was different since he was strong and fast than any other Shinobi's she's ever known, hell she remembers the time she made a bet with him at arm wrestling and well...let's just say she lost lots of money, Tsunade was consider to be the strongest Shinobi behind A the Raikage and she couldn't believe she had lost.

"and with the king's permission Beerus-Sama will train Naruto-san to be a God of Destruction for Universe 0."

Tsunade jaw dropped at this and so did her apprentice. "Shizune...please tell me you have Sake" she said.

Shizune spoke still in shock "Hai."

"good pour me a drink." Tsunade had a feeling a headache was going to come.

Normally Shizune would go against this but she could use a drink for herself too and served a cup.

"if you don't mind I'll take a drink too." Said Beerus, Shizune looked at Tsundae who shrugged allowing it.

Beerus was handed the drink and saw Tsunade drank it like nothing, Beerus smells it and drank which made him cough.

"Too strong." Grinned Tsunade, Whis giggled

Once Beerus was alright he cleared his throat. "anyways moving on. I will be teaching the boy how to control his newfound power and the way of the Destroyer."

Naruto stepped in "Hokage-Sama." He said which shocked her, "theirs more you should know." He explained to her about his confrontation with Nagato and him revealing the true Akatsuki leader.

Many things were going through Tsunade's head, with the True leader of the Akatsuki out their still and eight of the tailed beasts captured, it was not safe for Naruto.

"I want to go." She heard from Naruto and looked at him in surprised

Naruto explained "this is a huge opportunity for me to get stronger, if i can learn how to control my new powers I can finish the Akatsuki for good…then I can try to find Sasuke." He looked down.

Whis and Beerus glanced at each other. Tsunade looked at her surrogate son.

She sighed and closed her eyes "alright then...I'll let you go." he looked up and had thought it would take more convincing.

"before you go I need to speak to the both of you, Naruto find your friends and tell them I'm sending you on a secret training mission, no questions ask" She order.

He left the tent

Once alone she spoke "what is the responsibility a Destroyer has?" She asked.

"Destroyers responsibility is to watch over their universe, any threats and races that puts their Universe in danger the Destroyer will eliminate them even if he or she must destroy a planet to do so." explained Whis

Tsunade eyes widen at this.

"yes, I does seem ruthless, but think of it as shinobi's have done the same for many years am I not wrong." Whis stated the facts.

Tsunade didn't even argue and sighed knowing it was all true, every village is always paranoid of power, like Kumo and Iwa were when they destroyed the Uzumaki clan fearing their power of Fuinjutsu, was she making the right decision to let Naruto go.

"Naruto-san has potential to be a God of Destruction, one that I think this Universe might need." Whis said.

Tsunade looked at her drink that Shizune poured as thoughts were going through her head. She knows Naruto was a kind hearted bright kid, but would he really have what it takes to be a Destroyer.

She looked at Whis "where will you be?" She asked

Beerus answered "He'll be on my planet, time will go by their fast, a week's training would mean a day here." This shocked Tsunade

She nods looking at the two.

"then please, take care of him." Tsunade asked Whis, she got up from the bed face to face with Beerus and gave a hard glare "I'll warn you...if I find out something bad has happened to him god or not..." She let the threat hanging and unleashed a small amount a green chakra.

Beerus narrowed his eyes but saw no fear in her eyes, he grinned.

"he will be fine Hokage-sama, I will assure that." Whis said cutting Beerus before he said anything.

Naruto was walking back after talking to his friends about his training mission, he remembered the hurt look on Hinata's face and had promised her he would return, he saw Whis and Beerus.

"well then looks like we should be off now." Beerus said.

"alright, let's do it." Naruto declared.

"Whis take us away," Beerus said.

"as you wish Beerus-Sama." Whis tapped his scepter on the ground and the three had vanished

End of chapter 1

Hope that this was good so far, I had a debate if I wanted to use Majestic of Rose, but decided to use Majestic, Naruto of course will be meeting Goku and Vegeta the next chapter, I choose Minato as a Majestic Saiyan since there's no information on his background, Naruto will also meet him soon, Naruto won't be God of Destruction till after the tournament of power. Hope you guys like the story, please follow or favorite if you enjoy it, leave reviews but please no flame, thanks. Have a good day everyone this is Naruto4Life1994


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone to my Dragon ball super story, I was amazed of how much people loved my story when I started. I was asked some questions so I will answer them as much as I can.

Naruto's majestic super Saiyan is not Ultra instinct but it will be explained later in chapter why it looks like Ultra instinct.

For Harem I am putting, "Hinata, Vados, Caulifla, Shizuka, Shion, Marcarita.

Naruto will participate in the Tournament of power since he won't be an official God of Destruction, like Toppo who was a candidate to be one and entered the tournament.

The reason theirs no second Zeno because I'm not at the time where Goku and Vegeta faces black Goku and Zamasu yet, after the shinobi War that's when they will face black Goku, that's all I'm going to say for now.

Now on to the story.

Warning I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Super.

Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0

Chapter 2: Reacquaintance with an old friend. Naruto vs the Yondaime Raikage.

-Beerus home planet-

Slightly the planet had shaken from the shockwave and loud impacts were heard. Whis was standing by as he watched two speed blurs colliding and disappearing before reappearing. Naruto and Beerus appeared in the air as they continued to assault with a fury of punches and block each other attacks.

'Seems Naruto has learned quite much in short time; his speed has improved dramatically. When he first fought Beerus-Sama he had used Sage mode I think he called it to keep up. However it seems when he goes Majestic Super Saiyan he pushes Beerus-Sama to another level. Not to mention the more he's uses it the more his body adapts to the point where he can keep up with Beerus-Sama in his normal state. Even though Beerus-Sama was only using three percent of his power it's still impressive.'

The two-fighter landed on the ground still exchanging punches. The time on the hourglass was almost up.

"That's enough." Commanded Whis.

The destroyer and his student stopped and stood back bowing to each other.

"I'm impressed. You're able to keep up with me in your normal state for a few minutes without going into your Majestic Super Saiyan mode. When we first fought I only used three percent of my power against you in your Sage mode which you managed to keep up with me for a minute, but with your Majestic Saiyan mode I had to increase my power by five more percent, but now weeks later your able push me to the point where I have to use thirty percent of my power and that's against your Majestic mode, it may not seem much but it is impressive." Beerus told his student.

Naruto wore what he had on before he left the village with only slight tears but nothing Whis can fix. During his time training under Beerus Naruto has learned much. First learning how to control his KI energy and turn it into a weapon and to fly.

He then learned how to control his Majestic Super Saiyan mode. His taijutsu wasn't that impressive at first but with Beerus help he was taught Destroyer Martial arts. He had been wearing black weight wristbands each weighing five tons, his black boots were also five tons, he had been wearing them for weeks. Once he gets use to them Whis will increases the weights.

Naruto stomach was rumbling as it was close to eating time. being a Saiyan he had to consume a lot more food. luckily Whis brought back a dozen of Ramens from Ichiraku for him and Beerus who took a liking to it very much.

Him, Beerus and Whis were sitting criss cross with big cups of Ramen in front of them. they waited for the hourglass time to end.

5

4

3

2

1

The hourglass sand time ended. "Alright gentlemen time for your reward." Whis said.

The two had giant smiles on their faces and opened the top. The smell hit their nose making their mouth water. They picked up their chopsticks and broke them in two, "Itadakimasu" the three said and began to chow down.

Naruto was enjoying his Ramen as he just ate away, Beerus was just taking long slurps of the noodles.

He swallowed his food. "thanks for bringing back some ramen from Ichiraku Whis." Naruto appreciated the angel.

"oh no problem Naruto, at least someone appreciates it." Whis said as he gave a small glare to Beerus who swallowed his noodles and heard the comment.

"thank you Whis for bringing me some Ramen. Happy?" Beerus said a little annoyed

Whis gave a smirk.

"So, how strong are these Saiyans Goku and Vegeta?" Naruto asked slurping his noodles. Ever since Beerus told him of Universe 7 Saiyans that had been on his mind for while.

Whis spoke as he projected the image from his scepter gem showing a short man with tall spiky hair wearing blue spandex with a chest armor. "Well first theirs Vegeta who was the Prince of planet Vegeta due to his father being King of the planet before it was destroyed, he had worked under an alien overlord name Frieza where Him and his partner another Saiyan named Nappa had went to earth to destroy it but Goku had stopped them." He continued as Naruto silently watched at the image of Vegeta fighting Goku but eventually defeated

"Since then a rivalry was born between the two. Vegeta at first didn't accept that Goku was stronger than him because of his pride but that changed when Goku had faced his toughest opponent Majin Buu."

Naruto saw Goku who had looked completely different with long spiky gold hair facing a pink monster

"Vegeta has always train in any way to surpass Goku, it was amazing since he was able to hold himself against Beerus-Sama and landed a few blows where Goku couldn't when he first fought against him."

Naruto was impressed, he knew this guy sounded just like Sasuke due to their pride but he sounded strong, plus being able to land a few blows to a Destroyer, that was something.

He then saw an image of a man with a goofy grin and spiky black hair. He wore an orange traditional and loose gi that was secured together with a blue obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist. He also wore blue wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms and blue boots that clasp together on the front of his shins.

"Goku on the other hand was sent to earth before planet Vegeta's destruction. He was found by an old man name Gohan, as the years pass growing up, Goku had faced many powerful foes. Becoming an adult he had learned of his Saiyan heritage from his brother Raditz who was working under to destroy earth. In the end Goku and a former enemy of his won the fight but it cost his life." The image showed Goku holding Raditz and a green alien blasting a yellow energy beam right through both mens stomach.

"But even in death he was able to be trained by the one person that he could help him prepare to face Vegeta and his partner." Said Whis

"Who?" Asked Naruto

"the Northern Kai. With only learning a little it was enough for Goku to defeat Vegeta and Nappa." Said Whis and continued

"Goku along with his son Gohan and friend Krillen were on a mission to retrieve the Namekian dragon balls, I'm sure you remembered them after our lesson." Whis said

Naruto nod as he remembered talking to Whis and learning about the other planets, life forms and other Universes including the dragon balls. Boy he wouldn't mind wishing a lifetime supply of Ramen.

Whis continued "But unknown to them there was another person who was searching the dragon balls, Frieza. During the battle between the two, Frieza was able to survive one of Goku's powerful technique the spirit bomb."

Naruto saw the image of Frieza and just by looking at him he may not seem much but he had a feeling he was no pushover as he fought Goku but was awe at the Spirit Bomb Goku had thrown at him.

"Frieza had then killed Goku's best friend Krillin which triggered a deep rage emotion inside Goku causing him to transform into a Super Saiyan."Whis finished

Naruto saw Goku in a fit of rage after witnessing the death of his best friend, he had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Naruto would have asked more but the image had changed showing his old comrade Sasuke battling his sensei Kakashi.

"What the hell, Whis-sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked as he watched the battle.

"Hmm, it seems Tsunade-Sama was invited to a meeting with the other leaders but your former friend Sasuke Uchiha attacked everyone in the meeting for unknown reasons." Whis explained.

Naruto eyes were big what the hell was Sasuke thinking doing. Does he realize doing this would consider him an international criminal, he thought he was smart but this is the stupidest thing he's done.

Naruto looked at Beerus "Sensei please let me go back, I know it's against the rules but-

"Alright." Said Beerus

Naruto was surprised at his sensei's answer so simply, but he wasn't going to argue.

"Whis take us to the battle Please." Beerus said and spit the please part out.

"As you wish, Beerus-Sama." Whis bowed and had tapped his staff as the three glowed and disappeared

* * *

-At the battle scene-

Sakura was getting ready to stab Sasuke from behind but stopped as memories of team 7 came to her head.

Sasuke turned around and grabbed her by the throat and took the Kunai from her hand.

Kakashi rushed trying to save her but was too far.

Sasuke drew the Kunai back.

"Don't do it Sasuke!" Kakashi pleaded as he tried to pick up speed.

Sasuke had then went for a slash, everything was just in slow motion but as the Kunai came close Sasuke was stopped by a grip on his arm.

He turned to look who it was and to his slight shock it was his former comrade, the one he would vow one day to kill, Naruto Uzumaki. But something was different about him, it was not the clothes but something else.

Naruto left palm thrust Sasuke in the chest sending him back skidding across the water crashing in the earth wall. Sasuke fell down on one knee coughing blood but looked up and glared at him.

Beerus and Whis were floating above watching.

Sakura looked in shock as she saw Naruto and what he just did. Kakashi was relief that Naruto saved Sakura but was too shocked at his student's strength.

"It's been a while old friend...I didn't expect we be meeting like this." Naruto said calmly.

Sasuke got up wiping the blood from his mouth while Naruto continued.

"You know you were always known as the prodigy and being the smart one in our class. But after seeing you attacked five Kages. I guess you being smart is out the picture." Naruto taunted with no smile at all.

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger, how dare he.

"I see you joined the Akatsuki too." Naruto said looking at the robe that Sasuke wore "again not the smartest decision."

Sasuke charged while Naruto told Sakura to move.

He blocked Sasuke's punch with one arm. But Sasuke was not done and try to low sweep him but he just jumped over it and continue to block a combo of punches and kicks from Sasuke.

Naruto having enough simply slapped the punch away and simply did a jumping back kick sending Sasuke skidding on the water stopping himself

 _How was this possible, how is the dobe strong.'_ He made some hand signs "Katon:Goukakyuu no jutsu." He blew out three huge fireball.

Naruto just lazily dodged two fireballs and had stood seeing one coming towards him. Sakura and Kakashi shouted to move but he didn't listen and soon the flame engulfed him.

"Naruto!" Shouted the two in horror much to Sasuke's delight but that had change. The fire exploded dying down showing an unharmed Naruto who was in his Majestic Super Saiyan form glaring at Sasuke.

"So, after all these years you really have decided to really forget everything we have done as a team for some petty revenge." Naruto said which hit a nerve to Sasuke.

"Shut up, you don't understand anything." He shouted and pulled his chokuto and charged while Naruto lazily just dodged the attacks.

 _'He's dodging my attacks like nothing, but how, he's just a loser, a dobe.'_ Sasuke boiled with anger.

He jumped back and thrusted his left arm out "Chidori spear." A beam of lightning chakra shot towards Naruto who still stood calm and just simply grabbed the chakra spear.

He shouted releasing his Ki energy and shattered the Chakra lightning beam and vanished from the spot.

Sasuke was shocked at his former comrade's transformation. He didn't have time to react as Naruto appeared in front of him kneeing him in the stomach making him spit out a glob of blood and was punched up in the air.

Naruto vanished and appeared above him hitting a double axe handle sending Sasuke crashing into the water.

Sakura on the sideline was just watching Naruto just handling Sasuke like a rag doll, she was amazed as he transformed but most to her surprise. Naruto was really flying.

Kakashi was just watching the fight going on and just like Sakura was amazed at Naruto's transformation. He's even fast possibly faster than Gai. But where on earth did he learn to fly?

Sasuke exploded out the water as he was in his giant purple Susanoo form and had a rage expression. "I've had enough of you Uzumaki, you will not be making a fool out of me." He shouted. His Susanoo form created a bow and arrow pulling the arrow back.

Naruto decided to try and used the Hakai, although he can't use its full power it should be enough. He extended his left arm out with his palm forward and closed his eyes.

This should be interesting it looks like Naruto is going try to use Hakai, what do you think Beerus-Sama?" The angel asked the Destroyer

"Naruto is just toying with him, it's no different what I do when I'm challenged. Naruto knows he can destroy this Sasuke with no problem." Said Beerus not taking his eye off the fight.

Sasuke Susanoo shot the bow at high velocity towards the white hair Saiyan.

Naruto eyes snapped opened "Hakai" he shouted and as the arrow hit his palm it had slowly started to turn purple and disintegrate into nothing.

Sasuke was in disbelief at what he just saw. The white hair Saiyan appeared in front of him unleashing a fury of punches that started to slightly break Susanoo. Having no Choice he had to drop Susanoo. However Naruto didn't stop his assault landing a few blows to the body and face then a good hard headbutt busting Sasuke's forehead open and sent back again skidding across the water.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and just looked at him with a pity.

"It could have been different Sasuke. All of this would have never happened. You had everything a shinobi would want, You had parents, money, jutsu's, the girls, you had it all. And it still wasn't enough. What would Itachi say now?" He questioned making Sasuke giving a deadly glare.

Sasuke got up and activated his Chidori still glaring at his former comrade

"I'm going to kill you Naruto, if it's the last thing I do." Sasuke shouted with madness as he charged towards him.

Naruto looked down in disappointment as he made his final decision. He had remembered Whis words of being a destroyer, any threat that dangers the Universe must be dealt with, he had planned on taking the masked man but after learning that Sasuke is helping him he's part that puts the universe at risk.

Sasuke drew his arm back and thrusted forward but to his disappointment Naruto grabbed his arm. Sasuke looked up to Naruto who gave a cold look.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but if I let you live the innocents will be harmed...I cannot allow that." Naruto said in a cold tone.

He drew his right arm back and a white glass like sword energy formed around his right forearm to his hand. He has to remember to thank Whis as he was the one had told him that the Majestics Saiyans have the ability to shape their KI energy into shape weapons.

"Goodbye...old friend." Naruto said as he thrusted his arm but the blade passed through Sasuke's body as he was sucked into a vortex.

"I think that's enough." He heard the monotone voice which made his eyes narrowed and saw the Orange mask man that Nagato said was the true leader.

"So, you're the real leader of the Akaktsuki" Naruto said and dropped his Majestic Saiyan mode.

"You be correct boy...the last time we met I was Tobi but as you can see it was just a charade. I am the true leader of the Akatsuki. The former leader of the Uchiha clan and the most powerful Shinobi to live. I am Madara Uchiha." Madara introducing himself

"Madara Uchiha? That's impossible, he was killed at the Valley of the End by our Shodaime Hokage." Kakashi accused.

"That would have been the case but as you can see, the story was incorrect." Replied Madara. Zetsu appeared next to him and Sasuke appeared out of the of swirl vortex on his knee's panting and Karin went by his side.

"Karin heal up Sasuke's injuries make sure his chakra is restored." He ordered as the two again vanished in the swirling vortex. Madara turn to the blonde Saiyan.

"You have made quite a name for yourself Naruto Uzumaki. The Hero of the Konoha. I must admit your newfound power has intrigued me. To be able to defeat Pain that's quite impressive but of course...he could not understand the true power of the Rinnegan.

Naruto didn't say anything as he just glared at him.

"I have given the Kages a choice to hand over the Hachibi and the Kyuubi but of course they foolishly said no. Now you have choice, surrender and come peacefully or...You can throw your friends and sensei's lives away and will take you by force." Madara said giving the Saiyan an option.

Beerus although tried to keep quiet couldn't help but laugh loud causing everyone to look up in shock except Naruto seeing an anthropomorphic purple cat and a blue tall man with a scepter floating down.

Beerus wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting, I just couldn't help myself hearing a mere mortal giving a choice to my student, that's the funniest thing I have heard in centuries."

'Centuries?!' Both Kakashi and Sakura were shocked hearing this looking at Beerus wondering one thing. Who was he?

Madara leaked a KI towards Beerus who eyes then narrowed dangerously leaked a little of his Destroyer energy. This made Madara stepped back and a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead.

 _'I-impossible how is he holding so much chakra...no it's not Chakra, what is he? No human being should possess this kind of power.'_ Though Madara.

Four Zetsu's surrounded Beerus to attack him which was foolish as he releases out his destroyer energy from his body wiping the Zetsu's from existence.

Sakura and Kakashi had to cover their eyes from the energy and once it died down they looked and saw the four Zetsu's nowhere.

Beerus was not happy at what just happened and looked at the real Zetsu. he pointed one finger at him.

"Hold on sensei, the Akatsuki are my problem...As my duty of being a Destroyer I must handle it." Naruto said.

Beerus was giving a hard stare but Naruto didn't back down. Sakura and Kakashi now were lost wondering what was going on? Destroyer?

Naruto turned to looked at Madara "To answer my Choice Madara...you can go can to hell." He smirked.

Madara lone eye narrowed at the Jinchuriki "Very well... You made your choice. Then I declared the Fourth Great Ninja War." Madara Sharingan spun wildly.

Kakashi and Sakura where shocked at what they heard but Naruto gave a smirk.

"So, you say you're the strongest Shinobi to ever live huh?" Naruto crossed his arms."then prove your words, when the war starts I will be expecting you to be at your best. Just to let you know I'm serious." Naruto spread his legs slightly apart and clenched his fist and shouted.

He first transformed into his Majestic Super Saiyan mode but he was not done as he still was increasing his power causing a hard gust of wind.

Kakashi and Sakura again held their hands up blocking the winds from their face.

Beerus eyes narrowed as he sensed his student energy growing higher, never did he sensed this much energy when they fought. Was he holding back?

Naruto's White hair stood up even more slightly longer and rigid. His muscle mass slightly increased and white lightning crackled around his body. The white aura around his body transformed into a jagged fierce flame-like appearance.

This was Majestic Super Saiyan 2

Naruto smirked as he saw Madara's body expression which was nervous. "I hope you don't disappoint me Madara. I'll be waiting."

Madara didn't say anything as he disappeared in the swirl vortex and Zetsu sank in the ground diasappearing.

Naruto had dropped his MSSJ 2 (A/E Majestic Super Saiyan 2) and looked at his sensei who glared at him while he gave his usual sheepishly smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Did I do something wrong." He said and was grabbed between his cheeks and pulled close to Beerus.

"What was that I just saw? Have you been holding out on me? why have you not use that power in our training!?" Beerus demanded answers.

Naruto was sweating never seeing his sensei this mad but luckily Whis came through.

"Oh, come now Beerus-sama. I have known Naruto transformation for quite some time." Spoke Whis making Beerus let go snapping his head at the angel.

"Whis why did you not tell me!? Beerus shouted comically.

"To be fair Beerus-Sama, Naruto asked me to keep it a secret until the right time and i swore that i would." Pointed out Whis.

Beerus couldn't say anything else but grumble under his breath and looked back to his student.

"When we get back Whis will be doubling your weight." Said Beerus with a grin as he saw the horror look on his students face "think of it as punishment."

Whis saw his scepter gem blinking and answered it seeing a projected image of Goku with Vegeta.

"Hey Whis." Greeted Goku with his goofy smile.

"Goku what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Whis asked.

"I was just wondering if Beerus-Sama was busy at the moment, I can use some training and so can Vegeta." Goku pointing his thumb over Vegeta who elbowed him.

"Shut up Kakarot, I can speak for myself." Vegeta scolded.

Whis saw Beerus talking to a silver hair masked Shinobi and Naruto talking to a pink hair teen girl.

"As a matter of fact he is at the moment with his apprentice." Whis answered

This had surprised the both shouting WHAT! "Hold on what do you mean apprentice, can we meet him?" Asked Goku.

Vegeta didn't say it but was too curious of this apprentice.

"Well your both lucky because I was about to suggest Beerus-Sama to bring the both of you to meet him." Whis said.

"Awesome, I bet he's really strong to be Beerus-Sama apprentice." Goku commented and was excited.

Whis heard his name being called and saw Beerus approaching him.

"I must be going but we will visit shortly. Oh, and If you don't mind could you kindly ask Bulma if she has more of that delicious Ice Cream Sunday." He asked

"You got Whis, we'll see you soon." The connection cut and the Angel walked over to Beerus.

"Something happened Whis?" Asked Beerus

"No my lord I just received a call from Goku along with Vegeta requesting for some training." The Angel told Beerus.

"Really now" Said Beerus as he looked at his apprentice talking to the two Shinobis.

"Perfect timing." Grinned Beerus "Whis how far will it take to get to Universe 7 from here?" Asked the Destroyer.

"About three hours twenty minutes and ten seconds my lord." Whis said exactly. Beerus little annoyed that it would be a long trip but nevertheless.

"Naruto." Beerus called his student who came. "I'm going to be gone for a couple of days to Universe 7 so you better enjoy the days you have."

Naruto was a little surprised at this but at least he'll get to see his friends for a couple days.

Beerus stood by Whis side who tapped the water with his scepter making them glow and vanishing.

* * *

-With the five Kages-

"I still don't trust you Tsunade. This happens to be the second time an Uchiha no less going rogue from your village." Said a huge man with muscles, dark skin and having slick blonde hair.

A the Yondaime Raikage

Tsunade eyes narrowed at the muscle head but before she could say anything.

"You're a fool to think that." Said a voice.

The Kages and Mifune turned towards the voice and saw a person who exactly looked like the Yondaime shocking them but one person exploded.

"Namikaze-Teme!" Shouted an old short man.

Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage.

"Naruto?" Tsunade surprised to see him

'Oh, my such a handsome young man.' Thought a beautiful woman in a blue dress, long red hair with a bang covering her right eye.

Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. Why would this old geezer think he was the Yondaime Hokage.

"No, you old geezer my Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a Konoha Shinobi and the one that defeated Pain."

"That's impossible, my men had died fighting this Pain person, how can a mere kid like you defeated him!" Shouted A.

Tsunade was furious at the Raikage's accusation

"if you don't believe me then prove it, " Naruto taunted "if you can lay one punch on me under one minute then I'll admit I never defeated Pain but if you lose, I want an apology... but not to me...to her " He said pointing at Tsunade

Tsunade was surprised at the statement but then shouted at him to not be an idiot. The Raikage was in no mood after the fiasco with the Uchiha and his brother missing still. He had already vanished with his lightning release armor on and was in front of Naruto drawing his arm back to punch him but he just moved his head lazily dodging the fast punch.

"is that really all you got." Naruto said in a bored tone.

The Kages were shocked at this even Tsunade. The Raikges Lightning release armor was the fastest jutsu behind the Yondaimes Hiraishin and the kid just dodged the attack like nothing.

Ay continued with faster punches that were lightning fast but again to their surprise Naruto was too almost like a blur dodging the lightning fast punches.

' _You have gotten stronger my friend'_ thought a red spiky hair teen with a red kanji mark for love on his forehead and a big calabash shape gourd on his back.

The Godaime Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand.

Naruto continued to dodged the attacks and soon a minute had passed which means times up.

Naruto simply put his left hand up grabbing the punch which the Raikage though was foolish as he would get shocked but to his surprise the lightning had no effect on him. "A minute has passed Raikage-Dono looks like I win, now about that apology-"

"To hell with your apology!" Shouted the Raikage and delivered another punch to Naruto. Instead of flying and going through walls he still stood as he blocked the fist with one hand and just continued to block the punches. Each impact was louder and louder. Soon the Raikage jumped back and was panting while Naruto didn't even break a sweat.

 **(AMV Disturbed:Stupify 0:00-4:05)**

"My turn." Naruto grinned as he vanished appearing in front of the Ay and set his hand near the chest and did a one-inch punch sending the muscle head flying through the wall.

Naruto went to the outside but before he did he sensed someone behind him preparing to strike but he vanished in speed as the sword came down.

"Nani!?" C surprised at this.

Naruto appeared behind him and lightly chopped him in the neck which knocked the Kumo shinobi out as he dropped.

Naruto saw a sword strike coming from above him from the Raikages second bodyguard Darui but he just caught the blade with just two fingers shocking the black lightning user.

Naruto kneed the man in the gut hard dropping him as he coughed violently.

Naruto saw the Raikage still in his lightning armor release flying towards him. He shouted and became a MSSJ sending Ay back a little.

Tsunade was amazed as she looked at the energy surrounding Naruto, this wasn't chakra that's for sure, so this was the power of a Majest Super Saiyan that Whis spoke of.

Naruto stepped sideways as he dodged the charging Raikage but not without giving him a chop to the throat.

The Raikage skid but was still on his feet but coughed hard feeling as if he got out of an iron choke grip.

"I'm still waiting for that apology" said Naruto and moved his head slightly dodging the Raikages punch which hit the wall destroying it.

Naruto gave a hard headbutt colliding with Ay's pushing him far back.

Ay straighten up and his lightning release armor intense more as crackle of lighting danced around his body.

Naruto impressed at the man's strength but still nothing he can handle. He got in a battle stance and made a gesture to bring it.

Ay vanished as he charged at Naruto who too charge as they clashed fist creating a big shockwave and exchange punch after punch or blocks.

Naruto landed a low medium and high kick combo follow by a spinning kick which Ay blocked but winced feeling the power of the kicks.

Naruto had sped up unleashing a fury of punches as Ay blocked them but was being pushed back to the outside.

The Kages and Mifune had followed them.

(Outside)

The weather was snowing as the battle continued on. Naruto stopped attacking and vanished making Ay look around but the Saiyan appeared in front of him hitting an uppercut sending him up in the air. He appeared in front of the Raikage and started to punch fast left's and right's.

Ay could only keep his guard up but he didn't know how much longer he can hold. 'the strength of this gaki is unbelievable,' he thought

Naruto gave a double axe handle sending Ay crashing down hard but only had little scratches.

The Kages had arrived to see Naruto in the air flying (which shocked them) above the Raikage and hit him with a double axe handle.

"Tsunade-Sama has Naruto-san always been this strong?" Asked the Godaime Mizukage

Tsunade didn't answer as she still was looking at the fight as Ay again went to exchange punches with Naruto who just blocked and smack the attacks away and elbowed him in the sternum and then connected a hard-right punch sending him down but he landed on his feet holding his chest.

"Naruto had recently went undergo a special training and as you can see this is the results so far." The Godaime Hokage said.

"So far? so you mean he's not done with the training then Hokage-Sama?"asked the former Ichibi jinchuriki.

"you are correct Kazekage-Sama." Tsunade said.

Gaara had looked at his jinchuriki brother and was just amazed of how strong he has become.

"Disrespectful Gaki." scowl the Tsuchikage

Naruto smack one of Ay's punch retaliate with his own punches and spun delivering a dropkick to the chest sending him back but Naruto appeared behind kicking him then appeared in front of him unleashing a fury of punches to the face and grabbed his arm and swung him around throwing him to the ground.

The Raikage looked up and saw the white hair Saiyan. He only had one chance at this. With one last attempt he pushed more chakra into his armor and vanished.

Naruto having no time was kneed in the gut making him hunch and was picked up power bomb position by Ay.

"this is the end." Shouted the Raikage as the both came down.

"Liger bomb." Shouted Ay as the two were covered in lightning and as they came down a huge explosion was made making a shockwave. The Hokage couldn't see due to the smoke but once clearing up it showed a big crater and saw the Raikage holding the power down Saiyan in a powerbomb landing position.

Tsunade was worried and fearing for the worse.

Ay pushed the Saiyan away. He sighed as he got up walking away but something didn't feel right.

He looked back which was a mistake. Naruto was now in MSSJ 2 in front of Ay giving a cold glare.

Ay had enough and punched him the gut but it had no effect. Naruto grabbed the arm tightening the grip and moving it from his stomach and delivered a punch of his own to the Raikage's stomach making him fall on one knee coughing violently and chopped him in the neck causing Ay to be wide eye and then eyes rolled back as he was knocked out

 **(end amv)**

Naruto powered down and saw the black lightning user jump besides his leader and glared at him.

"Enough!" Shouted an authority voice from Mifune the Samurai general.

Darui hesitated but did what was told, he was joined by C who helped picked up their leader and getting out the crater while Naruto just flied out and landed seeing Tsunade looking annoyed and he gave a sheepishly smile.

"Surprise." He smiled goofy

End of chapter 2

what a chapter. I hoped you liked his MSSJ 2, the reason I didn't want Naruto to fight Obito yet is because I want him to have that trait where he wants to fight strong opponents like Goku and a little Vegeta like what he did when he let cell absorb android 18 so Vegeta can fight him at full strength.

I put Naruto fighting Sasuke so he can humiliate him like Beerus did to Goku, plus I never did like Ay at first since he was a a##hole and prevented Naruto from helping during the war and by doing this will show the Raikage that Naruto is no ordinary shinobi. i don't want Naruto to know his father just yet like he does in so many stories. once he gets visited by his dad he'll know, i really had like black Goku Ki pink blade and wanted the same for Naruto. he'll learn to make more weapons maybe a scythe who knows, Next time: Konoha's dark secret, Naruto Vs Danzo, Meeting Universe 7 Saiyans. Hope you guys enjoyed this, favorite or follow if you like it. Have a good day everyone this is Naruto4Life1994 Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone welcome back to another chapter of Dragon Ball super, last time we left off Naruto had defeated Sasuke then the Raikage h,e's ascended to Super Saiyan 2, thanks for the love so far with story, He will return to the village uncovering the truth and dealing with Danzo, He will face Vegeta first and then Goku in the next chapter. Enjoy the story.

 **I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super**

Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0

Chapter 3: Konohagakure dark secret Naruto vs Danzo. When Saiyans collide Part 1.

-In the Hokage's office-

Naruto along with Tsunade had return from the five Kage meeting as it was decided that they would form an alliance to fight against Madara. Right now we find Naruto in the Hokage office infront of her who stood behind her desk in her seat with her fingers interlock.

"You said there's something important to tell me?" he asked and saw her going Hokage mode.

"Yes I did...but before I tell...You have to promise me to stay calm." she said which confused him.

"Um. Okay what's this about?" He asked.

Tsunade took a deep breathe and spoke. "First, it's time to tell you about your parents." Naruto eyes went wide.

"You're parents were strong shinobi especially your father, he was a hero to Konohagakure and so was your mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was the second jinchuriki of the Kyubi. (Naruto's mouth dropped a little in shock) She came here from her homeland Uzushiogakure before it was destroyed"

Naruto had small tears running down his cheek and wiped it away and nod for her to continue. "You're mother was like you when she was your age. She was brash, loudmouth but a great shinobi." Tsunade chuckled making him laugh a little.

"As for your father...he was Minato Namikaze better known as the Yondaime Hokage." she revealed.

Naruto felt his brain going to overload as he heard who his father was but at the same time smacked himself for not realizing it sooner as that old bastard the Tsuchikage called him out. He felt two feelings, anger and happiness. Angry his father had turned him to a Jinchuriki but had understood why he did it. He was happy that his father was the Hero he had always idolized since childhood.

"Now that you know them...there's more you should know..about the night you were born." Tsunade said drawing the Saiyans attention as he never heard much about that night. All he knew it was the day the Kyubi attacked.

"I had looked over sensei files and found something interesting." she pulled out the folder and opened it.

"Your mother was taken outside of Konohagakure for safety as she was giving birth which would weaken her seal, Minato and Sensei's wife along with her assistance were the only ones that were with her...as you were born an orange spiral masked man killed the nurses and kidnapped you."

Naruto froze as he remembered Madara's appearance, he clenched gripping his chair as it cracked and a purple aura was radiating off him. Tsunade herself for the first time since her battle years ago against the fearest Shinobi the late Hanzo the Salamander, she felt fear.

Realizing Tsunade was shaking a tiny bit he closed his eyes remembering his lessons with Whis. The purple aura had disappeared and gave an apologetic look, he was good..for now.

She cleared her throat and focused back "From what it also said was that your dad managed to take you back but the bastard took your mother where he then ripped the Kyubi out of her and controlled it with a sharingan."

Naruto blood boiled as he couldn't believe he was face to face with his mother's murderer, "Your father fought the man and managed to break the control over the Kyubi, and you know the rest."

"He had to seal it into me." Naruto conclude making Tsunade nod confirming it. He now had fully understood why his father did what he did but something made him curious.

"Wait, what about Dads family?" he asked

"Minato was an orphan as far as his file said until he was adopted by a civilian woman named Kira Namikaze." Tsunade said. Meanwhile He was in his thoughts thinking that his dad was possibly a Saiyan, it all added up. He has to remember to ask Whis about more history of the Majestic Saiyans.

"What's this?" He heard confusion from Tsunade which broke his thinking, She pulled out a envelope and recognized her sensei clan symbol, she took out a letter.

 _Dear Tsunade_

 _If you're reading this then that means your Godaime Hokage. I am proud of you taking the mantle just as you're family did to protect the village, I assume you will or have met young Naruto, he reminds me quite much as Nawaki. (Tsunade smiled wiping a small tear) in end of the letter add chakra to my clan symbol, what you may read may anger you and be disappointed in me, but with you now as Godaime Hokage you can make things right like i should have years ago, Thank you Tsunade._

 _Sincerely your Sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi_

Tsunade saw the clan symbol and added chakra which poofed out a black folder and had opened it.

Naruto watched Tsunade's reaction seeing a horror look spread on her face and a minute later after reading through it her face turn solenm. She tossed the folder on the desk close to Naruto who took a look at it and read through. His eyes harden and threw the folder on the desk when he finished and was pissed.

"Why?" Naruto growled out.

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and pulled out a bottle of Sake from her desk and a cup. She poured a glass and drank.

"Danzo Shimura has done many horrible things but this by far is the worse...unfortunately there's no evidence linking to Danzo about the death of Shisui Uchiha, but even i know for sure he had something to do with it."

"Why don't we ask then." Naruto said and Tsunade saw that he had an idea.

"What's your idea?" she asked.

* * *

Danzo was right walking towards the Hokage office as he was called. He had his root agent bodyguard Fu and Torune in the shadows following him. Entering the office he saw Tsunade behind the desk as she was expecting him.

"Danzo...have a seat." she said but most likely it was an order. Taking a seat. She took out the black folder and read. "As you know years ago, the Uchiha clan was planning a coup which resulted an extermination of the clan by Itachi Uchiha..However I see that there was alternate way stop them by Shisui Uchiha who unfortunately was murdered...care to explain to me Danzo of your actions."

Danzo remained calmed "I Don't.-" he was cut off as Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk and rose up from her seat in anger

"Quit the bullshit Danzo, i know you something to do with the murder of Shisui Uchiha!. If you have any dignity left..you'll confess right now." she cooly said at the end.

"Tsunade you are being ridiculous..i had nothing to do with the murder of Shisui Uchiha." Danzo retorted.

She didn't break eye contact from the War Hawk. "What do you say to this Naruto?" she asked which surprised Danzo as he didn't sense the gaki who appeared out the corner.

Naruto eyes were cold blue looking at the one eye bastard.

"You're lying..the minute Tsunade questioned you your left hand gave a tiny twitch not to the mention your Chakra spiked enough for me to notice." Without warning his left hand formed a white Ki blade and quickly slashed which Danzo dodged but he smirked as the black robe concealing the old man's right arm fell and so did his bandages including a gold bracer revealing his right arm which was sickly pale and in them were ten mature Sharingan.

"What do we have here?" Naruto smirked making Danzo grit his teeth in anger.

"Danzo Shimura, you have degraded not only the dead of the Uchiha clan but my Grandfather. Therefore as Godaime Hokage you are hereby executed immediately." Tsunade said in a ice tone.

"What I did was benefit and for the good of Konohagakure, if had the Uchiha succeed the coup thie village would be nothing but rubble, Hiruzen was a fool to-" Danzo was cut off as Naruto had enough from his mouth disrespecting the Sandaime and delivered a flying kick to the face sending him through two walls to the outside crashing through the streets shocking the civilians.

Naruto turned and with his Ki blade blocked a Tanto blade from Torune. He put his finger against the Root agents forehead and flicked him sending him out the window. Fu Yamanaka attacked but Naruto vanished and appeared behind him chopping him in the neck knocking out the Root agent.

Not wasting time he flied out towards Danzo while Tsunade called Anbu's for reinforcements. He landed on the ground seeing the old fool getting up. Civilians were in a far away distance shocked at what they were seeing.

"Danzo Shimura, you are found guilty for treason and the murder of Shisui Uchiha." Naruto said out loud shocking all the civilians including Konoha 10 and the clan heads who arrived on the scene except Sai as he knew.

"What's going on?" questioned Kiba

"I don't know but from what we heard just now saids it all." said Shikamaru.

Shikaku began to explain "Danzo Shimura is or was one of the elder advisor to the Sandaime Hokage and was a former teammate of his. He was someone who could not be trusted, years ago he had created a force like the Anbu but they were called Root Anbu's, much like ours they take on dangerous missions. however they were taught not to feel any emotions or regrets. They would consider themselves tools and nothing more. He had wanted to have position as Hokage but luckily Hiruzen-Sama was chosen by the Nidaime and disbanded the Root."

"How was he able to be an advisor for the Hokage if he was convicted of this?" questioned Tenten

"Politics." Kakashi said watching what was going to happen

"That one eye bastard had this coming to him." Tsume scoffed as she had never liked the man.

Danzo glared at the jinchuriki as he tore the bandages off his right face showing Shisui Sharingan. At this point it was useless hiding it. "You're mine now boy." he exclaimed as he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan Kotoamatsukami.

Naruto stood unaffected and had disappeared before reappearing in front of him. Before Danzo had a chance to block, Naruto tore the eye right out the socket causing him to scream. He stumbled back holding his wound and gritting his teeth due to the pain.

The Konoha chunins and clan heads were shocked as they have never seen this side of Naruto before but mostly Sakura as she looked at her Teammate.

Naruto with a cold expression held the sharingan in his bloody left hand. "You think you can control me with the Sharingan. Hate to break this to you old man. But i'm not using the Kyuubi's chakra. I never was." He transformed into his Majestic form "What you see is my true power." he said in a cold tone pushing white energy out around him

"W-what the hell happened to Naruto?"questioned Kiba "Why did his hair change color and what's with that chakra?"

No one answered as they had the same question just as him.

Neji activated his Byakugan to look at the white energy but the second he did he was almost blinded by it and grunted holding his eyes.

"Neji-Kun are you alright?" asked a concerned Tenten

Neji regained his vision and was shocked "It's not chakra, whatever it is it blinded my Byakugan." Hiashi was shocked hearing this.

Danzo went threw some hand signs and went for a jutsu but Naruto again appeared in front of him and launched a kick to which he blocked but the force had made him skid back suddenly Danzo felt a heavy pain in his back and saw the Jinchuriki had a Kage Bushin made which punched him in the spine hard sending his body skidding across the streets and crashing.

"Too slow Danzo, and here I thought you would be a challenge." Naruto mocked and went towards him but suddenly he dodged multiple shurikens. Root Anbus surrounded everywhere.

"How disappointing old bastard sending your lap dogs to do the job you can't do." the White hair Saiyan mocked which angered Danzo.

"ROOTS ATTACK!" he commanded as the Anbus pulled their weapons out and charged.

Naruto activated his white KI blade and dodged one slashing him across the chest and and jumped with a spinning kick taking out another one. He blocked a blade strike delivered a hard right punch to the gut making another Anbu cough up a glob of blood as it leaked out of the mask and was pushed back falling flat on his back.

Naruto kept walking towards Danzo while a Root Anbu charged at him but he backhand the man sending him skidding down the ground.

Danzo quickly went through hand signs "Mokuton: Smothering Bonding Technique." His right arm turned into several wood tendrils which wrapped around Naruto. The Root leader had a smug grin thinking he had won but that didn't last long as the energy from Naruto bursted destroying the wooden tendrils.

His eye widen _'I-Impossible nothing can break the Shodaimes Mokuton'_ Konohagakure Anbu's arrived and Konoha 11 including the clan heads joined the battle against the Root agents. Naruto with a grin kept walking towards the cripple bastard.

Danzo again went through hand signs "Futon:Vacuum blade." he blew a gust of sharp wind. Naruto coated his right hand with his white KI energy and cocked it back giving a hard punch destroying the attack.

"My turn." Naruto said as flew towards him launching a fury of punches connecting the body and face. He gave an uppercut sending him high in the air and appeared up above him hitting a axe kick sending Danzo crashing deep into the ground causing a big impact.

Once he was on the ground the dust had settled and their was a small crater but no body. Sakura saw Danzo behind her teammate.

"Naruto-Kun behind you." She called out.

Danzo was forced to used Izanagi which angered him. He appeared behind the Saiyan preparing to end the brats life and stabbed him or at least tried to but he grabbed the tip of the Tanto and broke the blade. He connected a knee to the stomach and a punch to the jaw sending the cripple crashing through the streets.

He struggled as he got up while blood leaked from his mouth and glared at the Jinchuriki. Naruto observed him and saw one of his Sharingan gone.

"I see, so those Sharingan have some kind of ability to prevent you from dying but you lose one every time you use it. Am I right?" Naruto asked and got his answer seeing the bastard frown. "I'll take that as a yes." He activated his KI blade in his right hand which transformed into a tall scythe and twirled it around then pointing at him.

Danzo went through hand signs "Futon: Great Breakthrough." he drew his head back and blasted a large gust of wind towards Naruto who pulled the scythe back and gave a huge slash sending a razor KI energy line cutting through the gust leaving him unharmand. He proceed to attack swinging the scythe around which Danzo was barley dodging but was caught off when he felt a sold kick to his face.

Naruto swung the Scythe using the blunt side to hit the side of Danzo's head but he substituted. Waiting patiently He didn't move until he felt a energy behind him and swung the scythe which stabbed into Danzo's chest. He coughed up blood but he then started to dissolve like a mirage and soon appeared a few feet away but was panting as he could feel his chakra low since using Izanagi takes a lot not to mention using the Mokuton.

Naruto could tell Danzo was getting tired so he decided to end this already. He vanished making the cripple look all around including up.

Before he realized it Naruto pop out of the ground with a solid kick to the Chin sending the Warhawk high in the air. Naruto appeared in front of him as he tried one last attempt to attack but Naruto grabbed Mokuton transplanted arm. He gave Danzo a cold stare and his silver eyes were tinted dark

Danzo who for the first time in his life was feeling..fear..never has the man ever showed fear even back in the war.

Naruto extended his right palm out in front of Danzo. "Any last words?" he questioned.

"I do not have any regrets, you will never understand the true meaning of being Hokage, the sacrifices I made was for the good of Konohagakure, without me this place will be nothing." Bitterly said Danzo.

"Your wrong Danzo. The so called sacrifices you made was not for the good of Konohagakure, it almost led to its destruction. As God of Destruction of Universe 0 it is my duty to eliminate any threats and you Danzo...are finished...Hakai" he shouted and suddenly a bright purple light flared around Danzo who screamed in agony as his body started to disintegrate, he tried to use Izanagi but to his horror it was not working.

Naruto smirked and explained "Hakai is a powerful energy, once caught in it there's no way to escape unless you have the power of a sage."

The sounds of Danzo screams would be forever be scarred in the minds of the Root agents as they witnessed the demise of Danzo Shimura.

Once the Roots saw the Saiyan looking at them with his cold eyes they had felt the same thing as their former master..Fear.

"W-We surrender." one of the Root Anbu said dropping his tanto. Others had started to dropped their weapons surrendering while Konoha Anbu arrested them.

Naruto soon came back down to the ground and dropped his MSSJ form back to himself. He saw his friends coming up to him asking so many questions but luckily Tsunade had arrived stopping them.

"Alright that's enough. Naruto will explain everything but not here, in my office." she told them and turned to the civilians.

"Citizens of Konohagakure what you just heard was indeed true. Danzo Shimura had caused many treasons and was responsible for the attack of our home, He had also defile the grave of not only the Uchiha clan but to our Shodaime Hokage " She spoke

The civilians were all shock which turn to disgust at the mans action.

Naruto spoke "I apologize for what you just saw, it's not my intention to make you all fear me. I made a promise to myself to protect this village from any threats and Danzo Shimura actions proved that he would harm you all instead of protecting you. But as long as I breathe I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will Protect you all...even if it costs my life." Naruto said out loud with very deep determination.

The last name had everyone wide eye except Tsunade and Shikamaru who had his suspicious for a while. The civilians and shinobis were shock..how could they have been blind, he was practically a copy of the Yondaime. The blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, even the tan skin.

After hearing his speech the civilians and even the Shinobis respected grew for him more not because of his power but because he had inherit the same will as their past four Hokages and his father.

Naruto smiled seeing the villagers cheering for him but unknown to him he was being watched.

* * *

-Universe 7-

Beerus and Whis along with Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta saw the battle. Gohan and Piccolo were impressed by the young man's power especially his skills meanwhile Goku was so eager to fight him especially seeing the MSSJ form, Vegeta much like Goku wanted to fight this Saiyan and see if his race was strong just as Whis said.

"He's strong and fast. Most of those attack that were thrown at him didn't even make a scratch." Piccolo said

"Yeah he is. I'm surprised he's able to to shape his KI energy into a blade, I didn't think that was possible." Gohan said.

"Aw man I can't wait to meet him." Goku exclaimed excitedly "What do you think Vegeta?"

"Hm, i'll admit i'm interested in the boy's power. Especially that Majestic Super Saiyan form." Vegeta said

Goku grinned "You're not the only one." he said.

Beerus was silent as he listened to the Saiyans conversation _'Vegeta might be able to slightly push Naruto back but it won't be enough even in Super Saiyan Blue. However Goku on the other hand with the combine of his Kaioken and Super Saiyan blue form he'll be a match.'_

"Now that you seen my apprentice strength and power. We'll see how you fair against him." Beerus said.

Goku looked excited and ready while Vegeta was calm but was ready to take his training up a notch.

"Whis please take us back to my planet." said Beerus

...

...

...

Beerus had a tick mark and turned to Whis who didn't hear him as he was enjoying a Ice Cream Sundae, Beerus tick mark grew bigger. "And where's my Ice Cream Sundae!?" He demanded.

* * *

-Konohagakure Nighttime-

The blonde Saiyan was taking a walk during the night. After explaining everything to his friends about him being part alien called a Majestic Saiyan they were shocked... but they still saw him as their friend well except a certain Hyuga girl and a Pink hair medic.

Naruto gave Tsunade the Sharingan eye that Danzo stole from Shisui and to be placed away. While doing that she gave Naruto a map to find his father's compound which he found. He was standing outside the gate which were closed and saw a seal. Biting his thumb he swiped over it as it unlocked.

He had enter the house seeing a beautiful living room and looked inside a nice kitchen, he went upstairs and opened one door, the room wall was a sky blue color with white cloud designs, there was a white crib in the middle of the room, inside was a white sheet with a pillow, a small red blanket and a Orange stuff toad with other baby toys.

He picked up the toad and gave a small smile knowing this was supposed to be his room. Setting the toad back in the crib he left closing the door.

He looked around more and saw a room that had a seal on the handle. Taking a closer look at the seal it looked like it required KI energy. Grabbing the handle he pushed his KI energy which unlocked the door.

Entering the room was dark. Finding a switch he flipped on the lights. In the middle of a room was some kind of machine, going up to it there was a hand scanner.

He put his hand and figured he had to use KI which he did.

The machine scanned.

 **'Scanning complete, confirm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' the Machine said. A holograph appeared and standing their was his Father, Minato Namikaze who had on his hokage coat.**

 **"Naruto. If you're reading this then that means you have unlocked your Saiyan Heritage. You probably are confused on what a Saiyan is."**

 **He explains what Naruto knows about the Majestic Saiyan**

 **"I was sent off the planet being the only survivor and landed near Konohagakure. From their I took the study of being a shinobi and kept my powers hidden well except my Hiraishin since technically I used KI energy (Chuckle). Once this message is over you'll receive my battle gear, a weapon that was once your grandfathers and a scroll that have some of my KI moves. I love you son and so does your mother, take care.**

Once the message had ended the wall behind him open slid up revealing a manikin wearing a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. a flowing white vest with a long backside that is secured with a white obi tied over it at his waist and white armbands. (Basically Xeno Goku costume except different colors) Next to it was a beautiful black metal power pole and on top of it was a scroll

He put the scroll in his tunic and picked up the weapon. He was fascinated at the design on the staff which was a gold dragon. It seemed really light, he twirled it and did a few tricks.

He stopped and looked at the weapon again with a smile. He looked closer at his old man's gear and felt the fabric of the vest. "Mom...Dad...I'll make you proud." he said to himself,

He put the clothes away in a scroll. He's gotta remember to thank Fukasaku-Sama for teaching him fuinjutsu it really comes in handy. He then took out two empty scrolls writing something in them.

Once finished he slung the Power staff behind him and put the scrolls in his Orange sleeveless tunic. He then set everything the way it was and left the room locking it.

As he was about to leave he turned to see a picture of his father hugging a beautiful red headed women from behind, what stood out was her bulge stomach. This must have been his mother. Picking up the picture he traced her face and gave a smile. He set the picture down and left his home.

Locking the gates he turned to face his first sensei Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi sensei what's up?" asked the Saiyan

"Just wanna to speak with you if you don't mind?" the masked shinobi said.

"Sure." Naruto said as they walked.

* * *

five minute passed by.

"How you holding up?" Kakashi said.

"Good, training has been really hard for me but I been learning a few new tricks, unfortunately when i get back to it Beerus-Sensei is going double it as punishment for not showing him my Majestic Super Saiyan 2 form." Naruto said

"I'm sure you can handle it, after all you are an Uzumaki too." Kakashi said.

Naruto chuckled and nod.

a minute pass by them.

"Naruto, I never said this to you before but...i'm sorry..for not being the proper sensei to you or Sakura, I was so focused on Sasuke to try to make him stay in the village but when i found out he used my move against you I knew he was a lost cause. even Now attacking the five Kages has made him an international criminal and he almost killed Sakura. He's beyond hope."

Naruto was quiet as he continued listening to his sensei.

"The day I wanted to train and make it up to you, you had already departed with Jiraiya. From their I had thought you wouldn't need me anymore, but I didn't give up, I promised to your father I would make it up to you, that's why I trained you for your wind element."

"Yeah i remember that...Be honest with you I was angry at first when I left with Ero-Sennin but years went by and i started to mature more...well maybe half." Naruto scratched the back of his head laughing

"But I have to admit if it wasn't for your help and Asuma-sensei's I wouldn't be able to finish something my father couldn't with the Rasengan….I know he be proud now."

Kakashi nod "Yeah, he would. So when do you leave?."

Before the Shinobi Saiyan spoke appeared in front of them were Whis and Beerus.

"Speak of the devil." said Naruto.

"You put on quite a show against that Danzo man." Beerus commented and noticed the power staff around his apprentice back.

"You were watching?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Oh yes even Goku and Vegeta did too. Seeing your power has them itching for a fight against you, which is a common for Saiyan of course." said Whis.

"So are you Ready?" questioned Beerus.

Naruto nod but pause. "Hold on." he took out two scrolls and looked at Kakashi. "Please give one to Sakura and Hinata. Tell Baa-chan I'll see her again soon." he handed him the scrolls.

Kakashi nod as he took them. "Stay safe Naruto." His students nod and went to stand by Beerus and Whis who tapped down his scepter as they vanished.

* * *

-Beerus planet-

Vegeta and Goku were sparring waiting for the arrival of Beerus and his apprentice. They two Saiyans had stopped before they launched an attack at each other.

They saw a light that had died down showing Whis and Beerus along with his apprentice.

"So eager for a battle aren't we?" said Whis

Goku gave a goofy smile chuckling and scratching the back of his head while Vegeta just scoffed.

"So you're Goku and Vegeta, Whis has told me about you two. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto walking up to them and introduced himself.

"Namikaze? What's up with that name?" Questioned Beerus

"It turns out my father was the only survivor and was sent near to Konohagakure before the war. He had learned the way of the shinobi and became the leader of my village." explained Naruto

"Whoa. Your father must have been really strong" Goku commented.

Naruto gave a small smile "Yeah he was."

"Alright enough chatting. Naruto you will be fighting both Vegeta and Goku, we'll see how far your training has come." Beerus told him.

Naruto nodded as the three Saiyan separated. He stabbed the power staff in the ground and rolled his shoulder and neck stretching his arms and popping his knuckles. He did a couple off lighting speed punches.

Goku was warming up while Vegeta was studying Naruto seeing his punches and kicks.

Once finished Naruto looked at them. "So who's first?" he asked

Goku was about to volunteer but Vegeta beat him to it. "That'll be me." He said

"What!? come on Vegeta I wanted to fight him first!" complained Goku

"Well too bad." Vegeta ignored him as he stepped forward. Goku had joined next to Whis and Beerus.

* * *

The two Saiyans were staring at one another awaiting for the other to attack.

Naruto suddenly vanished and was behind Vegeta who turned around launching a punch but hit nothing.

"I'm here." Naruto said as he again appeared behind the Saiyan who turned fast with a kick but again hit nothing but air.

Naruto again appeared right behind Vegeta and went for a kick which he turned in time to block but had skidded halfway across the ground.

Vegeta looked seeing his opponent gone till he felt a solid elbow blow to the stomach and was sweeped from underneath hitting the ground and rolled out the way as Naruto came down with a axe kick causing a small crater.

Vegeta with his chance flew fast towards Naruto launching a combo of punches and kicks but the Destroyers apprentice kept blocking them with just one hand. Gritting his teeth in anger he sped up faster but it still didn't make a difference with Naruto continuing blocking the punches.

Vegeta jumped far back while Naruto dropped his hand. "let's make this interesting." Said Vegeta as he got in a stance focusing. A Blue energy surround him as he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue.

Naruto was surprised at this. Whis didn't inform him of this transformation but this made it challenging. "I've only seen you and Goku in Super Saiyan form. So what do you call this?" He asked.

"This, is the strongest beyond Super Saiyan form called Super Saiyan Blue." Vegeta smirked.

Naruto gave his own smirk. "Impressive..but let's see how you hold up against this." He got in his stance concentrating and cried out summoning his KI energy which grew bigger blinding Vegeta and Goku but Whis and Beerus were uneffective.

Once the light died down Naruto's eyebrows were white as was his hair which was spiked up with his bangs framing his face. His body was covered by white energy and his eyes were silver. He smirked

 _'Unbelievable, his energy is just growing higher and higher. You better be Ready Vegeta.' Goku thought_

Both Saiyans flew at each other in such speed and launched a punch at the same time causing a big shockwave as they collided. They flew high in the air launching Punches, knees, elbows at eachothers till Naruto went defense against the attacks.

At that moment he caught and locked a hold on Vegeta's arms and hit a knee strike to the chest sending him back but he stopped and looked up seeing Naruto gone.

Vegeta looked around quickly trying to sense his energy. His eyes widen and looking down quickly seeing a foot coming under him. Luckily he was just able to dodge it and retaliated with a kick but Naruto again vanished.

Looking up he saw Naruto coming down with a punch which Vegeta block. He felt another energy below and looked down seeing the Majestic Saiyan kicking him in the chin and was sent back.

Vegeta rubbed his chin _'What how did he?'_ he stopped as he saw two of the Majestic Saiyans.

"You like it, this is called Kage Bushin. usually i would use another energy source for it but thanks to Beerus-senseis training i'm able to use my Ki energy instead which makes it stronger.

Vegeta gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Whoa just like Tien, but this clone really feels like another him." Goku said

"The move is very useful in a battle especially if he can master it he can create an army with them, imagine facing an army of destroyers." Whis said.

"What No Way!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

Whis nod in confirm "Indeed he could if he can master it."

"Vegeta now knows he's in a tight situation, and he hasn't manage to land a single blow but Naruto has." Beerus said.

"And by the looks of it Vegeta is getting frustrated." Whis pointed out

"Then that will be his downfall." Beerus said.

* * *

Both Saiyans were staring at one another. _'Even in my Super Saiyan Blue form he's still faster than me...So this the power of a Majestic Saiyan, I'll have to give everything i got.'_ He got in his stance releasing more energy as the Blue aura around him grew.

Naruto meanwhile was waiting and was impressed by the energy that the blue hair Saiyan was pushing out. _'Vegeta you're just like Sasuke except you didn't abandon your friends, you know the true meaning of being strong even though you don't want to admit it.'_

Vegeta vanished appearing right behind Naruto who turned and caught the punch retaliating with a punch of his own but Vegeta caught it. Blue and White energy clashed against each other for dominance, both had the same thoughts as their knees clashed then punches and kicks making small shockwaves.

* * *

"Whoa look at them go at it, It's been awhile since I saw someone push Vegeta this far well except us ." Goku said.

"Seems Vegeta has manage to control his anger." Whis said with impression.

"Vegeta has learned from mistakes thanks to his anger but now seeing this power it will keep him focus." Beerus

* * *

Naruto and Vegeta jumped far back charging their KI.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta blasted a huge yellow KI energy.

"Majestic Spiral Wave!" Naruto blasted a white spiral stream of energy.

Both attacks collided and were pushing one another back. Vegeta grit his teeth adding more KI into his attack while Naruto did the same.

"Vegeta you truly are a warrior but i'm afraid this is the end." Naruto said transforming into his MSSJ 2 and the attack became more powerful and overwhelmed Vegeta's attack pushing it back.

Vegeta was pushing his KI into his attack as much as he can but unfortunately it wasn't enough and soon was consumed by the attack causing bright light blinding Goku.

Once it died down down Vegeta was on the ground as his armor was torn in half and suffered some bruises but all in all he was knocked out

Goku ran to check on Vegeta while Whis and Beerus talked.

"It seems you were right my lord, Vegeta managed to push Naruto back and even have him go Majestic Super Saiyan 2, I had thought for sure Goku would be the one." the angel said.

"Naruto only used a fracture of it against vegeta. Now it's Goku's turn." said Beerus as Goku set Vegeta by him and Whis who went to heal the Saiyan.

Naruto dropped his MSSJ 2 form into his regular Majestic form and floated down to the ground. He saw Goku walking to the opposite side.

The Orange GI Saiyan gave sheepish smile and laughed rubbing the back of his head "I got to admit you really are strong, to be able to knockout Vegeta takes a lot."

Naruto gave a small chuckle. "Since I saw his Super Saiyan Blue why not show me yours."

Goku gave a grin "Alright then." he said and focused. Soon enough the Blue aura covered his body as he transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue.

Naruto's eyes slightly narrowed as the energy was a little stronger than Vegeta's, this got interesting. Naruto pushed out more white energy around his body "You ready?" he questioned getting in his stance.

Goku gave his answer as he went into his stance. Sure enough both flew at each other in neckbreak speed and raised their fist going for a Punch at each other.

To Be Continued.

Chapter 3 finished.

* * *

Author Notes

Sorry Readers i took so long with the updating on this story, I been busy now that i'm back working but i won't use that as an excuse.

I hope though you enjoyed the chapter and battle between Vegeta and Naruto and Danzo's death, Voting Time. I need a yes or no if Naruto should have Shisui Sharingan and Nagato's Rinnegan at the end of the war, Also i'm adding Sakura if that's fine with you guys or girls.

Also there has been a reviewer i don't want to say his name but you'll see it, he has been threatening to take my story and profile down, so i need your guys help to keep this story and profile alive, also I gave Naruto the Power staff is because it's a useful weapon, Next time Naruto will face Goku and the fight will be long, if you liked the story like or follow it, please leave reviews but please No flame.

Have a good day everyone this is Naruto4life1994 Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0. Now we last left off where Naruto won against Vegeta and now will be fighting, Goku, now after reading many reviews and messages Naruto will not be getting the Dojutsu but will master the Kyubi chakra and gain sage six path mode just like in the anime.

now with the reason I put Sakura in the harem is because she deserve Naruto, Yes she has hit him a lot and scowled at him but she did regret it, plus I think in the manga shippuden she wrote in her journal that she had confused feeling with Naruto as she recalled Sasuke telling her that he (Naruto) saved her from Gaara plus staying by her side when Sasuke left. Plus the important was that Naruto never told Sakura that he transformed to Sasuke back in the academy and complimenting about her forehead, I think if she knew this after the war then she may have fell for Naruto but all in all I hope the Narusaku are happy with this and I'll add more females.

Now one more thing, people ask if Naruto will get SSJ4...that remains a secret… enjoy the story :)

Warning i do not own Naruto or Dragon ball Super.

* * *

Chapter 4: When Saiyans collide part 2 Naruto VS Goku, Battling the inner demon.

(AMV Till I collapse by Eminem 0:59)

Majestic Naruto and Blue Goku collided each others fist creating a big shockwave. They were in the air as they battled it out exchanging punches and kicks. They're knees collide with each other creating sparks of energy pushing one another back.

Naruto broke the hold vanishing and appearing behind goku but by the time he did the blue Saiyan had vanished too and appearing behind him with a kick which Naruto barley blocked. _'It seems Goku has been watching my moves closely against Vegeta.' he thought_

He retaliated with multiple right kicks to which Goku dodged but didn't see the left knee connecting his gut knocking the air out of him and was hit in the back with an elbow sending him down to the ground catching himself, Goku had looked up and in time dodged an axe kick from Naruto creating a small crater.

In the air he sensed another presence behind him and looked to see a clone coming towards him quickly. He tried block the attack but a punch landed to the gut taking him off guard but the clone was not finish continuing ten hard left and right punches.

Goku caught the left and right punches and threw two knees to the chin and a heavy kick sending the clone away as it poofed.

Naruto appeared in front of him as they went back and forth exchanging fast punches and kicks. He landed two blows to Goku's face but in surprise felt three blows to his own face.

"Goku has managed to land a few blows to Naruto, now this should get interesting wouldn't you say Beerus-Sama." The angel asked the Destroyer who did not answer as he kept watching the fight.

The two saiyan were still exchanging punches until Naruto kicked Goku's leg throwing him off and cocked his right fist back covering it in white KI energy and went for the punch but luckily Goku wrapped his legs around the arm stopping the attack.

Naruto was surprised by this and Goku took this advantage as he flipped backwards throwing him down to the ground. He landed on his feet and looked up seeing dozens of KI blast energies which he dodged and was in the air.

Goku appeared above Naruto and went for an axe handle but Naruto did a rising knee breaking the attack and did a spin kick which Goku blocked in a x guard but was still sent back.

Naruto appeared in front of Goku and threw fast hard left and right repeated punches which Goku was blocking but was being pushed.

Going for a fake jab Goku fell for it and Naruto delivered a hard right hook to the gut making the Saiyan spit a glob of saliva as he was then kicked far back. Naruto blasted White KI energies which Goku flies around dodging.

"Goku has been doing well against Naruto even though he is in his Majestic form, i'm surprised He's still able to keeping up with Goku's Blue form without going Majestic 2." Whis said.

"He's is holding back too, remember that Kaioken that he learned from the Kai, Once he feels Naruto's power grow I have no doubt Goku will go all out." Beerus said

The Saiyans were again clashing with punches, blocks and kicks, punches landed Naruto to Goku back and forth, the two men eyes narrowed with small smiles as they were enjoying this.

Goku went for a kick to the head but Naruto had his forearm up blocking the kick and retaliated with a right punch to the face but Goku shook it off and went for a left hook to the gut but Naruto caught the punch with his own punch.

He went for a left punch of his own but Goku blocked it with his forearm. They broke off and had connected a right punch to each others face creating a shockwave.

Beerus and Whis looked on.

Naruto gave a chuckle as did Goku, they two men floated back. "I guess I been going easy on you for too long." said Naruto

Goku gave a small smirk "Guess you have, Show me what you got." he got in his stance being prepared as his Blue KI energy flared more.

Naruto eyes got serious getting into his stance focusing his energy and gave a loud shout as his KI shot up high and his hair became slightly longer and rigid with bangs in the front, his muscle mass slightly increased, white lightning crackled around his body and his aura became like a fierce flame.

He looked at Goku with a serious expression.

"Things are now about to get serious." Beerus said seeing his student transform.

Whis heard a groan seeing Vegeta starting to wake up as he sat himself up. "Right on time Vegeta." He said.

Vegeta starting to get up and saw the Majestic Saiyan in his MSSJ 2 form and Goku in his stance.

Naruto took a step vanishing, Goku looked back quickly and then up seeing an axe kick which he barley dodge and had to block left and right kicks kicks.

Goku had retaliated with a kick but Naruto caught it and threw him far away and followed.

Goku saw Naruto above him and x blocked lightning speed left and right punches but was still being pushed down to the ground. Goku with both his feet manage to kick Naruto away.

Naruto stopped himself and sent more KI blast which Goku dodged easily and vanished appearing behind but surprisingly Naruto spun around kneeing him in the stomach. Naruto cocked back his right palm and formed the Rasengan easily. "Rasengan" he cried out slamming the orb in the Saiyans stomach.

Goku felt the air knocked out of him as he was sent down to the ground hard creating a large impact.

(End AMV 4:20)

Vegeta went wide eye at this while Beerus and Whis had a passive expression. Naruto slowly floated down and once the smoke had cleared he saw Goku in a small crater sitting up and shaking his head. he rubbed his stomach while his shirt had a tear from the Rasengan.

"Oh man that packed a punched." The blue Saiyan got back to his feet. "You weren't kidding with that Majestic Super Saiyan 2 form, now I can see why Vegeta had a hard time with you." he complimented

Naruto gave a small smile. "I hope this isn't all you got Goku." he said.

Goku shook his head "Nope." he said as he got in a stance. "Time to take this up a notch." Goku said and shouted as the blue aura around him had another color around which was red but so was his skin.

Naruto waited for Goku to see what's he planning.

"Kaioken times five!" roared Goku as the red aura around the blue energy grew big.

Vegeta saw this and grit his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. _'He's done it again.'_

"Well now, this might change things around. With the combine of Goku's Super Saiyan Blue and the Kaioken times five, he may have the advantage." Whis.

Beerus kept his eye on the two warriors

Naruto was surprised by this power which was a mistake as Goku appeared in front of him and connected a right hook of his own connecting the face of the Majestic Saiyan sending him back.

Naruto looked up seeing Goku above connecting fierce punches which he blocked but felt tremendous power in the punches.

Goku decided to take a page out of Naruto's book as he faked a left punch which Naruto fell for and connected a right hook to the gut.

He was not done as he continued the assault with combinations of punches and kicks to the face pushing back the Majestic Saiyan and then was uppercutted further into the air.

Naruto turned around barely catching the punch from the Blue Saiyan unfortunately it was a distraction as Goku had then connected a knee to the chest sending him crashing down to the ground through the trees.

Whis was surprised at this while Beerus was a little wide eye, Vegeta scowled at this.

A white glow grew in the ground before exploding as Naruto rose, his right sleeve was teared gone halfway and a small hole in his pants but he looked alright.

Naruto had a little blood dripping out his mouth which he licked and spit out. "So I assume this Kaioken of yours doubles up your speed and strength." he said.

Goku chuckled "That's right including my senses, but instead of double it's more like five times." he admitted.

Naruto was impressed by the technique and had thought it was time to try out his own technique. He sat on the ground criss cross and closed his eyes concentrating.

Goku couldn't wait to see this, Beerus was confused along with Vegeta but Whis had a small smile 'looks like he's going to try it.'

(AMV Shippuden Keisei Gyakuten)

Naruto's white aura was started to be surrounded by a orange energy that roared with power, around his eyes he had Orange pigmentation forming. Once he opened them slowly his iris was yellow but the toad pupil was silver.

Standing up Naruto eyes were cold serious as he stepped forward and vanished. Goku looked around sensing the energy but it felt everywhere.

Naruto appeared with his fist in the gut of Goku who hunched over and was uppercutted. he followed up in front of him throwing fast blurs of punches which made the orange clad Saiyan guard up.

 _'His energy, it's like he's all over the place.'_ Goku thought. The Majestic Saiyan broke the block with a kick sending the blue hair Saiyan back.

"It looks Naruto has done it." said Whis.

Beerus and Vegeta looked at the angel confused who explained.

"Naruto has been working on a technique by combining his Sage mode with Majestic Super Saiyan 2. Unlike the Kaioken Sage mode doesn't have any after effects as it uses natural energy, but like the Kaioken his speed and strength doubles but thanks to the Majestic 2 form it's probably four time as powerful now."

Beerus and Vegeta were surprised at the technique.

Goku looked around and had tried to again sense the Majestic Saiyans energy but again just like before it was all over the place. He was force to break out of thoughts as he felt a pain in his gut and saw an elbow in it which belonged to Naruto who then hit a hard axe handle sending Goku crashing down to the ground.

"Kakarot should have been able to felt the boys energy and block that attack." Vegeta noticed.

"Yes if Naruto was just in his Majestic Saiyan 2 form but because he's also using sage mode he's able to blend his KI everywhere. The trees, the grass, the air. the water, any natural life he can blend in, even in Super Saiyan Blue it would still be difficult to find him."

Vegeta was startled at this looking at Whis and looked at Kakarot who burst out the small crater in speed leaving a gust of wind. The two Saiyans fist collided creating a huge shockwave and each blow created small blue and white mix shockwave.

The two warriors flew around throwing kicks after kicks with blocks and more punches, their elbows collided and the aura around them growing bigger. They blocked each other kicks and retaliated with punches. They again were locked in a clash with the energy around them growing enormous, they flew high leaving streaks of Blue and White.

They broke apart as they were far away from each other. "Why don't we end this with one last attack." Naruto suggested.

"Your on." Goku accepting the challenge. The two of them got in their stance and powered up cupping their hands back.

"KAME-HAME." a blue orb formed in Goku's hand

" MAJESTIC SPIRAL." a White orb formed in Naruto's hands

"HA!"

"WAVE!"

Two of the Saiyans main technique clashed at each other pushing one another back for dominance.

Goku sent out more energy as did Naruto making their attacks large but still locked in battle.

They gave one last shout as they pushed whatever they can making their attacks large which resulted in a bright explosion.

Vegeta's eyes squinted a little but Beerus and Whis were used to it. Once the brightness died down both Saiyans were panting as they were exhausted but still standing.

(End AMV 2:52)

The two had floated down to the ground where Goku fell on on his bottom panting.

"Oh man..(pant)... you're strong" Goku regained himself. "But what happened when I tried to sense you Ki energy during the fight and what's with the makeup?" asked the Saiyan

Naruto had a little tick mark on his head at the make-up reference but knew Goku didn't mean it.

"It's called Sage mode which is like your Kaioken as it doubles my strength and speed however in order for me to enter this I have to gather natural energy but with the combine of my Majestic Super Saiyan 2 form I was able to blend my KI energy with natural energy all around us." explained Naruto

"So that's why I sensed you're energy all over the place, even in my Super Saiyan Blue form i still couldn't find you." he pouted at the end.

Naruto chuckled "But for a minute I was honestly was worried that I wouldn't be able to pull it off." he admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Looks like I need to train harder if I want fight that Sage Mode again." Goku said. Whis and Beerus came over to them.

"Well now that was quite a performance from the both of you." Whis commented.

"Looks like will have to up your training more gaki." said Beerus with a sadistic grin making the poor Majestic Saiyan gulp.

"Same will for you too Goku and Vegeta." Whis said with an innocent smile but the Saiyans had gulped

Naruto stomach grumbled "Who's hungry?" he asked everyone.

* * *

-Three days later-

The weeks had gone by fast for Naruto who continued to train but more harder than ever before, ever since his fight against Goku he realized he still needed more training on his Majestic 2 form and Sage mode.

He was able to train with Whis in the angels scepter, what he found surprising was that time was much faster than on Beerus's planet as three days of training was three year worth.

His speed was now three times faster thanks to the weights as he wore ten tons on each limb. He had read some technique that his father had used and within the years he's masted them, first was the Raseng bomb and a mouth beam which was called break cannon. the last one was an enhanced Ki Rasenshuriken which he still was working on.

Naruto had asked Whis on how can he transform into an Oozaru but to his surprise the angel had no idea as he never found records of a Majestic Saiyan turning into a Oozaru.

He would worry about that another time.

Right now we see Naruto throwing fast let and right punches to the angel who was blocking the attacks with ease and dodged a kick.

Naruto had grown much taller near six feet, his left spiky hair lock grew more. Today he was wearing a Orange Tank Top, his weight wristbands bands. black GI pants and lastly his weight boots. Finding an opening he went for a right but Whis caught it, thinking quickly he went for a Kick which again Whis dodged with no problem.

Turning around the angel tapped the orb against Naruto's nose which felt light a puch snapping his head back but it was not over as Whis thrust the scepter against the chest sending Naruto away.

The Majestic Saiyan stopped as he regained himself and bursted in speed with a punch which almost landed but Whis dodged as he was behind locking a hold. Naruto transformed into his MSSJ 2 and manage to throw the angel over his shoulder who landed on his feet.

Naruto charged at the angel as he was now throwing lightning speed attacks of combinations to Whis who was blocking them with his scepter. With one last attack he threw a hard KI punch connecting Whis Scepter which made a blast of wind and shockwave.

The angel gave a smile "Alright Naruto looks like you're training for this time is finish." said the angel

Naruto fell on his but and on his back. "I wonder how strong Goku and vegeta are now?"

Whis sweatdropped "Uh Naruto-san it's only been three days since the fight between you and Goku and Vegeta." he reminded.

"Oh….right I keep forgetting we're in your scepter." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"We'll it's time to head back now." Whis tapped the the ground with his scepter as everything glowed and soon they were back on Beerus planet.

"About time you two got back." Beerus said as he relaxed on lounge chair with his hands folded behind his head relaxing.

"Seems you been enjoying yourself my lord." Whis commented.

"What can I say." said Beerus as he took a drink of his refreshment through a straw.

While the angel and destroyer were talking Naruto left on his own as he needed to do something.

Once changed to his regular gear he found a place somewhere in the woods and sat on the ground criss cross closing his eyes in concentration.

-Mindscape-

Naruto eyes snapped open as he was in the familiar sewer and looked up following the pipes.

* * *

A he continued to follow the pipes he stopped as he sensed a presence behind him and turned back fast... their was nothing, Naruto hesitantly turned back forward but as he did he was startled by what saw...himself with it's head down?

He got closer and was a couple feets away. "Who are you?" He questioned

The clone lifted it's head up and what Naruto saw surprised him, Instead of Blue eyes. they were pitch black but the iris was blood red. He gave a grin. "I'm you, the dark side of you."

"The Dark side?" Naruto was confused.

"Don't play foolish, I am the hate that was created by you so many years ago, from the day you've walked till now...I'm the truth that you've been running from for so many years...just call me...Menma" darkly chuckled the named menma

"What Truth!?" Demanded Naruto

"The truth of how you feel about Konohagakure and the people, the ones that called you a monster, the ones that threw you out the Orphanage, the ones that treated you as a Demon." Menma growled summoning up Ki energy pushing Naruto back.

Menma transformed into Majestic Saiyan 2 but the white energy had flowed with darkness, this made Naruto transformed into His Majestic Saiyan 2 form quickly. The Two charged at each other landing a kick at the same time creating a spark along with punches. Naruto caught the punch and went for a knee but Menma put his own knee up blocking the attack. Menma then headbutted Naruto's nose forcing to break.

Naruto winced at the pain and felt a punch to the gut sending him skidding across the ground. He flipped himself up and had just dodged KI blasts and went for a left kick which Menma caught and threw him into the wall hard making Naruto cough a glob of blood.

Menma appeared in front of him "Why do you continue to fight me, why don't you just accept who you truly are." he unleashed a fury of punches to the body making Naruto cough more blood and felt a grip on his throat while he tried to break it.

"Never." wheezed out Naruto

"You truly are pathetic." Menma stated pulling him out the wall and throwing him across the ground. He tried to get up but was then kicked in the face up sending him in the air where he was used as a punching bag by Menma and was axe handled sending him to the ground making a crater.

"Now you're just starting to bore me, I gave you chance and you refuse to accept." Menma dropped and slammed his foot into the chest of Naruto creating a web crack underneath.

He coughed more blood and felt his transformation drop.

(AMV Deftone: Change 0:16)

He was dazed as he opened his eyes. "How..how can I beat him.. he knows all my moves and techniques...not to mention he can transform. this can't be how it ends..I still have to help my friends with the war...my promise to fight Goku again...Baa-chan..Sakura..Hinata...I can't let them down.

Menma created a Black KI Energy of a blade and gave a grin. "Once I finish with you, I will take my Revenge on Konoha and take those two precious female of yours as my slaves.

Naruto eyes went wide at this and a surge of anger rose and he shouted as he transformed in his MSSJ throwing Menma off who was shocked at this. He kept shouting as his energy grew higher and higher roaring with power.

The mindscape started to shake and was soon covered by a bright light

Menma was holding his hands up blocking the light from his eyes, he gritted his teeth in anger "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE WHERE IS THIS POWER COMING FROM!?"

Once the light died down Naruto was in his MSSJ 2 form but what happened then was the white aura around him formed into a white solid glow surrounding his body. Naruto glared daggers at Menma.

What Naruto did know was that he had unlocked another stage for MSSJ 2, Ultimate MSSJ 2

"No This can't be happening, you will accept who you truly are!" Roared Menma who charged at Naruto who stopped the attack with one hand.

"It's no use..you can not win." Naruto said.

Menma sneered at this and went for another punch which was blocked easily and then a knee but the result was the same shocking Menma.

"I warned you." said Naruto as he grabbed the wrists of Menma slamming him to the ground three times then tossing him up doing a kick and vanished appearing behind Menma and elbowed him in the back sending him crashing into the wall.

Menma broke out of it and charged at lightning speed with punches which Naruto was dodging easily as if he was not trying.

"HOW!? HOW?!" angrily shouted Menma as he continued to relentlessly attacking not managing to land one punch.

Naruto caught the punches and kicked Menma in the chin sending him crashing on the pipes but as he came down in mid air Naruto unleashed multiple rapid punches to the body and a hard right slamming him into the ground creating a big web crack.

Menma winced at the Pain and formed a KI blade in his arm and went to slash Naruto who had flipped backwards avoiding it.

Naruto extended his right arm out forming the KI blade which glowed intensely.

They charged at each other clashing blades making a huge spark as they exchanged attacks. They were on par for a minute till Naruto started to pick up speed and the attacks was getting harder pushing Menma back.

They locked their blade against each other until Naruto put his left hand out in a palm blasting a KI energy sending Menma deep across the ground.

Naruto turned off his KI blade and walked towards the injured Menma who was up to his knees coughing a glob of blood, he stood in front of him.

He spoke to himself quietly "This was not supposed to happen, I was supposed to be free...away from this darkness...loneliness"

Naruto notice the sorrow in his voice and it reminded him of his lonely childhood days. He got down on one knee looking at Menma who looked up at him.

He gave a hug which shocked Menma. "You're not alone, I realize that I did need you but not cause of the hatred but because you drove me to become stronger, reminding me of what the villagers said to me only made me more determined to prove them wrong...you won't be alone again."

Menma was frozen and soon tears started to build up, the eyes had transformed back to normal blue. He started to fade away

"Thank you.." was the last thing Menma said as he faded away.

(End AMV 3:00)

Naruto got back to his feet sensing the Kyubi energy and heading to it's direction

Finally arriving he saw the two huge golden gates with a paper seal and saw the creature behind it

The Kyubi no Kitsune who gave an evil glare as usual.

"Long time no see and i'm greeted by an evil glare, didn't you miss me?" he sarcastically said the Majestic Saiyain

 **"Naruto." growled the Kyubi.**

Naruto floated up. "Yeah."

 **"Where'd the real one go? I don't sense him" questioned the Kyubi**

Naruto was in front of the paper "This is me..the real me." he said as he tore off the paper and found the lock. He lifted up his orange tunic and long sleeve shirt holding them with his teeth seeing the seal on his stomach. He pulled his right sleeve back and his fingertips had blue chakra as then the Key appeared on his arm.

He slammed the hand over the seal and seemed a little hesitant but had a determined face and unlocked the gate.

The locked started to open until there was a loud click which made the Kyubi bust out the gates giving a terrifying roar but Naruto was not affected by it and transformed into his Ultimate MSSJ 2 and charged.

He dodged swipes after swipes from the Kyubi's tails and vanished as a claw came at him. He appeared above the Kyubi and dived a kick to the face sending the beast back skidding across the water.

 **"Nani!?"** The Kyubi was shocked but didn't have enough time to think as Naruto appeared unleashing a fury of punches making the Kyubi block with its tails as it was being pushed back. He gave a hard kick sending the Kitsune back crashing against the wall.

Kyubi shook his head regaining itself and glared with a growl at the Saiyan.

 **"YOU INSECT!"** they Kyubi roared in anger and lifted its head up opening its mouth as a purple orb was forming big until it then became small and the it ate it.

Naruto was confused but went eye wide as the Kyubi opened its mouth ready to shoot a beam. Thinking quickly Naruto drew his arms back cupping his hand together forming a white KI energy.

"Majestic spiral wave." Naruto cried out thrusting his hands forward shooting the attack, Kyubi shot the beam and both attacks clashed.

Naruto pushed more of his KI into his technique which overwhelmed the Kyubi's attack and the blast struck the beast in the chest sending it skitting across the ground.

Naruto charged at the Kitsune and dodged a slash from its claws. he grabbed the paw flipping the Bijuu over his shoulder slamming it into the ground.

Naruto created a Kage Bushin KI to fight the Kyubi while he sat down and meditated.

KI clone Naruto unleashed fury of punches to the face of the Kyubi and gave a hard kick making it stumble back and fall.

Naruto opened his eyes as he was in Sage Mode but it felt different, this was the first time he was using Sage Mode with his ultimate MSSJ 2.

The Kyubi sat up and growled but seeing Naruto appear in front of him in great speed shocked him.

Naruto gave a right hook sending the Bijuu crashing against a wall. He then charged grabbing a hold of the beast and felt a tug which he pulled as a stream of red chakra came out.

Naruto continued to pull till he felt something that made him have shiver down his spine.

Kill

Monster

Demon

Revenge

Why did you kill my brother

So many words Naruto heard reminding him of his childhood and other poisonous thoughts, he felt Red Chakra pulling him. He desperately tried to pull back the Kyubi chakra but he was losing it, thinking he couldn't do it anymore he heard something.

 _'Are you really going to give up...A warrior never gives up, he will fight until his dying breath._

 _(AMV OST Shippuden Heaven Shake Event)_

Naruto eyes went wide at this and soon they turned to determination.

He gritted his teeth "I never give up...that's my nindo..my ninja way." Naruto roared as his energy flared up more and he began to pull the beasts chakra back,

The Kyubi was shocked but it turned to anger.

Naruto smirked at the Kyubi and had put a cross sign. "Taji Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

An army of shadow clones appeared and flew towards the beast as they all formed a Rasengan.

"Multi Raseng bomb!" They shouted as they threw the KI made Rasengan but as it made contact with the Kyubi it exploded which soon covered the Kyubi blasting it away but it was not over, one of the Naruto's jumped and gave a huff.

The Kyubi got up but didn't expect what was coming next. Naruto roared in which sounded like an ape shooting a large beam of white energy sending the Kyubi away farther.

The real Naruto flied up high towards the Bijuu, The Rasenshuriken was formed but slowly the color started to change to white with the whistle sounds of the blades being louder. "It's over for you!" He declared as he slammed the attack into the face "Raseng KI Shuriken!" Naruto shouted as the technique expanded blasting the beast back

 ** _'What is this power?'_** thought the Kyubi as it still was being blasted back till it fell

Naruto had soon felt the Kyubi chakra being absorbed in him and everything went bright.

(End AMV 1:02)

Once the brightness died down His whole body glowed like flickery flame yellow, his sleeveless orange tunic was now black and had yellow designs of tomoes down across, his sleeves had black markings down, his iris was was red and had a slit pupil. his hair still had the Majestic look

Naruto looked at his hands and then at the reflection of the water. "So this is the power of the Kyubi no Kitsune." he being amazed.

Kyubi had looked at this and felt nothing but pure rage. **"Naruto….You Bastard!."** roared the Kyubi as it opened its mouth and started to form a giant Bijuu bomb.

"You still have that much power?...You really are strong." Naruto said with honesty, he place his right hand over of the seal turning it and soon red lock slammed on the Kyubi's neck cancelling the Bijuu's attack soon the giant golden gates closed and the seal was locked again.

 **"Watch yourself. Naruto Uzumaki." Darkness took over the beast.**

Naruto sighed in relief.

"I knew you could do it." said a voice startling him as he turned around and recognized the person.

"Dad?" Naruto asked as cautiously but relaxed seeing a smile.

"I'm proud of you, No matter what situation your in never give up, because you are a warrior, don't forget that." Minato smiled as he faded away.

Naruto gave a small smile and left his mindscape

* * *

-Real world-

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his hands seeing them lick with yellow flickering flames. "I did it." he said.

"Well now this is interesting." a voice said from behind making Naruto turn to see his sensei's, Beerus and Whis.

"I agree, so start talking gaki." Said Beerus in a serious tone.

Naruto sighed as he told them of the fight between him his counterpart Menma and the Kyubi and getting the beasts chakra.

"That's about it." Naruto said

Whis had became interested with this form and was excited to learn about this new power.

Beerus was just more and more impressed by the Gaki everyday.

"Get some rest, tomorrow I'm going to test that new power of yours, so be prepared." Beerus told him.

"Alright sensei." he bowed to them and left.

"The Gaki grows stronger almost everyday, I won't be surprised in a few years he'll be ready for position as a Destroyer." Beerus said.

"Sounds like someone has a soft spot," Whis giggled

Beerus eyes went wide "Don't be ridiculous." he yelled and marched off "i'm taking a nap, see ya tomorrow."

Whis sighed shaking his head.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Author notes: The reason I choose to work on this more was because it was the most requested, hope you did like the chapter and the fight between goku and Naruto, now next time Beerus will test the Kyubi Naruto mode, i'll have Naruto try to combine his Kyubi mode with MSSJ during his training, i wanted Naruto to get his MSSJ 3 but I figured it's too early, his Oozaru form will be later in the war. Anyways hope you enjoyed the story if you did follow and like or either one, leave a comment if you liked it, please no flame. Hope you all have a good day this is Naruto4life1994 signing out.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody and welcome back to Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0, now last time where we left off Naruto had manage to pull the Kyubi's chakra giving him access to use the chakra mode, because of this Whis will be more interested in this power and as will Beerus, I almost forgot to mention, Naruto is going to be with universe 7 for the tournament of Destroyers only instead of Monaka.

once the tournaments of Power is suggested by Zeno-Sama the fourth great ninja war will start, now I know with the ToP (Tournament of Power) coming i was thinking of who should be on Naruto team, i picked one and i chose...Kid Buu, now you may be asking why.

Well first of all he was the toughest villain out of all in the DBZ series and if you remember before Goku kills Kid Buu he saids to him "maybe you'll come back someday as a better person I hope, perhaps we'll have a little one on one" it was perfect for him. That's all for now anyways let's get this story Rolling.

Warning I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super

* * *

Chapter five: Test of strength, Meeting another Angel?

-Konohagakure Hokage's tower at dawn-

Sakura Haruno was up the stairs as she wanted to speak to her sensei, before she knocked the office door she heard Tsunade shout in anger which made her stop.

* * *

-Hokage's Office-

Tsunade was standing up behind her desk in anger as she glared holes at the two kages.

"As we said the Raikage and I have agreed that the boy must be locked away." said the old man Onoki

"Do you two even hear yourself, your talking about locking away my shinobi like he's a piece of property!" Tsunade growled

"It's nothing personal Tsunade, but the power the boy possess it's too risky, if Madara ever gets a hold him, it's all over for us." Ay said who of course felt the power first hand, he still felt his ribs sore.

"We're sorry Tsunade but our decision has been made, Naruto Uzumaki will be locked away for the good of the War." Onoki said with little sincere.

With that the Kages left

The slug princess fell back in her seat as her fist were just clenching hard that her knuckles pop and a sighed.

She heard a knock and saw it was her student with a worry look. "I guess you heard." Tsunade said getting a nod reply from her student.

"This isn't fair to Naruto he's done so much for all of us, who the hell does those two get to decide what's good for the war." shouted Sakura

Tsunade took a sake bottle pouring some in two cup while she was listening to her student. "I know Sakura." she handed her student a cup.

"You really care about him don't you?" Tsunade asked her pink hair student as she drank her glass.

Sakura sat down looking at her cup and drank it down, she nod.

Tsunade poured another glass for student and herself, this would be long talk.

* * *

-Beerus planet-

Naruto stood in the same gear as yesterday, he meditated in his MSSJ 1 form last night and concentrated on to use it with Kyubi chakra mode.

Beerus was across from him who was ready to test this new power."Get ready gaki." Naruto snapped out his thoughts and concentrated going in Kyubi chakra mode as his body flared up in yellow energy, his eyes got serious.

Naruto and Beerus burst in speed towards each other and collide their fist against each other causing a big shock wave that could be heard throughout the galaxy.

Naruto continued with punches and then a high hick to the chin but Beerus flipped backwards. As he regained his stance he saw two flaming long arm coming at him which he dodge as they smashed into the ground causing a crater.

Naruto flew in the air and battled hand to hand, throwing many kicks which Beerus blocked them. Suddenly the flaming arm spouted out hitting the Destroyer in the gut sending him back as the arm followed and went for another blow but Beerus dodged it with Naruto coming at him as they collided kicks.

Naruto smirked as did Beerus. Breaking apart they trades punches and blocks Beerus landed two chops to the chest and neck while Naruto landed two punches follow by a jumping back kick which Beerus blocked but was sent back.

A KI clone appeared before Beerus who was taken back and manage to block the rising kick, two chakra arms sprang out from the clones back at the Destroyer but he kicked the clone back follow by a KI blast destroying the clone.

Beerus dodged from left and right seeing two clones. He then looked below to see two more clones coming at him with a rising kick but Beerus stopped the attacks as he grabbed their legs and swung them at the other clones destroying them as well.

The Real Naruto came at Beerus again exchanging kicks. He switched as he relentlessly started to punch left and right, his chakra arms sprouted out from the back and attacked the Destroyer with punches.

Beerus still had his guard up blocking the punches and saw an opening as he elbowed the Saiyan in the stomach making him cough a glob of saliva. But he was not done as he went behind elbowing the back and came back in front delivering a spinning kick knocking Naruto far back.

Beerus charged a he was in front of him who threw a kick which he blocked easily and had landed a punch to the stomach but Naruto didn't flinch and was going for a knee however Beerus did the same causing they're knees to collide.

They broke apart as they again charged at each other. Naruto collided his elbow with the Destroyers pushing one another back. Thinking quickly Naruto used one chakra arm to attack Beerus who easily dodged it but what he didn't expect was a another chakra arm coming out the same arm forming a Rasengan.

Naruto went for the attack unfortunately being a destroyer for centerious had a big help for Beerus who redirected the attack back at Naruto who was sent down to the ground but landed on his feet.

Whis looked over at Naruto who seemed to be fine as if he never the attacks. _'It's astounding he's able to withstand that attack, I can tell Beerus-Sama had to increase his power to redirect that attack. What's else can you show Naruto-san?'_

Naruto had stepped forward and disappeared in a flash before appearing behind Beerus and delivered an axe handle sending the Destroyer crashing into the ground kicking up smoke. The Majestic Saiyan stood in the air as he waited for the smoke to clear.

In a burst of speed Beerus came out the smoke at him launching a series of kicks and punches that Naruto managed to block but felt a combination of kicks and punches to the body and face sending him down crashing. He stood up and shook his head clear while he popped his neck.

"You're doing much better than before, I can see how this technique of yours is useful." Beerus said.

Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"You're holding back aren't you." Beerus menacingly asked his student.

Naruto swallowed a lump "Uhm maybe a little." he said sheepishly however that changed as Beerus appeared in front of him and punched him the gut hard and was kicked far back into some big boulders destroying it into rubble.

"I'll just beat you down till you get serious!" Beerus sent many KI blast at the rubble which resulted in an explosion that showed no sign of Naruto.

He appeared in front of Beerus launching a chakra arm to uppercut the God sending him in further into the air. Naruto with a burst of speed went up following until he was in front. Both had exchanged blow after blow to one another as they flew through the air all around.

Naruto flipped back and sped towards Beerus who launched a punch. As his fist was centimeters away from the Saiyans face he again vanished surprising Beerus who turned quickly and dodged an incoming kick.

He threw a kick of his own at the Saiyan which connected sending him away. Beerus followed as he then landed two more kicks and a knee sending Naruto crashing hard into the ground.

The Majestic Saiyan got up as he was still in Kyubi mode, he again vanished appearing behind Beerus then appeared in front and was flashing all over the place. Beerus concentrated and at that moment had turned connecting a elbow to Naruto's face but to the Destroyers surprise he poofed away.

Beerus eyes went wide as he turned to see Naruto in front of him and saw the Rasengan but was ready to counter it unfortunately Naruto vanished and pain was felt behind the Destroyers back and saw Naruto above him with the Rasengan connecting.

"Rasengan!" shouted the Saiyan sending Beerus into the ground crashing into trees.

Whis was surprised at thi _s 'Amazing, he deceived Lord Beerus into attacking a clone before closing in but knowing Beerus could redirect his attack close range he just needed that split second.'_

Beerus burst from the tree's but he was being covered in a purple aura.

' _That's what I was waiting for.'_ Naruto grinned seeing Beerus charging at him and had too charged battling it out though it didn't last long as Beerus had the advantage landing blow after blow to the body and was thrown hard to the ground where Naruto caught himself.

Beerus cried out as his body glowed purple shooting out thousands of purple KI blasts, Naruto used giant chakra arms to shield him from the attacks. He was soon forced to drop his chakra arms and flipped backwards getting space. He shot many white KI towards Beerus's causing a small explosion as black smoke covered the air.

Naruto not wasting time had transformed into MSSJ 1 while still in Kyubi chakra just in time as Beeru attacked. Naruto blocked it with no problem and began to match his sensei speed dodging his attacks and blocking them countering with his own.

The Majestic Saiyan unleashed an assault with blurs of punches from both his fist and Chakra arms pushing Beerus back, he had a third Chakra arm come out slamming into the Destroyers face and a kick to the body sending him back.

Beerus again ever since his battle against Goku a year ago started to feel the excitement, his Destroyer blood stir and his thirst for battle quenched. Both Destroyer and Majestic Saiyan charged at one another creating many shockwaves as they traded big punches.

They locked in a grapple battling for dominance as they're energies spiked really high, they then kicked each other far away. Beerus gave a small grin 'Show me that power gaki.' he rushed towards his student as did Naruto as they connected their foot against each other causing a booming echo.

They broke apart and gave a shout as they charged at each other, White and Purple collided

* * *

-Universe 7-

Goku and Vegeta were eating outside of Capsule Corpse with the family, Videl and Gohan came with their baby Pan and were talking to Bulma and Chichi. Krillin with Android 18 played with their daughter Marron.

Piccolo was also their who was just sitting up on a tree with his eyes shut, Trunks and Goten were playing flying tag.

The Namekians eyes snapped open as he felt a powerful KI energy, he had an uneasy expression with a bead of sweat. it was not nearby but it was powerful enough to feel from a distance. Even Gohan and Krillin felt it.

Goku and Vegeta had stopped their eating as they too felt the KI. Bulma and Chichi looked at their husbands.

"What's wrong guys, is it trouble?" asked Bulma

Piccolo jumped down going over to them. "You feel that right?" the Namekian asked the Saiyans.

"I did for sure." Gohan came over to the group.

"Same here." added Krillin

Goku looked at the sky distance. _'Is that you Naruto?'_

Vegeta looked at Kakarot who was in thought causing the prince to narrow is eyes and looked out the sky distance feeling the energy, he gritted his teeth _'Is this you're true power boy?'_

* * *

-Universe 6-

Champa was on a lounge chair stuffing his face in a bucket of food. Vados sighed at her master. She suddenly felt a powerful Ki energy.

Champa stopped stuffing his face and felt the energy as well. "Oi Vados where is that powerful KI coming from?" he turned asking the angel.

Vados looked at her scepter jewel following the energy which had led her to Beerus's planet and projected the image showing Naruto fighting Beerus exchanging punches.

"Beerus-Sama seems to be training the Majestic Saiyan that the grand priest spoke of, judging how the battles going Beerus-Sama is holding back but I can see he's using half his strength, It's incredible for a mere mortal to push a God of Destruction that far." Vados said with impression.

Champa grit his teeth in anger. "Damn you Beerus, I don't want to see anymore turn it off" he ordered

Vados did as she was told however she still watched the fight through the jewel orb as she now became more interested in the Majestic Saiyan.

* * *

Universe 0 Konoha

Hinata was in her family's dojo as she was practicing her new improved Juken moves. Just as she was about to finish she felt a powerful chakra, but this chakra was one she recognized.

 _'Naruto-Kun.'_ Hinata thought as she stepped outside and stared at the night as stars were in the sky. _'Please be safe.'_

* * *

Naruto and Beerus fists were connecting blocks that they put up and tried to counter with a knee resulting in a clash however Naruto then flipped back landing a kick to the chin of the destroyer. He followed it up as he launched a chakra arm with a Rasengan which Beerus dodge and was again forced to dodged two more of them however a fourth chakra arm came from below and and struck his stomach sending him in the air as Naruto followed. He connected a knee into the back of Beerus and slammed down an axe handle sending Beerus crashing in the ground.

Naruto had then cupped his chakra arms back as they created a large white KI energy, "Big Majestic Spiral wave." he roared as his arms thrusted shooting a large white powerful spiral stream of energy at the ground. The large energy digged into the ground however it started to show Beerus who was covered in a large purple aura blocking the attack with one hand which he soon destroyed.

Beerus faster than light rammed an elbow in the gut of Naruto hard making him spit some blood, then a rising elbow to the chin and a axe handle of his own sending Naruto to the ground but Beerus appeared below kicking Naruto back up in the air and shot up in front with a knee to the gut follow by a spinning kick sending him flying across the water and crashing into the trees and into the ground.

Naruto Kyubi chakra mode dropped as he was now in MSSJ form, he sat up and tried to get up, he felt some crack ribs but refused to stay down as he got to his feet.

"Is that all you got, I was expecting a challenge Gaki, is this the so call power of the Majestic Saiyan as you say"

Naruto grit his teeth.

"It's time to release that deep power that you have now, show me your limi!" roared Beerus as his energy flared up high.

Naruto ignored the pain as he roared going into MSSJ 2 but he kept pushing more energy out which made the planet shake, the white aura around him grew enormous pulsing with power. He flared up Kyubi's chakra mode and the aura died as it now glowed around the chakra.

(DBZ Bardock theme Heavy trip ost 0:29)

He soon blasted towards Beerus who too charged as they clashed causing a huge energy shockwave throughout the galaxy. Naruto and Beerus exchanged blow after blow to the body but neither cave in to the pain and kept attacking each other, Naruto landed punches to the body while Beerus connected kicks.

Naruto blasted Beerus away with a punch and sped towards him appearing beneath and landed a double kick sending Beerus up and quickly launched a chakra arm punching him further into the air.

Naruto followed with a knee that Beerus blocked and returned one but the Saiyan blocked it as well. They vanished appearing all over the place connecting attacks creating mini shockwave after shockwave and booming echos. They blasted into the air seeing only White and Purple aura streak clashing each other.

Beerus and Naruto attacks were nothing just blurs as the're punches were connecting each other. They pulled back and smashed their fist against one another creating a powerful gust of wind. They vanished appearing on the ground continuing the assault.

Whis was impressed with Naruto's power, judging from the transformation he knew the Saiyan went ultimate MSSJ 2 but not only that he manage somehow combine it with this new technique however the angel could tell that this is the first time Naruto is using it. _'It's amazing he's progress so far in such little time, I can tell now why Beerus-Sama wanted to test him, I have a feeling though there's more to Naruto than right now'_ The Angel was broken out of thought as he sensed someone approaching which he knew it was his sister Vados.

Naruto and Beerus skidded back on their feet before they again went at each other, right at the same time their kicks and punches connected each other stopping their attack. The Destroyer and Saiyan had the same thought as they slammed their heads against each other releasing powerful KI energy.

"It's impressive that a mere mortal is able to push Beerus-Sama this far." The female Angel complimented

Whis nod as he agreed "It won't be long for Naruto-san to receive the title of Destroyer." Vados looked at the two fighters who were still engaging in combat.

They both gave a hard punch to the face blowing each other away. Naruto skitting through the ground and crashed. Beerus went through some trees and into the ground.

Naruto manage to sit up and get on his feet. He felt the planet shake and had saw Beerus busting out from the ground with his Destroyer aura covering him. He knew he couldn't keep this long and decide to use one last attack. He put his hand up and chakra arms came out forming a Rasen Ki Shuriken but the size doubled.

"Rasen KI Shuriken." Called out Naruto as he launched a stretched chakra arm holding the Shuriken like KI however Beerus had merely tilt his head dodging the attack but then the Chakra limb turned back and threw the KI shuriken. The Destroyer had flipped back as he again avoided the attack but as he came back down Naruto appeared in a white flash holding the KI.

Beerus went eye wide and quickly put his hands up as Naruto connected the attack sending Beerus blasting away into the air.

'You truly are something else kid.' Beerus had though but broke from his thoughts as the attack he held began to expand bigger. Giving a roaring cry Beerus flared more of his Destroyer KI.

The Rasenshuriken exploded into light that made Naruto wince but the angels were fine.

(End AMV 2:31)

* * *

-Universe 7-

Goku and Vegeta were having a small spar while the boys had watch. Then suddenly they stopped and the others felt the same tremendous KI energy only it felt a little bit stronger.

"Geez what the heck is going on, this power i'm sensing is just crazy." Krillin said

"I know what you mean, this is the same energy we felt earlier but now it's even more stronger than before." Gohan agreed

"What makes it more interesting is that this power is not even close to us." said Piccolo

Goku had looked at the sky and then saw a bright white small light shined for a few seconds and slowly died.

He clenched his fist and his body trembled with excitement, he gave a grin. _'I know that's you Naruto. I didn't expect you to become this much more strong so fast. Man we got to have that rematch soon.'_

Vegeta saw Kakarot looking up at something in the sky and looked to see the bright white small light for a few seconds as it died away.

The Saiyan prince looked at his hand and clenched it remembering his humiliating defeat at the hands of the Majestic Saiyan while Kakarot was able to keep up with the boy.

 _'When we meet again, the results will be different.'_ Vegeta had thought.

* * *

-Beerus planet-

Once the light had died down Naruto fell on his bottom dropping his KCM (Kyubi Chakra Mode) and his MSSJ 2 form. He panted feeling exhausted from the battle.

Beerus stood in the air as he was unfazed by the blast however there was a tiny bruise on his face. He floated down to the ground walking to his student who got up to his feet slowly.

He was in front of the Saiyan with no expression which made Naruto uneasy at first but a grin formed on his sensei's face. "You gave me quite a bruise." rubbing the mark.

Naruto gave a small laugh but winced feeling the cracked ribs. He had suddenly felt a warm sensation as his body was being healed. Figuring it was Whis he turned to thank the angel however instead of being Whis it was a tall blue humanoid female, his breath caught in his throat as he admired the beautiful angel, examining her figure mostly her nice round ass and breast.

'Man those have to be at least a D cup- What the hell your not a pervert Naruto, your not a pervert' Naruto argued with himself shaking his head. Once he felt his body healed up he turn to her bowing.

"Thank you so much miss..." he said trying to figure out her name

She bowed "Vados, my name is vados Naruto-san, I'm the angel of Universe 6, i've heard so much about you from little brother."

"Little brother?" Naruto said in confusion but blinked for a few second as his eyes turned saucer, He looked at Whis "You have a sister!?"

Whis gave a small laugh. "Yes that's right, ten siblings to be precise, and Vados is my older sister. Naruto eyes almost popped out.

Beerus cleared his throat getting their attention. "Not that I have anything against you Vados but why are you here, is my idiot brother here as well." he whined at the end.

"No Beerus-Sama, Champa-Sama is on his planet, as for why i'm here, we'll Champ-Sama was throwing a fit seeing the battle between you and your student." Vados explained

Beerus laughed at this "Aw man I wish I can get a picture of it." he wiped his eye. Whis shook his head at his masters behavior.

"If I may ask Naruto-san, what was that technique that turned your body into those yellow flames?" She curiously asked.

Naruto felt his throat dry feeling a little nervous but managed to explain to her about having the Kyubi inside of him and what it was and how he managed to tame half its power. "Fascinating, and judging by your transformation you can combined that with your Majestic Super Saiyan forms." she concluded.

He nod "But when I entered it in my Ultimate MSSJ 2 it was a lot harder to control since it was my second time using it." admitted Naruto

"So you're saying you took a chance knowing you couldn't control it for very long?" questioned Beerus.

"Pretty much yeah." he answered bluntly

Vados had a call from her scepter gem and knew it was Champa. "I must be going, Champa-Sama is probably wondering where I am." she bowed to her brother and Beerus.

She looked at Naruto and had bowed to him. "It was a pleasure meeting you Naruto-san, I do hope we meet again maybe under...different circumstances." she said in a seductive tone next to his ear and gave wink as she tapped her staff and vanished.

Naruto felt a little his cheeks burned bright red as he knew what she meant. He snapped out of his hypnotic state and had to think about his training knowing he still had a long way to go.

* * *

-Unknown planet-

An alien like enemy charged at Naruto who was dodging blurs of punches and proceed to grab and twists it's arm tearing it off causing it to roar and was blasted away.

He wore his father battle gear as the coat was swaying as the breeze washed over him.

Beerus had assigned Naruto to destroy a planet that was on the verge of extinction due to some vicious alien species destroying the life on it. This was a perfect for him to test how far his training paid off.

After the battle training he had with Beerus, he had first worked on his Ultimate MSSJ 2 by staying in it as long as he can, it took a lots of time due to it using lots of KI but surprisingly he manage to pull through and now can enter the form with no problem.

He found more technique that he can use with the KCM and invented one which was his most dangerous one of them all, it was a mixture of the tailed beast ball and a small dose of Hakai energy which was enough to destroy a enemy or a planet.

two days had went by when Naruto landed on the planet he took his time exterminating the vicious aliens, they were not dumb or weak no they were intelligent and strong but it was no problem for him.

Naruto saw two more coming at him at insane speed but he stood still. As they were centimeters away they had their razor claws out ready to shred however Naruto blocked the claws as he summoned out his black power pole and proceed to sweep one of its feet and then swung the staff connecting the aliens head sending it away into a giant boulders.

Before the alien got back up Naruto shot a small KI energy destroying the last of the alien. He looked all around and sensed no sign of life. He activated his KCM and then called for the Whis.

"Whis can you hear me?" he called out

"Oh Naruto right on time, how's the assignment so far?" asked the angel

"Took care of those aliens, I'm ready." He said and had his hand out while his chakra arms formed a purple ball which soon glowed a little light.

Naruto floated up as Whis appeared behind him, He launched his chakra arm slamming the Bijuu Hakai ball into the ground. Soon beams of light came out the ground and the planet shook. "Lets get home Whis, i'm hungry." He said.

Him and Whis had soon teleported just as the planet exploded.

* * *

-Beerus Planet-

Both Saiyan and Angel appeared on the ground and saw Beerus who of course was laying back on his lounge chair.

"I take it the assignment was no problem." said Beerus as his student nod.

"Yeah, but to be honest it was kind of boring, I mean I didn't even need to transform." Naruto said.

"Well you're just in luck cause your going to be captain." said Beerus which made Naruto confused and looked at Whis who explained about a tournament between Universe 7 and 6 that Beerus Brother Champa propose, if Universe 7 win they would get to make a wish using what are called Super Dragon Balls, however if they lose universe 7 would have to switch earth with universe 6 which didn't sound bad for Naruto until the angel explained the war and extinction of Universe 6 earth which shocked him.

"Geez talk about lots of pressure." he said while he laid on the grass on his back. "So any rules of this tournament?"

"Well the first part will be a writing exam." said Whis.

…

…

…

…

"What!?" Naruto sat up with his eyes wide comical.

"It was suggested by Vegeta that way other fighters with low intelligence will not participate you'll need at least 50% to pass." Beerus said waving it off.

'Great I suck at Writing, but this is not like Chunin exams, hopefully the writing will be a peace of cake.' he thought. "Anything else?"

"the fight will take place on a arena. If thrown off you'll lose, Weapons and killing is not allowed otherwise you'll be disqualified." Whis named them the rules.

Naruto had thought about it as it sounded simple enough but had a feeling these fighters from Universe 6 would be tough. Now as he thought about the six universe his mind drifted on a certain female Angel.

Beerus had a tick mark seeing his student wasn't responding to him. "OI BRAT!" he roared sending a gust which snapped Naruto out as he flew and hit a tree.

"Ow, ow. ow, ow," Naruto felt pain rack through his back as he got out the tree and turned to his sensei. "Sorry sensei what did you say?" he asked.

"I said were going to Universe 7 to meet with Goku and Vegeta are you coming?" Beerus asked. Nothing better else to do Naruto nod and Whis tapped his staff as they vanished.

* * *

-Universe 7-

Goku and Piccolo were exchanging attacks connecting punch after punch, Goku blocked a kick and retaliated with many punches which made Piccolo guard up.

Goku sweep kick making the Namakian fall but he caught and pushed himself up before again blocking many more punches and kick combination.

Vegeta was on the side watching the battle until he felt the same signature but it was close. Goku and Piccolo stopped midway as they felt it too.

"He's here." Goku said with an exciting grin and soon took off back to Capsule Corps where Vegeta and Piccolo followed.

End of chapter 5

* * *

Author notes: Okay i know what most of you are all thinking, isn't uub already can canon in here and the answer is no, Kid Buu will be back in the story. I hope you did like the battle between Naruto and Beerus, next chapter the Tournament of Destroyer will take place and as I said again this will be the one only time Naruto teams with Universe 7. What do you think of interaction between Naruto and Vados, I promise to put more moments of them. With all that said hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far, if i mess up on some words my bad, if your a beta reader and would like to help me for this please message me, thank again everyone for 1000 followers this boost up my confident to keep going on this story, again thank you and have a great day, this is Naruto4life1994 peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone it's been a while, I know most of you all are wondering have I stopped doing fanfiction, have I stopped my stories and the answer is no, my laptop had broke on me a few months ago and have been working my a** off but this past christmas my lovely girlfriend had bought me one, since then I went through my other stories wondering which should I work on and the request was my Dragon Ball Super Naruto crossover. BTW who saw the Broly movie, I know I did and it was awesome by far the best DB franchise movie ever, after seeing it, it got me thinking should I bring Bardock and Gine back to life to fight in the tournament of power and should I have Naruto find Broly so he can fight in the tournament of power. I been having some ideas but I want to know what you think let me know in the comments now back to the story.

Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0

Chapter 6: The Tournament of Destroyers, Naruto vs Hit the Assassin part 1

Naruto along with Beerus and Whis arrived on earth, the blonde Saiyan looked around seeing the environment, It certainly looked different than his home.

"Beerus-Sama Whis, Naruto." Goku waved at the three giving his trademark smile

"Yo Goku." Naruto greeted back walking up to him.

"I can tell you been training hard." Goku noticed.

Naruto nod and grinned. "Yup I trained with Whis back at Beerus planet in his scepter, I got three years worth of training in three days."

"Whoa no kidding no wonder you KI is much stronger, but your not the only one." Goku gave a small smirk of confident.

Naruto knew what Goku meant as he sensed the orange clad Saiyan's KI and felt it much stronger than last time which surprised him a little but was excited at this. "Good our rematch will be much more of a challenge." He smirked back still feeling confident.

"Don't think Kakarot is the only one getting stronger." Vegeta said as he walked over with his arms crossed.

"We'll see." Naruto said with a challenge grin.

"Hate to break this up but it's best we leave now, Whis is everyone ready?." Beerus asked the angel.

"Hai Beerus-Sama everyone is already in the cube." Whis said.

"Alright then let's not waste time." said Beerus walking in the cube along with Vegeta, Goku and Naruto. Whis was at the top as he tapped down his scepter making the cube float with the group taking off in lightspeed.

Naruto sat on the floor criss cross with a plate full of meat and started to gobble it down along with Goku and Vegeta.

Few minutes later the cube slightly slowed down as they were at their destination planet but what awe everybody was the sight of the humongous Dragon Balls even Naruto was awe at the sight.

"Now we know why their called Super Dragon Balls." Naruto said still in awe. Goku and Vegeta nod in agreement.

The group came through the dome and admired the place and arena.

"Not bad but I like the arena." Naruto said.

Goku nod with a smile. "This is perfect this will just be like the World Tournament."

Vegeta looked around and saw Champ. "Kakarot." he elbowed Goku gaining his attention pointing out to Champa.

"So that's Beerus-Sensei's brother." Naruto sweatdropped at the physical appearance of Universe 6 GoD.

Goku nod. "Yeah though they can't stand each other for some reason."

Vados spoke. "Now if you will, please follow me I will guide you to the first challenge." she looked over at Naruto giving him a wink which he noticed making the blonde Saiyan cheeks blush.

The group followed the angel as Bulma shouted about not failing the test. The group went up to some stairs and as they arrived to the top they looked at the other competitors, Naruto looked seeing a huge robot, a big gold space bear, a short boy who looked around 14 to 15, a blue alien with black horns and had armor like skin, finally a purple skin tall muscular humanoid man wearing a trench coat and boots.

He felt the man's KI and it was impressive. Out of everyone he seemed to be the strongest, things may get serious now.

Everyone had settle in their desk as Vados explained the rules, Naruto had been going through the answers with no problem which on his part was a big relief but not could go the same for Goku who was struggling.

Ten minutes later the group came together but only one problem.

"Why is there only four of you now!?" Beerus demanded.

Goku had a apologetic look rubbing the back of his head "Sorry Beerus-Sama. when Buu falls asleep he nevers wakes up." the group looked back at a sleeping Buu.

"Well there's no complaining its four on four now which still doesn't make a difference right?" Naruto said.

Beerus grumbled at this.

The fight was next as a alien referee announces the fight which the first round started with Goku vs Botamo.

The match didn't take long as Goku at first had trouble against his opponent as it seemed every punch and kick was absorbed but he managed to take the Golden Bear off its feets dragging him near out the ring where he then let Botamo go for a punch only for the Saiyan to catch it and flipped him over his shoulder out the ring.

"That's how you do it Goku." cheered Beerus along with others but Champa was angry at this.

Naruto knew Goku would win the match but now the second match.

"The next match will be Goku Vs Frost." announced the alien referee.

Goku saw the alien that looked like Frieza floating down to the ring.

Naruto noticed some people tensed and wonder why but had remembered why the alien looked familiar, he looked liked Frieza the alien tyranny who destroyed Universe seven Saiyan race.

The match began and Frost startled Goku as he locked the legs around the Saiyan's neck and spun real fast before slamming him down,

"That was pretty unexpected, he looked like he was going for a punch but instead came in close where he knew Goku wouldn't have any room to attack leaving him exposed." Piccolo said

Goku had told Frost about him testing his power and slowly transforming into his final form.

"So I take it Frieza did the same thing." Naruto asked Piccolo who nod as they saw Frost transformed into his so call final transformation.

The matched had picked up as Frost and Goku fought all around flying and exchanging punches and KI blast, Frost manage to land a couple of punches before knocking Goku down the arena and unleashed a barrage of dark pink KI blast.

The arena filled with Smoke which soon cleared showing Goku alright as he wiped his GI that had marks.

"It's not over yet." Piccolo said Naruto nod.

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and called out Frost to show his true form which he accepted unleashing a huge amount of energy blinding most of everyone. It died down showing Frost true form.

"So that's his true form. Seems this fight is about to get intense." Naruto paid attention.

Frost charged at Goku as he threw a hard right but Goku caught it as the shockwave showed the power in the punch, the Saiyan retaliated with his own punch sending Frost back in the air making him hit the dome, he shook it off as he charged in full speed but Goku kicked him in the chin sending him back this time across the arena.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he knew something wasn't right, Goku is no doubt strong but from the looks of it Frost seemed to purposely missed his attacks

Frost was barely getting up covered in bruise marks and went for a punch which Goku blocked easily but something happened, Goku started to look drowsy and weak as his body started to sway.

"Something is wrong." Naruto told Piccolo.

Taking the chance Frost used his opportunity giving a hard swift kick to the ribs sending Goku out the arena on to the floor.

The guys along with Universe seven were in disbelief, ChiChi called out to her husband along with Goten.

"Goku is eliminated by ring out, the Winner is.. Frost! Announced the referee.

Champa laughed in satisfaction, "Way to go Frost." he turned to his brother giving a cocky grin. "It looks like your strongest fighter has been eliminated."

Beerus grit his teeth but kept his composure, as long as Naruto and Vegeta are in the tournament he still has a chance.

A recovered Goku flew over to Piccolo, Naruto took a seat on a couch a few feet from Vegeta. "You smell something fishy about that match?"

The Saiyan Prince grunt in agreement.

They watched the match as Piccolo was charging up his special attack but had been dodging barrages of KI beams which he had been doing well until one pierce through his leg throwing him off but managed to endure the pain, he soon made multiple doppelgangers confusing his opponent.

Frost started to blast all around till he found the real one and got close range attacking with fury of punches and a kick to the injured leg and another solid one to the chest sending the Namekian back making him drop his attack, thinking he would win Frost didn't expect was Piccolos arm wrapped around him.

Naruto listened to Piccolo explanation of his strategy which really Impressed him. 'Damn he's smart just as Shikamaru and that's saying something.'

He looked over at Frost and saw him tucking in his arm in then all of a sudden Piccolo started to react the same way as Goku, with no choice he let go of Frost who appeared in front of him and blasted a KI through his chest making the Namekian cry in pain as he flew back hitting the floor.

The referee checked Piccolo for a heartbeat which he did and declared Frost the winner by Knockout

Universe 7 were shocked again, Beerus was more angry than he was shocked, Naruto examined Frost closely, he went to sage mode and saw what looked like a tiny hole on the aliens wrist.

Narrowing his eyes he stood up walking to the balcony. "I call a challenge!" he yelled out gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey what's the big idea." demanded Champa

"You almost fooled everyone but not me." Naruto told Frost and looked at the ref. "Referee check Frost for weapons."

"How dare you accuse one of my fighters of cheating." Champa angry at the accusation.

"Your not getting out of this brother, referee I demand you to search Frost this instance." Beerus called out.

The referee scared of being destroyed had walked quickly over to Frost and examined every inch of him until he spotted a tiny hole in the wrist, looking closer he barely saw the needle covered in some kind of purple substance, he barely poked it and all of a sudden felt dizzy.

Regaining himself the referee announced. "Frost has been caught with a weapon therefore he is disqualified.".

Champa wan angry at this demanding from Vados why she choose him but she explained she was following Champa-Sama's orders and that was 'To find a fighter that will win by any means necessary.' Champa was angry at himself for his choice of words.

Vados continued further about the True Frost and what he does which shocked everyone but Frost had a evil smile as he admitted that his nice persona was nothing but all imagine to hide behind his true motives.

Naruto KI leaked out after hearing Frost's motives, he was about to call out to the ref but Vegeta beat him to it as he asked the referee not to disqualify Frost and that he'll fight him, he even asked him to allow Frost to use his poison.

The match had began but Frost still was cocky as he charged but what he didn't count on was Vegeta appearing in front of him in Super Saiyan form and delivered a hard punch in the gut with so much force that it blew Frost back in the air and broke through the dome sending him out.

"Frost has been eliminated by ring out, the Winner is... Vegeta." Referee announced

Universe 7 cheered mostly Trunk and Bulma.

"Well that didn't take long." Naruto joked making Goku chuckle.

(I'm going to skip over Vegeta's two matches same as Canon.)

"The next match will be Vegeta vs Hit." announced the ref.

The tall muscular man floated down the arena calmly. Vegeta analyzed his last opponent and could tell he was strong...but he would not lose.

Naruto went over to Whis and asked. "Whis-sensei any information on that guy?"

"His name is Hit, He is known as the most skilled assassin of universe 6." Whis informed.

Naruto looked at the man known as Hit while Whis continued. "He's never failed to catch his target, he is called Hit the Infallible."

"Whoa is he that good?" Goku looked impressed as he now watched the match.

The matched started and Vegeta transformed into Blue SSJ, electricity crackled around him, Hit went into a stance.

Vegeta mocked him about his stance but Hit made no movement even his face expression didn't twitch.

From Naruto's point of view there was no opening for Vegeta, this guy was serious, he looked over at Goku who grinned at this.

Vegeta took a step but Hit vanished in such speed shocking the Saiyan then he appeared in front hitting Vegeta in the face sending him back.

The group was shocked.

"What happened?" Goku in shock.

"I didn't even see it?" Piccolo said as he had the same reaction

Naruto was shock at this. 'Even in my regular sage mode I couldn't follow his movements."

Vegeta went again for the attack but the man just appeared hitting the chest, head and throat sending the Saiyan prince back who barley caught himself but spat a glob of blood.

'All those shots no ordinary person would walk back up from much less be alive, no wonder he is called the Ultimate Assassin, but that speed though.' Naruto in thought as he watched the match.

(Skip till Vegeta gets Knocked out)

The winner by Knockout..Hit!" the referee declared. Hit walked away with his hands in his trench coat pocket.

Hit felt two eyes on him as he turn back to see Goku and then Naruto only for a few second and walked away.

Naruto saw Goku fly over to his friends while he went over to Whis.

"Something tells me there's more than just pure speed with that Hit guy." Naruto said to his teachers.

Whis nod. "Your are right Naruto. What Hit has been using is a technique known as time-skip which allows the user to skip time for a brief moment."

Naruto whistled at that. "That's an unbelievable technique." he looked seeing Goku warming up.

Beerus didn't show it but was growing concern of his chances of winning. "It seems Goku will be next, I hope he can find a way to beat this Hit guy."

"Do not forget about Naruto, Beerus-Sama after all he is your apprentice and we have yet to see what he is capable of since he sent him off to that mission." said Whis

Beerus looked at his apprentice who watched the match.

"Began." called the referee

Goku charged at Hit vanishing and appearing behind him and went for a low kick which looked like it could of connected but in a second Hit kneed Goku in the stomach sending him back.

The Saiyan was not done as he again charged vanishing from spot to spot trying to throw Hit off and went for a punch however in a second Hit elbowed the Saiyan in the throat sending him back again. Goku recovered and gave a small laugh making his opponent confused.

"I think I'm starting to see your attacks now." Goku said which didn't faze the Assassin.

"What's he saying?" Vegeta asked the Namekian who had no idea, Naruto was confused as well.

Goku went for an attack as he was close which in a second Hit had his Knee up but instead of hitting the body Goku blocked it with his forearm shocking everybody.

Goku had went on the attack and in a second blocked Hits punch and went for his own but slipped however he used his maneuver doing a back fist which grazed Hit.

"He grazed him." Naruto said in shocked.

Goku went SSJ Blue and the two collided landing punches after punches but Goku was getting the upper hand and had uppercut Hit sending him back.

Everyone cheered for Goku. "That's it Goku." Beerus cheered

(Time skip till Goku uses Kaioken times 10 with SSJ Blue)

He released out an energy that most of the fighters recognized, Kaioken. He didn't stop as the Kaioken energy grew bigger combined with his SSJ Blue energy.

Naruto was taken back by this, Was Goku holding back this much against him or did he train to this level, he looked at his hand and clenched it as he shook with excitement as he couldn't wait for that rematch.

"Kaioken times 10!" Goku shouted out as the energy roared in power and his skin was red while still in his SSJB. He charged at insane speed at Hit who didn't expect such speed and was nailed across the face sending him back but Goku didn't stop as he unleashed a barrage of kick and punches that hit was barely dodging, he used his time skip to attack but to his shock Goku still moved at fast speed continuing the attacks.

Goku felt his SSJB energy draining thanks to the Kaioken, with one last attack, he appeared on the ground and cupped his hand back forming a big ball of blue energy. He unleashed a powerful Kamehameha which Hit held back while being pushed back against the dome as it cracked.

Hit still held the attack and saw Goku flying at him ready to deliver the final blow, the amount of energy unleashed broke the dome

Everyone was getting pulled from the space vacuum but thankfully Whis and Vados had repaired the damage.

The audience looked once the smoke cleared and didn't see both fighters wondering where they were. Naruto looked up seeing the fighters on their GoD portraits and pointed it out.

Everyone looked up to see both fighters breathing hard and Goku looked like he was going to drop. Beerus had trickle of sweat while Champa was sweating bullets.

Goku all of a sudden fell forward off the portrait on to the arena floor.

Everyone was shocked even Naruto, the referee checked over Goku feeling his pulse which was beating.

"Goku is unconscious therefore the winner by Technical Knockout...Hit!"

Hit floated down to the arena looking at the unconscious Goku who started to wake up afterwards feeling his muscles on fire, he gave a weak smile towards the Assassin.

"Looks like you win." Goku admitted.

Hit for the first time gave a small smile. "Goku-san you are the first person to have push me to another level, never had I thought I would face a fighter like you that would push me that far." he gave his respect.

Goku gave his trademark smile laughing a little but was in pain to much before he passed out. Piccolo picked him up bring him back to the group.

"Hahaha nice one Hit." cheered Champa giving a cocky grin to Beerus infuriating him.

"Looks like It's my turn." Naruto took his coat off and leaving his staff (imagine Xeno Goku's costume without coat.

"The next match will be Hit vs Naruto Uzumaki!" the referee announced, Naruto floated down to the arena.

"So does anybody know how strong this Naruto guy is, I mean he looks no older than 16 or 17." Bulma pointed out.

Krillen rubbed his chin. "Goku did tell me and Piccolo that he and Vegeta fought another Saiyan name Naruto from another Universe, he beat Vegeta with no sweat and he was able to keep up with Goku." he informed them shocking everyone.

"No way dad lost against him?" Trunks asked in shock.

"Well If he was able to keep up with Goku hopefully he can beat this Hit guy." Yamcha put in.

Naruto looked at his opponent who looked a little beat up and a little fatigue but still could fight.

"That Hit guy doesn't even look that tired, it's amazing he can still go on after that attack from Goku." Piccolo traced his eyes from hit to Naruto sensing his energy. 'This kids energy is unbelievably high, much like Goku's but I can feel another energy source in him, what is it?'

"It all comes down to this, Naruto Vs Hit, lets see how far he has come along." Whis said

"I hope the gaki can pull this off." Beerus said with little nervousness.

"So this is the Saiyan my brother has been training, Vados how strong is that kid?" Champa asked his angel.

"From what I seen from him he's able to push Beerus-Sama to an impressive level." Vados said while not taking her eyes off Naruto, she could see his six pack abs from his tight black shirt making her lick her lips.

"Bah I'm not to worry, look what happened to his so called two strongest warriors." Champa not worried at all.

"Beg- "Hold on!" Naruto called out confusing the referee and everyone else. The blonde Saiyan looked at Champa. "Hey Champa why don't we make this interesting."

This gained the GoD of Universe 6 attention.

"Why not take this match up a notch and throw the rules out the window." Naruto called out.

"What!, What is that Idiot think he's doing!" Beerus screamed in outrage.

"This seems interesting." Whis said.

Naruto looked at Hit. "Your called an Assassin for a reason even though you're strong but you didn't go all out against Goku due to the rules, you maybe would have loss but If it was the other way around I say he would have lost, right?" he gave a fox grin.

"You seemed to know about being an Assassin." Hit said.

Naruto shrugged, "I've had my studies."

"Referee the rules no longer exist in this match." Champa called out.

"Hai, Ladies and gentlemen due to the request of Naruto Uzumaki this match will no longer have rules."

"What, is he crazy?!" Bulma shrieked in anger

"As I was saying...begin!" the ref called out.

Naruto charged at Hit who was in his stance and vanished appearing behind low with a rising kick in which in a second Hit blocked with his knee but he was not done as he kicked with his other leg with much force pushing Hit in the air.

Naruto was not done as he unleashed multiple bicycle kicks which Hit was blocking until the Saiyan vanished.

Hit looked up seeing Naruto ready do deliver a punch but he time skipped elbowing the Saiyan in the throat but instead of flying away he vanished into a cloud of smoke

Hit was eye wide and looked down to where he felt his chin being cracked as Naruto uppercutted him further in the air and followed appearing above and went for a Punch but in a second he blocked Hits attack but felt multiple punches around his body sending him back as Hit landed with ease.

Naruto landed down on the arena on his feet rubbing his chest feeling the pain. "Looks like it's time to get serious." He said as he took his stance and cried out as he transformed into MSSJ 2 but he was not done as he pulled more energy out as it roared like flames but it started to form a solid glow around Naruto's body which glowed bright White.

Hit's eyes narrowed at the Transformation, this was much more different than Goku's even the aura around it was much different.

"Okay I've seen Blonde, Red and Blue Super Saiyan but White?" Bulma said.

"Something's different about it thought, it's not just like Goku's and Vegeta's, I can't really describe it." Krillin said.

"In case you're wondering, this is a different form of Super Saiyan which is called Majestic Super Saiyan but this form is known as Ultimate Majestic Super Saiyan 2." Naruto informed taking his fighting stance.

He charged at insane speed and was close for a punch but Hit again used his Time Skip landing multiple blows in three seconds sending Naruto back but again was gone in a poof of smoke.

'When did he?' he was cut off as he turned to block a knee but didn't see the elbow connecting the side of his head follow by a kick to the chest sending him back but still stood his ground.

"How is he doing that, Vados what is he doing?!" Champa asked angrily.

Vados shrugged at this. "I'm not sure myself Champa-Sama." She told him but was interested of what the Saiyan did.

"Keep it up Naruto!" Beerus cheered.

Vegeta and Piccolo watched the match while Goku was still unconscious. "Whatever the kid is doing it's throwing Hit off." said Piccolo however Vegeta remember what Naruto can do as he can create clones out of his KI.

'Just like Kakarot blocking the attacks however he is switching it up as he's replacing himself with his clones to take the attacks while the real one attacks from behind or front.' Vegeta fist tighten at anger.

Naruto charged vanishing from spot to spot, four clones of Naruto appeared surrounding the Assassin. "Come on, try to find me?" he taunted.

Hit got in his stance not bothered by the clones surrounding him, with Time-skip he managed to attack all the clones in the vital organs destroying them but none of them were the real Naruto. Looking up he saw the White haired Saiyan charging up an attack.

Hit threw a swift kick shooting a fast Sharp KI like blade which forced Naruto to stop and barely dodged the attack but felt a cut on his cheek, he touched his cheek seeing blood and licked it before he spat it out and gave a small grin.

"So I was right, theirs more you have up your sleeves than your time-skip." said the White haired Saiyan.

"Well now I would say this match just went up to a whole new level." Vados said.

"I-Incredible." Cabba in awe.

"So the kid was right." said Piccolo. He heard a groan and turn to see Goku waking up. "Good your awake." Piccolo took out a senzu bean throwing at Goku which he caught with his mouth.

Seconds later Goku started to get up but still felt his body sore. "What happened?" he asked not remembering what happened and looked at the arena seeing Naruto in the air and Hit standing on the arena.

"Aw man, don't tell me." complained Goku but Piccolo nod

"You passed out." he answered

"Aw man, I guess I still have to work more on the Kaioken." Goku gave a small laugh but then felt a pull on his cheek from none other than Beerus.

"You better hope Naruto wins." Beerus threaten making Goku laugh nervously.

"Hey I got a feeling he got's this in the bag." The Orange clad Saiyan said with confident.

"While you were taking a nap, the gaki decided to ask Beerus-Sama's brother to throw the rules out." Vegeta said as he still watched the fight.

"Huh, why?" asked Goku.

Whis answered. "Hit is strong but the problem was that most of his attacks are assassin moves and as you know killing was against the rules."

"Oh so now with the rules gone Hit can unleash his other powerful attacks." Goku said as he got the idea. Whis nod.

Naruto charged unleashing a fury of punches which Hit had been blocking, he went for a knee which Hit blocked with his own and both elbows collided. They released a huge amount of energy.

Naruto didn't look like he was struggling as he had a small grin as he was enjoying the fight. Both warriors broke as they jumped back. Hit time-skip as he was closer to Naruto and his hands glowed a dark indigo color and unleashed a fury of punches to every vital organ.

Naruto all of sudden dropped on his knees coughing up a glob of blood.

The referee ran over in concern. "Can you continue?" he asked Naruto.

The Saiyan's body shook uncontrollably from the pain, coughing up blood he manage to get up to his feet, he nod at the referee.

"I'm impressed, your managed to stand up on your feet after such an attack, believe this that was only a small amount of my strength, no doubt you would have been dead if I used my full attack." Hit said

Naruto gave a small chuckle which confused the Assassin. "Looks like I'll have to make you more serious." he said as he wiped the blood from his lips. He sat criss cross while concentrating and soon wind had pick up which everyone felt

"Hit don't stand there do something now!" yelled Champa.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened as he was in his Sage mode. He stood up looking at Hit and did a bring it gesture. Taking up the challenge Hit used time-skip appearing in front of Naruto but to his shock the Blonde Saiyan manage to block his attacks and landed a solid straight punch to the chest creating a shockwave making Hit spit up saliva while skidding back.

Hit held his chest feeling the pain and looked at the White spiky hair Saiyan but notice something different about him, not only the eyes but the aura surrounding him.

"Seems you've notice the aura surrounding me, let me explain. It's called Sage mode which increases my speed and making my attacks more powerful, even my pain endurance increases. Not only that but I'm able to blend my KI into anything natural lets say like this air were breathing for example. The best part I was able to combine it with Super Saiyan mode which means my attacks and speed are more powerful greater than ever ." Naruto explained impressing the fighters.

"Oh yeah that move, I had a hard time against him when he used that against me." Goku remember the scenario between the two.

"From what he described, it seems Hit will be in a tight spot." said Piccolo.

Vegeta grit his teeth in anger remembering his lost against the Assassin.

Whis and Beerus looked on

"Here I come." Naruto said as he vanished appearing behind Hit, the assassin turn but saw nothing. "Over here." he said in front but again Hit looked seeing nothing he looked all around sensing his energy but it was like he was all over the place.

At the last second he blocked a knee strike but Naruto didn't stop as he continued with a combination of punches, Hit continued to block the punches and was ready to retaliate until a foot connected his chin sending the Assassin back.

Naruto knew it was his chance, he gathered KI in his right fist and charged, he closed in clocking his fist and was ready to land the blow but he felt a tremendous pain and looked to see the Assassins fingers in his chest.

The audience and guys were shocked. Naruto coughed blood and saw Hit holding his fist while his finger were still in the Saiyan's chest.

"Just as Goku-San you forced me to advance, the moment before you attacked I advance giving me time to attack and stop you." said Hit

Naruto coughed up and was kicked being sent back crashing on the ground arena as he reverted back to his normal self.

"Oh no!" Goku exclaimed wanting to rush in but Piccolo stopped him. "Don't, he's still alive, I don't know how but he still is."

The referee checked over at Naruto and felt his neck feeling a pulse.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been-

"No." Naruto weakly grunted out as he slowly sat up and started to shakingly get up. "It's not over..until one man is standing." he said while catching his breath

Hit didn't show it but started to grow respect for this young man..no.. this young warrior, even with a critical injury he's still chooses to fight.

Naruto gave a weak chuckle. "I never fought anyone this strong ever since finding about my Saiyan heritage well except Goku." he said

Hit looked over at the Orange clad fighter who was awake as he had his sheepish smile scratching the back of his head.

"I never thought I would be pushed this far into transforming again, To be honest I was hoping to save this against Goku for our rematch but since I saw his Kaioken that I know he was planning to use on me, It should be fair that I show you my Third transformation." Naruto said with a serious look.

"Whis did you know anything about this." Beerus asked the angel.

The angel shook his head negatively "Nope."

"Naruto has another transformation?" Goku curious and excited at this.

"Has he really?" Vegeta asked.

"Were about to find out." Piccolo said

(Think about Goku's SSJ3 transforming against Janemba scene)

Naruto screamed as he powered up to his MSSJ 2 but continued as electricity crackled out his body and his KI grew bigger, the pebbles on the ground started to pick up and the arena started to crack and gusts of smoke, he kept shouting forcing more of his KI out which was roaring in power.

The whole entire planet started to shake and everyone was trying holding on. "What's he doing!?" shouted Bulma.

"This feels just like Goku's SSJ3 but this is crazy." Krillin said holding on to his family.

"U-Unbelivable, he keep getting more stronger." Piccolo said with a bead of sweat.

Goku can feel the energy radiating off Naruto and knew something big was going to happen. 'Show me how strong you've gotten Naruto.'

Vegeta didn't know how to feel about this, he was angry that now the boy has a new transformation but the same time was impressed by the Saiyans pride to keep fighting.

"Vados make it stop." cried out Champa trying to hold on.

Vados however wasn't listening as she watched Naruto and was awe by the power he was summoning out 'Naruto Uzumaki, you are one interesting man.'

Naruto screamed with all his might as a bright white KI exploded from his body blinding everyone even Hit, the energy died down and the smoke cleared showing Naruto Uzumaki who was completely different.

His spiky hair was now a little dark white smooth and longer down to his waist, his muscles grew a little and were more sharply tone defined. White lighting static around his body.

Naruto face had no expression and his eyes were now a little dark silver, he turned looking at Hit. "This...is my power...the power of Majestic Super Saiyan 3." Naruto voiced a little gruffed.

Hit got in his stance.

"Here I come!" Naruto charged ready for round 2.

To Be Continued..

End of chapter 6

Author notes: I know must of you all wondering, why the hell did you stop, well for two reasons.

One. I need to think of the fight scenario between Hit and Naruto

Two. I need to do updates on my other stories.

Now I know you may want sooner updates but I'll do my best, that's why I'll be working on the others. Don't forget to vote if I should bring Broly, Bardock and Gine to the Tournament of Power, also This is just a suggestion I'm just throwing out, make Naruto like Broly from DB Super on a regular Naruto story, I been thinking of doing one but this story and others I need to work on, Well hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter and will stick around for chapter 7 which is when the Great Ninja war starts. That's all for today hope you readers have enjoyed this chapter, Have a great day and a Happy new year, this is Naruto4life1994 peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone welcome back to another chapter of Naruto God of Destruction of Universe 0, I was going to take at least a couple months off due to a tragedy in my family, my Father passed away on New Years Eve which was a big blow to me, my mom and brother, I honestly was empty and didn't know what to do but I knew he would want me to keep going and stop being sad, My dad was a big part of the reason I do these stories, it was because of him I loved shows like Naruto, DB DBZ and many other animes, WWE,WCW and more but I know he's up there now with the big man and many others, This chapter goes out to my Father (R.I.P) and thank you everyone.

-Warning I do not own DB super or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: Naruto Vs Hit the Assassin part 2, The Fourth Great Ninja War Begins part 1

(Rob Zombie-Demonoid Phenomenon AMV 0:11)

Naruto rushed at such speed appearing to the side shocking Hit and was kicked in the face sending him back but was still on his feet however again Naruto appeared in front connecting a knee to the gut making the assassin spit blood but the Majestic Saiyan was not done as he gave a elbow to the back of the neck and swiftly turned around connecting a kick to the side of the head but Hit put his arm up blocking it but still rolled back on the ground and quickly got back up.

Naruto still had a stoic expression but a small grin formed, he vanished and appeared connecting a punch to the face but Hit also connected one of his own but neither fighter stopped as they relentlessly attacked each other with fast and hard punches, neither caved in till they're fist clash against each other creating a shockwave sending both men back.

Naruto flew high sending a white KI blast which Hit backhand away sending one of his own which Naruto slapped away sending another KI ball which soon ended up with both men blasting back and forth dodging each others attacks.

"Looks like Naruto has indeed improved, that Majestic Super Saiyan 3 seems to be able to keep with Hit." Whis said.

Beerus wasn't listening as he was cheering Naruto on making the angel sweatdrop.

Goku had looked and didn't see any effect that MSSJ 3 had on Naruto just like his SSJ3 which at first would drain his KI due to the amount of power being used but over the years he was able to stabilize the form.

Vegeta had remember Kakarot fight against Kid Majin Buu when he was in SSJ3 but this form that the Gaki was showing was something beyond SSJ3.

Naruto slapped another KI blast out the way and leaned his head back and roared firing a large energy KI wave obliterating the assassins attacks. Hit eyes widen at this and vanished avoiding the blast. The smoke had cleared showing the damage that Naruto's blast did as the arena looked like it was about to split in half.

"Holy shit." Yamcha blurted out and was hit by both Bulma and ChiChi as they scowled him about Kids being here.

"U-Unbelivable." Piccolo said as he was shocked at the display of power that was shown just by that blast.

Goku was now all excited as he knew his rematch with Naruto will be greater and better than ever.

Vegeta wouldn't admit it but was slightly jealous of the boys power, When he gets back to earth he's going to train harder than he has ever did in his entire life.

Naruto floated down looking around for Hit but just before he could dodge the assassin popped out of the ground landing a rising knee to the chin sending him in the air, Hit was not done as he unleashed a barrage of kicks releasing multiple KI blades which Naruto was dodging quickly.

Hit closed in and a barrage of chain punches to Naruto making him spit blood and was kicked hard in the chest sending him crashing down hard.

Hit was not done as he formed a ball of energy and shot a powerful beam towards the ground creating a big explosion making the crowd shield their eyes from the debris, once the smoke was gone the spot where Naruto crashed was nothing but a crater.

Hit eyes narrowed as he knew it shouldn't been that easy, on instinct he turned around putting both arms up blocking a kick that was going to connect his chest but was still sent down crashing on the arena, Naruto floated down slightly panting as was Hit.

Naruto gained a small smile as he was enjoying his battle but unknown to him so was the Assassin.

Both fighters vanished appearing all over the arena, Universe 7 crowd were confused as they heard the battle but couldn't see anything except for Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Whis and Beerus.

Naruto connected two punches as Hit retaliated with two of his own, they clashed kicks, elbows and punches. Hit connected a punch to the chest of Naruto who to connected a elbow to the chest, Both fighters clashed headbutts as they're energy spilled out from their bodies.

Both vanished again continuing their assault against each other, Naruto managed to lock a hold on Hit as he kicked him away, he formed a glass KI blade charging at Hit and swiped at him but the Assassin avoided the attack and blew out a purple laser KI which Naruto just in the nick of time blocked with his blade and the laser redirected slicing Champa's portrait.

"NOOOO my beautiful portrait." Champa cried out however beerus found this very funny as he laughed hard.

Hit was backflipping away from his opponent as he jumped in mid air and gave a swift kick sending three KI blades towards the Majestic Saiyan but he then transformed his KI blade into a tall scythe and cut right through the attacks.

He twirled his scythe and sent a gust of wind like blade, Hit avoided the attack but felt a scratch on his cheek and wiped it seeing blood.

Naruto flew towards him swinging the scythe around in which the Assassin was dodging and backflipped away, when he landed on his feet he leaned his head back just on instinct as the scythe went over him, quickly he grabbed the handle of the weapon and threw it back at fast speed however Naruto caught it.

He put his KI Scythe away getting in a stance which Hit did to, both vanished before appearing in the air connecting more knees and punches but each contact was blocked by the other, Naruto connected a good knee in the gut but received an elbow to the face, both slammed against each other locking in a grappled and threw repeated knees that connected one another.

They kicked each other in the chest sending them back on the arena ground where they landed on their feet. Naruto landed back in his stance waiting for his opponent but Hit took a different position which Naruto recognized. He grinned. "About time you take this more seriously."

End AMV

Hit focused and in a few seconds he yelled as his KI energy released out as it grew, however the KI was much more larger than it was against Goku.

"He's been holding back too." Piccolo said as sweat dripped from his forehead due to the strong KI.

Whis nod. "It's no wonder Hit is the strongest of Universe 6."

"This doesn't look good." Beerus mood slightly change as he saw the event.

Vegeta said nothing as he looked on. Goku kept his eyes on the battle wondering what Hit's plan is next and what will Naruto do.

Finally the KI that surrounded Hit vanished. Naruto knew what was coming next, he put his arms up blocking the combinations of chain punches that still pushed him back.

The Majestic Saiyan had then felt the air knocked out of him and saw the assassins knee in his gut, the pain almost made him drop his guard but he held up and began his own assault to which Hit was matching but started to land blows to the stomach, chest then to the throat, Naruto held his throat trying to get air, Hit used his time skip technique landing about fifty solid punches.

He stopped the attack and breathed calmly as he walked away. Naruto was shaking in pain as he fell down on his knees vomiting up a gob of blood, he was forced to drop his MSSJ3 back to his normal MSSJ.

Beerus stood up "Naruto get up!" he cried out

Champa laughed at this. "That'll teach the boy."

The crowd of Universe 7 were worried at this.

Naruto felt like most of his vital were going to explode but thankfully the Kyubi chakra was fixing it, He should have known that Hit was holding back more.

He got up to his feet and clenched his fist to get his body to stop shaking and breathed calmly getting into his stance, Hit stopped and turn back to see Naruto panting.

Figuring Hit would not attack he vanished and appeared delivering a knee but the Assassin caught it but Naruto was not done as he continued with a combination of punches but his opponent was having no trouble dodging each of them and connected an elbow to the sternum of the Majestic Saiyan and then a KI infused back kick sending him rolling on the ground but stopped himself while kneeling.

Naruto coughed up more before he wiped the blood from his mouth while panting. 'I can see now how this guy kept up with Goku, what amazing display of power.'

"I hope that's not all you have." said Hit.

Naruto chuckled as he stood up on his feet. "Well your not going to be disappointed cause this match is about to turn up to another level." he put his arm in a x guard concentrating summoning out his chakra.

He gave a shout throwing his arms down releasing a powerful pressure of chakra and vanished in a blink of an eye surprising Hit but before he could counter Naruto was in front of him delivering a powerful rising kick to the chin sending the assassin in the air however he was not done as he jumped continuing with multiple bicycle kicks to the chest before vanishing again.

Hit was about to turn around but was locked in a iron grip with the Saiyan's arms around his own, he tried to break free but it was no use.

"Here's a move thanks to a friend of mine." Naruto spun with Hit which turned to a cyclone heading straight down headfirst creating a big impact kicking up wind and smoke.

"No Hit!" Champa cried out.

"Yes!" Beerus cheered

"Whoa I've never seen Naruto perform that before." Goku amazed at the new move.

"Did you notice though the increase of his energy, not only that but that was pure speed." Piccolo said over to Goku who nod.

Naruto jumped back panting and slightly winced from using the primary lotus plus opening the first gate, it was only thanks to his Uzumaki bloodline and Saiyan DNA that he was able to handle the pain.

The smoke cleared and showed Hit who was flat on his back, everyone was shocked.

The alien ref ran over to Hit checking his pulse, before he could call for the winner Hit stopped him which not only surprised him but everyone else, Naruto knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Hit sat up and got to his feet but still felt his head pounding. It was only thanks to his KI energy he was able to slightly break the fall but the damage was still their, analyzing his opponent he could tell whatever move that the Majestic Saiyan used seemed to have effect his body.

Hit popped his neck getting in his stance, Naruto got up getting ready for what was about to come but it was not till he felt a solid KI punch straight to his heart which he felt stopped, he fell flat on his back.

Hit knew it was over and looked at the referee. "It's over his heart has stopped there's nothing more." he walked away, the alien referee ran to check on Naruto feeling his pulse but there was none. The alien referee shook his head shocking everyone even Whis and Beerus.

"The winner by death is-

Naruto eyes snapped open as he shouted unleashing a powerful KI energy surprising everyone even the Assassin who turned back only to be surprised with a KI infused punch to the face sending him skitting across the arena.

Naruto was in his MSSJ form but unknown to everyone Naruto had opened the second gate

Hit got back up rubbing the bruise on his face.

Naruto vanished appearing with kicks to the assassin as the speed increased making it difficult for Hit to dodge, the Saiyan landed a kick to the face but the assault didn't stop.

Once Naruto vanished appearing behind Hit attacking the spine with multiple punches and again appearing in front with a rising knee sending his opponent in the air.

Appearing above he gave a hard double axe handle sending the assassin crashing down to the arena, Naruto then leaned his head back and gave a giant roar shooting out a bigger white energy sphere creating a energy wave towards where Hit crashed creating a big explosion of white KI energy.

The audience closed their eyes due to the energy blast, the only ones that were not affected where the angels, destroyers, Goku and Vegeta.

Naruto waited for the smoke to clear, his eyes widen as he leaned back dodging the purple laser KI but was cut on the chest, Hit appeared with his hands coated in KI connecting a fury of chain punches to the chest and connect a hard one to the chest which no doubt cracked a few rib cages.

Naruto fell down but barely landed on his feet. His muscles felt they were on fire and even though the Kyubi chakra was healing him he knew he had a limit.

"Looks like at this point, I can handle so much, so why don't we take this match up a notch and let's finish it." The Majestic Saiyan said to the assassin, he got in a horse stance and unleashed out a pool of chakra which danced around his body.

'So that was the second energy I was feeling from the kid, what's he planning next.' Piccolo thought

"Get ready Hit because this technique i'm about to unleash is going to change this battle around." Naruto said while gritting his teeth.

The ground underneath him cracked and chunks of stone were lifted due to the power he was releasing while covered in a green aura.

Everyone noticed that Naruto's skin was slightly changing red and his muscles also increased, finally his white KI and Chakra exploded out his body dancing around him roaring in power.

"Whoa that looks like the Kaioken with my SSB." Goku amazed.

"This energy he's using, It's growing rapidly." Piccolo said in shock

Vegeta didn't say it but wanted to see this power that the boy was unleashing.

Naruto looked at Hit giving a small grin. "Just like the Kaioken, this technique will increase my speed and power, also with the combination of my MSSJ form there's no telling how strong and fast I'll be, prepare yourself."

Hit was nervous as this aura felt similar to the Kaioken that Goku used against him, he needs to finish this match now.

"Third Gate: Gate of Life open!" Naruto roared and looked at Hit who saw the Saiyan's eyes were fully silver. However Naruto didn't stop, Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain open!" the veins on the Saiyan intensified.

Naruto knelt down and took off at sonic speed leaving a blast of gust and smoke making the audience shield their eyes.

AMV Spin and Burst 0:11

Hit used his time-skip technique to counter but it was useless as the Saiyan was too fast shocking the assassin who was elbowed in the gut and assaulted with many punches.

"It's no use your time-skip is useless now." Naruto snarled at Hit and relentlessly attacked his body with KI infused punches before uppercutting him in the air where the Saiyan again vanished appearing behind Hit connecting a knee and elbow to the spine sending him crashing down to the arena, Naruto again appeared in front kicking both his feet up into the Assassins chin sending him back in the air.

Everyone looked up in the air seeing Hit all over the place like a pinball as Naruto vanished and appeared all over unleashing other attacks.

Hit was guarding up and many times try to use his Time-skip but just like the Majestic Saiyan said it was useless, his guard finally broke feeling a fury of punches and kicks all over him.

"Keep it going Naruto!" Beerus cheered on

"Whatever technique Naruto is using is very similar to the Kaioken." Whis said.

Champa was sweating bullets never seeing the Assassin being man handle.

Vados was impressed by this power that the Majestic Saiyan was showing, like her master she has never seen the assassin being handled.

Goku became more excited as he couldn't wait for that rematch.

Naruto landed a blow to the stomach and front kick sending the assassin further in the air, Naruto felt his KI draining fast due to the combination of using the gates, he needed to finish this.

Appearing on the ground he cupped his hand back forming a bluish white energy ball. "Super Majestic Spiral Wave!" he thrust his hands forward shooting the ball that turn to a wave of energy.

Hit vanished as he was inside the attack and saw Naruto speeding towards him.

"Your mine!" His right arm cocked back holding a Rasengan that was infused with his KI, with a shout that sound like an Oozaru he slammed the orb into the stomach of the assassin which also unleashed a powerful energy blast sending Hit into the roof dome.

The brightness of the attack blinded everyone except Whis, Vados and Beerus.

END AMV 1:46

The energy attack died down in which showed Hit on the dome roof that cracked and he fell straight down landing body first on the arena.

Naruto landed and fell on his knees breathing hard feeling his right arm useless and his muscles slightly torn, he looked over at his opponent who didn't respond, the referee checked him over feeling a pulse making him sigh in relief.

"Hit has been knockout the winner is.. Naruto Uzumaki. Therefore the winner of the tournament is the seventh Universe." the referee announced making U7 crowd cheer.

Naruto had a tired smile and fell on his back breathing in relief, "Thank goodness."

Whis smiled. "What a match right Beerus-Sama." he said turning to his master

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" cheered Beerus making the angel giggle. The Destroyer cleared his throat regaining himself. "Yes indeed it was."

Goku and Vegeta flew over to Naruto who sat up. "Yo Naruto, that was incredible, I didn't know you had a technique like the Kaioken."

Naruto gave a tired smile. "Yeah, it's called the eight gates, as I said before it increases my speed and power, but the cost of it is my body due the amount of stress, but it was thanks to my MSSJ form my body was able to stay together without breaking down, to be honest this was my first time using it with my MSSJ, I knew if I messed up there would be a heavy consequences on my body."

"So just like Kakarot you took a chance." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

Naruto nod as he slowly got to his feet still feeling his body ache, with his good left arm he caught a bean that was tossed by Piccolo who came by. "Eat one, it'll help you." he said. Naruto chewed the bean swallowing it and start to feel his body rapidly heal.

"Whoa." he was amazed feeling his energy restored. He looked and saw Hit getting up, he walked over to the assassin coming face to face, no words were said till Naruto held his hand out surprising the assassin.

"A good match." Naruto said giving a small smile to the Assassin.

Hit for few seconds looked at him before returning a small smile and shook the Saiyans hand.

Both warriors departed back to their team.

Naruto flew over to U7 but heard U6 GoD and looked over seeing the fat cat holding two Hakai energy balls saying that he can destroy them now if he wanted to.

He was furious at the sore loser, both him and Goku wanted to do something but Beerus told them that it was not their business and it was U6 business.

Champa continue to rant on until Vados told him to look down the arena which he did which instantly made him cry out in nervousness, Whis did the same to Beerus who looked and had the same reaction as his brother.

Both Saiyan's were confused and looked down seeing a small alien like child on the arena with two tall men.

"It-It can't be." Champa sweating bullets

"It-It really is." Beerus feeling his mouth dry.

"Zeno-Sama!" Both Destroyers appeared before him and bowed deep as did three other Kai's.

"Sire it's an honor to meet you." The supreme Kai of U7 sweating a little.

"We hope your having a good day, my king." the old Kai greeted.

(Same as canon)

"Any way I came here because I felt a battle going and was to warn you but I watched the fight and it was very fun, and fun is good right?" Zeno asked them.

"Yes sire." both destroyers responded and bowed

"Which then gave me a good idea, a tournament with all the Universe together, I think we should try it sometime, wouldn't that be fun?" asked Zeno.

"Hell yeah!" both Naruto and Goku shouted out as they agreed.

"I'm always up for more challenges." Naruto walking up to Zeno but was stopped as the two alien guards blocked his path, He put his hand up in defense. "Whoa take it easy guys i just want to talk him."

They shook their head no. "Pretty please." Asked Goku.

They still shook their head no.

"You fools what are you doing, I can understand Goku but you Naruto." Beerus cried out.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki ..you are the Majestic Saiyan of Universe 0 correct?" Zeno stepped forward as the guards cleared way.

Naruto nod and bowed. "Yes Zeno-Sama."

"You are both strong and both had good matches." Zeno smile and complimented

Goku laughed scratching the back of his head "Thanks, If it's not to much trouble can we have the tournament soon." this shocked the Destroyers.

Zeno thought about it and. "Okie Dokie, we can have it really soon."

"Sounds like a plan." Goku held out a hand shocking everyone except Naruto.

After the two shook hands everyone calmed down as Zeno left with his guards.

"You morons don't you realize you could of destroyed us all!" Beerus yelled.

Naruto waved it off. "Oh come on Beerus-sensei it wasn't that bad besides then he wouldn't have the tournament."

Beerus slapped his forehead and groaned.

* * *

It had been two days since the tournament and Naruto decided to stay a while in U7 traveling through different planets, he realized that he would need to up his skills for the tournament that Zeno said.

Naruto found a planet called Yardrat meeting a peacefully alien race, he was able to learn from them a move called instant transmission, it took a whole month to get the technique down.

He then went on and planet called New Namek meeting another alien race called Namekians who were like Piccolo as they were extremely smart and strong, one day the planet was being over run by space mercenaries but Naruto took care of them.

As a token of appreciation the Namekians had offered Naruto the seven dragon balls, he wanted to refuse but remember learning about the dragon balls and what they can do.

He accepted it and a young Namekian spoke the language summoning Porunga who was a giant muscled dragon, Naruto jaw drop at the size.

"What would you like to wish?" asked the young Namekian

Naruto was thinking about it, but got an idea. "Can you ask him if he can bring back two of the strongest Saiyans alive?"

The young Namekian spoke and soon Porunga spoke. "This will require two wish but it is granted." the red eyes glowed.

Soon a figure slowly revealed showing two people, Naruto was surprised seeing a man who just looks like Goku except a scar was on his cheek, he wore a beige battle armor with shoulder pads and boots, blue armbands He also has an additional thin scar running horizontally across his right bicep. His tail is also draped loosely around his hips

The other was a woman of average height and slender build. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop.

"You have one more wish." said the young Namekian

Naruto was pondering at this and got it. "I wish for a device to find the strongest warriors around."

The Namekian spoke the words and Porunga spoke "It is done." Porunga's eyes glowed, Naruto felt an object in his hand seeing it was a scouter.

The dragon said his goodbyes and disappeared as the dragon balls turn to stone, Naruto thanked the young Namekian and waited for the two Saiyans to wake.

* * *

Ten minutes later the man woke up, he sat up shaking his head. "What happened?" he questioned himself but remembered his last defence against Frieza and he failed, panicking he looked all over wondering where the hell he was at. Seeing his wife he checked on her.

"Gine, Gine wake up." the man slightly shook her making her groan and started to wake up, she saw her husband Bardock and without thinking jumped on him hugging and crying.

Bardock held his wife tight. "I'm here Gine." he comfort her.

"Oh good you're both awake." they heard and saw a young man.

"Who are you?" Questioned/demanded Bardock standing up shielding his wife.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, I was the one that brought you both back to life." he told them which confused them.

"H-How?" asked Gine

Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head. "Well it was actually thanks to the dragon balls."

'Dragon balls?' both Saiyan's thought. Their stomach growled in hunger which they blushed in embarrassment, Naruto chuckled

"Come on, I got some food." he led them as they followed.

* * *

Bardock and Gine were eating their twelfth bowl of ramen, lucky for Naruto he sealed away many food from U7, He had told them about the 12 universes, the GoD and him being a different Saiyan race call the Majestic Saiyan.

Bardock gave a big burp as did Gine who closed her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. Bardock chuckled at this.

"There's more of a reason, why I brought you both back to life. You see there's a tournament that will involve the strongest from each universe, and where I come from I'm the last of my kind."

Both Saiyan's listened on.

"There are Saiyan's that will join and are very strong, both named Vegeta and Goku or precisely his Saiyan name Kakarot." Gine dropped her bowl of ramen hearing her son's name while Bardock was shocked too.

"Recently I helped his team win a small tournament and their powers are no joke, especially Goku and Vegeta. Now seeing as you both reacted to Goku's name, I assumed he means something to you." Naruto said.

Bardock set his food down and sighed. He began to explain about them being Kakarot's parents and sending him away as Frieza attacked planet Vegeta.

Gine wiped the small tears away remember the last time she saw her second born.

Naruto listen to Bardock story and felt a similarity between him and Goku, both parents sacrificed their lives for the sake of them as their parents believed they were destined for great things.

He heard his scouter beep and looked seeing it detected something. "What did you pick up?" Bardock asked recognizing the scouter.

"A strong energy spiked up." he stood up looking out the distance.

"Your going to follow it?" Bardock asked but knew Naruto was going too.

Naruto nod. "I'm coming along." Bardock said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

He nod.

* * *

Naruto was in a pod that the mercenaries used to fly here, he punched in the coordinates and told Bardock who arrived after telling Gine to stay with the Namekians entered a space pod and soon both flew towards the planet, they soon landed in their destination.

Both stepped off the space pod looking around. About ten minutes passed as they continued searching till the scouter beeped.

"He or she is around here somewhere." Naruto looking everywhere as was Bardock till they notice a cave, taking precaution Naruto summoned out his KI blade while Bardock created a blue energy KI, they were in front of the entrance.

"If anyone's in their, please step out now." Naruto called out, both waited for a minute and heard nothing but footstep were approaching and stepping out was an older man with gray hair, a beard and a scar over his right eye.

Bardock gasp in shock. "Paragus?"

The man known as Paragus was shocked as well seeing one of his old friends. "Bardock is that you?" he asked.

Both men dropped their attack and stepped forward but they heard another foot step and behind Paragus was a huge man who was 7'5, he had shaggy black hair, darker tan skin with a scar across his left cheek, left bicep and an X shaped scar on his left pectoral and was fairly muscular.

He wore purple skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside and blue wristbands. However Naruto notice the silver collar around the mans neck.

The man was confused wondering who these people were. "It's alright Broly." Paragus assured him.

Bardock was shock hearing this. "Wait, is this really Broly?" he questioned as he remembered seeing the child before was sent off.

Paragus nod. "Yes, King Vegeta." He spat the name like venom "Sent Broly only a few weeks after he was born, in fear of his power."

Bardock sneered at the thought of King Vegeta who didn't even have the backbone to fight Frieza.

Naruto was disgusted by Vegeta's father to do something inhuman all because of power.

"But how are you alive? I heard about planet Vegeta's destruction and the Saiyan race was wiped out by a meteor." Paragus asked

Bardock sneered at that but told Paragus about the truth of the planets destruction and the one held responsible was Frieza. Paragus had remembered Frieza once when he was with his father King Cold but was shocked at this.

"I don't understand, then how did you survive?" he asked

Bardock pointed over to Naruto. "Ask him."

Naruto stepped forward introducing himself and told Paragus the same thing he told Bardock, once he mention Vegeta he saw the older Saiyan's face scowled. "So with that said, I want your son to participate in this tournament under my Universe team." Paragus had thought about it and looked at his son then thinking about revenge against Vegeta, Paragus nod as he accepted this.

Naruto was about to continued but felt something wrong, he contacted Whis who thankfully answered.

"Oh Naruto, I can tell you feel something wrong from your Universe correct?" Whis asked as he knew.

"Yeah, I Just felt many spikes of chakra out of nowhere, what's going on?" Naruto asked

"I had looked into it, and it seems that man you said was called Madara has started the war, from what I can tell all the shinobis are fighting some white creatures, who have the ability to shapeshift."

Naruto knew this was the work of Zetsu. "I'm going. Tell Beerus-sensei I said.. thanks." he dropped the connection.

"What's going on?" Bardock asked

"My Universe is in a war, I have to stop it." He told them

"I'm coming, I been dead for years and I'm looking for a good fight." he said.

"I shall come along as well, Broly hasn't been on a battlefield before but he's strong enough to hold his own." Paragus assisted.

Naruto looked at both men for a few seconds and nod, "Alright, hold on to my shoulder." He told them as the three men did. he concentrated finding one of his friends energy and instantly disappeared.

* * *

-Battlefield-

Kakashi and Sakura were holding back the reanimation of Zabuza and Haku but their were in trouble as backup were attack by six other Legendary Swordsman of the Mist, thinking the battle was about to be in Kabuto's favor both Zabuza and Haku were blown away and crashed.

Sakura and Kakashi were shocked wondering what happened. "Looks like I came just in time." they heard a familiar voice and looked up to see their favorite knucklehead but he was not alone as he was with three other men but one of them was big

"Naruto-kun." Sakura said quietly

Kakashi was in relief seeing his former student.

"Bardock, Paragus, Broly, help the others, I'll be facing these two." The Saiyan told them

The two men nod while Paragus led Broly. Naruto floated down and saw two people that were another reason why he choose to protect his home.

"Zabuza...Haku." Naruto gave a sad smile.

Both of the Mist shinobi got up as their limbs were restored.

"You've grown kid." Zabuza said.

'Naruto-kun.' Haku thought.

"I never would have thought we be facing each other again." Naruto said.

"I can say the same thing." Zabuza chuckled.

'Alright enough of this.' Kabuto activated a ram and both Haku and Zabuza tensed as chakra leaked out of their bodies.

"Naruto-Kun...Please stop us." Haku said.

Naruto was angry as it reminded him of the battle at the bridge but he knew he had to do it.

Naruto transformed into his MSSJ shocking both shinobis. "Alright...prepare yourself." he charged at the shinobis.

End of chapter 7

Author note: By the end of the vote everyone wanted Gine and Bardock alive again, Paragus is not helping Naruto out of the goodness of his heart but to test Broly's power and as you already know why he accepted for Broly to enter the Tournament of Power, android 21 will be on the harem and team, she will have Majin Buu abilities and transformation.

Kid Buu will still be on the team but I will get to him later, four more open places, who should I put in next, comment and give me some idea, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and fight, the reason I didn't have Naruto used the Kyubi chakra was because it is his hidden ace plus I wanted show more ways Naruto can get stronger than just using the Kyubi Chakra,

Naruto is not a master of MSSJ3 the most he can use is three minutes so he can't over use it, If you have any more questions feel free to message me anytime, I said before I would update my other stories but this story was getting more popular, I'm not going to burn out this story so I will leave it alone for a while but not too long, Which story should I update or any new stories let me know, Hope you all have a great day. If you liked the story hit that favorite or follow, Thank you all for the support and hope you all have a bless day, this is Naruto4life1994 peace out


	8. Chapter 8

Now I know I said I would be updating my other stories and try not to burn this out but many people want me to continue the next chapter due to DB Super Broly being out plus most of you want me to close in to the Tournament of Power, so I think for the last four members these are my choices, Cell, Cooler, Shallot and Tarble, this won't be permanent, let me know what you think, give me some ideas, Now with all that said enjoy the story

-Warning I do not own Naruto or DB Super-

Naruto God of Destruction of Universe 0

Chapter 8: The Fourth Great Ninja War Begins Part 2, Backup arrives attack of the Saiyan's.

Bardock was dodging attacks from the three of the seven swordsman, even though the mist was there he didn't have trouble sensing them. He retaliating with a series of punches, elbows and a backflip kick sending them away, The Saiyan saw two more in the air and fired a KI blast destroying parts of their body and fell but were slowly reanimating back giving the seal team a chance to seal the two bodies, he continued on fighting three of the swordsman but one of them left to go after Broly.

Broly slammed his fist against the jaw of the last owner of Samehada sending him away, he then turned around swiftly giving a backfist to another swordsman sending him crashing into a tree, a flying needle pierced into Broly shoulder making the warrior shout in pain.

"Broly!" Paragus called out to his son.

The weapon proceed to wrap around the giant Saiyan and was squeezing him however it didn't last long as the pain turned into rage as he broke free and turned to see the one responsible, locking eyes on his prey Broly charged grabbing the mask swordsman by the face proceeding to slam the ninja into the ground repeatedly and relentlessly creating a deep body crater.

"Broly enough!" Paragus ordered however his son disobeyed, he pulled out a remote from his hip and clicked a button.

Broly felt a voltage of electricity shocking through his body forcing him to drop the ninja and slowly calmed down.

"Paragus what the hell." Bardock called out while kicking away two of the Kiri ninja's and blasted them away where they were being sealed, he floated up in front of the elder Saiyan with his arms crossed with a look that said to explain.

* * *

Naruto vanished in the mist before appearing before the revived Kiri ninjas with fast punches and kicks, they barely were able to dodge the attacks as they were too fast however a elbow to the gut follow by a snapping swift kick sent them skidding back.

Kabuto was already getting annoyed with the gaki and these newcomers, 'Lets see how you like this.' he activated a ram seal.

Zabuza went through hand signs. "Suton: Water Dragon Jutsu." a huge water dragon popped out a river rushing at Naruto who shot a White KI destroying the dragon, this shocked Kabuto behind the scenes.

Naruto jumped as he turned around connecting a knee to the chin of Haku sending the Yuki member into the ice mirror destroying it, he then grabbed the legs spinning the ice ninja into Zabuza crashing into him.

"Naruto you have to weaken them in order for us to seal them!" Kakashi called out to inform.

Hearing his former sensei he nod. He opened both his hand creating two KI balls. He looked at the two people who showed him the true life and meaning to be a shinobi. "Zabuza...May you find peace in the afterlife with Haku….Haku-Chan...I know why you lied about your true self...and all I can say is...I'll never forget you." he quietly said and threw the attacks in which exploded a powerful blast on contact.

Once the air cleared the reanimation was slowly reforming, not wasting time the sealing team went ahead and proceed to seal the bodies. Haku looked at Naruto giving him a smile. "Thank you Naruto-Kun." She said for the last time as the seal was complete.

Naruto felt a tear drip down his cheek and clenched his fist in rage. He shouted in the air releasing his KI blinding the shinobis, once it died down it revealed the Majestic Saiyan with lightning crackled around his body and was a little muscular. His hair was a little spikier but most noticeably his KI flared in power. The Shinobis were shocked at what they had just saw as were Kakashi and Sakura but remembered the transformation against Madara.

Naruto saw Bardock, Paragus with Broly regrouping after finishing their opponents, he flew and landed next to them. Bardock was shocked seeing this strong KI energy, so this was the power of the Majestic Super Saiyan, can the SSJ of legend really match up to it, Paragus was shocked as well, he might be stronger than Broly who too was surprised.

"Alright from the looks of it we're gonna have to split up," Naruto created two KI clones. "My KI clones should be strong enough to aid you when you need it plus they'll let my friends know your allies." He informed them.

Before he continue he stopped as he felt a familiar dark powerful chakra, his eyes narrowed as he looked to the west. He only knew one chakra that had this feeling...the Kyubi.

"What is it?" questioned Bardock.

"I'm feeling a familiar power that I know of and If I'm right, this will change the battle if we don't stop it." Naruto said.

"Broly and I will take care of it." Paragus said. The Majestic Saiyan looked at both men and then at Broly feeling his power grow.

"Alright then but be careful, If i'm corrected watch out to not get hit by the tails." He advised them who nod, they placed their hands on the KI clone shoulder and vanished.

He looked at Bardock. "I'm going to find the bastard who controls the reanimation, I'm sure once the user is killed the jutsu will drop, I need you to help my friends against these white creatures." The Saiyan father nod.

Before Naruto left he heard his name and turned to be hug by Sakura. "Be Careful. The damn Tsuchikage and Raikage want to lock you up." she told him quietly.

Naruto broke the hug and gave a grin. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." he winked before he flew off shocking more of the shinobi's

Kakashi looked up at his student flying away. "Good luck Naruto." wishing his student safely.

* * *

Headquarters

"Raikage-Sama, Naruto Uzumaki has appeared on the battlefield along with three other men." said one the shinobi's

"Where is he?!" Barked A

"We can't tell Raikage-Sama, He and the three men had vanished." said the man,

The Raikage was furious at this, Tsunade however had a ghost smirk as she knew the battle was going to be in their favor soon. 'Give them hell kid.'

* * *

Battlefield

Darui was battling against Kinkaku who had transformed to the second Kyubi chakra form, he was dodging the tails as each stabbed or slammed into the ground, many of the alliance shinobi threw Jutsu after Jutsu but it was not effective.

Kinkaku-Kyubi formed a black purple ball and ate it, Darui eyes widen as he has seen this move before. "Earth squad defense!" he called out as the earth team formed many giant earth walls, the beast blasted the attack obliterating the defense and was about to destroy them however a green wave of energy clashed against the attack pushing it back into Kinkaku creating a big explosion sending shockwaves as many shinobi's shield their eyes.

Once the smoke cleared Kinkaku got back up and growled looking for whoever did that.

"Hey..asshole...up here." Naruto called out as he was floating, Kyubi-Kinkaku growled and used his tails to attack however the Majestic Saiyan was dodging them with ease before shooting a KI blast sending the beast back slightly.

"Attack Broly!" Paragus commanded.

Broly gave a shout as his energy spiked up and flew towards the beast while dodging the tails and connect a bone breaking punch to the face making it fly back but the Saiyan was not done as he flew after the beast and grabbed it by the face giving many headbutts but the last one sent the Kyubi-Kinkaku away before crashing into the ground.

Naruto was impressed with the power Broly possessed, even though this was a weak version of the Kyubi chakra it still had some power but Broly had no trouble.

Darui watched the battle and saw the kid from the meeting and remembered the Raikages orders, however seeing the power the kid and his companions had it would be dull to fight right now.

Broly charged at the beast slamming his fist into the gut pushing it deep while flying forward with it. Not done yet he slammed his knee into the spine follow by a hard axe handle sending the Kyubi-Kinkaku into the ground which created a crater.

Kyubi-Kinkaku roared trying to get up but Broly quickly slammed his feet into the beast and repeatedly stomped on him before jumping back and shooting many green KI blast creating a big explosion.

Once the smoke cleared the Kyubi-Kinkaku looked beaten, never has anyone one been able to takedown the beast and all of a sudden this big newcomer shows and took down the enemy like child's play.

"Enough Broly!" Paragus commended making the giant Saiyan stop.

Darui sealed Kinkaku inside the Kohaku no Jōhei and saw the kid floated down along with Paragus and Broly.

"Look, I got orders from the Raikage to apprehend you if your in this battle but considering you just saved many lives and mine, I'll turn a blind eye." said the Black Lightning user.

Naruto gave a nod as he appreciated it, before he spoke the ground shook and came out was a humongous humanoid monster.

"What is that thing!?" One of the Shinobis shouted.

Naruto flew along with Broly and Paragus. Once they were close the Majestic Saiyan saw the one person that made his blood boil... Madara Uchiha.

His Ki flared more and flew at sonic speed, then without any warning the mask Madara was greeted by a solid punch to the face sending him back but was still on his feet.

Madara glared up but didn't expect the Kyubi Jinchuriki to be here but this was a better time. Before he had a chance to speak he was dodging Naruto's KI blasts, again he was hit this time in the chest by a kick sending him back more. This was ridiculous, how was the gaki so strong. He took a closer look and saw that he was using the same transformation he saw before.

Naruto had dodged a stomp from the Gedo Mazo and fired many KI blast but it had no effect. He blocked a punch that sent him through some huge boulders.

Everyone thought he was dead but to their surprise he bursted through the rocks. "Ow, ow, ow, that's going to leave a mark." KI Naruto clone rolled his neck popping it.

Paragus commanded Broly to attack to which the Saiyan speed towards and launched a hard punch which surprisingly made the monster step back.

Broly unleashed many more punches to the monster but soon it began to get irritated and punched the Saiyan who blocked it but still crashed through the earth.

Naruto flew towards the monster and leaned his head back before blasting a White KI wave from his mouth making it drop on a knee however it started to get back up.

Before the Majestic Saiyan could attack again a figure sped by him revealing to be Broly who gave a nasty punch to the Gedo Mazo jaw again making it step back this time a little farther, the Saiyans punches became louder as each blow landed.

"Broly is getting more powerful so fast." Naruto said who floated next to Paragus who nod.

"Yes, I trained Broly to the best of my knowledge, what's astounding is each damage he takes his power grows and his battle instincts increases, he learns just as he fights." Paragus said with pride

Naruto looked at the Saiyan and knew there was more in Broly, but that though can be for later, he went into a stance getting his signature move ready.

The Ino Shika Cho trio looked on at the battle.

"I'm glad he's on our side." Choji said.

Shikamaru was analyzing the battle and then looked over to the knucklehead who was in a stance with his hand cup back forming a white KI energy

"What's Naruto doing?" questioned Ino.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's going to be big." said the shadow possession user.

Naruto was ready. "Broly move!" he called out as he thrust his hands forward shooting the attack "Majestic spiral wave." Broly heard this and moved before the attack hit on target making the Gedo Mazo roar before falling back.

Thinking that had did it everyone sighed in relief but that didn't last long as the monster roared shooting lightning out it's body taking out some of the shinobi's force.

Broly was hit by the attack and was sent flying into a cliff. To the elder Saiyan's horror the collar around the neck had broke.

"No,No,No,No, It can't be!" Paragus repeated in fear pulling out the remote and trying but it was useless.

"What was that?" Naruto eyes narrowed at the Saiyan who flinched at the glare.

"I-I made a device years ago for Broly to keep him under control as his power is too dangerous. In one of our spars he somehow lost control of it almost killing me.., With no choice I made the device should he again lose control." finished the elder Saiyan.

Naruto was feeling his blood boiling hearing this, before he said anything, they felt an energy spike really high and saw Broly showing a tint of green KI around his body, not only that but his hair seem to slightly look untamed.

Broly's head snapped up and gave a loud shout breaking out of the cliff and flew launching a punch to the monsters face sending a shockwave, He continued with big lefts and rights relentlessly.

Naruto eye wide at this. 'His power again increased but this time even greater.'

The muscled Saiyan shot out a large green energy KI wave from his mouth to the Mazo face which cried in pain but he wouldn't let up who again connected a bone shattering punch to the creature making it fall back but the Saiyan didn't stop as he started to pound the head forming a crater with each blow.

Madara was getting nervous as he didn't know how long the Gedo Mazo will hold up, he needed what he came for. He saw the kohaku no jōhei and teleported next to it and was about to disappear with it but the Majestic Saiyan appeared surprising him and was met with a solid front punch to the front face.

Madara stepped back feeling the effect even with the mask protecting him, he was about to be kicked by the Majestic Saiyan but thankfully he used his Kamui as the attack went through him. Naruto grabbed the large pot and floated up.

He smirked at the angry Madara. "I'm guessing you need this in order to feed the Kyubi Chakra to that monster." Naruto concluded pissing the Uchiha off.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are starting to become a nuisance." Madara clenched his fist.

The Majestic Saiyan threw the big jar to him which he caught but was confused. "Go ahead feed that to your monster, I'll be happy to show you my true power and destroy whatever you throw at me to prove to you Madara, it's useless to fight against me...If I were you...I be getting ready.

Madara didn't take reconsideration in this threat and left in a swirling vortex along with the Gedo Mazo vanishing causing Broly to snap out of his rage.

Naruto turn to see an angry Darui. "You fool do you realize what you have done!?" He questioned/demanded

"Oh relax it's nothing that I can't handle." the Majestic Saiyan waved it off and excused himself as he flew towards Paragus.

"Alright by the looks of it, night time is already coming in so that means were going to have to fly and be on the lookout for the enemy and for those white creatures." He led them as they flew off.

* * *

-Medical base-

Bardock was looking around seeing many shinobis injured and were being treated, seeing this brought flashbacks of his time he was under Frieza which angered him. He broke from his thought as he sense something wrong. Floating up he flew over to the strange energy he was sensing, he spotted the figure and landed near a tent. He peeked over seeing it go into the tent.

Bardock acting fast ran into the tent and saw two of the shinobis, Sakura he knew since Naruto told him but the man with long hair and white eyes he has never seen.

"Bardock is something wrong?" Sakura asked seeing the look on the Saiyans face.

"I felt a strange KI energy that I was not familiar with and saw something come in here." The Saiyan said and narrowed his eyes towards the man.

Before Sakura asked, the man pulled out a Kunai and lunged towards her but she turned around nailing a fist into his gut and slammed him down creating a small crater.

The man transformed into a white Zetsu. "So your able to manipulate the chakra you absorb transforming into your victims." She gave a iron grip around the throat.

Bardock was impressed by the woman's logic, not to mention strength. "I have a feeling there's more of them..out there." he added. "Looks like I got work to do." he turned around with a grin that craved for battle and left as other shinobis came in.

* * *

-With the real Naruto-

Naruto was able to get information from one of the White Zetsus of the perpetrator behind the Edo Tensei.

It revealed to be the one person he was irritated of and hated just as much as Madara and that man was Kabuto. He also learned that the man had fused himself with the DNA of Orochimaru, after extracting the info he obliterated the White Zetsu.

Right now MSSJ Naruto had transformed into his Kyubi Chakra mode with his coat flaming yellow with black markings and a swirl on the back, without knowing it, It slowly transformed into flaming white. 'Kabuto...I will show you no mercy for what I'm about to do to you.' he flew faster out in the distance.

He looked down seeing shinobi's throwing weapons at him but knew these were the enemies, he created four chakra arms that shot out KI energies destroying many of the enemies that turned back to White Zetsus.

Naruto saw a giant one charging at him, he held a finger up creating a mini KI Rasenshuriken and tossed it which sliced through the creature before exploding into a blast. He decide to try his new move that he had been working on to finish half the group of enemies.

He raised his right hand concentrating his KI into his hand while adding his wind chakra which formed a swirling white blue ball, he clenched it tight and threw it towards the enemies hitting one which in three seconds exploded into a force of wind sending the enemies scattering.

"Looks like everyone will need my help, let's do it." He said and created thousands of KCM (Kyubi Chakra Mode) Naruto's spreading out.

He turned to leave but saw two people that he was familiar with, he landed in front of them. "Itachi...Nagato."

"Naruto, it's been a while." said Itachi.

"It is good to see again, although I wish it was under different circumstances." Said Nagato.

Naruto nod as he felt the same way. "Me too, I promise you both that Kabuto and Madara will pay for this." he vowed.

The two men were then in a trance 'Well then we'll see about that now won't we.' Kabuto activated the Jutsu.

Both men charged at Naruto who anticipated this and attacked head on, he was blocking kicks from Itachi and gave a reverse spin kick sending the Uchiha back, he was suddenly being pulled and saw Nagato, quickly he vanished thanks to his instant transmission appearing behind the former Akatsuki leader kicking him in the spine sending him crashing.

"What happened to Sasuke." Itachi went through hand signs blowing out a huge fireball out towards Naruto who opened his mouth shooting a KI wave destroying the attack.

"Sasuke is a wanted criminal...he attacked the five Kages and joined Madara." Naruto said shocking Itachi.

'Did Madara tell him?' he thought.

Naruto had deflected a blast from Nagato who's arm transformed into a machine cannon that shot out a beam, he created a mini KI shuriken throwing it at the arm slicing it off and gave a kick sending the reanimated shinobi away crashing through the ground.

"Amaterasu...Naruto watch out." Itachi called out as the black flames came at the Majestic Saiyan who backflipped away from it landing on his feet and launching a KI blast nailing Itachi who fell but was reanimating.

Kabuto was getting tired of the gaki and decided that play time was over. "You've been making a fool out of me for far too long Naruto."

Itachi got up and felt his body about to lose control, using his moment he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto was wide eye and felt something coming up this throat, he felt he was going to throw up and all of sudden a crow came out his mouth.

He gagged and coughed. "What the heck was that?" he regained himself.

'What's going on, why can't I control him?' Kabuto in shock.

Itachi began to explain about implanting Shisui Mangekyou Sharingan inside the crow and using the Kotoamatsukami and had planned on using it on Sasuke should he ever try to destroy Konohagakure.

"I know it may be wrong for me to say but you would basically be sending him to an illusion world, not showing him the true world and it's moment of darkness." Naruto bluntly said

Itachi was a little surprise at this.

"Itachi...a lot has happened to me for the past months...but to me it feels like years...Sasuke did an unforgivable crime by attacking the Five Kages but not just that he was working with the man who is the reason why this war is happening...But there's one thing that can only get through to him...that's you...his older brother."

Itachi was in silence as he listened to the words of the blonde shinobi however that was cut off as a summoned came out which was a three headed dog with the Rinnegan eyes and then a ancient prehistoric looking bird was summoned with the rider revealing to be Nagato.

"We'll talk later let's take care of this first." Naruto said looking at the creatures. He flew up to the bird while Itachi activated his Susanoo fighting the three headed dog.

Naruto was dodging blasts of energy from Nagato, using his Instant Transmission he appeared above but then a third hand popped out his back grabbing Naruto and started to drain his chakra.

"Got you now kid." Kabuto said sinisterly.

Naruto felt the Kyubi Chakra fading, thinking quickly he dropped Kyubi Chakra Mode and in his MSSJ 1, he formed his KI blade slicing the arm off and fired a small KI blast sending Nagato off the bird.

Once Nagato body hit the ground he was healing quickly but when he was about to get up Itachi who had sealed the three headed dog in his Susanoo sword stabbed Nagato with the same weapon.

Naruto dropped to the ground as he saw Nagato cracking, looking at the Saiyan one more time. "Naruto... You have the power to change this world for the greater good, to change it into a better place...Jiraiya-sensei and I have faith in you...good luck Naruto Uzumaki." he gave a small smile as he was sealed in the sword.

Naruto gave a sad smile before looking down clenching his fist in anger, damn that Kabuto.

"What will you do now?" Itachi questioned.

The Saiyan looked out in the distance, "I'm going after Kabuto, I feel like I'm close to him and once I find him I'll force him to drop the Jutsu... by any means necessary." he said in a cold tone.

Itachi could tell Naruto had changed seeing in the eyes he no longer saw the naive knucklehead but something like a...warrior.

"I'll be coming along, no doubt Sasuke will also search for him as well." he said.

Naruto nod "Alright but keep up." he flew away as Itachi followed.

'How is he doing that.' He questioned himself

* * *

-With KI Naruto,Paragus and Broly in Sunagakure-

Naruto flew along with the two Saiyan's as they went towards Suna where his best friend Gaara and along with the damn Tsuchikage were battling the Nidaime Mizukage along with the Sandaime Raikage.

Spotting his friend battling the Nidaime Mizukage Mirage while he saw the real one pointing behind Onoki looking as he was ready to fire something, using instant transmission he appeared grabbing the Mizukage arm twisting it and blasted a KI sending the man back.

Onoki looked back seeing that the one that saved him...was none other than Naruto Uzumaki who looked back at him. "You going to accept my help or keep being a stubborn old man." The Majestic Saiyan said. Onoki glared at him but didn't say anything.

Naruto saw Gaara coming to him. "Good to see you again Gaara."

The Kazekage nod as he greeted, he saw two men behind the Uzumaki shinobi. "They're allies. A couple of friends of mine." he informed.

The four men heard a explosion and saw the Sandaime Raikage who was covered in lightning like armor. "The Sandaime Raikage." Onoki said.

Naruto still in MSSJ form had flew fast towards the man with a punch but he dodged it and Naruto turned with a swift hard kick connecting the Raikage sending him skidding back but still on his feet. He then fired KI after KI but the Sandaime Raikage was dodging the attacks with ease.

'This is guy fast and tough.' Naruto thought 'I'll have to transform into my MSSJ2 form.' He tensed up as he shouted loud transforming into his second form.

The alliance shinobis were shocked at this as so was Temari.

Broly started shake and tense more giving a growl. Paragus saw this. "Broly calm down." he ordered his son but that didn't work. He shouted and charged towards the Raikage

"Time to get this battle- Naruto stopped midway as he sidestepped quickly and a gust of wind blew back, he saw Broly charging after the Raikage who blocked the attacked head on but was being pushed back.

"You're strong, if I was alive I wouldn't mind sparring against you." complimented the Sandaime.

Broly gave a left punch sending the undead Kage crashing into a giant boulder, The Saiyans eyes narrowed at the spot where the Raikage crashed. All of a sudden like Lightning the Raikage appeared in front of Broly catching him off guard and gave a lariat sending the Saiyan crashing through three huge stone cliffs and into the ground.

Naruto flew towards the Raikage and was closing in before vanishing and appearing behind, he formed his scythe KI and swung at the Raikage who dodged the attack, The Majestic Saiyan continued with a combo of attacks with the weapon.

Throwing the weapon at such speed the Raikage leaned backwards which Naruto wanted and formed a KI Rasengan, he then used Instant Transmission appearing in front of the Raikage and was a second away from contact however the Kage slammed his right hand that was covered in lightning into the attack sending both men back.

Naruto landed back. He had to admit it he was impressed by the Sandaime Raikage strength and speed, If they had met long ago they could of had one hell of a fight.

Thinking he may have to go Ultimate MSSJ2 he got in his stance but felt the ground shake as did everyone else.

Exploding out from the ground rose up Broly who shouted with anger and his eyes glowing a little green with his KI lightly showing again. Rushing at the Kage he nailed a punch which connected. Each blow was loud and then a kick sent the Kage flying however Broly rushed grabbing a leg and slamming the Sandaime on the ground repeatedly creating a crater that got bigger

The Saiyan spun the Raikage and launched him in the air, he opened his mouth as a green KI was forming and shouted blasting a green energy wave which almost destroyed the body as it fell. Broly wasn't done and was going to rush in but Naruto stepped in front making him stop.

"Easy big guy, the fight is over." Naruto assured him seeing the intensity on the Saiyans face and slowly started to calm. The Majestic Saiyan turn to meet up with Temari.

"Thanks for the help Naruto, and you to big guy." she said to Naruto and looked over to Broly who was surprised as he never been appreciated before.

"No problem, I'm going to see If your brother needs help." he flew with Broly who met with Paragus and met Gaara who were just sealing the second Mizukage.

"Looks like you got this under control." Naruto said.

Gaara nod. "I'm guessing your a shadow clone?" he guessed

Naruto nod. "Yeah, the boss is taking care of bigger things, he sending Shadow clones throughout the battlefield."

"What can be bigger things than fighting this war gaki?" sneered Onoki

Naruto gave him a cold stare. "How about the one behind this Jutsu, I found out the man behind it is Kabuto who was Orochimaru's right hand man."

The Kages were surprised at this. "What will you do now?" Gaara asked.

"We'll stick around since reinforcements will be all around the nation." Naruto said. Gaara accepted this although Onoki still thought it was a bad idea.

* * *

-With Bardock-

Bardock was helping Kakashi and Gai taking down the remaining seven swordsman but the battle was not done as White Zetsus army appeared. He laughed at this catching the two Jonins attention. "Is that all you got...Pathetic." He flew at the army taking out ten of them and was blasting them.

The Saiyan warrior saw one jumping at him but high kicked it away, He formed a blue KI ball. "Try this!" throwing the KI hitting one of the Zetsu exploding taking out a good chunk of the army.

More Zetsus appeared but Bardock was not going to let up. When he was about to attack, half of them were smashed by a ball of White energy. Looking up the Saiyan saw what looked like a person on fire but looking closely he saw it was Naruto. "What happen to you kid?" He questioned.

"It's another of my powers, the real me sent reinforcement." Bardock nod at this before blasting a White Zetsu. Naruto chakra arms shot out KI balls.

* * *

The real Naruto was flying while Itachi followed. "So you were chosen to be the God of Destruction of this Universe?" asked the late Uchiha.

Naruto nod as he had explained about the 12 Universe and him being an alien know as a Majestic Saiyan's plus the GoD. "Yup, Since then I been training the way of the destroyer under Beerus-sensei who is a GoD of another Universe."

"What will you do about Sasuke when you see him?" He questioned but before the Uchiha could answer Sasuke passed them but only spotted him while Naruto flew faster leaving Itachi to talk to Sasuke.

"Good luck Itachi." Naruto said and locked onto a sinister chakra, no doubt it felt like Orochimaru's. He flew faster, the sooner he get there the better.

* * *

-Suna Battlefield-

KI Naruto suddenly felt a tremendous chakra, he looked up on a cliff, he saw a bandage man but the other was someone that made a lot of people hearts drop.

The man was fair skinned, spiky black hair down to his waist with the bang covering the side of his face. He wore crimson armor but underneath he wore a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt.

When the person opened his eyes Sharingan was shown sending chills to every shinobi, this was one of the most feared Shinobi to ever had live in history...

Madara Uchiha.

"Who is that?" Naruto bluntly asked.

"Madara Uchiha...but how?" Onoki said still in shock.

"Wait a minute, that man with the Sharingan is the real Madara Uchiha?" Naruto was now confused. "Then who the hell is that mask man?"

He saw Madara jump down and the Shinobi force attack but he broke through them like nothing and was attacking as well as redirecting attacks from every direction, he grabbed a sword blocking blade attacks throwing it killing a shinobi and grabbed a explosive note slapping it on a shinobi kicking him into a group which went off killing them.

He had enough as he charged with a punch nailing Madara in the face sending him flying back but landed safely.

Naruto was in front of the alliance force in his MSSJ 2 form.

Madara Narrowed his eyes at the Majestic Saiyan, he made a few hand signs. "Katon: Great Fire annihilation." Madara blew out a giant sea of flames.

seeing the attack coming he called out to Broly while he focused the KI energy in his mouth as did the giant Saiyan, when ready both men shouted releasing a wave of Green and White KI that combined.

The attacks collided creating a explosion of smoke covering the battlefield. Madara appeared cutting down more of the alliance, he dodged sand attacks and jumped high in the air however Naruto appeared behind with his Majestic spiral wave that he shot however a blue aura that formed into a humanoid figure shielding Madara.

Madara Susanoo formed two more arms and chakra like swords and started to attack the force, Naruto shot many KI blast trying to gain it's attention which it did as he dodged a blade and continued to fire shots.

Broly was doing the same as he charged while dodging the blades and landed a punch to the chest of Susanoo which shook the humanoid shield. The humanoid armor raised its arm and came down with the sword onto the Saiyan but to the Uchiha's surprise Broly caught the hand.

Gaara used the distraction and pulled Madara out of the Susanoo before flinging him up in the air where Naruto flew with a White KI covered fist colliding with the Uchiha's chest sending him into the ground crashing.

Not Finish yet The Majestic Saiyan created the KI Rasenshuriken and threw it towards the down Uchiha, the Shuriken made contact before exploding into invisible KI blades.

Naruto waited seeing the results and to his shock Madara was unharmed as he was in Susanoo but not only that his eyes were purple with black rings.

'Rinnegan' The majestic Saiyan thought. Madara still in his Susanoo jumped onto the cliff next to the control Nidaime Tsuchikage.

'It seems that boy has powers that I have never seen before, not to mention that last attack...My Susanoo slightly cracked, whatever he used didn't just use chakra...this just might get interesting.' he went through some hand signs as did the Susanoo

Everyone was prepared for the attack until they saw darkness shadowing over them, they all looked up and felt fear enter their heart as they gaze on a giant almost planet like meteorite heading down on them.

Naruto eyes almost bugged out on this, just how strong was this guy. He flew fast over to Broly and Paragus. "Alright big man I'm going to need your help with this, try to stall that meteor. hurry!" he urged Broly.

Understanding this he flew towards the giant meteor and slammed his hands against it and shouted using his strength to stop the falling attack.

Naruto shouted as his KI grew higher and electricity crackled around the body, the battlefield shook all around and the alliance try to stay on their feet, with a louder shout he transformed into his MMSJ 3 but he was not finished as he formed his main attack.

The Saiyan grit his teeth still holding up the giant meteor, Madara was actually impressed by the man's strength, knowing this would take long he activate the Jutsu again as a second meteorite came down on on the first one, 'let's see how you handle this'

Broly was now having trouble as the weight doubled and was being pushed down, The Saiyan was now getting frustrated as he tried harder to hold it which soon led to anger. He gave a loud shout as KI flared like crazy while his eyes were bright green, He began to actually push back the Meteorites which actually shocked the former Uchiha leader.

Naruto's attack was ready. "Broly let go!" He called out but the Saiyan was not listening, he cursed at this however Broly shoved the Meteorites away and opened his mouth, taking this chance Naruto thrust his hands shooting a Super Majestic Spiral Wave which mixed with Broly's mouth KI blast hitting the first meteorite, it took a few seconds till the first one obliterated then soon did second one.

Naruto dropped on his knee while also dropping his MSSJ 3 form back to his normal self. Broly fell down exhausted a little while Paragus checked on him.

"That boy is really starting to annoy me." Said Kabuto through the undead Tsuchikage.

Madara for the first time in a long time he may have found a worthy opponent, he looked at Naruto then at Broly. "Lets see how they deal with this." he went through fast hand signs.

Giant tree and sharp branches popped out and spread attacking the Alliance force, Naruto along with Paragus and Broly flew up. "This guy's unbelievable." Naruto said, his Ki was dropping and soon would vanish. He hoped that reinforcement would come through.

His prayer was answered as a KCM clone arrived. "Good I was just about to run out of KI and Chakra." sighed relief KI Naruto.

KCM Naruto nod and gave a thumbs up which the KI clone did as it poofed away.

* * *

The real Naruto got the information from his KI clone and was shocked that this mask man was not Madara Uchiha, but that leaves one questioned, Who the hell was this guy. Feeling the evil chakra, he landed in front of a cave.

'You better say your prayers Kabuto because the only god that's going to listen to you...is me." The Saiyan's eyes glowed purple for few seconds turning back into red.

Chapter 8 done

Author note: So I think chapter 9 and 10 will be the war saga, most of you want me to leave Sasuke alive and have him change what do you think let me know, also I know Broly may look weak but I want to build him up getting stronger as he now just tapped into the power of the Oozaru, later he will tap more into it and he may or may not turn SSJ idk yet, any ways next chapter Naruto confronts Kabuto which should be interesting, KCM Naruto along with Broly and Paragus and the shinobi force facing Madara will be good and soon Naruto will confront the mask man along with Broly, Bardock and Paragus as they will battle the Jinchuriki, that's all for today thanks everyone, If u liked this story remember to hit that follow or favorite button and be sure to stay tune for the next episode of Naruto God of Destruction of Universe 0, have a great day everyone this is naruto4life1994 peace out


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers welcome back to another chapter of Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0. I know most of you have been commenting and telling me that Saiyans are more powerful than the Naruto characters which I know, But I don't want the fights to be dull and fast, but don't worry this chapter with Naruto, Broly, Paragus and Bardock against Tobi and the six resurrected Jinchuriki's, while the real Naruto faces Kabuto don't worry that fight won't be long. I decided the Kages will face Madara, That's all I'm going to say so with everything said enjoy the story

-Warning I do not own Naruto or DB super-

Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0

Chapter 9 The Fourth Great Ninja War part 3, Saiyans vs Bijuu's, The Awakening

Naruto in his KCM and MSSJ form looked up at the undead Uchiha, from the memory he got from his clone, this man was no ordinary powerful shinobi, It was a reason why he was the most feared shinobi to ever had lived.

Looking over to his left he saw Broly recovered and was ready to fight. Before they charged two bolts of lightning hit the ground in front of them and appeared were three people, The Mizukage, Raikage and Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama?" Naruto was shocked seeing his leader/ surrogate mother.

Tsunade looked back giving a grin. "Looks like you been busy gaki." she said.

Naruto blinked a little confused but gave small laugh rubbing the back of his head.

"Tsunade..Senju..I of course expected no less that you would appear, after all the Uzumaki and Senju are of course allies." said Madara.

The Slug princess narrowed her eyes at the man. "You should of stay dead Madara, the world was a better place without you."

"Was it now?" said an amused Madara trying to upset the Senju. "Because from what I see your all the same...weak..and pathetic." he said coldly at the end. He looked at the Saiyan's. "However you both are quite different from the rest, may I know the names of you both?"

Naruto gave a grin. "It's Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki..and my friend Broly." pointing his thumb back at the muscled Saiyan

The former Uchiha leader didn't flinch as a huge figured revealing to be Ay in his lightning armor had his fist cocked back and went to attack but Susanoo armor blocked it and a skeletal hand popped out smacking the Raikage away sending him back landing on his feet angering him.

"As I said..weak." Madara mocked

Tsunade looked back to the Majestic Saiyan. "Naruto you need to find that masked man, we can take care of Madara." He was going to protest. "This is an order from your Hokage." She sternly said which left no arguments.

Naruto nod and told the Saiyans to hold on to his shoulder, he looked at Tsunade. "Be careful...Mom." he said and vanished along with the Saiyan's.

Tsunade gave a small smile before it vanished once she looked at the Uchiha with a fire in her eyes that has not been seen since her grandfather. She slammed her fist in her hand and marks appeared on her arms and face. "Get ready Madara...because I will show you the true power.. of the Senju clan!" she declared.

* * *

Bardock sent a scatter of KI blast taking out multiple Zetsus and grabbed one spinning it around knocking others away before being tossed and vaporized. He saw a few of the shinobis struggling against the clones and flew over taking them out. He saw a giant monstrous one charging, he gathered KI in his right hand forming a blue ball.

"Have a taste of this." Bardock threw the attack in which hit the creature dead center chest which made a hole but it started to shake and exploded into chunks.

He floated down meeting with Kakashi. "Well that takes care of that." he said.

"Yeah for now at least." Kakashi added.

Naruto appeared in front of the guys surprising Kakashi but Bardock was calm knowing it was him. "About time you finished." the Saiyan said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head giving his sheepish look. "Sorry I just got caught up in the moment." He looked at his sensei with a serious look. "There's something you should know sensei, the masked man is not Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi was confused. "What do you mean, how do you know?"

"Because me and my big friend here just faced the real him a few minutes ago." Naruto said surprising his sensei. "Plus the old bastard Tsuchikage confirmed it was him, he's been dead for many years."

"Who is this Madara guy." Bardock asked.

"Madara Uchiha, he is said to be the strongest shinobi to ever had live on par with our former Shodaime Hokage." Kakashi explained. Hearing this made Bardock Saiyan blood stir.

"That strong huh." Bardock said with his arm crossed with a grin.

"Don't underestimate him. Even though we could take care of him Madara is an Edo Tensei and the strongest shinobi for a reason." Naruto said.

The Majestic Saiyan stopped as he felt seven chakra signatures approaching close by. He turned around looking back. "We got company." he said gaining the men's attention. On the tree's were seven people The masked man and along with the former six jinchurikis.

"You!" Naruto eyes turned cold.

"We meet once again Uzumaki...for the last time" said the man

"Who's this guy?" questioned Bardock.

"The supposed Madara Uchiha, but since we know he's been dead...who are you!" Naruto demanded.

"I am no one...all I want is the success of project Tsuki no Me, that's all." said the man

"Buddy I don't know who you are, but your voice is starting to piss me off." Bardock said.

"Ah so the monkey speaks." The masked Uchiha insulted

Bardock fist clenched making his KI flared in anger, being called a monkey was one of the worst insults you can say to a Saiyan. Before he could attack Naruto held his arm out stopping him.

"Big talk for a guy who not too long ago was getting his ass kick from a so called monkey." Naruto grinned feeling the irritation off the Uchiha.

"Let me introduce you to a couple of puppets of mine." The man said as the Jinchurikis went into action.

"Sensei get everyone away from here me and the guys got this." Naruto told his sensei and flew in the air along with Bardock and Broly, while Kakashi had told the men to fallback

* * *

The former jinchuriki of the Yonbi spat out lava balls which the Saiyan's dodged easily and Naruto sent out multiple KI blast but the undead Mizukage created an aqua mirror in which created a clone of Naruto doing the same attack creating an explosion as the attacks connected covering the area in smoke.

They flew out the smoke and looked seeing bubbles all around. Naruto eyes widen knowing this jutsu. "Move fast!" everyone spread out as multiple bubbles burst and exploded.

* * *

Bardock looked seeing the Jinchuriki of Nibi charging at him connecting a fist which he blocked but knew something was wrong however it was too late as claws popped out from the jinchurikis knuckles piercing through his forearm making him grunt in pain but being in so many battles his whole life made him have a high pain tolerance. He connected a knee follow by a backflip kick to the chin sending the Kunoichi away taking the claws out.

In mid air he saw the Yonbi Jinchuriki covered in lava while charging at him, he clenched his right fist gathering KI in it, he manage to evade the attack and slammed the attack into the man's back blasting a wave of blue KI sending him crashing through the trees.

* * *

Broly was battling it out against the Gobi Jinchuriki exchanging punches but the Saiyan slowly started to get immune to them and his attacks were more harder and quicker. He landed a hard right and left hook follow by a front kick to the face sending the shinobi flying but the assault was not done when Broly flew landing another kick cracking the armor of the jinchuriki blasting him into a couple of trees destroying them and the ground.

Hearing something flying Broly turn to see the Nanabi Jinchuriki who was releasing tiny light particles which turned the battlefield bright blinding the Saiyan, The recovered Gobi Jinchuriki landed a punch to the body but it did no effect to the Saiyan who grabbed him and gave a solid headbutt follow by a double axe handle sending the shinobi crashing hard in the ground.

* * *

Naruto was blocking attacks from the Mizukages staff hook, he decided to make it even as he summoned out his KI scythe twirling it around and made a bring it gesture at the Kage who charged. Both had exchanged attack after attack, sparks dance all around them till they locked up.

Naruto sensed the Jinchuriki of Rokubi behind him and had to do something quick, he broke the hold slicing through the staff and kicked the Kage away and threw his weapon behind him which hit the Jinchuriki cutting the body in half, the Saiyan shinobi noticed something in the chest as the body reformed.

'That looks like a rod, the same rod Nagato used when he was controlling Pein, So he to does have the Rinnegan.' Naruto's Scythe returned to him while he created a white KI and blasted the attack which would of hit had it not been for the mask man who interfered using the Kamui to absorb the attack _._

Naruto was going to go after him but from behind dodged a red tail and saw the Mizukage in the second Bijuu form, he cursed knowing he should have not been distracted, he used his chakra arms extending and nailing the Kage with a Rasengan KI blasting it away, before he had chance another tail went by him and saw another Jinchuriki in the second form and charged after it.

* * *

Bardock was dodging the tails from the transformed Nibi Jinchuriki sending KI blasts hitting the beast but it shook them off extending its arm going for a slash which Bardock dodged flying at the beast landing a few punches following with a corkscrew kick sending the jinchuriki away.

The Yonbi Jinchuriki appeared behind going for a stab with tail but Bardock vanished leaving an after image confusing the beast till it felt a kick in the spine sending it down but it grabbed a branch with its tail and swung back towards the Saiyan and went for a slash which Bardock avoided before launching his signature KI move Riot Javelin at the Jinchuriki.

Unfortunately It saw the attack coming and swung four of its tail redirecting the attack as such speed that Bardock didn't have time to block the attack which hit him and exploded. The Saiyan jumped out the smoke landing on a branch, he looked fine although half his armor was destroyed and had some scratches.

He jumped to another tree as he dodged a lava ball but the assault continued as the Jinchuriki shot out multiple of them at the Saiyan who was continuing to dodged them, he sensed something coming down and looked up seeing the Nibi Jinchuriki launching its tail at him. He cursed but managed to avoid the tails and barely the lava ball but still suffered a burn mark on his arm.

He looked seeing the two jinchurikis side by side growling at him. Bardock tore a piece of clothing from his pants wrapping it around his burn mark on his left arm, he gave a grin. "Now this is a challenge." The Saiyan powered up and flew after them.

* * *

Broly and the transformed Gobi locked in a grapple battling for dominance. The beast growled but Broly was not intimidated one bit and soon start to bend the hands of it giving his own growl in which his power grew. He gave a strong headbutt creating a shockwave making the Jinchuriki stun before receiving a huge punch connecting his body which would of went through had it not been for the chakra cloak but Broly wasn't done as he created a green KI ball blasting it away.

He looked up and caught a hold of the Nanabi Jinchuriki's face and flew slamming its face across multiple trees destroying them, he then swung the beast around real fast throwing it into more trees destroying them.

Sensing something from behind he just dodged a claw from the Gobi but still got slashed in the chest, Broly winced as the Bijuu chakra started to burn him, Gobi swung back around with it's tail nailing a punch sending the Saiyan flying back. Nanabi appeared behind slashing the back making Broly shout in pain and crashed to the ground, he struggled to get back up but was sill feeling the effect of the chakra.

"Get up Broly!" yelled Paragus

The Gobi jumped down at the Saiyan to finish him but it was not meant to be as Broly snapped his head up and gave a loud shout making a bright green energy flare out of nowhere knocking the Jinchuriki back. He stood up as he kept shouting. The muscles in his body tense, his eyes were no longer black but now took on a slight green yellowish color.

Seeing the Nanabi Jinchuriki coming at him he opened his mouth forming a green KI which he then fired at the Nanabi sending it into the air which made a huge explosion shaking the area and probably halfway throughout the battlefield.

* * *

Naruto kick the Sanbi Jinchuriki into a couple of trees, feeling the area shake he looked up to see Broly's attack and was jaw dropped. 'Holy Shit.' he thought but shook his head almost forgetting about his fight. He blocked the Rokubi's tails with his KI scythe and was pushing forwards knocking each tail away coming at him. Once seeing the opening he vanished using his Instant Transmission appearing above the beast and hit it with a KI infused Rasengan adding more power into the attack sending the Jinchuriki flying through trees.

Feeling someone behind him he turned quickly swinging the scythe which fazed through the mask who tried to grab him. Naruto had twirled his weapon using the blunt side which the masked man blocked with a Gunbai but was pushed back away.

He saw the Sanbi from the left and a recovered Rokubi on the right both rushing at him, putting his Scythe away he put his arms up in a X guard and closed his eyes gathering KI in his hands. Once the Jinchurikis were inches away his eyes snapped open extending his arms out and gave a shout blasting both of them away.

The masked man looked seeing his puppets being beaten even in their second form they were still being overpowered. 'I have no choice but for them to enter their final form. I was hoping I would hold out longer...who are these people?' the man made a hand sign as then the Jinchuriki's transformed into their final form as they grew into giants destroying the forest and were in their respective Bijuu form.

Naruto landed next to the Saiyans who looked a little beat up but we're alright. He looked over the giant Bijuu but notice that the Gobi tried to attack the masked man but a chain covered in a purple aura popped out the ground wrapping around the neck slamming it into the ground.

'Looks like he doesn't have full control, but we shouldn't let up.' "Alright guys get ready." Naruto told them.

Bardock knew that Naruto and Broly could handle these beast but he could not...not at this form. He focused his KI creating a powerball and threw it in the air which exploded forming a full moon. Naruto looked up seeing this then at Bardock who threw it and was going to ask but started to see the Saiyan shaking and growling.

The color in the Saiyans eyes were pure white, he shouted in the air as the muscles in his body started to grow, his teeth grew canines and his face started to transform slowly while the scream was getting louder and changing into a roar.

Naruto was shocked seeing Bardock transformed but remembered that a Saiyan can change into an Oozaru under the fool moon but he didn't know that Bardock could make one.

The three men flew back as Bardock grew bigger and bigger till he was fully into his great ape form, he charged after the tailed beasts

"Come on big guy." Naruto said flying fast towards the Bijuu as Broly followed out of instinct to fight.

* * *

Bardock locked a grapple with the Yonbi pushing each other back for dominance till he kicked the Bijuu in the face, he turned around landing a right hook to the face of Nibi sending her away. Yonbi locked a hold around the neck of Bardock.

The Sanbi retreaded in its spike shell and soon started roll fast like a spiked boulder towards Bardock but he was having none of that. He flipped Son Goku over his shoulder and threw him at the Sanbi making them collided rolling back, he opened his mouth shooting a blue KI beam at the Bijuus.

* * *

Broly flew towards the giant insect known as the Nanabi, he dodged flying winds blades from the Nanabi who flapped its wings, he connected a punch pushing it back then a kick to the face dazing it. He charged again but this time sending many green KI blast which was slightly damaging it. Hearing fast steps Broly looked back to see the Gobi who was controlled charging at him.

The Saiyan stood his ground catching the sharp horn and stopped it. He growled as he lifted up the Bijuu with insane strength and spun around before tossing it at Nanabi so fast the Bijuu didn't have time to dodge as they collided, Broly opened his mouth charging a KI beam which he blast connecting the Bijuu's damaging them more.

* * *

Naruto was flying all around the Nibi who was trying to swat at him with its sharp claws but he kept dodging them, he created four giant KI Rasengans with his chakra arms and slammed them into the Nibi sending her crashing. He sensed the Rokubi behind him ready to unleash an attack, using instant transmission he appeared behind the Bijuu and created a Ki Rasenshuriken slamming it into the back sending it into the ground.

'I hope the real me finds Kabuto, I can feel the Kyubi chakra draining, I won't have much time lasting and the same can go for my MSSJ form.' KI Naruto charged at the Nibi.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked in the cave, he turned off the Kyubi chakra and was in his MSSJ 2 with his sage mode on, he saw a barrier which didn't stop him as he blasted it with a KI destroying it.

"I'm impressed you were able to pass through my barrier and find this place." he heard Kabuto.

"Sorry to spoil your fun Kabuto but I learned a few things during my absence, today is the day you die." The Majestic Saiyan said. electricity crackled around him and his KI flared.

"This Reanimation Jutsu will not come undone, even if you kill me." smugly said Kabuto trying to anger the Kyubi Jinchuriki. He laughed menacingly, "I guess my luck hasn't run out!"

Naruto vanished and appeared in front of the snake punching him in the jaw sending him crashing against the cave wall. "You talk to much." he said.

Kabuto broke out the wall and popped his jaw back into place. 'His strength can be on the same level with Tsunade, if it wasn't for this form I would of suffered more damage.'

"Kabuto Yakushi, as God of Destruction of Universe 0 I find you guilty and sentence you...to death." he flew fast towards the snake who jumped out the way of the punch which destroyed a chunk of the cave wall.

Kabuto jumped unleashing anaconda like snakes towards the Saiyan who summoned out his KI Scythe slicing through them like nothing, a bigger one went to eat him but he threw a simple Rasenbomb in the mouth of the snake exploding the head.

Naruto looked around to find the bastard, with Sage Mode he looked around seeing little chakra signatures, looking closely it looked liked snake skin.

'He's trying to throw me off.' Naruto gathered KI in his mouth as he shot out a large white beam and turned everywhere damaging the cave badly.

As the attack died down he turned quickly seeing Kabuto coming out of a snakes mouth with his true form. "You like it, your not the only one who can transform. I've become the perfect snake sage, something that even Orochimaru-Sama couldn't do...I...am a Dragon!" He unleashed a wave of chakra.

Naruto wasn't concern of this and looked not impressed one bit. "Kabuto..you have lost what humanity you have left...by the time I'm finished with you..your going to regret messing with my home..my friends..and family." he went ultimate MSSJ 2 just to show the difference between him and the bastard with his KI overwhelming the chakra.

For the first time in a long time Kabuto felt nervous. Even in his perfect Sage Mode he felt the power radiating off the Kyubi Jinchuriki still far greater...no it will not end like this...not until he bring back Orochimaru-Sama. He went through hand signs. "Sage art: White Extreme Attack." Kabuto shot out a large chakra dense shape dragon holding a black orb which started to swirled around fusing with it causing a strange loud whistle sound and making the whole room brighten.

Naruto eyes squinted at this and sense Kabuto charging in a zigzag pattern before jumping up and the Snake from his abdomen lunged at him however he caught it surprising the former Oto Shinobi and swung him around fast before throwing him hard against the wall which made a wide spiderweb crack.

The snake sage broke out the wall landing on his feet keeling and coughing up a little blood. 'But how, my jutsu was supposed to paralyze him and only ones in Sage Mode-' he stopped and took a closer look at the iris seeing they were toad-like with orange pigmentation around the eyes.

'Now I see.' he stood up popping his bones back. 'So the gaki can use Sage Mode as well, as expected from Jiraiya's apprentice.' he popped his neck.

Kabuto jumped all around from place to place at such speed making him a blur but Naruto could still see him. He bounced off the ceiling down towards him which the Saiyan wanted as he sent a fast sharp gust of wind slicing the snakes head but Kabuto was still alive as he barely dodged the attack and flipped backwards sticking on the ceiling.

"It's useless Kabuto, no matter what you throw at me I'll always end up turning it around. Here I'll make it easier for you." He put his Scythe away and had his left arm behind him and his right arm out front. "With one hand." Kabuto charged while activating his chakra scalpels and dived down doing a corkscrew .

Naruto waited patiently as Kabuto was inches away and dodged but it didn't stop their as he chopped the back of the bastards neck affecting his nervous system and crashing against spikes of rocks and boulders.

The smoke cleared showing Kabuto shedding. "Is that all you got?" the Majestic Saiyan taunted making the snake Sage angry. The limp part from the snake being cut off formed a familiar shinobi that Naruto and his squad had fought in the past.

"Kidomaru Spiral Web." Kabuto shot a huge spider web at the Konoha Shinobi who still wasn't impressed and simply swung his right leg up that sent a blade like KI slicing through web like butter.

Not finished yet the spider shinobi changed into the Dead Bone Pulse user Kimimaro. "Macabre Bone Pulse:Bracken Dance" Kabuto slammed his hand into the ground as hundreds of sharp bones were popping out of the ground towards Naruto who stood his ground and formed a KI energy in his mouth and shot out a large beam destroying the bones leaving nothing but ashes.

Naruto heard a flute sound and his body was not moving, coming out the smoke was Kabuto and instead of Kimimaro it was one of the sound four Tayuya playing the flute.

"Looks like your own cockiness will be your own downfall but don't worry with you being a part of me and Orochimaru I will be invincible." He charged as the Tayuya form changed into Orochimaru's giant snake absorb form which stretched its neck lunging at Naruto. "Your Mine!" Kabuto declared

Naruto shouted as his KI energy exploded out his body sending his enemy back, he flew at the snake creating a Big Ball Wind Rasengan with his right arm slamming it into the snake shredding it into bloody ribbons.

Before Kabuto had the chance Naruto appeared taking him by surprise and was grabbed by the throat. Naruto flew as he grinded Kabuto's face against the cave walls and through some boulder before tossing him hard against a bigger boulder destroying it. Soon enough the snake sage broke out of the stones and a huge white snake quickly lunged at him but had its head cut off.

"Enough...its time for this to end once and for all." Naruto had a serious look. He opened up both his hands forming two Rasengans that were each white with a tint of purple and flew towards his opponent.

Kabuto formed a hand sign but unfortunately he looked up just to see the Saiyan vanishing in a flash of White and then the next thing he felt a tremendous pain in his spine while slammed into the ground. Once the air cleared up Naruto stood above the broken Kabuto who shed to a new body but to his shock he still felt the pain in his spine and to his horror he couldn't feel the lower part of his body, he looked up at Naruto in rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Naruto gave no expression. "I learned a new energy called Hakai, a special energy that only Gods of Destruction can use, I basically erased the lower part of you nerves with your spine from existence." he explained much to Kabuto's horror. "No matter If you try to switch bodies the results will be the same."

The Majestic Saiyan bit his thumb smearing blood on his left arm and summoning out was a crow, more precisely Itachi's crow which had Shisui other Sharingan.

Naruto's clone stopped by Konoha and took Shisui's eye that Danzo had stolen and brought it to Itachi who implanted it in his crow giving it to him and telling to use the Kotoamatsukami on Kabuto. The crow landed on his shoulder looking at Kabuto who looked and saw the Mangekyou Sharingan, he was going to look away but it was too late.

Picking up the snake by the Hair Naruto waited as he then made the hand signs, "Edo Tensei Release." he muttered. A breeze washed over Naruto who started to sense many chakra energy disintegrating.

"Glad that's over with." he sighed and looked at Kabuto who was brain dead, he put out his right hand. "Hakai!" Naruto shouted to which Kabuto glowed purple and started to be erased from existence.

Once that was done with he looked over to see a familiar face which was an unconscious Anko. he made a Kage Bushin telling him to take her back to the Konoha. He concentrated sensing for Bardock, Broly and Paragus, which he found they were together but Bardock's and Broly KI were much higher, he used his Instant Transmission and vanished.

* * *

-With Naruto and the group-

Naruto appeared in the battlefield and turned around seeing the Nibi pouncing towards him but he dodged it and flew delivering a kick sending the Bijuu cat skitting across the battlefield. He looked to see a giant Oozaru battling the Yonbi and Sanbi, Broly fighting the Nanabi and Gobi while lastly his clone was fighting the Rokubi. rushing towards his clone he knocked away the Slug, looking at each other his clone sighed and nod appreciating it and poofed away. Gaining the memories Naruto knew what he had to do. "Guys find a black rod on them and pulled them out." he called out while he tried to get a hold of the Nibi who jumped away blowing out blue fire.

Bardock grabbed a chokehold on the Yonbi while it thrashed for him to let go but was brought back slamming on the back of its head, not done yet he grabbed the tails of the Bijuu's and spun it knocking into Sanbi.

Broly was dodging more of the wind blades and sent green KI blasts and closed in delivering a axe handle sending down Nanabi, he saw a shadow over him and looked up to see the Gobi falling on him but instead of moving he threw his hands up catching the Bijuu and growled using his strength and tossed away the Bijuu away.

Naruto was battling Nibi while dodging the falling acid attacks though it wasn't much difficult and went KCM launching his chakra arms that made two Giant Wind KI Rasengan connecting both Bijuus sending them away.

The Saiyan's had noticed all the Bijuus were together and they all started to form a purple ball. Naruto eyes wide as he knew what was coming, he would need to go MSSJ 3 but before he did he was in his mindscape face to face with the Kyubi who was still locked behind the gates.

 **"Seems you're in a tight situation gaki." said the Kyubi.**

"Is that all you have to say because in case you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of a battle against not only six Bijuus but the bastard that made our life a living hell." Naruto frustrated being called at a time like this.

 **"For being such a so call God of Destruction I never thought he would wine." Kyubi mocked ticking Naruto off.**

 **"Let's be honest, we both have never been on good terms hell we probably won't see eye to eye as much...But we both have respect each other in power...that day you fought that alien Hit, you could have used my chakra and finish the match fast but instead you used your own power that you discovered to win, hell I'll give you props for what you did to that snake Kabuto."**

Naruto was silent was surprised that the Kyubi was actually respecting him but he stayed quiet.

 **"When I saw you being taking under that god Beerus I thought for sure the power would corrupt and you would end up like Madara Uchiha or even worse, however I was wrong." Kyubi admit.**

After a few seconds of silent Naruto broke it. "Would you be willing to help me out, I know though with my accomplishments I still have a long ways for you to trust me, I never saw you as a weapon and I never will. After this war I will find a way to free Bijuu's and take them somewhere...somewhere where they won't be used for war and can live in peace." Naruto said looking up as the Kyubi sat up.

To Naruto surprise Kyubi threw out a right fist, he looked up and didn't hesitate and bumped fist with him, he gave a small laugh making the Kyubi smirk, the lock to the gate slowly opened.

For my Family.

….

For my Friends

….

For my home.

….

For my Universe,

….

For my parents.

….

...And for us.

The gate flew opened and energy flooded around Naruto who was in his MSSJ form.

* * *

The Saiyans saw what may come and were charging their attack, Kakashi and Gai arrived and saw this. "This is not good." Kakashi said.

"I'll have open the eighth gate." Gai said taking stance.

"Don't you idiot you know what will happen if you do." Kakashi scowled.

"Time to end this." The masked man commanded the Bijuu's to attack making them launch their attack.

Broly and Oozaru Bardock attacked with their KI mouth beam stopping three of them but the other three were coming but before they came closer a giant White chakra tail swatted the Bijuus atack, this shocked the masked man.

Gai and Kakashi were shielding their eyes from the strong energy but Kakashi got a glimpse and saw what looked like Minato. "S-Sensei?" the masked shinobi was shocked but the brightness died down revealing to be not Minato but his son Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto looked back at the jonins. "Stay back sensei's I got this" Naruto assured and gave a grin before turning back to the Bijuus and went avatar Kyubi mode charging at the Bijuus along with a Broly and a Oozaru Bardock.

The masked man looked nervously as things were not going well as plan, not only are his pets being pushed back but now the Uzumaki Gaki had full control of the Kyubi Chakra, he may need to summon the Gedo Mazo earlier than expected." he went through hand signs summoning the humanoid monster.

Naruto manage to get a hold of the six Bijuu and thanks to the help of Broly and Bardock he got a hold on the black rods but before pulling them out everything froze as he was somewhere and was greeted by the Bijuus and their former Jinchuriki's.

(Same as Canon)

The chains stabbed into the Bijuu's as they were absorbed by the humanoid monster. Naruto landed on his feet and looked up clenching his fist and sent a death glare to the masked promising pain.

After the Uchiha set a barrier around the humanoid monster he didn't have time as Naruto charged at fast speed with his Rasengan to destroy the mask but once again he passed through however that's just what he wanted as he instant transmission appearing in front not giving the Uchiha anytime as the attack slammed into the mask destroying it, the Uchiha flipped and landed slowly looking showing his face.

Naruto saw a good look at the man and heard his sensei gasp in shock.

"O-O-Obito, is that you?" questioned a wide eyes Kakashi along with Gai.

"That's not my name anymore Hatake, It's because of you I became what I am you see before you." Obito glared at the masked Shinobi

Naruto was confused, who was this guy? "What are you talking about?" exclaimed Kakashi.

Silent was hung in the air as the two looked at each other until Obito spoke. "You let Rin Die." He said glaring which made his Sharingan spun angrily.

This shocked the Jonin. The conversation was cut off as another person arrived landing next to Obito revealing to be Madara Uchiha. "Mind If I cut in." he said

Naruto was shocked that the Uchiha was still alive but how, the thought stopped as his blood ran cold. "What did you do to the other?"

Madara stayed silent.

"What did you do to her!" Naruto shouted going MSSJ 2 while his KI flared and electricity crackled around his body.

"Let's just say, she isn't doing to well." he said which set a spark off, Naruto flew and landed a punch but was blocked by a Gunbai but the force stilled pushed Madara away, he then swiftly turned kicking Obito far back.

"Go after the barrier, I got these two." Naruto told the Saiyans and flew towards the Uchihas. Obito went through hand signs and blew out deep red flames but Naruto went through it and went to punch the jaw however Obito used his Kamui as Naruto went through him with Madara already going through hand signs summoning a wooden dragon from the ground wrapping up around Naruto.

He broke out of it with ease before connecting a kick to the chest cracking the Uchiha's armor sending him away, he turned around catching the wrist of Obito while forming a KI Rasengan and would of connected had it not been the vines that popped out wrapping around his wrist.

Flying up he ripped the vines from the ground and threw them off his wrist, he made nine Chakra arms that shot out multiple white KI blasts all over the battlefield covering the arena with smoke, when the air cleared Madara used his Susanoo to protect him and Obito.

'That Susanoo is no joke all I did was make scratch, time to get close and personal.' he flew towards the ultimate armor and punched with full strength which made a dent, he continued on with kicks but had to dodged a sword attack and flew back a distance seeing the Susanoo forming into the second stage as the skeleton figure crew muscles and armor summoning two blades.

Naruto went Kyubi avatar and attacked the Uchiha landing blow after blow while also dodging the swords, he dropped the form and cupped his hand forming a his signature move.

Madara had looked at ball of energy the Kyubi Jinchuriki was forming with his Rinnegan. 'Very interesting, this power seems to be the same as Chakra but more destructive, never in my life would I find another worthy opponent.' he build up his perfect Susanoo.

"Majestic spiral wave!" Naruto shouted thrusting his attack to the Uchiha unfortunately the structure of Susanoo grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a Bijuu but still the attacks did some damage.

Naruto flew back and around the Susanoo firing multiple KI all around but it did no damage, he saw a punch coming at him and formed a fist adding KI and threw the punch connecting the attack causing a huge shockwave.

Madara heard a crack and saw Susanoo hand cracking and was destroyed stunning the Uchiha but he started to form a grin. "Obito how long until the ten tail will be ready?"

Naruto landed next to the Saiyans who were still attacking the barrier that protected the Gedo Mazo, thankfully the barrier started to crack and soon was destroyed causing an explosion.

"Did that work?" Bardock said in a deep voice.

Naruto sensed for any life but when the smoke cleared it revealed a monstrous creature that had Ten Tails and roared shaking the landscape.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto said.

"That Naruto is what the Juubi." Kyubi said narrowing his eyes at the monster.

"What is that thing?" Paragus in shock.

"Whatever it is it's ugly." Bardock said

Broly wanted to fight but was held back by his father.

Naruto was trying to come up with a plan, he looked up seeing the red moon and felt...something. His body stiffened and couldn't look away from the moon, his heart was pounding and his breathing was picking up.

Kakashi felt something wrong and looked at his student who started to act funny. "Naruto what's wrong?" he asked catching Paragus attention who went wide eye. "Get back!" he and his son jumped back as did Kakashi.

The Majestic Saiyan dropped to his knees feeling his whole body shaking and his muscles growing he was growling low and grew canines

Madara and Obito jumped on the Juubi, They saw the Jinchuriki reaction and knew this may be their chance but a feeling of dread washed over them.

Naruto growled loud and his head snapped up with his eyes turning red and shouted like a demon, his KI pushed everyone away as it created a crater underneath him while his KI shot up high in the sky. He still was crying out loud as his body was changing and his KI was getting stronger by the minute which made the crater deeper and the atmosphere had electricity around the Jinchuriki.

Kakashi shield his eyes. "What's happening to my student?" Kakashi asked Paragus. "It's the Oozaru form, when a Saiyan sees a full moon they transform into giant apes just as Bardock."

"Then why didn't he transform earlier?" the masked Shinobi frowned.

"This must have to do something with him being a Majestic Saiyan." Bardock said feeling the power was five time powerful as his.

Obito was nervous and angry at the same time. Angry that the Jinchuriki was keep getting more powerful but that was the nervous part, too strong.

"It can't be!" Obito shouted.

The Majestic Saiyan's face started to slowly transform and many tall rock cliffs shot out while one carried him in the air, with a loud roar a large beam of White exploded and out came a huge Oozaru which was almost twice the size as the Juubi, instead of a chunky body it was more lean and muscular as were his arms and legs. His eyes were red but most mostly stood out was the white fur and the tail. he growled and gave a mighty roar

Majestic Oozaru has awoken.

Chapter 9 finished.

Author note: Their you have it folks what a chapter right, I thought of the red moon from real life since it happened here where I live at not to long ago so I thought it would be perfect, so I think for the last four to enter should be Minato, Cooler, Cell and Shallot with his backstory changed, next time will be a close to the war so It will be a long one, I was planning for the end for Broly to turn SSJ but held that off, I'll be where you at least won't expect it, hope you readers like the chapter, remember to hit the favorite or follow button to know more of this story, so with said have a good day everyone, this is Naruto4life1994 peace out


	10. Chapter 10

_Welcome to another chapter of Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0, I won't put much but the final members will be Cell,Cooler,Cumber and Minato, Cumber was suggested by 0King so a shout out thanks, I saw some of DB super hero and saw Gold Cooler which I thought they would something else like Silver or Platinum, I would of done that what do you think should I do that for Cooler in the Tournament of power, Now no more stalling time to get this story rolling enjoy._

Warning I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super.

Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0

Chapter 10: The Fourth Great Ninja War part 4, Oozaru on the loose, the Ultimate Power.

-Universe 7-

It was currently night time as we find Goku sleeping in bed alongside with his wife Chi-Chi in their new home. Ever since the tournament of destroyers was over it has been a trouble week for the earth born Saiyan, you see Goku had lost control of his KI due to the strain from using the Kaioken X10 and SSGSSB from what King Kai told him and because of that he hasn't been able to train until recently he managed to get his KI stable much to his relief.

Once falling in a deep slumber he started to dream.

* * *

-Dream-

OST: Bardock fails 1:50

A baby Kakarot was heard crying in a space pod that was set down.

"I programed this to head to a distance planet called Earth. The people in that world have low power levels and aren't technology advance, I think he'll be able to do well there Gine. Good thing it's not an extremely valuable world so I'm hoping it won't even show up on the Frieza Forces Radar."

Baby Kakarot opened his eyes seeing a beautiful woman who had slight tears in her eyes. "If you're Father is wrong about this, then we'll come and get you immediately." She said.

A man who looked like him except with a scar on his cheek stepped next to her. "Listen son, you do what it takes to survive got it" He told him.

Kakarot tilt his head innocently. "We'll see you really soon." the female Saiyan said.

The man put his hand on the red tint glass while Kakarot did the same wanting to feel the warmth of his father.

"Goodbye." said the man.

The pod started to slowly float up high in the air as Kakarot looked down through the glass. Before he was blasted away the woman ran crying out "Don't forget us Kakarot!"

The pod blasted off in the deep of space.

-End Dream ost 2:44-

* * *

Goku's eyes snapped wide opened and sat up quickly, breathing and sweating. He looked to see Chi-Chi shifting around but still asleep much to his sake as he knew his wife was not a late night person.

He took the covers off him and slowly stood up wearing no shirt but Orange sweatpants. He went over to a window looking out in the sky seeing the stars. What was that dream about...that man that looked like him and that woman...were they his parents?

Ever since knowing his Saiyan heritage from his late brother Raditz, he never wanted to know about his family, he may not had admit it but he was afraid to know. He learned about the Saiyan's history from King Kai but...he never had thought about his real parents since grandpa Gohan was the only family he needed...but that dream made him have lots of questions.

 _'I wonder what they were like?' Goku thought._

"Goku." He heard his name and turned his head back to see his wife Chi-Chi awake looking slightly worried as she knew her husband never wakes up this late at night. "What's wrong." she frowned.

He shook his head giving a small smile. "Nothing just a dream." he told her and came back on the bed giving her a kiss making her smile. "Let's try to go back to sleep." he said laying back down with his wife who cuddled with him.

Goku closed his eyes and would see tomorrow if King Kai can know who his parents were. With that though he went back to sleep.

* * *

-Battlefield-

The Majestic Oozaru roared pounding its chest and shooting out a large white beam in the sky. Juubi roared not intimidated and charged. Naruto had charged locking a grapple with it and the beast tried to bites his head off but this made him angry, he opened his mouth shooting a intensify KI beam right to the eye making it cry in pain which Naruto took advantage of and gave a big right punch sending the beast back.

Madara and Obito were forced to jump off as they knew this fight they would not want to be in the middle of.

"He actually manage to hurt the Juubi." Obito looked in disbelief.

"So it would seem." Madara said and looked to see the Shinobi force arriving. "Looks like we have guests."

Oozaru Naruto rushed towards the Juubi and connected a shoulder thrust sending it skitting but still held its ground. It opened its mouth forming a enormous amount of energy.

The Majestic Oozaru opened his mouth slightly creating a enormous white kI. Both beams of energy collided against each other for dominance but Naruto's attack was overwhelming the Juubi's attack in which struck the beast making it fall in pain

Madara was using his Susanoo wiping out many shinobis, he looked to see the ape dominating over the Juubi. _'The Juubi was supposed to be unstoppable but I guess without the full Kyubi Chakra it can not be healed as quickly and can take only so much from that ape.'_ He broke out of his thought feeling a shockwave and looked to see the muscled Saiyan Broly pounding away at his ultimate defense while the other ape shot a beam of energy. He flared his Susanoo to full power into its perfect form. It drew it sword and went to strike down at Broly who caught the weapon and was slightly being pushed down but that didn't stop him as he pushed the blade back.

Oozaru Bardock charged towards Madara and gave a KI infused superman punch slightly cracking the face. Broly was next who ripped the sword out the grasp of Susanoo and threw it with the blade stabbing into Susanoo which Obito and Madara had to dodge on the inside.

Broly and Bardock opened their mouths and fired a combination of blue and green KI wave to the Susanoo who formed a shield to stop it but it was useless as it was destroyed along with the left arm.

* * *

Oozaru Naruto charged at the recovered Juubi who opened its mouth forming an enormous Bijuu bomb but he didn't slow down, the attack was shot towards him and instead of dodging it he punched it away in a far distance destroying many mountains, everyone even Madara and Obito were shocked.

Growling the Majestic oozaru opened Its mouth and formed what looked like a enormous Bijuu bomb but with bright white colors. He shot at the beast creating a giant explosion releasing a blast of shockwave.

Oozaru Naruto growled lowly waiting for the smoke to clear. Once it did the Juubi had evolved growing legs and a right arm, the eye had fully healed, it gave a terrifying roar.

The Majestic Oozaru pounded it's chest and roared making chakra explode from his body, black marking were appearing all over the fur as it too started to glow like flames.

"H-His power has drastically become enormous ." Paragus said in a scared tone.

"I can see now why he's a God of Destruction." Oozaru Bardock said in respect.

Broly was shocked seeing a power that was much far stronger than his.

Obito started to sweat in fear. How. how can this have happened, the battle was supposed to be in his favor, everything was going so well but these...these...Monkeys are ruining everything.

* * *

The Juubi formed a cone shaped Bijuu bomb and shot at the charging Majestic oozaru who threw a right punch knocking the attack away, not letting up the Juubi fired multiple bombs at the oozaru who continued to smack or punch them out of the way.

Once it was close enough the oozaru caught the punch of the beast and snapped his jaw on the arm making the chakra monster scream but it was not over as Naruto jerked his head back hard ripping it off making it scream in agony.

The Juubi used ten of its tails to attack but Naruto caught them and started to swing the beast around slamming it on the ground repeatedly four times and stomped on the back.

Kicking the monster back Oozaru Naruto roared and out of nowhere started to attack the shinobi force. "Why is he attacking us?" Kakashi dodged a attack with Paragus. "He's lost all self control of himself, a first time Saiyan going into their great ape form nothing can break them out from their blinding rage." Paragus said.

Naruto stopped attacking the shinobi army and saw the Susanoo, he formed a KI energy and shot a white beam at it.

Madara and Obito saw this and only had time to brace themselves as the Susanoo was destroyed sending them flying and crashing hard. The Majestic Oozaru went back again at the army but Bardock got his attention. "Naruto snap out of it!" he called out but was swatted away.

Broly charged at him next, He dodged a swat and kicked the ape in the face dazing him but he shook it off and blasted a regular size KI wave from its mouth sending the muscled Saiyan crashing into a cliff.

Madara was barely getting up to his feet and was next to the Juubi who looked in pain. He saw Obito who unfortunately had the worst of it as the left side of his arm and leg were gone and had a scorch mark. "Looks like I'll have to take my plans into action much early than expected.." he went through hand signs. Black rods stabbed into Obito and Madara who was feeding off the Chakra, he went through another hand sign, this time with the help of his Rinnegan he was back to life once more.

Madara looked at his hands and a big grin, he looked to see the white flaming ape attacking the shinobi alliance. Using the advantage he went through hand signs once more and touched the Juubi which absorbed into him.

Naruto Oozaru was getting hit by many fireballs and earth bullets which irritated him. He grabbed a chunk of a cliff and throwing it with force.

Broly came back this time much faster and slammed a headbutt knocking Naruto on his back. The Saiyan had charged down slamming his foot into the body of Naruto who roared and grabbed Broly squeezing him. Slowly the Saiyan's bones were popping and just before something snapped he was saved in the nick of time as Bardock connected a KI infused punch to the eye temporally hurting Naruto.

"What do we have to do to get him back to normal?" Kakashi asked Paragus.

"The only way to do that would be to cut his tail off, that's where the source of his power is." said the elder Saiyan.

Majestic Oozaru smacked Broly away and was about to send a KI wave to the shinobi army but just before he did.

"NARUTO-KUN!" a female voice called out his name.

The Majestic Oozaru stopped and turned to see a female shinobi with lavender color eyes that looked familiar to him.

"Naruto-Kun...Its me Hinata..,you have to stop...were not your enemies...please come back." she had a tear rolling down her cheek.

Oozaru Naruto was confused at this, wondering why was this girl crying, he slowly lifted up his hand and gently brushed the tear away with his finger. He lowly growled as it was thinking of who she was, memories started to come back slowly.

Madara burst from the ground gaining everyone's attention. He was floating up with his now white spiky hair blowing in the wind. Floating before the shinobis was sage six path Madara. He transformed the Shakujo into a very large spear like weapon throwing it at Hinata, Naruto saw this and grabbed her as he turned around. He roared in pain as the weapon stabbed into him.

"Naruto-Kun!" She cried out.

Majestic oozaru set her down and slowly pulled the weapon out the shoulder. He threw the weapon back at Madara who caught it as it transformed back to its regular Shakujo form.

"The power of the sage of the six path...outstanding." Madara looking over himself and then at the ape who jumped on a cliff and growled.

"Show me your true power Naruto Uzumaki….show me!" Madara madly called out.

Oozaru Naruto roared as he started to glow brightly, he thrashed around and released his KI energy destroying the cliff he stood on, smoke from the debris covered the area.

A recovered normal Bardock and Broly looked to see what happened, Hinata was fearing for the worst as did Sakura, Tsunade had arrived with the other Kages and didn't know what was going on.

Madara's eye narrowed as he try to sense for any life.

The debris had slowly cleared showing a figure standing on a broken boulder. Clearing a little more, the person stood six foot wearing black pants with a silver sash around the waist, silver wristbands and kung fu shoes, he had a tail with white fur covering his muscled body except his chest and abbs. His hair was dark blond with long untamed spike bangs. Lastly his iris was a dark white color with a silver shadow trim around his eyes.

Everyone including the Saiyan's were shocked at what they're looking at.

Naruto looked at Madara giving no expression which for the first time made him uneasy.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei what's going on?, Naruto h-he looks completely different." Sakura stunned at her teammates transformation.

"I'm confused as you are Sakura." Kakashi said. Bardock and Broly along with Paragus were too shocked at the Majestic Saiyan's new transformation.

"N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata said in shock, the Majestic Saiyan looked at her which made the Hyuga heiress nervous but it vanished as he flashed her his trademark fox grin.

She smiled at this

Madara float to the ground and looked to see the Shinobi alliance prepared for battle. He slammed his hand down creating an army of monsters that were part from the Juubi.

Naruto saw the creatures and narrowed his eyes, Hinata go back to your team." he told her

Hinata would have argued but she had faith in the Saiyan shinobi, she nod and ran back to her team. The Majestic Saiyan didn't move an inch as he kept staring at Madara like an animal stalking its prey.

The shinobi force along with the Samurai's stood behind him and drew their weapons preparing for the battle. Growls came from the creatures.

The five Kages had recovered enough chakra and were in front leading the army. Broly, Paragus and Bardock weren't breaking a sweat and were ready for battle

The sound of the wind blew through the air.

One of the creatures roared and charged along with the army, soon the five Kages and shinobi army followed the same motion charging towards them as they cried out in battle with their weapons out and jutsu's ready.

Both Madara and Naruto flew up in the air as the army had collided against each other.

* * *

Bardock blasted KI in every direction where he spots many enemies, one try to sneak up on him but he turned around nailing a punch to its gut and blasted it away. Another charged at him but he flew towards it and kicked it in the face giving him a boost as he flipped backed in the air sending multiple KI destroying more of them.

Broly was knocking every enemy that charged at him and gave a backhand to one sending it crashing into a mountain. A huge one was charging at him but the Saiyan had followed the same and gave a right punch splattering the creatures head.

He saw his father being overwhelmed and rushed towards him at sonic speed knocking every enemy that stood in his way. Just in time he stopped one that tried to stab his father ripping its arm off and swung it knocking its head off.

* * *

Madara was barely dodging the barrage of attacks and combination of punches and kicks but fell for a fake left as it was instead a right kick which connected his face and then a reverse spin left kick that was blocked with the Shakujo but still sent him flying back.

Naruto flew towards him while dodging the seeking orbs with ease, he shot a barrage of KI but Madara shielded himself in a iron like defense ball. Not stopping yet he continued to fire at it and flew in with a kick sending it away, not stopping he teleported behind kickin it away again. He repeated this many times making Madara defense look like a pinball, the sage Uchiha didn't realize it but his defense slowly started to crack.

Appearing above. The Majestic Saiyan gave a solid hard axe kick to the defense which also sent a blast of wind, the ball started to crack and finally shattered. Madara had his arms up blocking it but Naruto kept pushing down with force. He shouted while breaking through the guard nailing the Uchiha in the face with his heel sending him through cliffs, huge boulders and into a deep crater.

Not finished yet Naruto flew down connecting a punch into the gut making Madara coughed a glob of blood. He continued to relentlessly punch the sage Uchiha's body with lefts and rights while pushing him through the earth. He finally gave a uppercut sending the Juubi Jinchuriki out the ground crashing into a rocky mountain destroying it.

Bursting out the ground Naruto flew up in the air. His stoic face slowly formed a grin and laughed with excitement as he looked at his hands. "This new form…it's feels much stronger than my MSSJ 3 but what should I call it." He thought for few seconds and had an Idea. "How about, Majestic Super Saiyan 4"

Madara pushed a boulder off him and sat up. He had some scratches and blood dripped from his mouth but wiped it away, one of his horns cracked and broke off. _'What monstrous strength. Unlike the Senju woman this_ boy no doubt used pure physical strength.' He stood back up to his feet

Naruto flew at insane speed around Madara in the sky until he became a blur but that didn't bother the Uchiha who was keeping track thanks to the Rinnegan. However the Kyubi Jinchuriki vanished before appearing below giving a hard-low double rising kick to the chin sending him high in the air. Not done yet he cocked his right fist back and threw it releasing a blasting force of wind which Madara blocked with the truth-seeking ball turning it into a wall defense.

Naruto vanished thanks to his I.T. (Instant Transmission) Appearing behind a few distance from the Uchiha he did the same move which Madara didn't have time to block as it struck his back. Not finished yet he flew above doing the same attack and down below.

Madara felt trap in the wind pressure, he could only turn his head seeing the Jinchuriki charging up and nailing a punch to the chest which no doubt shattered a couple of bones in his rib cage while being sent through many more rocky cliffs and crashing deep into the ground.

Naruto landed on a boulder. "Come out. Is this really the so called most powerful shinobi to ever live, show me you true Power Madara Uchiha, show yourself and show me what you got!" He roared flaring his KI around his body with electricity crackling around.

Madara Uchiha burst out the ground with chakra shrouding around him. He laughed and grinned excitedly. "No one has ever gotten my blood flowing with excitement, not since Hashirama…. Very well Naruto Uzumaki, let's dance" He flew at the Majestic Saiyan who too did the same.

Naruto dodged around the truth-seeking orbs and kicked one away back to the owner who stopped it but it was a distraction as Naruto appeared with a knee that was blocked by the Uchiha's Shakujo, but the force still blasted him up in the air. He went through hand signs. "Sage Art: Shadow Style Thunder Blast." He shot out purple electricity towards the Saiyan who just stood there and took the attack which created a blast covering the area in smoke.

Madara looked for any movement but Naruto appeared in front of him going for a punch but was stopped by a invisible force. The Uchiha blew out a purple laser beam that would have sliced his head off if he hadn't bent his head back, he backflipped with a kick to the chin of the Juubi Jinchuriki pushing him back.

Appearing behind, the Saiyan Shinobi had gave a vicious elbow shot to the spine which would've destroyed it if the sage didn't enhance his bones but he still was sent across the ground and crashed. Naruto dove down with another axe kick which Madara barely moved out the way as it made contact against the ground creating a crater with spider cracks. Transforming the Shakujo into a double sharp end staff, he threw it at lightning speed towards the Majestic Saiyan. Easily sensing the danger coming at him he caught the weapon and threw it back at faster speed not giving Madara time to react as the weapon went through his chest.

He stumbled back coughing blood, the Saiyan flew and landed a right punch to the weapon pushing it through the Uchiha's sages body and kicked him away sending him crashing. Not finished yet he formed his signature move.

"Super Majestic Spiral Wave!" He called out

He shot the double powered signature towards where the Uchiha crashed creating a big explosion and a brightness that forced both armies to cover their eyes, it soon died down and what the shinobi army saw made their jaws drop, there was nothing but a hundred-foot crater.

Turning around quickly he saw Madara coming out of a swirling portal about to grab him but he caught the wrist. "I'm going to break you." He grinned while giving a hard squeeze popping the wrist making the Uchiha slightly wince. "Like a Kit-Kat Bar."

There was a slight pause in the air. "What-" Madara cut off by a kick to the face sending him flying. Naruto appeared behind and slammed his knee into the Uchiha's back bending it ugly before being throwing him into another cliff destroying it.

Madara stood up from the rubble and coughed blood but paid no attention to it. He summoned four clones that all made hand signs and blew out different elements towards the Majestic Saiyan who dodge each of the attacks. Not giving up yet he used the Universe pull catching the Majestic Saiyan off guard and pulling him into the attack exploding on contact.

The Uchiha clones along with the real Madara waited for the smoke to clear. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, four KI blast shot out the smoke destroying the clones, the shinobi Saiyan appeared in front of the Uchiha startling him. Putting his hand up to the chest, Naruto connected a one-inch punch making the sage gasp in pain. He then delivered a corkscrew spin kick sending the Madara crashing into a giant boulder destroying it.

Naruto slowly flew towards the destroyed rubble waiting for Madara to recover, soon enough he saw him flying high in the air. His clothing was damage as the top was gone while blood dripped from the end of his mouth. he formed a shadow ball in his hand and sent multiple of them in the air.

Slowly they started to absorb the earth below which soon formed into the size of meteors. Even though Broly and Bardock can take half of them out they were currently battling the real Zetsu who was using one of the Shodaimes giant wooden techniques and taking out many other enemies.

He lifted both his arms up creating two enormous Rasenshuriken and threw them at the meteors. On contacted it exploded with KI wiping out many others. He formed his signature move adding the same power as before destroying the falling asteroids. Before continuing his assault he was pulled to his mindscape.

* * *

-Mindscape-

'Kurama?' He asked.

 **'Finally, I been trying to get through to you for the past few minutes.' Kurama shouted**

'Sorry. I been focusing on the battle." Naruto apologized.

 **"Whatever but now that you're here. Why haven't you finish Madara already? I can feel your power hundred times greater than his and he has the Juubi inside him not to mention the power of the sage.' The Kyubi asked.**

"I want to push Madara to his absolute best and limit. I want show him the difference between me and him. How I obtained the Power of a God of Destruction through not fear, not through force, but hard work, dedication, friendship...promises." Naruto thought of his friends, his teachers, his rival Goku. He looked at the Kyubi with fire in his eyes

"Time to show him some true power, I want to see how far I've come with my destroyer form. The last time I barely had control over it but now with this new transformation I'm confident now that I can."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at this. From the memories he saw this power was very very dangerous, a single mistake could destroy the entire Universe but at the same time it could end Madara with ease, even though it wasn't necessary since Naruto could win easily. But like the Kit said. This was about showing the power difference between him and the Uchiha, which is the most humiliating thing consider how strong he has become, Madara doesn't have no chance in hell. "Alright Naruto...kick his ass" Kurama said extending his fist which Naruto pound in return.

* * *

-Battlefield-

Broly slammed his fist against the giant wooden buddha with multiple arms that was controlled by the real Zetsu, it had unleashed thousands of punches but the Saiyan dodged each of them.

He stopped as all the attacks were coming at him all at once, unfortunately he opened his mouth and shouted shooting a large green KI wave destroying them.

"That's it Broly." Paragus appraised his son. _'Soon Prince Vegeta...I will have my Revenge.'_

Bardock turns was next as he threw his signature move at the head which Zetsu jumped off of as the attack connected destroying half of the wooden statue as it fell forward burning.

He and Broly looked in the air seeing many meteors falling down, transforming into his oozaru form, Bardock shot out a blue KI wave from his mouth while Broly did the same attack destroying many of the falling asteroids.

They stopped their attack as they felt the earth shake and looked to see in a far away distance was Naruto who was causing it.

* * *

Madara sent more shadow balls around the battlefield but from the corner of his eyes he saw the Majestic Saiyan going into a horse stance. he saw a faint purple glow appearing around the Jinchuriki.

* * *

Naruto was gritting his teeth while clenching his fists harder while continuing to build up his energy. The world started to shake and lightning struck all around the battlefield hitting many enemies. The Majestic Saiyan shouted loud in the air as the Purple energy around him intensified. The muscles in his arm slightly increased and his body became firm and hard.

With a mighty cry of a true Majestic Saiyan warrior the earth underneath him cracked and split open creating a fissure which released a huge energy that shot high in the sky creating a crater underneath while releasing a blast of wind that made many shinobi hold their ground from the blast unfortunately for the creatures they were not spared as they were sent flying. The smoke slowly cleared showing the Majestic Saiyan in his MSSJ 4 form but glowed a light dark purple, a red swirling mark appeared on his chest, he opened his eyes as they glowed the same color only a little lighter. He looked at Madara sending a strong KI (Killer Intent) feeling.

Looking up at the falling meteors he formed a orb of Hakai that was surrounded by a wind cyclone, he proceed to shoot the attack which had hit one of the meteors exploding on contact and expanded wiping out all the falling asteroids.

Madara was shocked at what he had just witness, in only one move just one, the Kyubi Jinchuriki had wiped out all his attacks from existence, not only that but what was this power that he could not feel.

"Behold Madara, for this will be your final ever battle in your entire life, this is the power of a God of Destruction." Naruto said with a stoic tone flaring up the energy around and vanished.

Madara looked back but had no time to block a punch that almost went through him, he flew like a rag doll across the battlefield but he didn't hit the ground as Naruto appeared below with a kick to the face sending him high in the air. Not through yet he appeared above and gave a right cross elbow which dislocated Madara's jaw plus sending him blasting into the ground slightly shaking the battlefield. landing on the ground He took position while flaring a huge amount of Hakai that formed around him into the Kyubi's head that roared sending a gusts of wind.

* * *

"W-What power." feared Paragus, Broly did not fear this power of Naruto but had respected it. Never in his entire life would Bardock see the power of a God of Destruction. When Naruto was first told about them and how strong they were he knew they were definitely powerful but seeing it first hand, it was incredible.

Madara came out of the pile of rocks and saw the Uzumaki covered in Hakai that was shape of Kyubi's head that roared sending huge gust of wind. He laughed at this. "I'll acknowledge this power of yours! Of all those who have fought me over the years. There's no one that can surpass you. I, Madara declare you the strongest!" he shouted with a wicked smile.

Naruto charged at Madara at sonic speed with the Hakai shape Kyubi roaring. The Sage prepared himself with his Shakujo ready to block it but once the Kyubi Jinchuriki closed in the staff bent and disintegrated.

 _'Nani.'_ Madara in shock that the Shakujo was destroyed along with the truth seeking orbs leaving him exposed having no more defense.

Naruto clenched his right hand into a fist and cocked it back. "This ends nooooooow!" He shouted and threw the punch connecting the body, Madara spat a glob of blood while still being pushed by the force and slammed into a mountain in which soon exploded in a powerful blast and blinding light.

The force was so powerful that the Doton shinobi's quickly made huge earth like walls to defend themselves from it which barely manages to hold up if they hadn't added more chakra. The Saiyan's flew high back covering the faces from the powerful wind gust and bright light,

The energy had slowly died down while the smoke faded away revealing Naruto who was still covered in Hakai for a few seconds before it faded away. Madara was in a crater and was reverted back to his normal self but suffered major wounds, the left side of his body was black as charcoal sizzling as it burned, his arm and leg were destroyed as was his Rinnegan leaving his eye pitch black.

Naruto looked at the down at the defeated Uchiha, He bent down touching his head and started to read though his memories, something that he picked up from the Namekian leader back on Namek.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw Madara's childhood. The war between the Senju and Uchiha clan. The death of his little brother. the forming of Konohagakure, The final battle between him and the Shodaime and finally till the day he found and trained Obito and telling him about Tsuki no Me and something called Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Looking at the fallen Uchiha he felt slightly pity for the shinobi. Madara was not doubt the most powerful shinobi to ever have live, The only downfall that made him turn who he was today was being the victim of the war.

The cycle of hatred has long plagued his entire universe for too long. The Majestic turned his head looking back to see many shinobi's from different nations and Samurai's helping each other fighting back the remaining enemies. This was a powerful sight, all the hatred put aside to fight for something greater, to fight for what they believe in.

"S-So this is it." Madara said in a weak voice due to the broken rib cage and coughed some blood up. "After so many years of planning...to turn this world into paradise...all gone"

Naruto was silent.

The Uchiha gave a small chuckle confusing the Majestic Saiyan. Madara looked at him. "I look at you Naruto Uzumaki and I can see not just Hashirama in you but myself as well. Just as me you have the ultimate power to bring the world to its knees and bow to you and yet...like Hashirama you use it to protected the ones you call friends and your village Konohagakure."

Madara gave a light chuckle feeling his life fading away. "I dub you Naruto Uzumaki as the next Shinobi no Kami...Finish me is all I ask." he requested.

Naruto looked at a different light at Madara, even though what he did was evil, he fought for what he believed in as well which the Saiyan can respect, he honored the requested but before he did he had to do something first. He concentrated and extracted the Juubi from Madara and breaking it back into the seven Bijuu's which were all in a white orb. He stood up and extended his right arm out opening his hand.

"Goodbye Madara Uchiha, you have earn my respect as a warrior and I will not forget this as long as I live." Naruto said. "Hakai." Madara slowly glowed purple and disintegrating slowly, before vanishing completely He saw a small smile on the Uchiha's face for the last time as he faded away from existence.

The Legend that was once Madara Uchiha was gone...forever.

The Majestic Saiyan heard a shout of anger and looked up to see Zetsu coming down with a sword to which he swatted away and connecting a ferocious punch to the gut sending him flying where he unfortunately was caught by Broly around his throat in a iron grip making it impossible for him to do anything.

Naruto saw his comrades approaching him, without warning his SSJ4 form dropped leaving him shirtless but back to his normal form. He breathed in relief and saw the shinobis cheering for their victory.

"You son of a bitch you did it." Bardock said with a grin.

The Saiyan Shinobi nod but before he continued he looked at the struggling Zetsu, he gave Bardock the orb and approached the creature. "Now your going to tell me, what you know." He told the plant like creature.

"Go to hell." He spit in Naruto's face.

The Saiyans were not shocked by the mans answer but by his action, one thing came to Bardock and Paragus mind. _'He's dead.'_

Naruto slowly wiped the saliva away, it took all his willpower not to destroy the fool but looked at Broly and a dark grin slowly formed. "Alright then, if you won't talk then maybe my friend here can change you mind." He looked at Broly and nod making the muscled Saiyan grabbed the arms of the former Akatsuki member pulling them back.

"Now here's how it goes. You either tell me what I want to know or I'll just have to say one word to make you...Broly." Naruto said the name with a smirk.

Broly started to pulled back on the arms causing the man to cry feeling his arms will rip off. "Stop." Naruto ordered making the Saiyan comply.

"Now then...on to my questions. Was Madara Uchiha a pawn to you?" The Saiyan Shinobi questioned.

Zetsu growled at this. "Yes."

He knew it, but there had to be more. "Were you the one that told Madara of Tsuki no Me?"

Zetsu stayed silent.

"Oh staying silent huh, Well, my minds kind of blank, theirs only one word going through right now...Broly." He playfully said.

Now pulling much harder bones were heard popping making Zetsu cry in pain. "I led Madara Uchiha to project Tsuki no Me, I led the hatred war between the Senju and the Uchiha clan." he cracked.

Naruto fisted clenched at the conffesion but kept calm for now. "What was so important about this plan to you?"

Zetsu knew he said too much and desperately tried to escape. but the word tried meaning that he was nowhere near breaking free.

"It's going to be like that huh...you know what that means." said a smirking Naruto. "Broly rip one of the bastards arm off."

Behind the mask Zetsu was horrified, before he could try anything Broly swiftly ripped the right arm off making it cry in agony.

The shinobi's who saw this flinched and held their arm, but Bardock and Paragus were used to this brutality.

"Now answer me." Naruto gave a glare with sending a huge Killer Intent.

Zetsu feared for his life and explained his origins about being a small part of the Juubi that was the god tree, Kaguya Otsutsuki who was a angel was sent to investigate it. He went on explaining more that she was the key to resurrect the Juubi once again. As she investigated the tree she saw a fruit and for unknown reason consumed it and soon flooded with energy that is known as chakra but it also created him as well.

Naruto made no motion but his destroyer energy was surprisingly leaking out.

Zetsu continued spilling his guts explaining of her birthing two sons Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki who later grew up becoming far stronger than their mother which worried him. It also didn't help that they possessed chakra as well. By the time they went against her he had no choice but to have her fuse with the Juubi, however she was soon stopped by her sons who separated both her and the Juubi sealing Kaguya in the moon and splitting the Juubi into the nine Bijuu's, while he made his escape

Once he finished the Saiyans looked at the Shinobi Saiyan who's couldn't see his face due to his front bangs shadowing over his eyes. He finally looked up with a glare while transforming into his MSSJ form.

He grabbed him by the throat and threw him high in the air, he formed a Hakai ball in his right hand and threw at sonic speed nailing the now one arm bastard, the sounds of Zetsu screaming had echoing across the battlefield shocking the entire alliance force.

Naruto sighed and relaxed. Finally the war was finally over. "It's all over now." He looked up at the moon. 'Almost.' He went sage mode while concentrating and found a faint KI and chakra, he looked at the Bardock. "I'll be back." he told him and vanished with his I.T

Bardock raised an eyebrow wondering why where he went.

* * *

-The moon

Naruto landed on the moon and began to search for the KI and chakra, five minutes go by but he manages to find the source, he looked down and saw a small engraved mark for seal.

He bent down lifting one finger forming a speck of Hakai destroying the seal. The moon started to rumble and a fissure split open and rising out was a beautiful stunning women.

She had double D cup breast, horns like rabbit shape, white eyes just like the Hyuga clan, pale like skin, long white flowing hair and ruby red lipstick, she wore a beautiful high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. A gold scepter with a red gem floated besides her.

Her eyes slowly opened and she gasped regaining her breathing, she looked around wondering where she was at. She saw Naruto and narrowed her eyes, she quickly grabbed her scepter and got in a defense stance. "Who are you, where are my sons!?" she demanded.

Naruto was confused and had thought she would know about Zetsu. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, God of Destruction of Universe 0." Kaguya was shocked, this...boy was a God of Destruction, it seemed laughable, a joke but she saw his eyes and saw the power behind them.

She dropped her stance and relaxed. "I'm Kaguya-

"An angel I know." Naruto said.

She raised an eyebrow and from their he began to explain about the Juubi, her being controlled by Zetsu and finally her fighting and being sealed away by her sons.

Kaguya felt her body numb as she floated down falling to her knees and cried in anger and sadness. Anger that some bastard had manipulated her and sadness that her sons sealing her not that she blames them.

Feeling sorry for the angel Naruto walked over to her and gave a hugged the angel was shocked at this but felt comfort and cried into the Majestic Saiyans chest while he rubbed her back with affection.

A couple of minutes passed by and she started to calm down. She still remained in the arms of the Majestic Saiyan and blushed feeling his muscles and couldn't help but rub his abbs making her mouth water.

Naruto felt her hand on his abbs and felt them slide down lower but before it went further he broke the hug. She regain herself and blushed.

"I-I'm so sorry." she apologized but Naruto waved it off saying it was fine

"Hang on to me I'll take you back to my Universe." Naruto offered his hand which she slowly took.

Naruto put his two fingers on his forehead and the two vanished back to earth.

* * *

-Universe 0-

Bardock was being thanked by a lot of the Shinobis, Broly was being swarmed with a lot of Kunoichi's who were feeling his muscles but he didn't mind though was confused.

Naruto appeared with Kaguya by his side. The entire crowd of Shinobi's roared and cheered, thanking him. He was a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head.

He heard his name being called and turned only to be collided by a certain Hyuga Heiress. She looked up at the Majestic Saiyan who smiled at her. Taking this chance she leaned in and kissed him surprising the crowd, Sakura and Kaguya seeing this get jealous, Neji and Ko held Hiashi back from murdering the now war hero. Tsunade smiled at this as did the rest of Konoha 11.

The moment had ended as Bardock cleared his throat gaining Naruto's attention who saw the Saiyan holding the white orb that had the Bijus.

Breaking from the hug he went over and grabbed the orb looking at the Bijus that were resting.

"So what's next?" asked the Saiyan warrior

Naruto pondered on what to do next. He decided that he would take the Bijus and knew what to tell the Kages about them. "Well i'm going to talk to the Kages, when that's done I'll let you know what's our next move." He walked over to the five Kages with Kaguya following him.

* * *

Five days later in Konohagakure

Naruto had on his father's coat in the same outfit except had silver wristbands. his top was a sleeveless White GI exposing his muscled chest and a silver sash around the waist.

He was on the Hokage Monument on his father's head looking at the village. Days have passed since the war had ended, he was greeted with a Hero's welcome by many of the civilians, he even had the chance to talk to Konohamaru and his friends including Iruka.

Once arriving in the Hokage's office to meet with the other five Kages, some want an explanation of what happened to the Bijus. (particularly A and Onoki) After a long verbal battle and showing a little display of his power both Kages came to an agreement for a peace treaty alliance, Tsunade of course was happy about this. Gaara gave a small smile. After the meeting Mei the Mizukage had stopped him from leaving and gave him a deep kiss surprising the Majestic Saiyan. She broke from it and told him to visit Kirigakure soon, to least say he'll keep that in mind.

The Saiyans had stopped by his his favorite Ramen stand and ate their, they declared Ichiraku the best dish ever. They had then went to the armory where they asked Tenten and her father to make them some armor which Bardock insist to help, two days later they were ready, though it was difficult for Broly's because of his size but Bardock found a way for the armors to stretch just like his old one.

(Bardock is wearing the outfit from DBZ the Father of Goku, while Broly and Paragus wore the same from the movie)

He even manage to take Hinata on a date even though it was a short one it was nice. He found Sakura which he wanted to talk too, They hanged out talking about their old missions and team memories. silent hung in the air till she broke it and confessed about how she felt about him and that she was sorry for all the crap she put him through including that stupid promise, she started to tear up.

Seeing this he gently wiped away the tear and gave a smile saying that he forgave her...But he didn't know what to feel for her...He been wanting her for so many years and now has the chance but...the memories of them being teammates for so many years was in his head.

He sighed and looked at Sakura. He admitted that he didn't know how he felt, he needed time to think about which she accepted, they put that aside and went on with the hangout.

Naruto heard footsteps and turn to see Kaguya walking to him. Ever since freeing her she at first kept her distance but slowly started to feel more comfortable especially if she was around him.

"What you doing here?" asked Kaguya.

"Just admiring the village...When I was a kid sometimes I come up here watching the sun go down...It was relaxing and nice"

Kaguya looked at the Village with the sun going down taking a orange dawn color, she had to admit the sight was beautiful.

"I wonder how Whis and Beerus-sensei doing?" he asked himself. Kaguya eyes were wide hearing the name, she looked at him.

"You met my brother and Beerus?" Kaguya asked.

Naruto nod and explained about finding his Majestic Saiyan heritage, Meeting Whis and beerus, being appointed as candidate of Universe 0 GoD by Zeno.

Kaguya was shocked at this, she knew Zeno-Sama was picky of his GoD but she saw the power he possessed and knew it was the truth especially with Zeno-Sama's word.

"Well then...Why not show me your power, I haven't fought for centuries." she smirk.

The Majestic Saiyan was surprised hearing this, I mean the only angel he has fought was Whis and he couldn't even land a blow but this may be a chance for him to see how far he has come with his training.

"Let's do it." he grabbed her shoulder as the vanished.

End of chapter 10.

* * *

Author note: This was probably the longest chapter I ever did for this story, from this point on Naruto will be stronger than any shinobi, I made Kaguya an angel because a while ago I read one Super and Naruto crossover story where she was a angel, plus people requested her to be in the harem, Now with Sakura I need your votes yes or no should she be in the harem.

Naruto will help Goku and Vegeta fight black Goku but he won't be fighting, Goku regained a small piece of his memory because even though lots of people say he will never remember them doesn't mean it's possible since their have been real cases that people have had concussion and couldn't remember relatives or friends till they regain their memory weeks, months or years later. Next chapter Their will be a part where Cabba finds Caulifla and Kale and tells them about Goku and vegeta and Naruto.

Well that's all everyone, I'm going to mostly work on this story so for the people waiting for other updates, I apologize I'll find a way to work on them, letting you know they aren't dead just on break, If your a betta reader message me and let me know, that's all for today everyone, have a great day or night readers, remember to slap that follow button or Favorite to find out more updates, this is Naruto4life1994 peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone welcome to another chapter of Naruto God of Destruction of Universe 0, the last chapter I got lots of good reviews though some of you are already saying I need a beta reader and like I said already for the fifth time I know, If your a beta reader and would like to help me or know anyone, let them know, I know I said put Minato but I'm thinking of Shallot because I can add more stuff about him plus I may use him when Naruto does his own saga after the ToP. now to continue the story.

WarningI do not own Naruto or DB Super

Naruto God of Destruction of Universe 0

Chapter 11: Aftermath, Intense Training, Battle of the future Broly's Rage and Sorrow part 1

-Planet Sadala renamed Planet Uzu-

Naruto was currently sleeping on a big bed in his fancy room. It's been a few months since his departure from his world, although it was sad for Konohagakure to see their hero leave they knew he had a duty and responsibility. He said goodbye to his friends, sensei's and surrogate mother who had a stern talk with him to be safe.

As the Saiyans along with Kaguya teleported back to Namek they saw Gine sitting down talking to two aliens that they have never soon. One was a green-skinned female with white hair and an orange male with a dark green beanie.

Gine saw the group back with her husband, she ran and jumped on him giving a tight hug. Bardock gave a small smile, happy to see his beautiful wife but he looked over to the newcomers which the female Saiyan saw and introduced them to Cheelai and Lemo who both used to be in Frieza's force.

This didn't sit well with the Saiyan father once hearing this but Naruto said to give them a chance to speak.

Cheelai began to explain about how she only joined to escape her pursuers after she stole a Galactic Patrol Spaceship and Lemo has been a rearguard Veteran for King Cold but once their deaths spread through the galaxy they left to find a new life.

Naruto accepted this although Bardock kept his distance since he didn't fully trust them. During the stay on earth he had asked Kaguya if Planet Sadala still existed and to his surprise, it still was in one piece but was overrun by dangerous aliens which were no problem for him once he exterminated them. The angel easily restored the destroyed buildings and many technologies with the snap of her finger.

The months became more interesting when he met the Kai of Universe 0.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Naruto was currently battling against Bardock with both fighters exchange punch after punch and kicks, The Saiyan Warrior caught his leg and smirked but that shattered as the Majestic Saiyan jumped with an enziguri kick to the back of his head making him flip and land on his back._

 _"Oooooooooo."_ Lemo _Broly said and winced at the sound, Paragus was observing the fight. Gine, Kaguya, and Cheelai were having a girl talk._

 _Naruto helped Bardock up to his feet when he felt an energy that he was not familiar with arriving. He turned around seeing a blue and red orb in the air slowly levitated down. The guys saw this and were on guard but he told them to relax._

 _The girls came over but kept their distance except for Kaguya who was strong and stood by Naruto's side, the orb started to combine and form a human shape that was floating criss-cross. It revealed to be a man with long white spiky hair with a goatee, pale skin, noticeable horns, and potara earrings. He had a Rinnegan on the left and the Byakugan on the right shocking Naruto while on his forehead was what looked like a Sharingan except with nine tomoes instead of three._

 _Kaguya gasped, although with a different appearance she recognized the KI. "_ H-H _-Hagoromo." Kaguya felt tears rising up seeing her firstborn._

 _The man that was identified as Hagoromo nod and smiled. "Mother...It's good to see you again."_

 _Kaguya restrained herself from hugging him but nod "It's so good to see again my son...I'm sorry- " She was stopped as his hand was on her shoulder_

 _"Mother it was not your fault so please don't apologize." he gave a small smile._

 _Naruto saw this and smiled happy for his angel, from the corner of his eye he saw Gine with a sad smile. Bardock sensed this and hugged her from behind comforting her._

 _Once Hagoromo was done speaking to Kaguya he turned to the Majestic Saiyan walking over to him and bowed. "Naruto-Sama, allow me to introduce myself, I am Hagoromo..or was, I am also known as the Rikudo Sennin...however I am also the Supreme Kai of Universe 0." the Saiyan Shinobi was taken back by this._

 _"I would also like to thank you for defeating the Juubi. You see many ages ago, when my brother and I sealed our mother in the moon and I split the Juubi into the nine Bijuus the cost was my life force that was draining quickly, I would have died had it not been for my brother Hamaru who suggested for us to fuse, but because of our Chakra the side effect would send me into a coma state till the Juubi awakened again."_

 _"How were you appointed the Supreme Kai Hago-Kun." The angel asked her son who's cheeks blushed at the nickname that was given to him when he was a child._

 _"I was contacted by Whis since he couldn't get a hold of you and said that I was granted the status as the Supreme Kai by Zeno-Sama, I was shocked and came to tell you but..." He didn't say but Kaguya knew what he meant._

 _"So if you say your name is not Hagoromo anymore, what should I call you then?" asked Naruto._

 _The man nods "Yes I now go by...Hagura." said the now named Hagura._

-End flashback-

Hagura offered Naruto training him the way of the Sage of the Six Paths which he gladly accepted. It was not hard as he thought at first once he grasped the way to combine his Senjutsu and Kyuubi mode which unlocked the Sage Six Paths mode. The harder part was unlocking the true power of it since Hagura explained that once his potential has been reached the true power of the Sage will be his. After so many struggling weeks, he was finally able to reach that potential unlocking the true power of the Sage of the Six Path, he had mastered every elements and sub-element, he was also granted the elemental powers from the Bijus with their permission.

Even though these powers were strong he knew it would take more against the other Universes that would be fighting in the tournament, He had thought about combining his Majestic SSJ4 with the Sage power but that was unsuccessful. He didn't quit though and tried to stay longer in his SSJ4 but five minutes was his limit. He came up with an idea and went MSSJ 1 If he can continue to train and stay long for each form maybe he'll be able to keep up his final form longer.

Right now as he continued to slumber away, a huge explosion shakes his entire room waking him up. He groggily got up yawning while stretching his arms and white tail, Yes he now had a tail that grew back a few weeks ago. Ever since then he's felt a lot stronger than he did before. He got off the bed and changed into the same clothes before he left Konoha except without the coat, he went to his balcony and rubbed his eyes clearing his blur view.

Bardock was fighting Kaguya who was blocking each attack and dodging KI blasts with ease. Ever since knowing the angel's strength the Saiyan veteran has been constantly sparring against her. Naruto has been thinking of asking the angel to help him train the other to be prepared for the tournament, although the rules are still unknown. Now that he thought about it he hasn't gotten any word about the tournament, he'll have to see If Kaguya can teleport him to Zeno.

A crash broke his thinking and saw Bardock in a small crater but manage to get back to his feet. Naruto could see the Saiyan is really Goku's father, always eager to face new powerful fighters and that never stay down attribute.

He saw Cheelai with Gine who was watching her husband. Even though the Saiyan woman didn't look strong He could see a great power hidden deep inside her even though she doesn't know it.

Naruto turned to the father and son Saiyan Broly and Paragus who were watching the fight, he gave a slight frown still remembered the talk with Paragus. he still didn't trust the bastard.

He looked at the Muscled Saiyan and couldn't help but be amazed of how strong he is especially from what he saw in the war but the only problem was that power that he showed against the revived Nanabi Jinchuriki.

He learned from Paragus that Broly had tapped into the power of an Oozaru, only instead of turning into a giant ape he retains his regular form making him much deadlier but the downside was that he be blinded in rage, he decided to make his presence and flew to them.

Bardock continued his attacks at the angel who continued to calmly dodge each attack. A right punch came but she knocked it out the way with the scepter and jabbed it into his chest sending the warrior crashing hard.

The guys were amazed at the strength of the angel while the girls were blown away by her skills especially Gine who used to be a part of her husband's group, she didn't have the motivation or the drive to be a fighter so she decided to be a cook. Now seeing her husband fighting again had stirred a feeling that was bubbling inside her. She broke from her thinking seeing Bardock crashing, she ran to check on him.

"Well, I see everyone is awake." A voice said and everyone looked to see Naruto floating down and turned at Bardock who sat up. "Glad you're motivated to train. because that's what we're all going to be doing soon."

"Good," Bardock gave a weak smirk and tried to get up but was set back down by Gine who gave a fierce glare. "As soon as you heal your body." She scowled her husband making him grumble at this. The guys snickered but were silent by a glare from the Saiyan.

"Well while you take a short break, I need to speak with Kaguya." He said gaining the angel's attention who nod and both went somewhere to talk.

Once they were far away from ears Kaguya spoke. "What is It Naruto-Sama?"

He sighed. "Kaguya. I told you just to call me Naruto, none of that sama crap. Anyways I was going to ask you If you know a way we can visit Zeno?"

Kaguya eyes widen. "You want to visit Zeno-Sama?" she wondered why

Naruto nod. "Yeah, it's been a while since he spoke of wanting that tournament so I was thinking If I can drop by and ask him about it."

Kaguya didn't know what to think. She was both nervous and scared, Nervous that she will be seeing her father and scared for Naruto about meeting Zeno-Sama.

"Are you sure Naruto-Kun?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nods with a smile.

She sighed hoping she doesn't regret this. tapping the ground with her scepter the two vanished.

* * *

-Grand Zeno Palace-

Both had appeared in the hall. "Whoa, this place looks awesome." Naruto admired, Kaguya nod remember the last time she was here

As they continued to look around, Naruto felt like someone watching him but Kaguya knew around, they turned to see the grand priest. For the first time in centuries, the grande priest was shocked seeing a very familiar angel...His daughter. "Kaguya?" he walked up to her.

She kept her face down not having the courage to face her father till she slowly looked up seeing him. "Father...I've returned." she bowed.

"You have been gone for so many years, where have you been?" he questioned.

She felt nervous but took a deep breath and began to explain her story about the god tree and consuming the Chakra fruit to cure her sickness, _(Something Naruto didn't know)_ being controlled by Zetsu and sealed away but was released by Naruto. Once she finished her tale she bowed. "Father please forgive me, I didn't mean to disobey you but It was-

"No...I should be apologizing, I try to protect you because I didn't want to lose you the way I lost your mother...I'm just happy you are safe." The grand priest gave a small smile making her return one.

He looked at Naruto and slightly bowed. "Naruto-san of Universe 0 Thank you for helping my daughter."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a small laugh. "It's nothing really, I just thought she deserved another chance."

He nods and looked at his daughter. "Regardless it's good to see you again daughter but there must be something else you wish to speak of?"

Naruto cut in. "Actually I asked Kaguya take me here, I want to ask Zeno-Sama of when that tournament he said will take place."

The grand priest nod. "Yes, Zeno-Sama has informed me of this a while ago though nothing has been said from my majesty." He told Naruto

"You think I can ask him?" asked Naruto, getting a gulp from Kaguya.

"If you wish to speak with him please follow me." he led both of them through a huge hall with beautiful pillars. They approached two giant gates that opened slowly allowing them to continue on.

They had entered the throne room and in the chair was Zeno-Sama who was playing some sort of planet-destroying game but looked bored. "Zeno-Sama you have a guest." The priest bowed.

Zeno looked up to see two faces that he didn't recognize but thinking a few seconds he stood up floating to Naruto with his bodyguards behind.

Seeing the Omni-King in his face Naruto didn't feel nervous at all. A small smile formed on the alien child's face. "I remember you, you were the strong Saiyan that fought in that tournament with Goku."

Naruto gave a light laugh. "I'm glad you remember."

The Omni King turn to Kaguya who felt nervous but thankfully her father spoke. "My lord allow me to introduce you to another of one of my children, my youngest daughter Kaguya. She been absent for some time and has recently been informed of the changes.

Zeno's continued to look at the angel with a blank look but that changed to a smile. "Oh yes I remember now, You were a small child."

The angel blushed.

"I don't mean to be rude Zeno-Sama but I was wondering though when will the tournament begin? cause I'm kind of eager for it to start," asked Naruto

"OOOH, that I almost forget about it," Zeno said

"Well it's a good thing I came here to ask about it, so what do you say let's have the best tournament there's ever been," Naruto said with a huge smile.

Zeno thought for a few seconds. "Yes let's do it."

"Alright you're awesome, I promise you won't regret this" Naruto shouted with cheerfulness.

Zeno giggled at this while everyone except the grand priest sighed in relief. "Very well sire. I shall go inform the Supreme Kais of each universe. As soon as the exact date of the tournament and other pertinent details have been decided." he said.

"Good, then that means I got lots of training to do and so do the others, thanks again, Zeno." Naruto held out his fist bump out which made the guards tense, Kaguya saw this and was prepared to protect Naruto, the grand priest looked at the scene with curiosity.

Zeno looked confused.

"You bump your fist against mine, it's a sign of greeting and goodbye," Naruto explained.

Zeno looked at his hand and slowly reached out bumping Naruto's fist back. he giggled with a smile.

Everyone again felt relief and Kaguya relaxed.

Going back to the angel side he nods wishing to return home which she obeyed. "See ya soon," Naruto said vanished along with his angel.

* * *

-Planet Uzu-

Once returning back to his planet he called for a meeting. Everyone had gathered around wondering what was this about, the talking stopped when Naruto appeared with Kaguya.

"All right good everyone's here. A couple of hours ago I went over to the Omni-King asking about the tournament, luckily for me I reminded him, The tournament will happen through the exact day hasn't been decided and the details haven't been made yet." Naruto explained.

"About time," Bardock said with a grin. He leaned back against a boulder with his arms crossed while Gine had her head on his shoulder holding her husband's arm.

"This gives us all the time to train. After speaking with Kaguya, she has agreed to help me along to train you. Each one of you has a power deep inside you, and it's our job to make sure you find it." He said.

Gine raised her hand to speak. "Yes, Gine?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto...I'm not a fighter….I'm just a cook, I'll just be getting in the way," she admitted sadly.

"Gine don't talk like that. Your stronger than you think you are, I've always known it since the day I met you when you were assigned to my team." Bardock said.

"But-" she tried to protest.

"Let me tell you something Gine, I know a girl that was like you, she was shy always thinking she was weak because of her clansman saying she didn't have the strength to be heiress ...but she proved them wrong, she became a strong Kunoichi without giving in to their ignorance. If she can do it then so can you." Naruto said.

Gine looked down thinking back on planet Vegeta, She had been a part of Bardock's group for a couple of missions but compared to his other teammates she felt like a weakling...her mind drifted to her youngest son Kakarot.

She remembered the day she gave birth to him which was the happiest day of her life, when she found out he had a power level of two, she was disappointed. She was not disappointed with her son but herself, she was only a power level of 110, when Raditz was born he was born with a level of 70, he was just like his fathers but Kakarot was like her. however hearing her son not only became a strong fighter, he even managed to become the legendary Super Saiyan and avenged their race.

Can she become strong just like her husband and son? She felt a hand over hers and looked to see Bardock giving her comfort, "You can do it Gine, I'll be next to you."

It always amazed her to see how much her husband has changed ever since coming back to life, even though he still has his attitude from time to time, she still loves him like that, it only spiced things up in the bedroom, she blushed but shook it away.

She looked at Naruto. "Alright..I'll train with you."

He smiled and was glad to hear that. "Good. Get ready you all have till tomorrow." with that said Naruto left with Kaguya who walked with him.

"Kaguya I need you to make gravity times 100 seals for their body, make sure once they get used the gravity increase it again by a hundred," Naruto told her.

"Yes Naruto-Kun." she nods.

"While you finish that I also need you to finds some strong fighters around the other Universes," he added.

"It will be done," she said.

"Alright then... Hell training begins," Naruto said with an evil grin Kaguya felt a chill down her spine...and she liked it

* * *

-Three weeks later Training Ground-

"Come on my grandmother can do better than that...and she's dead!" MSSJ Naruto shouted while attacking Bardock who was barely dodging the punches, taking him by surprise a kick connected his chest sending him across the field.

"You can do better come on," he shouted. Bardock grit his teeth and got back up to his feet and charged.

It's been a two week since the Saiyans training had started. He remembered explaining to them about the gravity seals and that they would wear them to help increase their speed. At first, Bardock though it was a joke now he paid for it. As the days passed Bardock has shown faster improvements than he did in the beginning. He now could withstand the gravity level of 600.

He looked from the corner as his clone was attacking Gine with his power pole though she was not having a hard time countering the assault. It amazed him how much Gine has improved so quickly, she was practically a fighting genius, her current gravity level was at 400.

He last saw his angel against the huge Saiyan. It was no surprise that Broly had already adapted to the gravity seal. He had Kaguya add a couple hundred more making the gravity level at 1000. Broly attacked from above which Kaguya barely dodged. Not done yet he attacked with a fast left hook which she blocked then a quick jumping spin right kick making her backflip and dash back.

Bardock saw the Majestic Saiyan distracted and charged at full speed launching a kick which would've connected had Naruto not blocked it, He threw a kick to the abdomen knocking the air out of the Saiyan.

"Come on you can do better!" Naruto shouted and threw him far back.

Bardock landed but fell down to a knee and coughed hard. He breathed heavily as sweat dripped down from his forehead. He started to get frustrated at this, sure he has made improvements to his speed and strength but he could never get a single hit on Naruto.

Even If Naruto is a GoD he wasn't going to stop. He got up and charged at full force, this time more fired up than before. He collided with the Majestic Saiyan launching an elbow strike that was blocked but he was not through and went for a knee which too was blocked. Using his opportunity he formed a KI ball and was about to blast it but just before he did a palm thrust to the chest knocked him far back as he fell down coughing blood.

"Almost had me there but not good enough," Naruto commented.

Bardock was panting and started to angry with himself, even weeks of training he feels like no improvements have been made. Memories of him with Gine sending Kakarot off to earth flashed through his head, his failure at stopping Frieza, his comrades perished along with his home.

His body started to tremble in anger and he clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his palm causing them to bleed. 'I'm not going to let it happen again."\' Bardock slowly got up back to his feet and the planet started to shake slightly catching the attention of Broly and Gine.

Electricity static around the Saiyan warrior and his hair flashed from black to gold. 'I'm a Saiyan warrior.'

When Naruto saw Bardock began to transform he smirked. 'He might do it.'

Bardock continued to power up. 'I am Bardock, the father of my son Kakarot!' an adult version of Goku flashed through his head.

He threw his arms out giving a loud shout as energy exploded from his body, his black hair and brown tail now took a golden color.

"B-Bardock." Gine was stunned seeing her husband had actually transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly and Kaguya stopped and saw Bardock's SSJ form, Kaguya gave a small grin, she'll know Bardock would want to spar against her soon, Broly was amazed as he has never seen anything like it.

"Well I'll be damned, he actually did it." Naruto gave a smirk. "Congratulations, you're officially a Super Saiyan now," he said.

Bardock looked at his hands feeling the surge of power that was flowing through him, he looked at Naruto and vanished before appearing in front of him taking the Destroyer by surprise and was kicked hard sending him flying.

He appeared behind and connected a spinning corkscrew kick which Naruto barley blocked sending him skitting the ground but still on his feet.

Both fighters charged at each other and exchange heavy punches and kicks. Their assault against each other started to pick up speed, feeling confident Bardock felt like the battle was in his favor unfortunately that shot down when Naruto locked a hold on his arms and he tried to break free.

"That was good Bardock." he gripped the wrists tighter. "But I'm still far ahead of you." he launched a front dropkick to the chest sending Bardock flying and soon crashed hard against the ground, he was knocked out and was back to his base form.

Gine ran to check on her husband but was forced to backflip away from a staff blow from Naruto's clone. "Don't get distracted. You'll have to deal with this in the tournament." He said while continuing his assault.

The female Saiyan lost her focus for a second and felt the wind knocked out of her when the staff connected the gut dropping to her knees.

"You can keep going come on." the Majestic Saiyan called out.

Gine felt helpless she knew this was a waste of time. She was no Saiyan warrior, she didn't deserve to be in this tournament, she wasn't strong like her husband or like her son.

An image of a baby Kakarot being held by her arms when he was born flashed in her head.

A flame had ignited inside her. Her youngest son had accomplished so much without her it hurt, anger that she never felt in a long time started to rise. It was only because of Frieza was responsible for it, he shattered her family.

Bardock regained consciously and saw his wife shake and saw her releasing her energy which was amazing seeing how strong it was becoming.

Naruto was surprised as he saw Gine's energy spiked up and notice electricity crackling around her, her hair and tail had to start to flash gold. 'No way is she actually-'

He was cut off by the answer he got. The female Saiyan gave a loud cry and energy exploded from her body creating a small crater underneath. The smoke cleared revealing Gine who hair was spiked up almost like Bardock's, except her hair was a little longer and straight too.

Bardock was amazed. his wife had too now become a Super Saiyan, he gave a weak grin. _'I knew she could do it.'_

Naruto was going to say something but Gine charged at full speed with a punch that he blocked with his staff. She continued with lefts and rights relentlessly attacking him, she gave a hard kick pushing him far down to the ground, she had her hands apart forming a pink basketball size orb.

"Mother Nature!" she shouted shooting the attack towards the clone who looked up and saw the attack. He extends the staff and twirled it around fast, an explosion rocked the area.

Gine waited for the smoke to clear which was a mistake when the staff shot out and extended connecting her chest hard sending her flying. She would have crashed had Bardock not caught her, she was knocked out back to her regular self.

The smoke cleared as Naruto's clone walked forward with the real one by his side and was handed the staff and thanked his clone making it vanish.

"I'm surprised you both managed to go SSJ, I had a feeling you would soon but Gine. Guess I was right about her, she was practically a fighting genius." Commented Naruto

Bardock nod agreeing with him but not taking his eyes off his wife.

The Majestic Saiyan felt an energy spike up and saw Broly growling indicating he was getting frustrated, he shouted loud as his energy took on a light green-gold color and his pupils were now yellow.

He charged connecting a right which she blocked, the battle took it in the air as Broly continued his assault launching heavy punches and kicks, the shockwave was heard and seen by the three below.

"His power is increasing every second, I don't think even my SSJ can match him." Bardock amazed at the power that Broly was showing.

"No doubt at this level I would have to go MSSJ 3 to match him," Naruto added.

Paragus came overseeing his son battling the angel. 'Yes my son, become even stronger. We will have our revenge'

Broly appeared behind Kaguya and went for a kick but she countered it and delivered one of her own kicks sending the huge Saiyan crashing.

Before the battle went on Hagura had appeared before them. "Hey, Hagura haven't heard from you in a while." Naruto greeted.

The Kai greeted with a nod. "Yes, I have been looking over the Universe, seeing so many changes the last time I saw it."

The Saiyan shinobi saw a bothered look on Kai's face. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

"I have had a feeling...a dreadful one." the Kai said.

Hearing this Naruto's face turned serious, Bardock raised an eyebrow and Kaguya was wondering what worried her son. Broly didn't know what was going on.

"I felt a change in the air, someone or something is messing with time." The Kai said.

The Saiyans and angel were surprised. "How is that possible, messing with time is forbidden and the only ones that are capable of doing that are the Omni-King, the angels or a Supreme Kai due to the time ring," Kaguya said.

"Time ring?" Naruto questioned.

"A ring that allows the user to enter the past," she said.

"Do you know who it is?" Naruto asked.

"I had checked in with all the Supreme Kai's and they feel the same thing," Hagura said.

Naruto turned to Kaguya. "Contact Whis, maybe he knows something about this."

She nods and used her scepter calling Whis, a couple of seconds pass by but nothing.

"Sorry Naruto-Kun." she bowed.

He waved it off as it was fine. He looked at the guys and a woken Gine who was set down by her husband "Alright guys training is over for today, looks like we're going for a trip to Universe 7."

The Saiyans couples eyes were wide hearing their sons universe, They were finally going to meet their him.

Paragus knew this could be it but he had to be patient till the tournament, where his son can destroy Prince Vegeta, but for now, he will observe.

"We're finally about to see Kakarot...Will he remember us Bardock." she looked at her husband and frowned but he gave a reassuring small smile.

"I Know he will." He kissed his wife's forehead making her blush.

"Kaguya please take us to Universe 7," Naruto asked.

"Before you go take this." Hagura handed Naruto the silver Time ring. "It's a time ring, you may need it."

Naruto nod thanking him and slipped the ring on."To Universe 7."

She tapped her scepter down on the grass and they glowed before disappearing.

* * *

-An hour later Universe 7 near Bulma's house-

The group appeared and Naruto with Kaguya walked over to the house.

"This place looks actually nice," Gine said with a smile while seeing the sunset.

"So this is earth huh, not a bad place to settle down." Bardock looked around the environment.

As Naruto was close to the house he saw Trunks up on the porch relaxing on a lawn chair.

"Hey, kid!" Naruto called out gaining Trunks attention and looked over to see him.

"Hey, it's you, your that other Saiyan guy." Trunks remembering.

"Yeah and your Vegeta's kid...Trunks?" Naruto guessed.

He nods.

"I need your mom, is she here by any chance?" He asked.

"Yeah hold one." Trunk ran back into the house.

Naruto waited while the Saiyan couple walked to him. "Who was that?" asked Bardock.

"That's Trunks, Vegeta's son," Naruto informed.

Bardock jaw dropped, Prince hard ass Vegeta had a kid.

"Who's the mother?" asked Gine

"An earth Woman by the name of Bulma, she a brilliant scientist and Vegeta's wife too.

Bardock jaw dropped even further, he even was married to an earthling,

Out came the house was Bulma. " Naruto thank goodness- She stopped mid-sentence as she saw the Saiyan couple. "N-Naruto, w-why are these Saiyans here?" the blue-haired woman asked. she never had good experience with them, first with Goku's brother, that Nappa guy and her husband thought he had changed.

"Don't worry, there my friends. This is Kaguya Whis youngest sister, and these two are Bardock and Gine...Goku's parents.

Bulma eyes bugged out almost like they were about to pop out. She looked at the couple closely and saw the man that looked just like Goku except for the scar that was on his cheek, definitely his father. She looked at Gine and saw some resemblance.

When she saw Kaguya she kind of expected her to have similar features like her older brother but she wasn't going to question it

She apologized giving an embarrassing small laugh, "Sorry about that I've run into a couple of Saiyans before and they weren't too kind."

Gine waved it off. "No it's fine, I'm sure my son has not been trouble."

Bulma laughed while thinking back at old memories of her and Goku's adventure finding the Dragon Balls. "He's been no trouble, in fact, it's thanks to him that earth has been saved many times," she said.

The Saiyan mother smiled with pride.

"Where's Kakarot?" questioned Bardock.

Naruto too was going to ask too about Whis till they saw a machine falling down and crashing. The Saiyan including Bulma and her son ran to check it out.

"Papa!" Trunks ran faster and landed next to him.

Gine and Bardock saw Kakarot and Mother instincts kicked in as she ran and checked on him.

Naruto saw Vegeta's stab wound and knew it came from a blade but not no ordinary blade. "Let's get these guys inside and heal them," he said.

Paragus saw the condition Vegeta was in and was angry at this. _'I will not have my revenge be taken away...whoever this person_ is no doubt _strong but I will have Broly take care of him.'_ He watched the group carrying the injured Saiyans to the house.

He followed with Broly behind him.

* * *

-Planet Kai Universe 10-

The Supreme Kai of Universe 10 Gowasu was in his compound watching a fight on TV between Naruto and Hit.

Zamasu who was the apprentice of Gowasu came in and served a cup of tea. "Gowasu-Sama, are you watching GodTube again?" asked the apprentice

"I'm though I might become a GodTuber." The Supreme Kai said surprising his apprentice but the Kai laughed. "All jokes aside take a look at this battle," Gowasu said gaining his apprentice attention to the tv that showed Naruto battling Hit.

"Who is that Gowasu-sama?" The Kai's apprentice asked.

"From what Whis-sama told me the young man's name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is to be the God of Destruction to a Universe that has been forgotten for some time." Gowasu informed.

The fight continued on till Naruto went MSSJ 2 and resumed the fight.

'Naruto Uzumaki...What is that energy he wields...is it the energy of a god.' Zamasu eyes narrowed.

Naruto powered up and shouted going MSSJ 3

'No something else that a mortal should not possess...first Goku and now this boy.' Zamasu fist tightens from behind. 'A mere mortal to have such power...ridiculous!'

* * *

-Back at Bulma's house-

The three injured Saiyans were on the ground while Bulma came back with a pouch and pulled out three Senzu beans."Here give one to them each." she handed the Senzu bean to Bardock who looked at the bean, what could this little thing do.

Gine didn't care and took the bean quickly going by Kakarot side and opened his mouth putting the bean in as he chewed it. Bardock followed the same thing as his wife to Vegeta.

Goku started to groan and opened his eyes and saw someone but his vision was blurry for a few seconds till it settled, he saw a woman looking down at him with tears in her eyes that was familiar to him. "Kakarot," she said softly but he heard it and memories started to flash in his head.

 _'Don't forget us Kakarot!'_

Goku sat up looking at the female Saiyan and could only think of one word. "M-Mom." he nervously asked.

Gine felt her heart explode in warmth hearing her son call her that, tears leaked from her eyes and she hugged him tightly, she couldn't hold it back anymore and cried.

Bardock had a small smile seeing his wife finally happy to see their son, he went to make his presence known.

Goku looked up and was shocked seeing a man that just looked like him except with the scar on his cheek and some features but noticeably he had a tail, he had a guess on who he was. "Father?"

Bardock nod "You've grown strong I heard." he smirked getting a laugh from his son. Seems he had inherited some of Gine's personality but he didn't care, his son was a strong warrior and that's what matters.

"How are you here?" questioned a woken Vegeta who sat up.

Bulma slapped the back of her husband's hair surprising the couples, she scowled at her husband. "Vegeta don't be rude." The Saiyan prince grumbled.

They couldn't believe it, The Prince of the Saiyan race was whipped hard. Bardock wanted to laugh his ass off but an elbow to the ribs from his wife silent him.

"I brought them back to life with the Namekian dragon balls, for the tournament that Zeno wanted, by the way, I tried to contact Whis but he hasn't picked up. I was wondering if you guys know why but seeing as we found you all unconscious, you might as well spill on what's going on," Naruto said.

Future Trunks started to explain the story of Goku Black and his destruction in the future, Vegeta from there explained about Black revealing to be Zamasu who was an apprentice of the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, But it even got more complicated ones Zamasu arrived next to Black.

"Sounds like your in a pretty bad spot, Super Saiyan rose huh, I wouldn't mind fighting something like that," Naruto commented.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Trunks asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, apprentice of God of destruction from universe 0." The Saiyan Shinobi introduced himself.

"Wait, you mean like that Beerus guy?" asked F. Trunks

Naruto nods "Yup just like my teacher." he said with a grin

Trunks was in disbelief, this kid was probably a couple of years younger than him and claims to be a God.

"He's telling the truth trunks, and he's a little stronger than me and Vegeta," Goku admitted while getting off the floor and sat on the couch.

"Shut the hell up, you idiot!" Vegeta snapped.

Kaguya cleared her throat breaking the tension. "Perhaps it's better to get back on the main topic," she suggested.

Naruto nod. "Right. So we have two of the same guys with \one having Goku's body which means he knows all your moves." Goku nod confirming it.

"I probably could take him on easily, but I think someone else can as well." Naruto looked over to see Broly.

"Who are they?" asked Goku.

"The huge Saiyan is Broly and the older one is his father Paragus," Naruto said.

Vegeta eyes narrowed at the huge Saiyans energy. 'His energy is unbelievably high and he's not even trying.'

Goku was surprised at Broly's power. 'Whoa this guy is strong, no doubt he's holding more back...I wonder if he wants to spar once in a while'

"You think you're up for it Broly?" asked Naruto.

"Of course he is, he has been waiting for a strong fighter," Paragus said. Naruto didn't trust the old man's words but he did know Broly had Saiyan instincts to find a strong fighter.

"We'll let's not waste time, let's do it," Naruto said.

"I'm with you." Goku cheered

"Hold on a minute, you guys don't know anything about these enemies or the situation and you want to rush in already." Bulma didn't understand Saiyans with not coming up with plans.

"No need Woman, my son will do just fine." Paragus spat which didn't sit well with Vegeta.

"I suggest you watch your tone." He threatened and walked to him but was blocked by Broly who looked down at him with a glare.

"Vegeta, forget about it." Bulma calmed her husband.

The tension broke once Naruto spoke. "Alright ladies, let's not waste time, we got ourselves a false god to beatdown."

* * *

-Half an hours later-

Bulma finished the repairs to the time machine and the group which consent of Goku, Bardock, Vegeta, and Trunks were in while Broly and Paragus held on to Naruto's shoulder.

"We'll see you there," Goku said as the machine flew high and vanished in a portal. Naruto focused his energy on the ring and soon they too vanished.

* * *

-Future Universe 7-

Naruto and the other two appeared as did Goku and his group. They hopped out while Trunks put the Time Machine away.

"So all this was done by Black?" Naruto asked looking at the destroyed city, he stepped on something and looked down seeing a little girl doll. Seeing this mad his blood boiled,

Trunks nod. "Yeah." he solemnly answered.

"So you fools have returned." They heard a voice and looked up to see Black in the air with Zamasu. "And it seems you have brought guests as well." Black saw the new arrivals but was drawn mostly to Naruto and Broly due to their high energy.

"So you're Goku black, I'll tell you out of all the sick and twisted people I have faced over the years you take the icing off the cake. Just hearing about you claiming to be gods is enough for me to destroy you both."

Both Black and Zamasu laughed. "Do you honestly think you can destroy us, you will just fall the same way as those three pathetic fools." Zamasu insulted.

Naruto smirked. "If you both claim to be so-called gods, then prove it, but not against me," Broly growled and was tensing up. "Looks like the big dog wants to play, why don't you show him Broly."

"This is it, my son time to show the result of your training," Paragus told him.

Broly growled louder.

"Do it Broly, ATTACK!" Paragus commanded

Broly shouted and flew fast towards Black and connected a punch which he blocked and flew in the air, he continued his assault while Black was dodging them and retaliated with a kick that Broly took and delivered one of his own sending him away.

Appearing behind Black didn't have the chance to block and was hit with a back fist sending him through buildings. Black flew out from the destroyed rubble charging at the Saiyan and exchanged attacks back and forth.

A solid punch to the gut made Black cough and was headbutted hard sending him back. Broly flew with a kick that was dodged and destroyed a chunk of the building. He continued with lightning fast punches that forced Black to guard against. He was hit by a green blast sending him through many more buildings.

"Oh wow Look at him go." Goku amazed at the speed strength of the Saiyan.

"Seems like he's studied his powers," Vegeta commented.

Zamasu knew Black was toying with the Saiyan but he shouldn't be taking this much damage. He turned around in time blocking an attack from Bardock who smirked and went SSJ. "I'm your opponent," he said and delivered a backflip kick to the chin then another to the side of the head blasting him into a building.

"Whoa, my dad is also a SSJ." Goku amazed

Naruto nod. "He along with your mother and Broly have been training under me and Kaguya for quite a while, it's no surprise that he's this strong."

Black Goku was a distance away and knew playtime was over, he shouted and transformed into his Super Saiyan Rose. He blocked Broly's punch and squeezed it tight making him wince and tried to kick him away but was kneed in the gut and kicked in the chest far way.

Broly shook of the damage off and flew fast with a kick but Black vanished using the Instant Transmission, He searched around until he felt a blade in his gut and saw Black who smirked. It didn't last as the Saiyan pushed the blade out. He growled when his energy was visible around his body and his eyes changed into a yellow color. He shouted aloud oozaru roar shaking the planet and releasing a powerful gust.

"Oh man, Have you ever seen this kind of Saiyan before Vegeta?" Goku asked loudly while shielding his face from the gust of wind.

"No!" Vegeta said while he too shielded his face.

Naruto didn't mind the powerful wind washing over him.

Broly cocked his right hand back and delivered a bone shattering punch to the jaw snapping Blacks head away and was sent crashing.

The Saiyan was not done when he flew down and stomped which Black rolled out the away. continuing with the stomps he then gave a hard kick to the gut sending Black crashing again and skidding across the ground.

Broly growled indicating he was not done. He opened his mouth and formed a powerful Green KI. Seconds later he shot at Black who covered his whole right arm with KI and managed to knock the powerful attack away in the sky where it went off shaking the entire planet.

"Oh crap, If that would've hit the ground who knows what would have happened!" Goku yelped

Vegeta grit his teeth in anger, who the hell was this Saiyan.

Zamasu was struggling against Bardock who was dodging his Ki covered hand, he connected two punches to the face and a side kick to the body. Sending him crashing.

Bardock fired a barrage of KI blasts that went on for at least ten seconds, he stopped the attack as smoke filled the area. It didn't take long till Zamasu came out the smoke, before continuing their fight they just dodged Broly's blast and saw it go off.

"Holy shit," Bardock said with wide eyes.

Zamasu couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the attack, he quickly saw the Saiyan pushing Black back even in SSJR form he was still overwhelmed. He manages to get away from Bardock and flew to Black.

Broly spun delivering a kick to the gut making Black cough a glob of blood, he was grabbed by the Saiyans enormous hand and flew grinding his face against the buildings

Broly let go and delivered an uppercut sending Black high in the air where he was caught by Zamasu.

"Tch, to think a moral would push us this far." Black wiped his mouth.

"We have to do it sooner than expect," said Zamasu getting a nod from Black.

The group watched as Zamasu took the Potara off his left ear and put it on the right.

Goku and Vegeta eyes went wide. "I-Is he?" questioned Goku.

"It can't be." Vegeta in disbelieve

Naruto had recalled from Hagura on what the Potara earrings could do.

Bardock and Broly were watching as the two glowed, their bodies rushed at each other and spun around creating a bright light blinding everyone except Naruto.

The light slowly died and the figure in the air revealed itself to be a fused Zamasu glowing a white light rainbow color.

"My form is justice, my form is the world, Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful..immortal and the most powerful god...Zamasu" He declared with an evil smile.

Broly growled and charged but before his punch connected, the false god vanished confusing him, He looked around which was a mistake when Zamasu appeared by his side with a powerful kick to the side of his head sending him crashing.

"Broly!" Paragus cried out

Bardock tried his turn and flew towards Zamasu and attacked with a full frontal assault but the former Kai was having no trouble and grabbed one of his arms and gave a bone-crushing grip making him wince and was sent back by a blast to the chest and crashed.

"Father!" Goku shouted and got angry and was about to transform but he saw him getting back up and went at Zamasu again, this time firing multiple KI blasts.

Zamasu simply swatted the attacks like they were nothing which infuriated Bardock and went for his signature move though that stopped when Broly rushed passed him

Catching Zamasu off he was punched hard making him fly back. The former Kai didn't have time to think as Broly again appeared and started to unleash a barrage of nonstop punches pushing him back through buildings after another.

'He's much faster than before.' Zamasu thought while continuing to keep his guard up till he caught a leg and threw the Saiyan away. They burst out the collapsed huge building and didn't even stop their assault against each other till Zamasu kicked Broly away and formed multiple red KI balls that floated around him

"This is the end!" Zamasu unleashed a barrage of blast everywhere all around.

The group of Saiyans began to deflect each of the attacks, Paragus took cover but was caught by a blast sending him crashing. This continued for ten seconds and stopped.

The false god was so focused on the other group that he didn't realize Broly flying behind till he was kicked in the back of the head sending him into the ground.

Looking up he saw Broly charging down, giving Zamasu a chance and shot a small white energy ball that hit Broly temporally paralyzing him. Zamasu activated his KI blade slashed a deep cut on Broly's chest while sending a barrage of KI blasts.

"Broly..." Paragus weakly called out.

Stopping the assault, Zamasu watched in satisfy seeing a mortal falling down before him. Broly tried to get up but a foot smashed into his throat making it harder for him to move plus the paralyzing attack still affect him

"It's a pity that I have to kill someone so strong," Zamasu said and looked to see an injured Paragus. "Before I perish you, allow me to show you despair." he formed a small KI and shot at the elder Saiyan who was too injured to move and went through his heart killing him instantly.

Bardock eyes went wide

~DB Super Broly: OST Broly's Rage and Sorrow 0:02~

Seeing his father murdered in front of him. Broly started to shake uncontrollably and all of a sudden cried out as green energy exploded from his body pushing back Zamasu.

The men were shocked as Broly's energy started to increase rapidly before their eyes especially Naruto.

Broly got up still shaking, crying out a little. He shouted in the air in rage while floating up, the atmosphere had changed just from the power he was releasing.

He kept crying out in sorrow, looking closely his pupils had vanished and his Sclera was bright red. A huge orb of green energy formed around Broly while lightning crackled around it.

Zamasu prepared himself for what was about to come.

The giant orb was destroyed releasing a huge pillar of Green energy, Rising out was a huge figure with gold spiky hair, his eyes glowed red and had a sinister smile.

Naruto's jaw dropped at what he saw.

Broly had now become a Super Saiyan.

He gave a loud cry releasing more of his energy shaking the planet.

To Be Continued…

Chapter 11

Author note. I really didn't expect this chapter to be this long but I figured I want to get through some stuff quickly to get to the ToP (Tournament of Power), sorry for people that wanted the Cabba meets Caulifla but I that won't be till after the meeting with the priest and Zeno and the other Universe small fight, I hoped you liked with Bardock and Gine turning Super Saiyan, did Broly turning SSJ against Zamasu surprise you?

I figured If I want him to match up to Jirens strength he needs to learn to control the SSJ, I'll also be having him go SSJ2 I'm not sure about SSJ3 yet but for Bardock yeah, Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if you did remember to leave a review, I don't want to hear again about looking for a Beta reader as I'm currently and have been looking for one but most have been busy or don't do DB Super and Naruto crossover, if you are one and would like to help me please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, remember to vote your decision if Sakura should be in the Harem, that all I want to say, thank you everybody for the support of the story, If this is your first time reading this and you like it remember to hit the follow button to catch up on updates, thank you everyone hope you all have a good day, this is Naruto4life1994 peace out


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back to another chapter of Naruto God of Destruction of Universe 0, last time we left off Broly had transformed into a Super Saiyan, most people refer to it as Legendary Super Saiyan but it is really Super Saiyan however when he had powered up against Gogeta towards the end of the fight he went Legendary Super Saiyan mode and you could tell if you look at his hair color which had a light green shade but anyways moving on, The voting will being coming to a close next, that's all I want to say, no more interruption, kick back and enjoy the chapter.

Warning I do not own Naruto or DB Super

Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0

Chapter 12: Battle of the future part 2, Broly's Wrath. New Transformation?

-Universe 7-

A baby Pan was laughing as she was held up in the air by her Grandma. (Great Grandma to be precise if you think about it)

"Your so cute!" gushed Gine.

Videl and Chi-Chi smiled watching their Grandaughter/daughter having fun with her Grandma. "Pan seems to really like Gine." Videl said

Chi-Chi nod with a smile. "Yes, she does." however that smile changed into a frown which Videl notice.

"You're worried about Goku?" she asked and got a reply with a small nod from her mother in law.

"I heard from Bulma he was in bad shape when he came back along with Vegeta." She said with concern.

Videl had heard from her husband about his father and Vegeta's defeat forcing them to retreat.

"Don't worry." Gine said to them while still playing with Pan "As long as Naruto and Bardock are there they'll be alright." She assured her daughter in law. "I'm sure at this moment everything is under control."

-In the Future-

Broly continued to cry out as his energy grew rapidly which pushed back the Saiyan's and Zamasu.

"Where the hell did you find this guy?" demanded Vegeta while shielding his face from the gust.

"This is unbelievable." Said Goku who too shielded his face.

Naruto had figured Broly was powerful, but never did he expect this much.

The enrage Super Saiyan eyes locked eyes on to the false god making him flinch, even sweat trickled down his forehead. 'How can this be? a mere mortal shouldn't have this kind of power.'

Broly shouted as he gathered the energy that he released and created a green giant sphere with him inside. He cried out and sent a hell storm of green KI blasts all around.

Everyone had spread far out and were either dodging or re-directing the attacks. Goku and Bardock were knocking each KI coming their way, Trunks with Vegeta were both dodging and firing back with their own attacks, Naruto used his staff twirling it around knocking each away from him.

Zamasu was barely managing to dodge the attacks, but before he knew it, Broly appeared before him and connected a punched to the face with a bone crunching blow.

The Saiyan continued his assault with huge lefts and rights. He then grabbed the immortals face with his massive hand and rammed him through many, many, many buildings.

The guys watched as the former grand Kai apprentice was getting the crap beaten out of him. Silent stood in the group until Naruto coughed. "Well that was unexpected."

"Just who is that guy?" asked a nervous Trunks, never has he felt this kind of power, it surpasses Goku and his father, even Zamasu was no match.

"Broly, he was an exiled Saiyan because of his high power level when he was a baby." Naruto said shocking them except Bardock as he knew this already.

Seeing the explosion, they saw Zamasu fly out of the collapsed building and crashed through the streets skidding deeply across the ground. Broly came out and stomped his boot against the immortals chest creating a wide spiderweb crack.

Zamasu spat out blood as the Super Saiyan continued to crush him deeper into the ground. He raised his right arm and went for a punch but the immortal blasted a KI attack to the eyes which slightly hurt him but Broly shook it away and sent the Kai into a building which instantly collapsed on top of him.

It didn't take long as Broly burst through the rubbles and unleashed a barrage of KI blast destroying many more buildings and others.

"We have to make him stop before this gets out of hand." Trunks advised.

"It won't be easy." Naruto said and went MSSJ 2, he flew towards the enraged Super Saiyan. "Broly!" he called out making him turn. "It's me Naruto, I'm your friend remember."

Broly flew forward and threw a huge punch which Naruto blocked but the force behind it still sent him through the streets and smashing into the front of a car. "Figures that wouldn't work." He muttered and got up from the now dented hood.

Looking up and seeing the Super Saiyan charging, he jumped away from a kick that obliterated the vehicle. He began to block punch after punch and counter with his own, a solid punch to the face had slightly pushed Broly back but Naruto was not done yet and gave a combination of kicks. Unfortunately, Broly caught them and lifted him up before slamming him down hard on the ground making a mini crater

Naruto spat out saliva and was dragged through the ground and repeated with the same attacks. The Majestic Saiyan manage to break out the grip and deliver a backflip kick to the chin.

No stopping yet, Naruto created a dozen of KI clones to keep Broly distracted. He turned around to see the others battling Zamasu who now had a half purple monstrous face along with his body. He didn't get the chance to help when a blow to the side of his head sent him crashing into a building knocking him unconscious

Broly turn to the other fighters and growled before he went after them too.

"Kamehameha!"

"Galick Gun!"

"Riot Javelin!"

Vegeta, Goku and Bardock blasted their signature attacks at the immortal who was consumed by it and smoke covering the area.

"Did that work?" asked Trunks.

Once the smoke had cleared, the Saiyan's were shock as half of Zamasu body was gone but was still alive. Once healed, half of the face and right arm were now monstrous purple. He chuckled before laughing like a maniac. "As I said before you fools, I'm an immortal I cannot be-" He got cut off and was knocked through several pillars before crashing into a huge crater.

Broly turn to the trio and opened his mouth powering up his attack. The guys had known what was coming and quickly powered up their signature attacks.

Galick

Kame-Hame-

Riot-

The muscled Super Saiyan shouted and blasted his attack towards them.

Gun!

Ha!

Javelin!

The combined attacks fused and collided against Broly's which had redirected it into the air making a loud boom and releasing a blast of wind.

Just as they we're recovering. Broly appeared and kicked Bardock into a building, back fisting Vegeta into the streets, Trunks charged but was easily swatted out the way like a fly.

Goku charged and connected a hard punch to the chest which echoed. It had no effect and he was grabbed by the throat and hit with repeated headbutts, Broly shouted before delivering a final hard one that sent the earth born Saiyan crashing through cars and would've taken more had he not regained his balance.

He looked to see Broly continuing to grow more powerful. 'This guy is really strong, even in Super Saiyan Blue he still can push me and Vegeta back like nothing.' A groan broke from his thoughts and turned to see Naruto rising out of the rubble of the destroyed building.

"Remind me to never make Broly angry." The Majestic Saiyan stood and shook his head.

"You alright Naruto?" asked Goku

He nods. "Yeah but man he can pack a punch." rubbing his face that had a bruise.

The conversation shortly ended when they dodged a barrage of KI blasts. Both flew around continuing to dodge, they retaliated with their own blasts which struck against the others causing an explosion and covered the air with smoke.

The two got in their stance and prepared themselves, Broly quickly burst through with insane speed and clotheslined them both. Goku smashed onto a car while Naruto skid across the streets.

Both manage to stand back up to their feet. Naruto can feel the soreness over his body, he turned to Goku who looked to be in the same position.

The Orange clad warrior went in his pocket and pulled out some senzu beans. "Naruto catch!" He called out and tossed them while he ate two himself.

Naruto caught the beans and ate them, the pain over his body had instantly vanished. He turn to Goku "Where's trunk and Vegeta?"

Goku concentrated and found their KI but not only that, he felt an evil one, no doubt Zamasu. "Not good, looks like Vegeta and Trunks are busy with Zamasu." Goku answered.

Naruto was thinking what to do, Majestic Super Saiyan 4 would push Broly back but it still wouldn't be enough to keep him down, this started to get frustrating.

"Naruto."

He heard Kurama's voice. 'Kurama, sorry if I woke you at a bad time.'

"Forget that, I been awake since that Broly guy transformed into a Super Saiyan as you call it." Kurama replied

'Then I guess you know were in trouble.' Naruto said

"Even the power that you have you still won't be able to keep this man down, and I hate to admit it, I don't think even going bijuu mode won't help you." Kurama admitted.

'Crap…theirs only one choice…I'll have to try to tap into 'that' power, but I haven't gotten it fully down yet even with Kaguya's help."

"Not like you got any other choice, but you'll have to have your Goku friend distract him.

"Goku I think I may know how to push Broly back, but I'll need you to distract him, think you can do that?" Naruto asked

Before Goku answered, a blue ball of energy passed between them and blasted Broly away. The two looked back and saw Bardock with his arm extended out from his attack. "Then let's not waste time, come on Kakarot." Bardock turned Super Saiyan and flew away.

"Good luck Naruto." Goku said and got a nod from his fellow Saiyan.

"I should be telling you that, be careful." He warned. Goku nod and powered up more before too following his father.

Once seeing the Saiyan far away he took a deep breath 'Alright here goes nothing.' He clenched his fist and began to summon out his KI, but he didn't stop there and continued to power up.

Vegeta skid back but was still on his feet, Trunks threw a combination of kicks but Zamasu was merely dodging them like child's play, he stopped it with his huge arm and sent a kick of his own to the Saiyan hybrid sending him flying, luckily his father caught him before he crashed.

"Where are the others?" a tired Trunks asked.

His question was answered when they saw three figures shooting KI blasts at one another, it revealed to be Bardock and Goku firing at Broly who took the attacks like they were nothing and fired his own making the two dodge all around.

Vegeta gave tsk "Looks like Kakarot and his father are busy with that Saiyan, If the gaki is not with them then he must be doing something useful."

"It looks like your plan had backfired on you it seems. It is a shame such power wasted on a savage mortal being, I shall take care of him but for now." The former Kai gave an evil grin and went back attacking the father and son duo

Both Bardock and Goku went front assault which was a risk but thanks to their teamwork they were able to slightly match up against Broly where they then kicked him away. Getting frustrated and angry, he shouted and powered up more, the planet had shaken with tremor.

"Damn it, now he's getting more stronger." Bardock cursed.

Goku could feel Broly's KI growing ten times stronger, a shout caught his attention and saw Vegeta battling Zamasu, but he saw that the immortal was toying with him.

"Kakarot go help Vegeta." He heard his father and looked at him with a surprise expression. "I doubt he'll last long, I'll take care of this." Bardock expression told no argument.

Goku looked at Broly who continued to power up, then at Zamasu who sent Vegeta slamming through the streets. Goku turned to his father and nod. "Alright…Good luck dad." He flew towards the Saiyan prince.

While seeing his son fly away to help, a small smile spread across his face. Not only had his son become a Super Saiyan but now had the power to rival even a god, from the day he remembered sending Kakarot to earth till now, he couldn't help but feel pride.

He turned to the huge Super Saiyan who was done powering up and flew to him. The Saiyan veteran had his arms up in a guard and powered up but he didn't stop and felt like he can continue.

Broly was halfway towards him.

Images of his wife and son flashed through Bardock's mind, the anger of being helpless. His KI started to grow more powerful as he unknowingly was transforming.

Broly raised for a punch, when out of nowhere KI exploded from Bardock when he cried out, the enraged Super Saiyan was sent back.

The light died down and revealed Bardock who now had a visible yellow flame like KI surrounding him and electricity crackling around him. His hair was now spikier, and his front bang was a little longer, the muscles on his body and arms slightly swelled which define with power.

He opened his eyes and felt his new power…Super Saiyan 2. He didn't have time to awe at his transformation, but now it would be the best time to test it out, he charged at Broly who too followed the same action, both collided with their fists against one another causing a shockwave.

Naruto who was now currently Majestic Super Saiyan 3 had electricity crackled around his body and his KI was visible. He grit his teeth in frustration. He sensed Bardock's KI which had now grown stronger ' He sensed Goku, Vegeta KI battling against a dark one which was Zamasu. 'Don't worry guys, just hold on a little longer.' The white KI and Chakra had then started to turn to a bright Orange color and swirl around him which incased him in an Orange orb like KI.

Goku and Vegeta were attacking Zamasu all over with a combination of punches and kicks. Goku assaulted with blurs of jabs and then a right hook that snapped the kai's head to the side follow by a scorpion kick that was blocked but not the volley of punches that Vegeta unleashed following it with a knee to the gut making the immortal spit saliva and felt a uppercut to the chin sending up in the air.

Zamasu flew high in the air but stopped himself. "How dare you defy a God!" He shouted in anger and formed a big KI ball but just as he was about to blast it. Goku had appeared behind and elbowed him in the spine follow by a chain of lightning speed punches, a double axe handle sent Zamasu crashing down but unfortunately for the immortal, Vegeta appeared bellow and delivered a devastating punch to the gut which almost went through.

Zamasu gasped at the pain and before he knew it, he was kicked in the chin which shot him high in the air. Taking the opening, him and Goku who appeared besides him powered up their signature move.

Kame-hame

Galick

Ha

Gun

The two powered signatures were fired at the immortal who saw this coming. A cocky grin appeared on the former Kai apprentice which had confused the two Saiyan's.

"You mortals will never learn, you can never defeat a god." He laughed which turned deeper as he started to grow into a giant size. He knocked the signature attacks away which shocked the two and used that to his advantage and fired multiple huge KI blast. Goku and Vegeta flew around dodging each of them or knocking them out the way.

Trunks took cover as the battle raged on, He turned and saw someone he recognized under some broken concretes. "Mai!" he rushed over and got the rubble off her.

He felt her neck and didn't detect a pulse which he feared but it washed away when he found one, it was weak but overall, she was alive. Pulling out a senzu bean from his pocket that was given by his mom.

Trunks held her close to him "Mai, if you can hear me, chew and eat this." He told her. Even though she was barely conscious she manages to open her mouth, chewing the senzu bean and swallowing it.

Thirty seconds later she started to moan and regain conscious, opening her eyes she looked at the blue hair teen Saiyan hybrid who had a relief expression. "Trunks?" she asked confusingly and blushed at the close contact. He picked her up bridal style. "Come on, let's get you to safety." Trunks flew her towards a safe distance.

Bardock was dodging more of the attacks that became faster from Broly and retaliated with his own, the two exchanged blow after blow with neither giving up. Unfortunately for the Veteran Saiyan, each blow from Broly became harder. A fast right hook that he no time to block connected and sent him slamming into a building.

Broly rushed in and unloaded huge punches to the body making the man spit blood with each hit. A ball of green KI formed in the Super Saiyan's hand and just when he was about to slam it, the Saiyan father had used what strength he still had and broke from the wall and formed his signature KI before slamming it into the chest of the Super Saiyan, sending him crashing.

Bardock landed on a building and knelt down, panting. 'Even with this new transformation and power, it's still not enough.' A rumble broke his thoughts and saw a green light shine through the rubble which had exploded with power and showing Broly unharmed.

'I hope you know what you are doing kid.' Bardock stood up and powered before he flew towards the Super Saiyan who followed the same motion and clashed.

The Orange KI orb that Naruto was in slightly cracked.

As Zamasu continued his assault to both men, A powerful energy washed over him which made him lose his focus and was doubled kicked in the face follow by a chain of punches by the Saiyan's sending him back.

Both Vegeta and Goku were side by side when suddenly they felt a godly like energy that was similar to they're Super Saiyan Blue. It couldn't be Bardock as they spotted the Saiyan Veteran still in Super Saiyan 2 form. Trunks was taking cover, so who-

"It's Naruto." Goku told the Saiyan Prince in which made him flabbergasted.

"This energy is the same as our god forms." Vegeta said with shock.

Up in the air Zamasu was growing tired of playing games with these mortals but what slightly concerned him was the godly energy he felt seconds ago, he then remembered Naruto. 'So even this Saiyan has the power of a god' clenching his fist in rage.

Before the Blue Saiyan's went front assault, they sense another energy appearing making them look down to see Gowasu and Shin.

"Hey Shin, Gowasu!" Goku called and floated over to them along with Vegeta.

"Goku, Vegeta. Good thing we found you, Bulma informed us of your situation. " said Shin.

Gowasu looked up and was in shock seeing the state his former student was in, such hatred and anger was radiating off him. "Zamasu, why would you go this far. Killing the Gods of Destruction, disrupting the flow of time, why?" he questioned.

Zamasu stared down at his former master and wickedly laughed at this, sending chills down the Grand Kai's spine. "Oh, Gowasu you were always such a fool, I should have killed you a lot sooner, when I mastered my powers. I would have hoped you would follow the same hatred for mortals but as always, a fool will always be a fool." Gowasu had his head down in shame as he felt he failed Zamasu.

Goku and Vegeta took their stance. "Guys!" they turn to Shin who tossed them something which they caught and saw it was the Potara earrings.

"Since Zamasu is fused why not even the odds, don't worry about being it permanently. We wished for Porunga to give an hour limit." Shin said.

Goku looked at the Potara and nod. "What do you say Vegeta?" he asked the Saiyan prince with a smile.

Vegeta scowl at the thought of fusing again but knew they had no other option. "Fine but this is the last time." he said.

Goku put the Potara on his left ear while Vegeta on the right. Instantly the two Saiyan's body rushed towards each other and bright light of beam shot in the air which took Zamasu back, When the light died a figured revealed to be the now fusion warrior…

Vegito.

"Who are you!?" Demanded Zamasu.

"We're a merge fighter, a combination of Vegeta and Kakarot. We are...Vegito." He roared at the end transforming into a Super Saiyan God Blue and charged at Zamasu who fired a big ball of KI which exploded on contact but to the immortals shock it had no effect and was punched hard following with a spin back kick to the face sending him away.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Vegito taunted and made a bring it gesture which infuriated the false god as he charged and the two battled out.

Bardock landed on the ground on his feet, his armor was destroyed, half the left side of his pants was halfway torn and was slightly bleeding from the head. Looking up he saw Broly fire another barrage of KI to which he flew towards them while dodging.

Once he closed in, he gathered KI in his right fist and slammed it into the gut which blasted a KI wave sending the Super Saiyan crashing into a couple of building destroying them. Panting a little Bardock's transformation dropped into regular Super Saiyan.

He cursed silently as he felt his new power drained, He knew that last attack would not keep Broly down. He heard a battle going on and saw Zamasu fighting a man but why did he feel as if he's seen him before.

The questioned would be answered later but for now. He sensed Broly energy rising and saw where he crashed as the ground exploded and roared in anger.

Bardock gave a tired sigh knowing he wouldn't last longer but didn't mean he was going to stop. 'I hope your almost ready kid.' He powered up and flew leading Broly away and fired KI blast to which was useless to the berserker Saiyan who blocked them with a green aura shield. Both had flied around before they clashed again;

Inside the Orange sphere Naruto was floating lotus position while a surge of energy whirled around him. Inside the mindscape Kurama was watching.

Remembering back the first day he met his partner. he thought he was nothing more than a human insect that desired power, but as time went on, he began to see changes in Naruto. Learning of his Saiyan heritage had driven him more determine to become stronger, and just when he thinks that the kit was at his limits, he surprises the hell out of him by going beyond further.

'You have earned my respect Naruto Uzumaki, you are the first human that I can call not only a partner but a friend, you have proven to me that not all humans are corrupted, even the power of a god did not change you… Now show that asshole fake god the power of Naruto Uzumaki.' Kurama roared his name.

As if he heard him, Naruto eyes snapped opened and shouted as the energy around him started to cover his body. The Orange sphere started to crack a lot more.

Vegito connected a right hook following it with a spin back kick to the face of Zamasu who retaliated and swung his huge arm creating a wind like blade gust towards the Saiyan who dodged it before appearing with a kick that was blocked. Finding an opening, he grabbed the back of the Kai's head and flew fast, grinding it against each building before rushing down and slamming him hard into a crater.

"Not so tough, now are you?" mocked Vegito and would had continued had he not seen Zamasu eye glow and was blasted back by the exploding KI energy. Landing on his feet, both fighters again charged and connected their first against each other making a wide shockwave.

Zamasu slipped past an attack and connected his huge fist into the gut of Vegito making him cough and was hit in the face making him roll across the battlefield. The corrupt Immortal walked over with his left arm forming a KI blade and just as he was about to end it, a stab of pain went through his body and saw a yellow tall KI like blade formed from Vegito who smirked. "You're not the only one who can do that."

Snarled in anger Zamasu grabbed the blade and covered it with his own energy forcing Vegito to drop the attack as it exploded. "I will finish you all off!" he declared and charged at Vegito who did the same. Both had flared their KI and took the fight into the air where they relentlessly exchanged blow after blow.

An elbow to the throat follow by a combo with a knee to the sternum pushed Zamasu away, Vegito went in stance "Time to end this!" he cupped his hands back and formed a Blue yellow mix KI energy. "Final Kame-hame-ha!" He yelled and blasted a giant blue KI wave with yellow twists straight towards the god who was consumed by the attack and decimated a chunk of the city.

Vegito eyes narrowed at the smoke, soon enough the Kai appeared out the smoke into the air without a scratch. He laughed at this. "Don't you mortals get it, you can never kill me!"

The Saiyan fused warrior appeared with his right hand glowing blue. "Die!" he cried out. Unfortunately, before the punch connected Goku and Vegeta separated.

"Oh no the time limit is up," Shin said with worry

Before the two warriors knew what happened, they got punched hard and were sent crashing. Both struggled to get back up but it was useless, seemed that final attack took a lot out of them.

"Goku, dad!" Trunks ran to them and helped them. The teen Saiyan looked up in anger at the Immortal.

"Now then, it's time for you all to be sent to hell." he created a huge KI ball and was ready to fire it but a strong presence stopped him.

The Saiyan's looked up to see an Orange sphere. "What's that?" questioned Goku. The father and son duo didn't know how to respond since they never saw something like this. Zamasu saw this and didn't bother to wait and fired his attack at the sphere which was consume. However, to the Kai's shock an Orange light started to shine out of it.

Seconds later the attack exploded releasing a bright energy that blinded everyone and a loud cry.

Broly slammed Bardock through building after another then swung him around before launching him down hard where a crater formed as he crashed.

The veterans Super Saiyan formed dropped and knew he reached the limit. His body was aching in pain and felt his energy completely drain, looking up he saw Broly opening his hand and formed a KI ball that started to get bigger by the second.

He knew what was coming and he wouldn't be able to dodge it. There was nothing he could do, he closed his eyes accepting his fate. 'I'm sorry Kakarot…Gine.' Before anything else, the planet had shaken, and a loud cry was heard. Broly mid-way stopped his attacks and saw the energy light which he flew towards.

Bardock sighed once the Super Saiyan left, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. 'Go get him kid.' were his last though before blacking out.

-OST Super Saiyan Blue theme-

Once the bright energy light had died down, a figure slowly levitated up high with a bright Orange solid energy surrounding his entire body which started to break apart slowly. The Saiyan's were awe as it revealed to be the GoD apprentice Naruto Uzumaki who was now different.

He was slightly slimmer and his muscles were more frame and built, His hair, tail and eyebrows took the appearance of a Majestic SSJ but instead of its regular color, it was now Orange with a slight shade of white, his aura had too taken the same color except the Orange was a little brighter, small sparkling particle of energy traveled upwards within the aura. White electric crackled around him as he slowly opened his eyes which revealed his Orange Iris.

The Saiyan's and Kai's were shocked at what they were seeing. Goku spoke up. "Whoa, do you feel that Vegeta?" he asked his Saiyan companion.

Vegeta had a serious expression "It feels just like your Super Saiyan God form but at the same time as our Super Saiyan God Blue." his fist clenched unknowingly

-End OST- 1:01

Naruto floated down landing in front of the group. "Hey guys." he greeted them. "Sorry I was long, this transformation took a lot more concertation than I thought."

Goku gave a small laugh. "Forget that, I'm blown away by this power you have." The Orange clad Saiyan complimented.

Naruto would had respond had it not been for a huge monstrous fist that connected the side of his head, the shockwave sent the others back, however Naruto was still on his feet not fazed by the cheap shot.

Turning his head slightly, he grabbed Zamasu monstrous arm and incinerated it with his energy. The false god cried out in pain but was then shut up by a flying kick to the mouth sending him crashing. Everyone was surprise by the speed that was displayed.

"A-amazing, his speed is unbelievable." Trunks said with astonishment

"This energy, I would never have imagined seeing another mortal could reach to such a deity level. " Gowasu commented, Shin nod in agreement.

Naruto was hovering in air and sensed a monstrous KI approaching fast which he knew was Broly. Looking back, he see's the muscled Super Saiyan flying towards him. He opened his hand and formed a giant KI Rasengan that took the same Orange bright color. The minute Broly was close, he vanished in an Orange flash.

Confused, Broly looked all around but out of nowhere, the shinobi Saiyan appeared behind and slammed the attack into the back which exploded into a wave of energy sending the Super Saiyan crashing hard.

Again, everyone was amazed at the display of power. "Unbelievable, his energy is becoming more potent with every attack." Shin astonished.

Naruto looked back seeing a re-armed Zamasu who started to glow a pinkish purple aura. "Die!" He shot a barrage of giant KI blast. Instead of dodging them, he flew towards them.

"What's he doing, why isn't he dodging them?" Questioned Trunks but didn't get an answer as everyone was too focus on the fight. Naruto aura flared with even more power and once a few feet from the attacks, he knocked each out his way into the air which exploded.

Zamasu grew frustrated at this and formed his huge pink KI blade, Naruto too created his own KI blade which was now slightly bigger and Orange. Both fighters clashed against one another, sparks of KI danced around them with neither giving up. Naruto speed overwhelmed Zamasu who didn't have time to block a slash that went through his blade slicing his arm off. The corrupted Kai was shock at this and suddenly felt slashes all over his limbs.

The others were stunned as they saw Naruto sliced both of Zamasu legs and arms off. For the first time ever, Goku had no remorse for the bastard, not after he killed his future wife and son. The same can go with Vegeta after hearing his future wife's death by Black.

Naruto stabbed the blade through the 'gods heart slamming him in front of the group. The Orange Saiyan God looked down with a cold hard look. "Immortal or not...you won't survive this." he opened his hand which formed a Rasengan but instead of bright Orange, it took a purple black color.

Zamasu for the first time felt fear in his life. He tried to regenerate but much to his horror he couldn't. "The blade in you I fused a special kind of energy from my world to destroy ever cell structure that starts to regenerate….It's ends now!" Naruto shouted at the end and slammed the orb into body which had started to twist and slowly being erased.

Zamasu gave one last scream as he slowly faded away from existence. Naruto looked around seeing if the so call immortal was still alive. a minute of feeling nothing proved that Zamasu was gone for good.

"I don't sense Zamasu energy anymore, how about you Vegeta?" Goku who too looked asked.

Vegeta and Trunks sensed around and didn't find anything. "He did it, Zamasu is gone for good." said Trunk. He sighed with relief. "It's all over now"

Naruto didn't say anything and looked to the right direction. "Not yet." he said which confused Trunks and the grand Kai's but got an answer when they felt a shake. Distantly away a chunk of the ground exploded and floated up revealed to be Broly who cried loud and released a tremendous amount of Green KI, so much that his armor was destroyed.

Goku groaned. "Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Vegeta grit his teeth in frustration.

The Orange Saiyan God didn't know how long his form would last but hopefully it would be enough time. "I'm going to lead Broly away, you guys get out of here, Goku I sense your fathers energy but it's low."

Goku acted fast and once he found the energy, he used his Instant Transmission and vanished before re-appearing with his father over his shoulder fireman style.

Once Broly was done powering up, Naruto flared his KI and flew away with the Super Saiyan following.

After he was in the middle of nowhere, Naruto turned back to see Broly not to far away. he threw his arms out and shouted as his aura intensify and flew towards the Saiyan. both warriors slammed their fists against each other making a sonic boom and shockwave that shattered the ground below.

The true battle has begun

End of chapter 12.

Author notes: I'm back everyone, I know it's been a while, but I been busy with looking for a job. so sorry if this took long, thank you for the patients. I'm going to try to update more on my other stories as well, hopefully this was a satisfying chapter, many people wanted a Super Saiyan god form for Naruto and I was thinking which color would fit him, so hopefully Orange was ok, thank you all for the support for this story, remember if you like this story, remember to favor or follow it to catch updates, next chapter: Battle of the future part 2 Broly vs Naruto. thank you everyone have a great day or night, this is Naruto4life1994 peace out.


	13. Chapter 13

_It's been a while since I did another chapter, sadly my laptop has been acting up and I'm currently using my fiancée's, I decided to work another chapter for this story since the last chapter was well reviewed. I was debating on whether he should go SSG or use Super Saiyan 4 but looking back on the review many of you guys wanted him to have an SSG form so that's what I did. I won't stall you much longer, enjoy the chapter._

 _-I do not own Naruto or Dragon ball Super-_

 **Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0**

 **Chapter 13: Battle of the Future part 3: Naruto vs Broly, the true power?**

Naruto flew at sonic speed leaving an Orange aura streak while narrowly dodging a volley of green KI blasts that lit up the sky and destroyed many huge cliffs and boulders, covering the area in destruction. This continue for the next ten seconds as Naruto led the Super Saiyan farther away. Explosions rocked the wasteland as the place was covered in a barrage of energy blasts. He flew down between a gap in which Broly followed and continued to fire his blasts.

Naruto emerged from the smoke out the gap unharmed but was still followed. He turned around and slapped each of the attacks away. "My turn!" he said. He crossed his arms in a x guard and cried out as the energy around him grew much bigger and exploded in power. Naruto's white aura now blended with his orange; his hair still too was the same but now had white highlights.

Broly connected a punch sending the Majestic Saiyan god away but Naruto ignored it and shot towards Broly connecting his own punch sending the Super Saiyan away. He recovered quickly and zoomed back where they both clashed connecting punch after punch making a loud shock wave. Broly connected a right but was blocked by a forearm and was smashed with an uppercut but shook it off. Naruto attacked with a fury of left and right kick combo's following with a spinning back kick at the end blasting Broly back.

Not finished he rushed forward and just when he was close, he redirected a punch coming towards him and connected an elbow with a knee knocking the air out the Saiyan. He didn't get a chance to recover as a swift hard kick connected the side of his head sending him crashing into the mountain of rocks. Not done yet, he waved his hands and formed nine huge Rasengan's that took the same color as his duo aura. He shouted as he blasted them down in which they multiplied.

Broly got up just to see thousands upon thousands of KI Rasengan's raining down and consuming him. He cried as he felt the multiple attacks. A green orb formed around him acting as a shield and exploded erasing the attacks. He sped towards Naruto who vanished as they appeared and vanished everywhere on the battlefield.

Both warriors had countered each other's strikes, but Naruto landed a right kick in which Broly retaliated with a punch sending him back as they flew around faster. he went for kick but the Majestic Saiyan vanished and appeared behind with a knee to the spine, blasting him back.

Naruto saw Broly forming a ball of KI and got in his stance gathering his divine KI into his signature attack. Three seconds later both warriors fired their blast in which clashed forming a huge orb that they were both consumed in blinding the wrecked battlefield.

* * *

-With the others-

Once Goku set his father in the time machine he began to regain consciousness. "Good your awake." He said and pulled out a senzu bean and fed it to his father who chewed it and digested it.

Few seconds later Bardock felt his energy refill and his injuries healed _. 'wow that stuff really does work.'_

Once Trunks set Mai in the time machine a large orb of energy was seen from a very far distance catching their attention. "Looks like Naruto's getting serious now." Said Goku who felt an increase in the Majestic Saiyan's God KI.

"We have to help him." Trunks insisted but his father shook his head.

"No. This is the boys fight, if we did help It wouldn't make a difference. Vegeta admitted

"But Father." Trunk protested until.

"Your dad is right Trunks." Goku spoke in a serious tone which was rare catching the future hybrids attention. "Even with Vegito we still couldn't defeat Zamasu, but Naruto beat him with no problem. Don't forget how Broly easily beat down Black, even fusing with Zamasu still didn't help. I hate to say it, but we be no match for him, even with our Super Saiyan Blue, it won't do much.

Trunks couldn't argue with facts when they were too true. "Take my dad back to the others and inform them what's happening, me and Vegeta we'll stay just in case if things go bad." Goku told him.

Trunks never liked to run from a fight especially since his encounter with Black but seeing his father give him a firm nod, he knew what's best. Jumping back in the time machine and punching in the coordinates. Bardock looked at his son.

"Come back alive." He told Goku who gave a nod with a smile. The time machine started and the two took off before disappearing. Seeing the trio gone Goku and Vegeta flew towards the battle.

* * *

-Back to the battle-

When the light died down, there was a massive crater with no sign of the Saiyan's. However, a giant tremor shook the wasteland and both warriors exploded out the ground. Naruto had a few scratches and a slight tear in his GI. Broly's armor had a dent and some chipping.

The two again clashed against one another. Naruto on the defense dodged each of the attacks before switching to offense and connecting rapid chain punches to the chest with the last punch being enhanced with KI.

Broly was shot through the wasteland crashing through many boulders and skidding across the ground but caught his balance. He growled and shouted as his eyes flashed red and green energy exploded from his body destroying his armor leaving himself bare chest.

Naruto connected a right punch to the jaw but it unmoved Broly who retaliated with a giant right punch to the sternum knocking the air out the Majestic Saiyan and was hit with a right kick which now sent him across the battleground and crashing hard.

Broly rushed much faster towards Naruto who just barely vanished when the Saiyan landed a punch destroying a chunk of the earth. Appearing a few feet from behind Naruto flew towards Broly who spun around catching a right kick however a left kick to the face forced him to let go.

Flying back Naruto drew chakra from Kurama and to his inner surprise felt his KI energy grow stronger but had then heard heavy pants

'Kurama, you okay?' Naruto asked.

 **'…Yeah…Just what you did...took a huge chunk of my chakra…but I'll be fine just rest…you better win.' Kurama said and passed out.**

Naruto clenched his fist and shouted in anger. The energy around him intensified and turned brighter. Flying down he gave a hard-right punch to the face staggering Broly back, not done yet he followed with a knee to the jaw sending him in the air. Following he appeared and gave a left and right punch follow by an axe handle.

Broly crashed through mountain of rocks and was buried beneath the stones, though that didn't last long as a huge green orb burst through and at Naruto who dodged far away from the attack as it exploded creating a huge blast. The now standing Super Saiyan continued to fire KI after KI at the Majestic Saiyan who flew all around.

Naruto flipped backwards and both charged at the same time throwing a right punch connecting one another which made a loud thunder bang and energy exploded from both men which again blinded the area but not long as it died down revealing both Warriors relentlessly punching and kicking one another but Naruto clearly had the speed.

Landing a kick to the face, Broly was pushed back while Naruto dashed far away. The Huge Saiyan charged like a bull with insane speed and just dodged a flying kick but didn't see the green ball of energy Broly created as he swiftly turned around slamming it into his body blasting him away and crashing hard.

Naruto slightly winced but got up ignoring his torn GI, he saw Broly rushing at him again, however just before he vanished Broly already smashed his huge fist into the gut which destroyed the huge boulder from behind. Coughing up blood he fell lifeless…or at least what Broly Thought but the Majestic Saiyan god burst into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto flew at full speed with his aura intensifying and smashed his fist into the face of the Super Saiyan sending him flying but not far as Naruto appeared from behind and connected an axe kick to the skull sending the Saiyan crashing deep into the earth. Not finished yet he gathered all the energy he had into these final attacks.

He brought his hands together and shot a velocity of KI blast towards the crash creating fire and clouds of smoke. Broly cried out in agony.

* * *

-Vegeta and Goku-

Both of the two warriors were following the energy that was jumping from different place after another. "Man, these guys are going at it." Goku said over to Vegeta who remained silent as he was focusing on a while back against Broly. It infuriated him that a Super Saiyan, a Super Saiyan! Be able to overpower his Super Saiyan blue, Zamasu was one only because of the power from fusing with black. Hit who had his time skip, and now this.

 _'I have to Train more harder than I ever have.'_ Vegeta thought to himself. Unknowingly Goku had the same thought, after seeing the Majestic Saiyan god form he knew he still had work to do. Just in time they caught up to Naruto who had a different aura and was firing relentlessly at the ground, they heard the cry of the Super Saiyan.

Naruto had stopped firing and lifted his right arm up, a giant Orange Rasengan was formed but it didn't stop as white KI like blades spun around the chakra KI ball. Pulling his arm back he chucked the attack which spun towards Broly. the ground shredded as the attack left a path of destruction.

Once the attack connected, the energy had expanded into a giant Orange white dome before a couple seconds later the energy exploded follow by a cry from the Super Saiyan.

The two Saiyan's shielded their face from the blast and wind force while Naruto who was panting dropped out his Majestic Super Saiyan God form and was back to his Majestic form.

The Trio looked at the smoked area and just when it cleared up, Broly was slouching but not for long when he suddenly whipped his head back and cried out as green energy burst and a gold glow over his body. A fissure appeared as the ground gave away and started to collapse due the amount of power being unleashed.

"You got to be- Before that finished the Majestic Saiyan was struck by a blast that sent him across the wasteland and hit the earth hard creating a loud boom.

"Naruto!" Goku called out his fellow Saiyan but had barely dodged a barrage of KI blast from Broly as did Vegeta. Both Saiyan's flew around in the air dodging each of them. Vegeta had enough and transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and charged towards the Super Saiyan and appeared in front of him and gave a powerful punch which didn't faze Broly as he was then grabbed by the face and was slammed hard through many huge boulders.

Vegeta was knocked out as he reverted to normal form, Not finished he then threw the Saiyan far in the air and gathered KI in his mouth before firing a green wave. Goku appeared besides Vegeta and grabbed him before vanishing thanks to his instant transmission.

Goku appeared with Vegeta on his shoulder as they hid behind a boulder. He laid the Saiyan Prince down. Goku pulled out a senzu bean and put it next to Vegeta. He knew the Saiyan prince would not be out long.

The earth shook as barrages of KI blasted everywhere, no doubt Broly was searching for him. Putting on his fighting face he transformed into his blue form and flew up where he saw the Super Saiyan continuing to blast everywhere

"Hey!" Goku shouted which caught the Super Saiyan's attention, he growled and flew at sonic speed towards him which the earth Saiyan copied as they clashed their fists against each other.

Goku was sent back and blocked a couple of huge punches with his forearms, he winced feeling the power behind them. Seeing a kick come at him he locked a hold and spun around real fast throwing Broly away and used his instant transmission to appear behind going for a kick but the Saiyan caught it and was about to break it but Goku used a left kick forcing Broly to let go.

Goku flew away. 'I have no choice but to use the Kaioken times 10, I know it was risky when I used it lasted time but there's no other option ' The thinking came to a halt when he felt a tremendous power but it was so calm, It couldn't be Vegeta as he would have recognized this KI. "Naruto" he muttered.

* * *

-crash site-

Minutes passed by as nothing respond. That was until a rubble started to move and revealed to be Naruto who was back to normal and was getting up but felt his body ached. He winced and felt a burn mark on his stomach that slowly healed.

'Damn it, what the hell can I do? I'm running out of ideas' Naruto frustrated as he didn't know what to do. He felt Goku's energy and knew he would not last much longer while Vegeta's was low. the only option left was…to destroy Broly. He didn't want to do it, but he has no choice, this was the way of the destroyer and he must fulfill that duty.

Naruto shook his head. What was he thinking, he was not going to give up on his comrade. Broly deserved a chance for his own life. The Majestic Saiyan closed his eyes and concentrated. The sounds of fighting were silenced, he felt the scenario around him change as he was standing on a boulder listening to the sounds of wave crashing near him.

' _Like water._ ' The Majestic Saiyan concentrated as his KI started to flow and his body slowly loosened it's tense. A silver energy surrounded him for a second before disappearing. The scenario changed back to normal when the Majestic Saiyan's opened his eyes. They now took a dark silver color and were sharp. Sensing the huge energy, he vanished in a flash.

* * *

Goku blocked a punch and retaliated with a kick but had not effect and was kicked hard in the face sending him crashing down. He slowly regained conscious and saw Broly ready to fire a KI wave. He did everything he could, and it wasn't enough, _'I'm sorry everyone, I did all I could'_ Goku reverted to normal.

Broly fired from his mouth towards the injured Saiyan but halfway someone appeared in front of Goku and slapped the attack away as it hit the sky causing a giant shockwave shaking the earth.

Goku was shocked at what he saw, he looked closely and saw it was Naruto, but his KI felt complete different, it felt dangerously powerful and at the same time real calm. Once he turned his head, he saw the Majestic Saiyan's eyes were dark silver and no emotion on his face.

"I got this." He said in a stoic tone.

Goku didn't question his fellow Saiyan and slowly got out the small crater. "Be careful." He said and used his instant transmission to vanish.

Broly flew down and launch a fast kick that Naruto dodged, he continued his assault with punches and kicks unfortunately none of them connected. Once he threw a punch it fazed through Naruto who was now behind him, suddenly the Super Saiyan had then felt a barrage of punches all over his body and was sent crashing. Naruto stood calmly and suddenly dodged multiple KI blast with very ease.

Broly charged as he continued to fire KI blasts, but it had frustrated him as none of them hit the Majestic Saiyan. Again, going full assault he charged with increasing speed and started to unleash an onslaught of punches but Naruto continue to dodge them, feeling an opening he delivered a right punch to the gut so hard that Broly gasped for air and suddenly dropped face ward losing consciousness and reverted back to normal.

Naruto look down at his companion as his eyes slowly faded back to bright blue. The Majestic Saiyan fell on his back as his energy felt completely drained and his body felt a little numb. He remained conscious but was trying to figure out what the hell just happened, what was that power?

He saw Goku appeared with Vegeta who was now awake. He flew down over and tossed a senzu which he caught and chewed. Seconds later he got back to his feet but to his surprise he still felt some of the battle effects.

"You did it." Goku gave a wide smile to the Majestic Saiyan who gave a smile and a thumbs up. Vegeta flew down and walked over to Broly and aimed at him. "Vegeta what you are doing?" questioned Goku.

"What does it look like, I'm ending this for good." He spat and turned Blue as his attack was ready, but a hand grabbed his wrist and looked to see Naruto who gave a hard look.

"Broly doesn't deserve to die, it was because of his so call father that he turned out the way he is, He has potential and heart he deserves a chance. Besides Vegeta, this will give you more of a reason to train If you want a rematch." He smirked at the end

Vegeta knew what the Saiyan was doing, usually he would ignore this due to him protecting the earth at any cost, however the Majestic Saiyan did make a valid point of having a rematch with Broly. Vegeta grit his teeth and dropped his arm cancelling his attack.

Naruto smiled and gave Vegeta a nod of gratitude, He heard groans and saw Broly wake up. Everyone was tense as he stood up but looked confused. "what happened, where's my father?" he asked looking like a lost child.

Naruto gave a sad smile and walked over to him setting his hand on his arm; "we'll talk." He told him to which Broly looked confused. "Guys hold on to me." He told the two Saiyan's to which they grabbed his shoulder and they all glowed as they vanished in a light.

* * *

-the group-

Once F. Trunks was back with Bardock and Mai, he informed the situation to the group, Gine was nervous as she heard that her son was staying behind to help, an arm supported her which turned to be her husband who gave a small smile and said that their son was strong and he could take care of himself plus, Vegeta's was with him which slightly eased her.

Whis along with Beerus arrived and were surprisingly greeted by Kaguya to which surprised her brother as they hugged. She explained the situation to both men. Beerus was annoyed, not that he appreciates his former apprentice help, but this was Goku and Vegeta's task. Whis though can see through his student and can tell he did appreciate the help of his former apprentice.

F. Trunks along with Mai were being checked over by Bulma who was introduced to Mai by Trunks. Gine, Chichi and Videl were talking while baby Pan was trying to grab her grandpa's tail making them go aww seeing the connection between Pan and Bardock. Gohan was talking to Piccolo about training with him again. Trunks and Goten were playing flying tag,

A bright flash got the whole groups attention and appeared was Naruto, Goku, Vegeta and Broly.

"Dad/Kakarot!" the son family including his mother ran over and hugged him, he laughed as he hugged them.

Trunks ran over and smiled at his father who returned with a smirk and ruffled his hair, his wife came over and hugged him. He usually wasn't soft, but he hugged her too. F. Trunks with Mai saw this and smiled

Naruto walked over to Kaguya who was next Whis and Beerus. "Sensei's." he bowed to them in respect.

"You took longer than expected." She said.

"Yeah sorry, things had gotten out of control, but most importantly were back in one piece, Zamasu is taken care of for good." He told them.

"Although I would have prefer Goku and Vegeta to handle it…I appreciate it..but don't tell anybody." Beerus said comically at the end making Whis and Kaguya giggle."

"I promise sensei." Naruto said with a chuckle, he looked back and saw Broly sitting near a tree with a sad expression. He Sighed and excused himself and walked over to Broly. "How you are feeling big guy?" he asked but no response for a minute.

"Father is gone, is he?" he asked solemnly while looking at the ground.

Naruto gave a big sigh and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Broly, I truly am." He said with sincere.

"I'm all alone now." Broly said softly. "No, you not." he heard and turned to see Naruto who had a smile.

"You have friends, I'm you friend. Cheelai, Lemo, Kaguya, Bardock, Gine, their all your friends, we're not going anywhere anytime soon." Naruto put a hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. "Come on we got a lot of work to do." He told him.

Broly for first time in a long time gave a happy smile and was truly happy to have friends, just like Bah.

* * *

-a couple days later-

Today was the day that F. Trunks along with F. Mai were going back to the future as they were work was not done yet, the future Saiyan was giving his Gratitude to Goku, his father and of course Naruto and friends.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've all done, I wish could stay longer but their needs to be lots of repairing and help back in the future." Said Trunks.

Naruto was thinking and asked. "You said that the earth Dragon balls were gone right?"

F. Trunks nod.

"What about new Namek. Is it possible that the dragon balls still exist there?" asked Naruto

"Hey, you're right, Black and Zamasu had known that the earth dragon balls were gone but never knew about Nameks." Goku.

"I'll have to start searching as soon as I get back, mom do you think you can spare the dragon radar?" Trunks asked.

The blue hair mother nod and left to get it.

"Well I guess our job is done." Naruto said. "We should get going."

"Again, thank you." Trunks extended a hand which Naruto took and shook. "No problem." He said

Gine hugged her son tight and looked at him. "You have grown into a strong man just like Bardock, I'm happy you've made friends, ones that stuck by your side no matter what, always keep your family close and safe." She gave a kiss to his forehead.

Goku smiled. "I always will." He said. Gine smiled and stepped back as Bardock was face to face with him. Nothing was said between father and son for at least half a minute. Bardock gave a small grin and held his son's shoulder. "I knew you be destined for great things; I don't need to be a psychic just to know." _(A/E You all know what I did LOL)_

Goku smiled. Even though he didn't believe destiny, it felt good to know his father along with his mother had faith in him.

"Until next time, Kakarot" Bardock said and departed with his wife who stood by Naruto, Broly and Kaguya.

"Were ready Kaguya." Naruto told the angel

"As you wish Naruto," The angel tapped the ground with her scepter and soon the group vanished.

Goku was in thought about the power he saw from Naruto, maybe Whis can know what is was but for now…He's got training to do.

Vegeta saw Kakarot leaving and knew he went off to train, there was no doubt after this fight he had a lot of training, but the Saiyan Prince will not sit back and let it happen, he went to the gravity room preparing for a long and rigid Training

* * *

-One week later-

It's been a whole week since the battle against Zamasu, things had seemed to act normally for the past days, Naruto had visited Konohagakure and was greeted with a hero's welcome from the citizens, his teachers and friends.

They had a small festival in celebration, Naruto had a good buzz as he wasn't a drinker but was still sober. He bumped into someone as it turned to be the girl he was looking for.

Hinata

Once the two were alone Naruto took her as they vanished. Seconds later they were in his old apartment which was spotless and cleaned just the way he left it. Before the Lavender Hyuga princess spoke a pair of lips locked onto hers which made her eye wide but slowly melted into the kiss as the two fell back on a bed, the Majestic Saiyan's tail wrapped around her waist and the kiss got deeper.

That night would turn out to be the best night of their lives as both made Love.

The Next morning when she had woken up, he was gone but a scroll was by her nightstand which she opened and read. At the end of the letter she gave a small smile. He had duty to fulfill and she wasn't going to stop him, but she was happy as he accepted her feelings. She looked at the window that showed the beautiful morning. _'Naruto-Kun'_

* * *

-Two weeks later-

Naruto was mediating as he sat criss-cross. Once Naruto had time to speak with his angel. He told her about the weird calm energy. When he described the feeling of it her eyes were wide as a saucer and her mouth jaw drop, it couldn't be, there was just no way, could he really had tap into the power that all her siblings have.

It couldn't be for sure until Naruto showed her but the Majestic Saiyan had a hard time as he didn't have that same feeling when he tapped into it the first time. Kaguya thought this led towards more evidence. She had a feeling she'll truly see it in the upcoming.

With Broly now becoming a Super Saiyan, Naruto with the help of Kaguya had train him to control it, usually it would have taken years due to the amount of power Broly possessed but thanks to training in the angels scepter the process was much faster. Bardock had too began to work on stabling his super Saiyan 2 form longer. It was not easy as it was a little more difficult than his Super Saiyan. But through time he began to get the hang of it.

Broly in Super Saiyan was in the air exchanging attacks against SSJ 2 Bardock, a corkscrew kick connected the jaw of the Super Saiyan, but he shook it off and connected a kick that was blocked but sent Bardock far back.

Just as the two charged and were about to clash Kaguya stopped both warriors with her hands, surprising the two warriors.

"What's wrong Kaguya?" Naruto opened his eyes as he asked her.

"It seems my father is on his way." Kaguya told him.

"Really?" Naruto confused at this. The two Saiyan's transformed back to normal." Kaguya nod and seconds later they disappeared before appearing back to reality and were surprise to the Supreme Kai.

"Yo Hagura. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

Before he spoke a purple vortex had opened and got everyone on guard except Kaguya and Naruto while Cheelai and Lemo hid behind Broly.

Coming out had showed the Grand Minister with a small smile. "Hello everyone." He greeted everyone. Everyone still was on guard except Hagura who was kneeling before him

"It's all right, this is the grand Minister, he's Zeno-Sama advisor. He's also Kaguya's father and Hagura's grandfather." Naruto ease their worries, but the last statement shocked everyone.

"I hope you are doing well father." Kaguya bowed to him

"Yes, daughter I am thank you." He gave her a smile. "Oh, Naruto-san. Zeno-Sama gives his appreciation of reminding him of the Tournament. We've finally fixed the dated and details for it."

"Awesome, let's hear it." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, show some respect." Hissed Hagura

It's alright" The priest pulled out a scroll and opened it as he read. "On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's Calendar on the 157th hour, ten warriors selected from each universe shall participate in the Tournament of Power."

"Ten warriors?" Naruto surprised at this.

"Where will this Tournament be held?" asked Bardock

"It will be held in…The World of Void." Said the Grand Priest.

"The World of Void?" Naruto in confusion as he never heard of a place, he turned to his angel. "Do you Know of it Kaguya?"

She nods and explained in a genuine tone. "It's a world of Infinite emptiness, where not even time or space exist. It's the perfect place to the hold the tournament since literally nothing exists there, which mean you don't have to hold back."

"you are correct Daughter, also with the tournament that was held between 6th and the 7th Universe, the Ultimate Champions of our competition will be awarded, the super Dragon balls which will grant whatever wishes desired, they have already been gathered in preparation of this grand event." The Grand Minister spoke

Everyone except Naruto, Kaguya and Hagura had awe at the prize.

"Uhm excuse me." Gine spoke up catching the Grand Priest attention. "What will happen if you lose." Everyone now was curious at this.

The Grand Priest sighed. "Grand Zeno had intended for this announcement to come later but due to Naruto's appreciation from the Omni King, I guess I'll make an exception"

"Hm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It is a prize by Its contrast for the universes that don't win, shall be eliminated."

….

….

….

….

….

Silence filled the air as the wind blew.

"S-say what?" Naruto said stuttered weakly as his blood turned cold, the others were in disbelieve, Kaguya had a light worry expression.

"It's simple, all the defeated universe will be promptly wiped from existence, Grand Zeno will see to it personally." Said the Grand Minister

"The whole Universe…. WIPED OU!" Naruto had turned comically giant. Everyone's face turn to fear as it was confirmed. Gine fainted in Bardock's arm. While everyone was shaken.

"Naruto there's one more thing." The grand priest said catching Naruto's attention. "The Omni King has a favor to ask of you in the meantime."

"What's that?" The GoD apprentice asked now curious.

"A show, he'd like to have some fighters from your Universe including yourself going up against champions from the 9th Universe, the 7th Universe will also participate, think of it as a warm up, before the main show begins, the Omni King dubbed it, the Zeno Expo."

"Who will be fighting who?" asked Naruto

"The 9th universe has agreed to face you and the 7th in a triple exhibition match."

The trio Saiyan's looked at one another.

"You have one hour to gather three warriors, once you do come to Zeno-Sama's Palace. Until next time." The Grand Priest floated high as the vortex appeared behind him and faded away with him.

Naruto turned to the group who looked dumbfounded. He flared his KI getting their attention. "I know what your all thinking, but there's no time to think about it now, we got to be prepared for these fights." He told them.

"Naruto-Sama is right, it's best to focus on these fights and worry about the other problem later." Kaguya put in. Bardock and Broly nod as they were right.

"Go get ready." The Majestic Saiyan told them and walked away. Kaguya saw the distress look on his face while she walked with him. "I can't believe my stunt has jeopardize the other Universes including mine…. This is all my fault." His fist clenched in anger.

"Naruto-Sama you must not blame yourself, I'm sure Zeno-Sama has a reason on why he's doing it, but we won't know until we meet with the other Universes at his palace." Kaguya said to him.

"Mother is right." The two turn to see Hagura. "Zeno-Sama wouldn't do this just cause, once we get their I'm sure he'll explain." Hagura assured.

Naruto nod as they were right. "Yeah., guess we'll have to found when we get there." He said and went to be prepared.

* * *

-an hour later-

Naruto had met up with his Saiyan companions who were geared up, Broly wore a new armor with the same look with his purple pants and green fur pelt around his waist. Bardock had wore the same lok when he fought in the future.

Naruto wore the same sleeveless white GI but thanks to Kaguya, the back had a Kanji for Majestic while the front had his mother's clan symbol.

"Everyone ready?" he asked as he looked who all nod. He turned to the angel. "Kaguya, if you could." He asked.

She nods and tapped down her scepter. The group turn to the others who waved goodbye, Broly waved to Cheelai and Lemo and Bardock gave a small smile and a small wave to his wife.

The group had vanished.

End of chapter 13.

 _(Note: Good to be back, I know it's been a while since my last update but I'm starting to catch up on my stories, Power Ranger Dino thunder Naruto crossover will be updated next, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next time the Zeno Expo. Universe 9's Basil the Kicker VS Universe 7's Majin Buu vs Universe 0's Broly! Thank you all everyone for the support and the love for this story, that's all for now everyone, if you liked this story and are knew hit that follow or favorite button, leave good reviews, no flames please. Thank you all and have a good day or night, this is Naruto4life1994 peace out.)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Welcome to another chapter of Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0, last chapter the Tournament of Power had been announced with also the Zeno expo, Naruto along with Bardock and Broly will participate, as it will go, Broly vs Majin Buu vs Basil, Bardock vs Gohan vs Lavender, Naruto vs Goku vs Bergamo, many of you were so eager for the fights so I'm going to give them each a chapter, hope you enjoy._

I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super

 **Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0**

Chapter 14: The Zeno Expo part 1: Basil the Kicker VS Buu VS Broly.

The group along with Hagura and Kaguya appeared in front of the palace of Grand Zeno that was the shape of a kanji for Zen. Appearing besides them was Universe 7's fighters. Goku, Gohan, Buu with Mr. Satan. Accompanying them was Beerus, Whis, the supreme Kai, Elder and Attendant

"Yo Naruto." Goku greeted with a smile.

Naruto smiled back. "Goku, nice to see again." He greeted back.

Goku looked to see his father who nod as a greeting and returned the gesture. He saw Broly. "Hey there, we haven't met properly, my name is Goku but my Saiyan name is Kakarot, nice to meet you" The earth Saiyan extended his hand out.

Broly was confused as he looked at it and did the same gesture gripping the hand. "I am Broly." He told Goku who still had his goofy smile.

"I hope we get to fight and have a rematch." Goku said.

Broly looked confused, when did they fight?

"If your done Goku, we must be moving now." Sternly said Beerus. Whis and Kaguya had continued to lead their respective Universe through the grand hall.

"So how powerful is this Zeno guy?" Bluntly questioned Bardock.

Kaguya winced. "Zeno-Sama." She corrected him. "is not a fighter but he has the power to prove why he is known as the Omni King. If he wanted to, he can simply wave his hand and erase all of you without you realizing, or a planet or even a whole entire universe."

The Saiyan's and Mr. Satan except Naruto and Goku who knew this already were shocked. They continued to walk and soon came across six figures. The Saiyan's eyes narrowed and got a better look at their opponent who were wolf beast like warriors with each having different fur colors, the Kai and the GoD of Universe 9 along with his angel.

"Hello Universe, 9 it's been awhile." Greeted Shin.

Naruto looked at all three and couldn't feel there energy. He glanced over to see Goku analyzing his opponents.

'This should be interesting.' Thought Naruto with a small grin

* * *

-main throne-

"Thank you all for being here." The grand Priest greeted them. Everyone got on a knee and bowed their head. "Now, taking from the earth's martial arts tournaments. I shall prepare a fighting stage and spectator seats." With the snap of his finger the place had transformed into an elaborate arena with Naruto's team on a floating platform while the same for Goku and Universe 9.

"Gather deities, please come down." The Grand Priest commanded. All the 12 Gods of Destruction along with their Kai's and angel floated down on their own floating ring platform.

Universe Seven was shocked seeing all the Gods, the same can go with Universe 0 except Naruto who was focused on the black hooded cloaked figure. Whoever he/she is, their energy was enormous but can tell there was more hidden.

"Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction, thank you all for gathering here, as you already heard, Zeno-Sama wishes to hold a martial art tournament called the Tournament of power. However, he wishes to see previews of what to be expected from the Tournament and will regulate the rules once finished, so we will hold a Zen Triple exhibition match here."

"I present you all, his majesty. Zeno-Sama." announced the Grand priest and bowed just when Zeno floated down on his throne with his bodyguards besides him.

Everyone bowed their heads.

"Zen-chan!" called out Goku and Naruto

Beerus went wide eye and was sweating bullets as the same with his brother. "D-did they just say Zen-chan?!"

Naruto and Goku floated over to Zeno. "Thanks for setting this up Dattebayo."

"Yeah, you're not going to be disappointed." commented Goku with slight excitement.

Naruto was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force and slammed hard on the platform while Beerus quickly pulled Goku back slamming him down to the group, he bowed repeatedly and apologized to Zeno.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow. What the hell Hagura?" Naruto glared at the supreme Kai.

"Naruto-Sama, please restrain yourself." Kaguya pleaded

The other gods started to murmur about the disrespectful mortals and wondering who Naruto was as they never seen him. The Grand Priest held a hand up silencing everyone.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, he is apprentice to be the first God of Destruction of a Universe long forgotten at the request of Zeno-Sama, it is also thanks to him that the Tournament of Power came to be." He told them before continuing.

"Now everyone, by Zeno-Sama request, three martial artists from Universe 9, Universe 7 and Universe 0 shall fight in a triple exhibition match. There is no time limit. Until both opponents admit defeat or cannot continue, fight using all powers at your disposal." Grand priest explained. Letting the information sink he went on. "Now for the first match. Warriors, to the fighting stage."

Naruto saw one of wolf fighters who was red jump down as he said he would go first. He can tell the wolf was being cocky which made him shake his head in disappointment. He then saw someone jump down to the arena from Universe 7 which he recalled was Buu, from what Goku said he gave him and Vegeta trouble at first when they met the first time in the past.

He looked at his fighters. "Alright, it seems both Goku and Universe 9 chose their fighters for the first round, who wants to go first?"

Bardock had thought of it, he would had like to show off his new power but seeing his grandson made him re-think. His son had told him that his grandson hardly fights anymore which didn't sit well with him. He thinks it was time for some tough love. "I'll pass, he can have him." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Broly.

Naruto was confused as he thought for sure that Bardock would volunteer first, wonder why he passed? He looked at Broly. "You up for it?" he asked.

Broly didn't know what to do but seeing the cocky grin on the Kai of Universe 9 along with his fighters was Irritating him. Putting on a rare serious face, he nods and jumped down to the arena which slightly shook when he landed.

"Whoa, who is that guy Vados? His energy is humongous." Said a slight shocked Champa

"I'm not sure my lord, though judging from appearance he must be a Saiyan, and the same could be said for the one besides Naruto-Sama." Said Vados while getting a good look at the handsome Destroyer

"Two Saiyan!?" Champa said in shock.

"it seems Universe 0 won't be holding back judging from this fighter's energy." Said the fox god Liqueur

The Robot god Moscow made some beeping noises. His translator the Kai of universe 3 adjusted his glasses. "Moscow agrees with that, it's also quite impressive that this fighter isn't even forcing any out.

"My My. So, it seems Universe 0 not only has a handsome God of Destruction but strong fighters." Heles Goddess of destruction of Universe 2 commented who was secretly eyeing the Saiyan ninja with lust.

"Be serious Heles, this boy may be on his way to be a Destroyer, but he is young. we must see if he is up to the duty," Said Arak

"Those two Saiyan's has some nerve speaking to Zeno-Sama like that, Destroyer or not you don't disrespect the Omni-King" ranted the Pink elephant.

Cus the angel and attendant of Universe 10 was a girl who's white hair was braided in a ponytail, she looked young but had a nice figure especially her nice rear. When she saw the Destroyer of Universe 0 she hid her blush, her sister was not lying at his handsome appearance.

"(Inner chuckle) this should be interesting to watch, although I must say I am curious of what these fighters from Universe 0 are capable of. This guy could give you a fight Toppo, but I know from my training you'll swat him like a fly." said Vermouth who was a clown and God of Destruction of Universe 11

"Yes Vermouth-Sama, in the end justice will always prevail." Said the cloaked hooded man known as Toppo, Universe 11 Kai grinned at this

Marcarita who was Vermouth attendant was medium height with her white hair in pig ponytails, a very nice rear just as Cus and her bust the same as Vados. She didn't agree with her masters on his comment. There was more behind this warrior, Vermouth was just too cocky to not realize it. Getting a glance over to the Majestic Saiyan she couldn't help but slightly blush.

"Whoa, this guy is no joke, who is he dad?" asked Gohan who felt Broly's power.

"His name is Broly, He was exiled Saiyan from what Naruto told me. He found him on some planet, and boy let me tell you he's one hell of a fighter." Goku chuckled at the last comment.

Whis eyes narrowed at Broly as he recalled seeing the event of him being sent off to planet Vampa to be killed but being no ordinary Saiyan baby he survived along with his father.

"Uh guys, Buu is going to do fine right?" asked Mr. Satan. Goku silently winced. If he was Vegeta, he would have bluntly told him that Buu was no match. He didn't expect Broly to fight in the first round, hopefully Buu can put up a good fight.

"What do you think Whis?" Beerus asked his attendant.

"Majin Buu and Basil may be evenly match but we cannot forget Buu's ability to increase in power, on the other hand this Saiyan Broly may be on an entirely different level." Whis said.

"So, your my opponents." Basil said with a cocky chuckle

Buu gave a yawn while Broly didn't reply as his eyes remained narrowed at the wolf. The arena stood silent.

"Let the first match, begin!" The Grand Priest announced as a gong went off signaling to begin.

Basil grinned and vanished in a blur kicking Buu in the face hard making him fly back and bounce from the floor, not done yet he re-appeared behind and kicked Buu high up and started his assault in midair with kicks from different directions.

"He's fast." Commented Bardock.

"It seems his style mainly uses kicks but they're no ordinary ones." Naruto said while continuing to watch the fight.

Buu fell on the arena hard on his back as his face remained stoic.

'Buu!" called out a worried Satan

Basil laughed. "Looks like the first guy from universe 7 is a buffoon."

The Kai of Universe 9 had a grin of excitement for his team first victory, The Kai's of Universe 7 were concerned. Broly finally had enough of Basil and calmly walked towards him which got the attentions of everyone.

"So, it seems Broly is about to get involve." Whis said.

"Let's see how he fairs." Beerus said.

Basil saw him and remained in his position arm crossed with a grin. Broly had finally stooped a few feet away from him with both warriors staring at one another.

Just likes before, Basil vanished in a blur and appeared in front of Broly and connected a kick to the chest which made a loud impact but to the shock of Universe 9 and Basil, the kick didn't even push or move Broly.

Basil gritted his teeth and vanished before appearing midair with a spinning side kick to the head making a small shockwave but again Broly didn't moved and was getting bored, Basil shouted and started to assault with fast kicks, however they were doing nothing to the Saiyan as they felt like taps to him.

"H-how is he enduring Basil kicks." The Kai of Universe 9 was in disbelieve. "Even if he isn't using his full power that should at least do some damage."

"He's not showing any weakness from those attacks." Gohan said in surprise tone.

Goku knew that those kicks would have no effect on Broly, considering his own punches did little during the Saiyan's rampage.

A small laugh caught the attention of everyone while this stopped the battle as the two heard Buu's laugh getting louder which confused everyone and saw Buu quickly getting up.

"That was fun, Now it's my turn." Cheered Buu

"Take it to them Buu!" cheered Mr. Satan

"Basil, it's time to get serious." Called out the blue wolf.

Basil jumped back and made a tch sound "To think I would have to go this far." He commented. Dark Red like energy started to cover around him as he shouted releasing a strong gust of wind and slightly cracked the arena.

He chuckled. "Playtime is over." He vanished in a blur and kicked Buu again in the air and did the same assault to him as before until he then started to repeatedly stomp Buu's face in. He sent a powerful axe kick sending him crashing down a few feet from Broly.

"Don't think I've forgotten you!" shouted Basil as both his legs were now covered in a dark red aura and fired red KI from them rapidly towards the two opponents creating a strong explosion and shockwave which damaged the arena.

Naruto and Bardock remained impassive with their arms crossed as the wind pressure blew pass them while Kaguya and Hagura watched on.

The fox landed gracefully with his arms crossed and laughed. "Universe 7 and 0. They're no match for us." he proclaimed and laughed.

"That's the trio danger for you, keep it up Basil." Cheered the cocky Universe 9 Kai

As the wolf continued, he was suddenly interrupted by another laugh that was high pitched, the smoke cleared and showed Buu still standing even with a gaping hole through his body that didn't bother him.

However, when the smoke cleared further it also showed Broly who was still standing with no damage done to him, not even a small scratch.

"H-How could they withstand Basil attacks?" The Kai of Universe 9 Roh couldn't believe it.

Buu examined the hole through his body until he heard Goku's voice saying Satan's name which made him look to see earths champion hurt.

"Mr. Satan, are you alright?" asked Buu

Satan held his arm and was slightly bleeding from his head after suffering from the shockwave aftermath. "I-I'm alright Buu." Satan said through the pain.

"Buu can heal you." The pink fighter said as was going to help but.

"D-Don't worry about me Buu, I'll be alright, just beat him." Satan gave a small smile and passed out. Goku examined him and said he was just unconscious. However, this did not sit very well for Buu who's fist clenched in anger and his eyes were dangerously narrowed, he turned back towards Basil and slowly walked towards him. "How dare you…How dare you hurt Mr. Satan!" Shouted at the end and looked to be holding his breathe until then the gaping hole was healed.

"Nani?" the red wolf was in shock.

"impressive regeneration." Commented Naruto.

"Sugoi!" Zeno said in excitement

Buu pounded his chest and began to go faster and stopped as steam blew from his head.

"His energy just greatly increased, he may look strange, but he defiantly is strong." Bardock said.

Basil fired the same attack from his leg which was a single powerful one that Buu caught midway as he was pushing it back, not thinking, he threw the attack unintentionally at the Saiyan who saw this and punched it at Basil with insane speed that the wolf warrior only had a few seconds to block before taking the attack which exploded and sent him crashing down but not before catching himself and panting but winced at the damage he took from his own attack.

"It looks like Universe 0 warrior has power indeed." Commented Ivan God of Destruction of Universe 1.

"Not even a scratch on him from that last attack!" Champa in shock.

"Seems Naruto-sama's fighter is a lot stronger than we had thought." Commented Vados while impressed of the warrior.

Buu flew towards the injured Basil and punched him hard in the face which sent him flying back but not done yet he appeared below Basil and smashed his head into the spine sending his opponent high in the air, unfortunately Buu appeared in front of him and slapped both his hands against the head and relentlessly repeated the attack until he stopped and gave a hard right hammer punch which sent the warrior beast crashing deep into the ground leaving only his leg exposed.

Buu proceed and grabbed the leg pulling Basil out only to be swung down hard left and right and spun around real fast till he was thrown at a pillar which shattered some pieces as the wolf warrior fell.

"Oh ya, way to go Buu!" cheered Goku

Unexpectedly Buu was hit by a strong punch to the face that sent him flying into a pillar and hit it hard before bouncing back hard on the arena, He got up and saw the culprit which happened to be Broly who seemed a bit mad.

"Uh oh, seems Broly didn't take too kind of Buu redirecting that last attack at him." Naruto said.

Buu had an angry face. "You be mean to me, now Buu will hurt you!" He flew towards the Saiyan and connected a strong right punch but Broly felt nothing as he turned to face Buu with a glare as the fist still pushied against his cheek. He balled his right fist tightly and threw a powerful punch that connected the body which almost went through Buu and was the blasted in the air.

Regaining his balance. Buu grew angrier and started to fire multiple KI attacks at Broly who flew forward and took them but to the shock of Universe 7 except Goku and Whis, each of Buu's attack seemed to be blocked by a green aura like shield.

A burst of speed came from Broly as he was now behind Buu which surprised the pink creature and was assaulted by a barrage of punches that he was barely blocking but eventually a kick took him by surprise slightly dazing him and was grabbed by his head tail and was spun around fast before being thrown into the ground hard causing a shockwave filling the area with dust

"Looks like Broly's training has as you would say Naruto-Sama 'payed off." Kaguya commented.

Naruto nod. "It's amazing of how fast he adapts things into his own style, Broly is a natural fighting genius."

"Don't forget that Super Saiyan power he has too, though I doubt he won't have to in this fight." Bardock said.

When the smoke cleared. A bit more damage already wrecked the arena more. Buu was laying in the crater. He was gritting his teeth and picked himself back up.

Before they clashed again. A loud grunt caught the two fighter's attention as Basil climbed back up on the arena.

"Basil, you better not lose!" shouted Roh.

"Shut up and give me that thing!" Basil called out.

Roh pulled out a small purple fruit like. "Whatever happens, is on you!" he threw the object which Basil caught with his mouth and swallowed it. Seconds later Basil growled as his dark red aura energy surrounded him and his whole body, arms and legs started to build into a muscular form, he shouted releasing his now intense energy.

"Whoaaa." Zeno was amazed.

"Hey what the heck. Universe 9 should be disqualified for outside assistance!" Beerus accused.

"What was that he swallowed, Hagura?" Naruto asked his supreme Kai.

"I'm not sure of the name but I do know it's gives the user an incredible power boost." Said Hagura.

the Grand Priest announced the fight will continue.

Dark red energy radiated off Basil as he stared off at Buu and glance up at Broly who was looking between his two opponents. The warriors didn't make a single move as they stared off at one another, Basil at Buu, Buu at Broly and Broly at both.

Basil burst in speed towards Buu and began his assaults with blurs of kicks that Buu was keeping up with for a few seconds until an attack slipped in and was hit with many kicks to the face until a roundhouse sent him away as he rolled and landed hard.

Broly quickly looked above and saw Basil coming down on him "Now you're next!" he began to attack down with a fury of stomps that the Saiyan was blocking but was being pushed down.

"Yes Basil, show them your power!" Shouted Roh.

"This is over!" Basil connected a hard axe kick that sent Broly crashing down on Buu who just got up. Not finished yet Basil prepared to unleash his signature attack. "Wolfgang pressure!" Shooting a barrages of powerful KI blast.

Broly and Buu got up and couldn't do anything but block it as the attacks were all over the arena that formed into an orb that exploded into light.

Universe 7 except Goku and Whis looked worried but Naruto along with his Universe didn't seem concerned at all, Zeno was in awe.

As the light died down, the arena was still holding up but was more damaged.

Basil landed safely and was panting hard as he looked satisfy. a grin was on his face. "It's my, Victory!" He shouted.

"See that Universe 7 and 0." Roh smugly proclaimed. "This is the power of Universe 9, none of you are no match for the Trio of Danger."

Basily gave a hyena like laugh.

Universe 7 except Goku had different emotions on their faces but Naruto on the other hand was getting really irritated with that laugh and so was Bardock.

When the smoke started to slowly clear there was a figure that stood their making the wolf stop and looked in confusion but slowly to his horror Broly stood there X blocking position with his green aura that was dropped, his armor had some chipping but shockingly not a scratch on him.

"T-That's not possible." Stuttered Roh as he stepped back

-Dragon ball Super Broly OST: Awaken Power 1:25

Broly growled as he gritted his teeth and his pupils became small, it took on a green yellow color as did the aura that surrounded his body which grew much bigger as did his arms and fists. He shouted loud making an Oozaru like roar which released his energy and a hard gust of wind all around.

Universe 9 and 7 except the angels, GoD's, Goku and Beerus were covering their faces from the pressure. "He's about to get serious now." The ninja Saiyan commented.

"Sugoi, he's getting stronger!" Zeno chereed

"Whoa, his energy just increased dramatically high!" Gohan said with sweat on his forehead.

Goku could feel Broly was more powerful than he was when he first saw this. He gave a small challenge like grin.

"Ancestor his eyes." Shin pointed out

"It seems this Saiyan Broly is able to tap into the power of an Oozaru without changing into it." Elder Kai said "I'm impressed as I never thought it was possible."

"What hell is that Vados!?" nervously shouted Champa.

"It seems Naruto-Sama's warrior energy has greatly increased." Vados said as she felt the Saiyan's new power.

"I must commend, Universe 0's warrior has not been a disappointment." Said Heles as she was enjoying the match.

"At least this new Universe is showing some entertainment." Scoffed the pink elephant know as Ramon, God of destruction of Universe 10

"Interesting, this Saiyan's power may be able to give you a challenge Toppo." Said Marcarita.

Toppo was too focus on the event that was happening.

Broly growled as his eyes locked onto Basil he vanished at such speed that the warrior beast didn't have time to block as a shattering huge punch to the body had sent him high in the air as he felt his organs would rupture. Broly appeared behind and gave left and right blows to the face follow by a kick that sent Basil down, he appeared bellow and gave a rising knee to the spine making the wolf shout in pain.

Broly proceed to grab the warrior and gave many headbutts, before connecting a last hard one that sent him crashing down.

As the dust cleared Basil was just barely getting up to his feet. Broly saw this and decided to finish this. He shouted as his mouth formed a ball of KI that started to grow like.

Naruto eyes widen. 'is he actually trying to recreate the Biju bomb.'

Once it was ready, Broly fired the attack. Basil looked in shock when the huge green orb was coming at him, he couldn't do nothing when it consumed him, he screamed as the KI bomb went off releasing a green wave of energy which exploded and released a powerful force.

-End OST 3:29-

The smoke had cleared and revealed the now half destroyed arena with Basil knocked out as smoke steamed from his fur and was back to normal.

Universe 9 were shock especially the other two warriors. "I-It can't be." Roh couldn't believe it

Universe 7 were impressed by the attack especially Goku as this was the first time, he saw that.

"that was fantastic!" The Omni King cheered.

"I knew he didn't stand a chance" Bardock said.

"I'm surprise he actually manage to recreate the Bijuu Bomb, Kaguya did you know about this?" Naruto asked.

Kaguya giggled a little. "Broly did tell me he was practicing an attack that he saw from you and told me to keep it a surprise."

Naruto chuckled shaking his head, he stopped as he sensed another energy. "Seems Broly is not done yet."

Just as he said. Down the arena Buu shot out of the ground in a ball and looked fine. Broly looked to see him and narrowed his eyes. Buu looked up and cracked his neck. He saw the wolf warrior was beaten.

You would think Buu would appreciate Broly but… "You took Buu's opponent." He clenched his fist in rage and powered up more as he now took a pink aura which surprised Universe 7.

"Incredible, Majin Buu's energy has increase to a new level." Shin said in shock.

"You're right, he's now much more powerful than he was before when I first fought him." Gohan agreed.

"We'll have to see if it's enough for him to win" Whis said although he doubts it will.

Buu flew fast towards Broly and connected a punch that was blocked by a forearm and was retaliated with a kick that Buu blocked but was still sent back slamming into a pillar.

As Broly flew towards the pink fighter, he didn't expect a strong blast of wind to the face which stopped him. Buu quickly got out the dent pillar and flew in connecting a punch to the face but he didn't stop as he continued with lefts and rights relentlessly

Broly was slightly getting dazed as then a kick connected his chin sending him higher in the air. Buu formed into a ball and like a pinball bounced everywhere as he struck the Saiyan repeatedly.

"Yes, it looks like Majin Buu has now gain the advantage." Shin cheered.

"Yeah, he may actually win if he can keep this up." Gohan said.

"Don't be so sure." Whis said which confused the two. "Take a look closely." The angel said to them as they looked as Majin Buu who was now back on his assault of punches that were connecting Broly's face but looking closely he seemed to get angrier.

"Each blow seems to have little effect only infuriating him." The Elder Kai said.

Broly had enough and shouted as energy exploded from him which sent Buu back. The aura had intensified around the Saiyan as it grew much bigger all around making an energy like pillar which slightly impress the other GoD's.

Zeno eyes were sparkled with excitement. "This is awesome!" he cheered getting a chuckle from the Grand Priest but nod. "Yes, I agree with you my lord."

"Well now, seems this is about to get really interesting now." Liqueur said

The robot GoD beeped for a few seconds. "Moscow-Sama, says it is remarkable for a mortal to possess such power, Universe 0 seems to want to make a statement." The Kai Eyre said.

"I'll have to admit, Universe 0 is showing some potential." Said Ivan

"Fascinating, this warrior seems to get stronger by the minute, is this really the true power of Universe 0?" Heles said who was impressed by the display of Universe 0 so far.

Buu got up as he recovered and saw Broly charging at insane speed and dodged a stomp which made a big footprint. Jumping back Buu shot a barrages of KI blast but the huge Saiyan charged through them with no problem and clotheslined the hell out of Buu turning him inside out but it was not done when Broly grabbed his leg as he was in midair and procced to slam him down hard which made a small crater.

Buu grunted out in pain but sadly it was done yet as Broly repeated these three more times. Each slam made Universe 7 cringe including Goku.

The Saiyan proceed to fly and dragged Buu's face against the arena floor before finally throwing him hard into a pillar which shattered. Buu fell onto the arena and miraculously was still conscious, he grunted and barely started to get up.

"I'll give to Buu, there's no quit in him." Naruto said.

"He may act and look ridiculous, but he's got the pride of a warrior." Bardock commented.

Buu cupped his hands back as a yellow KI ball started to form and purple lightning crackled from it.

Broly saw this and knew what to do, he had his right arm out and slowly to Naruto's shock a swirling green ball of KI formed in the Saiyan's hands which grew bigger.

The Saiyan ninja was not the only one shock, as was Goku who remembered his battle against Naruto and being the victim of that attack.

Once complete, Broly charged towards Buu who blasted a wave of gold energy towards him. However, when the attack closed in, he thrusted out his hand slamming the huge ball of KI into the oncoming wave of energy.

To the shock of Universe 7, the wave of golden energy started to slowly deteriorate while KI ball had now taken a green gold color mix. Once the wave of energy weakened, Broly broke through it which surprised Buu, the ball of energy slammed into his body which released a wave of energy, a huge shaking explosion erupted covering the air in smoke.

Universe 7 were nervous for their fighter and could only hope Buu was alright. The smoke started to fade away and to the surprise of universe 7 and 0. Majin Buu a few feet from Broly but was still standing on his legs but took major damage from the attack.

"I don't believe it, he still standing!" said a shocked Gohan.

Buu took a couple of steps towards the Saiyan who didn't even look slightly exhausted. After the fifth step, Buu collapsed on his back knocked out.

Universe 7 was stunned by this.

Broly's aura had vanished as his body returned to normal as did his eyes. The Saiyan gave a sigh and looked up at Naruto who gave smile and a thumbs up

"OOOOHH That was fun!" cheered Zeno.

The Grand Priest nods. "Zeno-Sama has offered his words of content." A gong went off signaling the end of the fight. "The first match is concluded. The victor is from Universe 0, Broly!" declared the Priest

Broly flew back towards his group where he received a slap on the back from Naruto. "Nice job Broly, you really have improved much since our training, I'm surprise you actually manage to recreate my Rasengan and Bijuu bomb."

Broly gave a small smile of appreciation.

While this was happening, Universe 7 looked at Naruto's group. "Looks like Universe 0 is not holding back with their fighters." Shin said in concern.

"No kidding, my grandfather is also fighting too, from what my Dad told me he's no pushover." Gohan said as he glanced over to see his father feeding a senzu bean to both Buu and Mr. Satan who soon woke up.

Buu looked down and apologized to Satan for losing but the earth hero said he didn't care and was still proud of him which received a cheer from the pink fighter.

"Universe 0 was said to have potential to be the strongest out of all the twelve Universes due to the two Saiyan race they had but after the civil war that destroyed both of them, it was never heard of again, but now with their return this will be even more complicated especially with the Tournament of Power." Said the Elder Kai

"Seems Naruto-Sama has picked out quite the fighters." Commented Whis. Beerus said nothing as he looked at his former apprentice.

"What beautiful display of power from Universe 0's warrior, I'm now curious of what their second fighter can do?" Heles said with curiosity.

"Tch, my warriors could finish those two in a blink of an eye." Bragged the yellow mouse, GoD of Universe 4, Kitera.

"I highly doubt it." Arak rolled his eyes

"Regardless, we shall see what these second warriors can do." Said Gin, God of Destruction of Universe 12

"Now for the second match. Warriors please enter the fighting stage." The Grand Priest announced and snapped his fingers which fixed the whole arena.

Naruto saw Goku's oldest son jumping down onto the arena. "looks like your grandson is next." he said and looked over to see Bardock not by him and looked back down at the arena seeing the Saiyan already there. "Seems someone is really eager to start."

"Looks like dad going to fight." Goku said with a grin. "Can't wait to see how strong he's gotten. This may actually help motivate Gohan more."

"So, it seems Naruto-Sama had used the Dragon balls to bring back Goku's father and no doubt his mother to recruit, smart thinking." Whis complimented

"let's see If this Bardock is anything like his son in terms of power." Beerus said

Bardock looked to the right to see Universe 9's warrior which was another wolf fighter but had tan fur, green pants with suspenders. Looking to his left he saw his grandson who looked to be analyzing his opponent and him also.

The three started to come to together as they walked in the middle a few feet from each other looking at one another.

Silence had stood as the two Saiyan's took fighting position while the crazy looking wolf stood with a small chuckle. Bardock looked to Gohan and gave a face that said. 'Give me what you got.'

The hybrid Saiyan knew that his grandfather wanted his best and that's what he's going to do _. 'I won't go down so easily.'_

"Hajime!" The Grand Priest began.

The three burst in speed towards each other and quickly Bardock sent a fast kick nailing his grandson in the face which sent him across the arena. Turning back quickly he began an assault of punches and kicks that Lavender was matching as each attack connected one another.

Gohan came back breaking the two apart and attack Bardock who was easily dodging each of the attacks, dodging a sloppy right and a kick and then an uppercut. The veteran Saiyan delivered a hard knee to the gut knocking the air out of Gohan who spat saliva and fell on his knees holding his stomach.

Turning back around, he saw the wolf warrior jumping at him close in, but he slammed his elbow into the throat of the wolf sending him back as he landed on a knee and glared.

"Come on, if that's what you got than I'm sorely disappointed." Bardock said to Lavender who growled and turned his grandson. "And you, I told you to show me what you got and so far I'm not impressed, my son told me about how you saved the earth twice and had reach a power that surpassed him not once but twice, So where is it!" shouted Bardock.

Gohan inwardly flinch at the this.

"Your pathetic." Bardock spat

Gohan couldn't hide the flinch and his confident dropped down deep.

Goku cringed at his father's harsh words towards his son but he knew what his father was trying to do.

"I'll show you disappointment!" shouted Lavender who charged and attacked with fury but Bardock was blocking each of them, a right punch to gut stunned the wolf and was hit with a roundhouse which sent him rolling across the arena.

Gohan watched the event that happened and clenched is fist, has he really become weak that he can't even land a single blow to either his opponents especially his grandfather. Bardock was right, he was pathetic, he wasn't the same person that defeated Cell, BoJack and almost Majin Buu.

 _'If I don't improve myself. I'll let everyone down. Mom..Dad..Goten..Piccolo..Videl...Pan.'_ The thought of his daughter and her sunshine smile being erased was the last straw. He powered up to Super Saiyan, but he knew he must dig deeper, thinking about the power he had when he faced Majin Buu.

-A minute ago-

Lavender got up and decided to quit fooling around. He held up his hands and breathed out a purple mist which covered them. He gave a giddy chuckle before charging at Bardock who was now dodging the attacks but when he locked a hold on Lavender arms, the wolf gave a grin and sprayed purple mist into the eyes of Bardock who shouted out in pain and front kicked Lavender in the chest hard sending the wolf skidding across but gained his balance.

Bardock rubbed his eyes but whatever was sprayed in his eyes won't come off."

Roh laughed at this. "How do you like Lavenders Poison, If I were you Universe 0, I would give up unless you want your warrior to rot."

Before Lavender went to continue, he felt an enormous power and saw Gohan who was in Super Saiyan but continued to draw out power, before Lavender could attack, he was drop kicked by Bardock sending him rolling.

Gohan continued to look deep inside himself as his energy was growing immensely powerful, his hair was flashing between Blonde and Black. The only ones that recognize this power were Shin, Goku and the Elder Kai.

"Well, well, Seems Gohan might be able to tap into his true power, and If he can this battle may go into his favor." The Elder Kai said.

"He can do it; I believe in him." Goku said with confident.

Gohan continued to power up as the gold aura color blinked back and forth into a translucent white color. Seconds later his eyes opened that had a light shine in them as bright energy blinded the arena and a white pillar of energy emerged up.

Zeno was astounded at this as his eyes had stars in them.

Lavender kicked Bardock away making him roll back but caught himself, the wolf warrior turned to see his other opponent when the brightness died.

Gohan was standing with a light color energy around him, his hair was the same as a Super Saiyan but was still black, his face was hardened which resemble the same when he went Super.

Even though Bardock couldn't see, he could feel Gohan's energy much more powerful than before, he had a small smirk, now this is what he wanted.

Lavender saw this and laughed. "You think that's enough to stop me." The warrior said and charged quickly towards Gohan and jumped.

Inches away from connecting his poison attack, Lavender was kicked in the chin hard sending him back as he landed on his feet, he rubbed it and growled. "That's it!" Lavender flew high and shot a velocity of purple KI towards the Saiyan but each of them he easily dodged. He flew towards the beast warrior while continuing to dodge before vanishing and appearing in front of Lavender who was surprised and was assaulted with a barrage of punches.

"How can Lavender be losing!?" Roh questioned in anger.

Bergamo said nothing as he continued to examine the fight.

"Looks like this is what Bardock wanted, I got to say it's impressive." Naruto commented.

"But." Kaguya said.

"But will have to see if it can go up against Bardock's new power." Naruto said with a grin.

"It may have to come to that, it's amazing how much potential this young man has, judging from his energy." Said Hagura

Gohan gave a corkscrew kick that sent Lavender crashing down hard. He cupped his arms back and a ball of bright blue energy formed. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" he thrusted the KI attack towards the warrior who fired his own attack.

The signature attacks met in a clash, it looked like Lavender was having the upper hand but to Universe 9's disappointment, the Saiyan's attack overcame the other.

Lavender was putting as much energy he could, but it was no use, he screamed as the attack consumed him and exploded.

The smoke cleared and showed a crater which Lavender was in as he was knocked out.

"No Lavender!" Roh in shock.

"Wooow." Zeno was astounded at what he saw.

"I'm amazed, looks like the kid seems to still have it, I can tell not much powerful as before but with training that could change." Elder Kai said.

"I knew he could do it, I told you." Goku laughed

"He's not finished yet." Whis reminded the Saiyan who stopped laughing and had a serious look as he knew it was his father.

Gohan landed down a few feet from Bardock, they stood in silent for half a minute until Bardock gave chuckle. "This is exactly what I wanted from you, a true warrior battle, now time for me to show you my new power, and it's not my Super Saiyan." He said which got an eyebrow raised from the half Saiyan.

Universe 7 including Goku was confused.

"Here it comes." Naruto said.

 **-OST Dragon Ball Z Battle of the Gods soundtrack: Birth of a Super Saiyan God-**

Bardock floated up and transformed into a Super Saiyan which sent a small shockwave.

"OOOOH Bardock's shiny now." Zeno intrigued by this

"It's called Super Saiyan my lord." Grand Priest said.

"Super Saiyan huh?" The Kai of Universe 11 said as he never heard of it.

"It seems an ability to alter their power levels." Said Toppo

Bardock concentrated harder and a solid orange gold glow surrounded him, suddenly red and gold flames like energy swirled up around the Saiyan and engulfed him.

Seconds later the energy slightly died only to reveal Bardock who was now covered in it, but what was noticeable was his hair was no longer gold but now Magenta red as were his eyebrows and eyes, his skin had a slight dark tan tone and was a little thinner but still built, even the poison on his eyes vanished

Universe 7 was completely shocked at what they were seeing especially Goku. "Whis is that.." Beerus said in a serious tone.

"Yes, my lord, it seems Bardock has now become the same thing as his son." Whis said. Bardock slowly floated back down on the arena and giving Gohan a hard stare.

"A Super Saiyan God."

 **End OST**

End of chapter 14

I hope you all had enjoyed the fight so far, Bet you didn't that coming, I wanted the fight between Gohan and Bardock since most of you wanted that. Next time, Super Saiyan God Bardock vs Mystic Gohan and Naruto vs Bergamo vs Goku which I promise will be awesome, more surprises next chapter, that's all for today everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did leave a comment, no flames from haters, if you got nothing to say positive then don't say it, hit that favorite or follow button, I hope you all have a good day this is Naruto4life1994, peace


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0, last time we left off as Broly defeated Basil and Buu. The second match had started as Bardock Vs Lavender Vs Gohan who knocked out Universe 9 warrior as it is now him vs Bardock who has transformed into a Super Saiyan God. That's all for now, enjoy the story.

 _-I do not own Naruto or any Dragon ball Z or Super-_

 **Naruto Uzumaki God of Destruction of Universe 0**

 _(Insert Dragon ball Z soundtrack-The saga continues)_

 _DBZ Narrator: Last time on Dragon ball Super. The Zeno Expo had gone underway with Broly winning the first round for his Universe._

 _In midair mystic Gohan fired a Kamehameha down at Lavender who desperately fired his own attack but was consumed by the hybrids blue energy wave and was knocked out in a crater_

 _"With Bardock's motive a success, Gohan was able to awaken the mystical power that he had long forgotten."_

 _Gohan stood across Bardock who had a grin and spoke, "This is what I want from you. A true battle between two warriors. Now it's time for me to show you my new power, and it's not Super Saiyan._

 _He floated up high and transformed into a Super Saiyan, but it didn't stop there as he concentrated. An Orange aura surrounded his body and was then engulfed in a swirl of golden red flames like energy. Seconds later the energy slightly died only to reveal Bardock who was now a Super Saiyan God._

 _"Bardock now had to possess the power…of a god. What will the outcome be as these two warriors clash, find out now on Dragon Ball Super._

 _Gohan stood across from his grandfather who had a smirk as both of their energies flared in power._

Chapter 15: The Zeno Expo part 2, Mystic vs God, Blood vs Blood, Gohan vs. Bardock. The rematch of the century Goku vs Naruto

(end song: 1:13)

* * *

Bardock and Gohan were staring at one another as their energy continued to flare with power and the ground beneath them was cracking.

"Whoaaa, Bardock is glowing red now, how is he doing that?!" exclaimed asked an excited Zeno

"It seems Bardock has transformed into what is known as a Super Saiyan God, possessing the power of a deity." Answered the Grand Minister.

"This energy... it cannot be." A gobsmacked struck on Sidra's face

"Remarkable, a mere mortal possessing the power of a god." Said Arek with slight interest.

"How-How is that possible?" asked Ramon who was slightly sweating and nervous at the power from Universe 0.

"Well, Well. Universe 0's warriors are just full of surprises." Heles commented.

"Well, this just became more interesting." Said Marcarita. "What do you think Belmod-sama?" She asked her master and was surprised that he didn't answer as he had a rare serious expression while looking at Bardock.

"That's not possible, how can another Saiyan possess the power of a god!?" shouted Champa while sweating bullets.

As the rest of the gods talked, Universe 7 discussed with each other. "Whis, how is Bardock able to become a Super Saiyan God?" asked Beerus

"I'm confused just as you my lord." Whis said with honesty and looked at Naruto who looked at him and gave a quick fox grin before looking back a t the battle. "But I believe Naruto has something to do with it." He said with a small smile.

Goku looked down at his son and knew this would be a true test to his power, hopefully he won't underestimate Bardock as he knew how powerful the Super Saiyan God energy is.

The two Saiyan's circle around and got in their stance. Both slowly moved towards one another not taking their eyes off each other and waited for one to attack first.

Bardock red eyes looked calm but ready.

Gohan black eyes narrowed as he was too ready.

Energy had burst from both men as they threw a right punch at the same time which connected and sent a vibrating shock wave. Both continued with blurs of punches that were connecting one other making a friction as KI sparked from each punch. Bardock switched with kicks that Gohan was dodging but as he avoided a 360-spin kick, he almost was hit by a tail fortunately he back flipped away only having a graze on his cheek.

Bardock appeared behind him with a kick but was caught and threw in the air where Gohan followed and went to throw a punch but was blocked by a left forearm from his grandfather who retaliated with a knee but Gohan followed the same motion and both started to throw fast repeated knee's against each other making sparks. Both fired KI at the same time which pushed each other back.

"Incredible, Gohan is still able to hold his own." Shin said.

"For now, yes, but I have a feeling Bardock is holding back." The elder Kai said. "If I would guess, he must be testing Gohan's power."

Both vanished and appeared all over the place trading punches and kicks. Each blow from both men created small tremors. Gohan faked a left kick which his grandfather fell for and went for a fast right kick unfortunately it was caught and was elbowed in the gut knocking the air out of him and was hit by a corkscrew kick sending him down.

He caught himself on the ground and looked up at Bardock _. 'Seems Super Saiyan God is fast. Course I shouldn't be surprise since dad used it to fight against lord Beerus.'_

Bardock floated back down on the arena across from Gohan. "I hope you're not tired yet." He said.

Gohan gave a light chuckle. "No way, let's keep going." He shouted and flared his KI making Bardock smirk as he additionally flared his god KI. Both flew once again towards each other and locked back into battle exchanging lightning fast punches against one another

Zeno was awe at the performance from both men so far.

"I'm amazed that Gohan can keep up with Bardock's Super Saiyan God form." Naruto said.

"Yes, but for how long, Bardock is only using a quarter of his strength." Kaguya added.

"Still, that's something." Hagura commented

* * *

Bardock was now switching from his punches to kicks that Gohan was blocking from medium and high for a couple of seconds until Bardock changed it up and threw repeated right kicks to the body that were again blocked till he faked one that was fell for and kicked Gohan hard across the face stunning him back as he shook his head clearing it

Bardock faked a high kick and quickly axe kicked down at Gohan's right leg hard making him stumble back and was kicked hard in the chin which sent him tumbling back.

Appearing in front of him, Bardock threw a punch that was easily dodged and was struck in the stomach and was too kicked in the right leg, he retaliated with his own kick which connected Gohans face sending him away.

He skids backwards but stopped himself and looked at Bardock who appeared in midair with an axe kick that was dodged as it created a small crater on the ground.

Bardock threw lefts and right punches follow by elbows that almost connected the side of Gohan's head had he not guarded up. He was then pulled forward as Bardock grabbed the back of his head and started to throw fast repeated knees that were blocked.

Breaking apart, Gohan threw a right kick that was blocked and landed a punch to the face but the veteran Saiyan shook it off like nothing and gave two punches to the body before pulling the back of Gohans head closer to him and again with repeated knee's that were once again blocked but the sixth one had broken through and connected the nose of Gohan sending him back.

He recovered his sense of balance and was panting a little, trickles of blood ran down from his noise which he wiped it away with the back of his hand which slightly smudge his lower mouth. Thinking of the same thing, both flew up and battled in the air.

Gohan on the offense swarmed Bardock with rapid lefts and rights all over but were blocked. He caught a knee but didn't see the fast elbow that slammed hard to the side of his temple sending him back.

Gohan appeared behind and landed a kick to the back of Bardock sending him into a pillar but caught himself and used his momentum launching himself higher in the air and fired a barrage of Ki blast down at Gohan who was doing his best to avoid each of the them.

Deciding to try his new move that he has been working on. Gohan dodged a blast and charged up a small blue ball of energy on the tip of his index and middle finger. He shouted and fired the blue spiral energy beam at Bardock which exploded in an energy wave, shaking the area.

* * *

"SUGOI" Zeno cheered.

"Whoa I never saw that attack from Gohan before." Goku amazed at his oldest son's attack

"What do you think so far ancestor?" Shin asked the elder Kai.

"Gohan seems to not have lost his touch with his power and seems to be holding up well against Bardock's Super Saiyan god form." Elder Kai replied.

"That may be true. But I can sense that Bardock is only using a quarter of his true strength." Whis said.

"No doubt that Bardock will began to get serious now." Beerus said.

* * *

Suddenly the smoke was blown away clearing the air and revealed Bardock who still stood with his energy more intensified. Only the right part of his armor was destroyed and some scratches on him but were quickly healed due to his god KI ability.

He popped his neck and had a serious look on his face. Speeding toward his grandson, Gohan was ready but once the veteran was inches away, he vanished. Looking back quickly he tried to block a punch coming at him but unfortunately it was too fast for him as it connected staggering the hybrid back.

It was now Bardock on the offense when he swarmed with blurs of punches to Gohan who was doing his best to block them but eventually his guard broke and felt the rapid solid punches all over his body and a final one again to the face only this time it sent him crashing into the ground hard making a loud impact covering the air in smoke

A dozen of KI shot out the smoke towards the Super Saiyan God who dodged them with ease. Gohan flew fast and got behind Bardock, he threw a kick, but he caught his leg and gave a smirk. "You're going to have to do better than that." He punched Gohan hard in the chest causing him to cough up spit and sent him flying back crashing into a pillar which broke and crashed on the ground making a rumble and cover the air in debris.

Universe 7 cringed at the impact when Gohan crashed. "This doesn't look good for Gohan." Shin said as he worried for his friend

"You were right Whis-Sama. Bardock's been holding back this whole time and seemed to only be testing Gohan's power." Elder Kai said.

"Even with Gohans new power. I'm afraid he still no match for Bardock's Super Saiyan god form." Whis said truthfully.

Goku didn't believe that. Gohan has been in tight situations before and he managed to beat them _. 'Come on Gohan, you can do it.'_

When the air cleared, Gohan was on his feet but suffered some damage as did his GI which was torn diagonally leaving half bare chest. He was panting with sweat dripping down from his forehead. _'So Bardock's been holding back this whole time. If this is half the power of a Super Saiyan God than what hope do I have? even with my potential power awaken again it's still not enough.'_ Gohan was getting frustrated and began to lose hope.

A picture of Pan being held by his wife Videl flashed a moment in his head making his eyes wide. He clenched his fist.

 _'No!'_

Gohan screamed loud as his Mystic energy appeared around his body which was growing at an impressive rate, but it was not enough. However, he wasn't going to give up. _'come on, I can do this!'_ he screamed in his head.

The place started to shake, even the pillars and arena started to crack. The Universes including 0 and 7 and 9 were surprised but not much more than U7 when they saw a gold aura mixing around Gohan's mystic energy.

"Ancestor, what's going on?" Shin asked as he was confused on what was going on with Gohan.

The elder Kai's slightly narrowed as he concentrated around the gold aura and immediately recognized it, his eyes widen in shock. "That kid is actually doing it!" he said out loud catching everyone's attention.

"Sir, what is it?" asked Kibito.

"If this actually works, Gohan can turn this fight around." Elder Kai said.

Beerus was tired of the stalling "Just tell us now old fossil!" he shouted but not loud enough to disrupt the fight.

Elder Kai got scared and apologized to Beerus. "Yes, sorry my lord. What Gohan is trying to do is combine his Super Saiyan energy with his potential power, I never thought it was possible."

Whis saw and was impressed with this. "Gohan's energy almost seems to match up against Bardock's."

"Go for it Gohan, you can do it!" Goku cheered for his son

"I didn't see this coming." Naruto said as he was impressed by his rival's son's energy growing rapidly. Bardock felt the power rising from his grandson while also seeing the golden energy mix with his Mystic form.

Gohan kept pushing further and felt something _. 'Almost there!'_ A flash image in his head showed his daughter. Giving a finally loud cry a bright gold and Mystic energy blinded the arena.

As the brightness died, it revealed to be Gohan who still looked the same except for his eyes were green just like a Super Saiyan, his muscles were firm and noticeable, but what stood out was the gold jagged fierce flame like energy surrounding his Mystic power with a few white lightning flowed over his body, each arc of lightning sounded like a little bomb exploding. Gohan's face had become serious just as a Super Saiyan 2.

Universe 7 Kai's were gobsmacked at what Gohan has accomplished, Goku had big smile on his face. Beerus along with Whis were amazed at the power that Goku's son now possessed.

Gohan looked up at his grandfather and vanished. Bardock turned around quickly for a punch but was stopped by Gohan who kneed him in the gut making the veteran spit out saliva. An elbow blow to the back of the Saiyan's neck made him gasp in pain and then a kick to the face sending him flying fast crashing into a pillar which collapsed on him.

"Whoa, Gohan has now become more stronger!" Grand Zeno cheered

"indeed, he has my lord." The grand Minister agreed. "Gohan now has possess a power that which can rival a deity."

Gohan floated back down on the arena, He knew Bardock was still conscious, it would take a lot more than that to keep him down. Not a moment soon he burst out the rubble with his energy more intense, his armor was cracked from the punch. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth which he wiped away.

Bardock grinned and looked across Gohan. Both clashed again and combos of punches and kicks Gohan was evading. Seeing a punch coming at him, he threw up his left forearm blocking it and slammed a fast elbow to the side of Bardock's face which stunned him.

Gohan took advantage and delivered a couple of solid blows to the stomach and then a front rising kick to the chin sending Bardock high in the air where he followed up with an axe handle, Bardock guard up but the force still sent him down. Gohan appeared below him and gave a solid uppercut that connected the Saiyan god's chin sending him back high in the air.

Gohan brought his hands up high together and formed a gold KI. "Masenko!" He shouted and fired the now large KI wave directly towards Bardock who saw this and crossed his arm in a x guard making a big explosion. Smoke filled the air for a few minute and faded away revealing a damage Bardock. His armor was broken off, the left side of his combat pants leg was torn halfway, blood dripped out of the red bandana down to his forehead which he wiped away.

Bardock felt his Super Saiyan God energy fading away, he knew he didn't have much time _. 'I have finish this quickly. Gohan, you truly are my grandson.'_ He clenched his fist and shouted as the god KI surrounding his body grew much larger, the area had shaken.

"Looks like Bardock is going all out." Naruto said.

"Which means his Super Saiyan god power is almost at its limit." Kaguya added.

Hagura looked at Gohan who's gold aura was flickering. "It looks like Bardock is not the only one who's close to his limit." He pointed out

"Who would have thought, that Goku's brat would be able to go toe to toe with Bardock's Super Saiyan God form." Beerus Said.

"Indeed, my lord. Though this is the first time for Son Gohan, he seems to have good control of his newfound power, not to a full degree but at an impressive level." Whis commented.

Gohan was in the same position as Bardock when he sensed his own power Fading. _'looks like I don't have much time, I got to make this last._ ' The Saiyan hybrid started to power up more as the gold and light energy intensify.

"Both of them are almost to their limits and are gathering every ounce energy for the closing." Elder Kai said.

Both combatants' aura had now became wilder and intense than ever before, Gohan flew fast up towards Bardock who followed down with the same intention. they both pulled their fist back and connected one another which sent a big shake, both warriors appeared and reappeared all over the arena exchanging lighting fast attacks which created a min shock wave.

Zeno was thrilled at the fight. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" he followed the two fighter all over in the air.

Bardock connected a right punch to the face but Gohan ignored it as he continued with his attacks until he retaliated with a left hook to the chin but just like him, Bardock ignored it and continued his attacks. Neither had led up or stopped for a second.

Once he blocked a right kick, Bardock chopped Gohan in the throat which made him hold it and gag. A hand grabbed his face and was flown down fast where he was dragged deep across the arena leaving a destructing trail,

Lifting Gohan up while still having a grip on his face Bardock spun around and flung him forward at incredible speed. he sped forward and was on the opposite side of the arena, he clenched his right fist that covered in a blazing sun red aura

Pulling his arm back, he threw the punch but to his surprise so did Gohan who's fist was too covered in a aura only it was a mix between his Super Saiyan and Mystic energy.

Both clashed against one another making a loud boom and sending a blast of wind all around with a crater made beneath them from the amount of force. Both kept pushing forward with neither letting up.

Gohan got the advantage and broke through the attack connecting Bardock's chest which sent him flying back and skip across the arena before getting back to his feet.

Both Saiyan's were starting to pant a little with their powers flickering away. They decided it was time to end it.

Gohan took his stance and cupped his hands back forming a white translucent color orb that had gold lightning crackling around.

Bardock held out his right hand and a big ball of red energy was formed but then to Goku's shock, Bardock got in a familiar stance with his other hand above the big energy ball.

"No way is he going to!" Goku exclaimed in shock

"Oh my." Whis said.

"So that's what Bardock's been working on" Naruto said as he knew the Saiyan had isolated himself for a couple of days and was 'training' as he said.

Broly looked on at the fight with a concentrated look.

Both men had their energy build up to the maximum, lightning crackled around Gohan while Bardock aura flared as hot flames.

"MYSTIC"

"RIOT"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" At the same time, they thrust their hands out firing their blast.

A Blue KI wave surrounded by yellow lightning tore through the arena as did a red gold KI wave that soon clashed with its opposite. Once colliding a beam of brightness formed with both pushing back and forth.

Both Universe's 7,9 and 0 eyes squinted due to the powerful brightness except for their respective gods and angels.

"I-Incredible, both of them are equally powerful." Said a flabbergast Kibito.

"It all comes down to this." Elder Kai said.

Both blue and red energy were pushing back and forth for dominance, Gohan gritted his teeth and had sweat dripping down the side of his face as he struggled to hold on.

Unknown to him Bardock was in the same situation as his god powers were fading away. _'I guess I got no choice, sorry Gohan you fought well, but this battle ends here.'_ "Power seal release!" he shouted as then his body glowed blue for a second and his attacked doubled in power overwhelming Gohan's attack.

The Hybrid Saiyan grit his teeth as he was being pushed while he struggled to keep the attack back. _'I hope this works.'_ "Kaioken!" he shouted as a hot red aura covered his body and his attack now too doubled in power making them again evenly match.

"Oh my, this is a surprise." Whis amazed

"the Kaioken technique!" Goku exclaimed in shock

"Gohan's power has now once again greatly increase thanks to it, we'll just have to see if it's enough." Elder Kai said.

The clash between the two energies started to grow within each second and neither had back down. At the final moment both men gave a final loud shout as they pushed every ounce of energy into this attack which engulfed the arena in a bright explosion covering the air.

Everyone from Universe 0,7 and 9 except the GoD's and angels covered their eyes from the intense brightness that had slowly died showing the air filled with smoke. Once cleared. the arena looked decimated with it looking like it may fall apart but what stood out was the huge crater that was deep. Goku along with the others stood up and try to see down. A hand shot up from the crater picking himself up.

slowly it revealed to be Bardock who was panting, the bottom of his pants was teared up, blood from the corner of his mouth dripped as did the side of his head with his bandana torn off. However, he was not alone. On his shoulder was Gohan who's top GI tore and had bruises but was still alive.

Universe 9 was in shock from the display of power shown from Universe 7 and 0's warriors.

The grand priest floated down with the end of the conclusion of the second match.

"With the second match, the winner goes to Bardock of Universe 0!" declared the Grand priest.

A gong went off signaling the end. "Oooooh." Zeno exclaimed in excitement from the match.

"Again Universe 0 claims another victory." Shin said with worry.

"It amazing how strong they are, no doubt the tournament will be more of a challenge if their participating." Said the elder Kai.

Goku flew down landing in front of his father who handed him his son. "he's strong." Bardock commented to his son with a small tired smile.

Goku took Gohan in his arms and looked down to him with a small proud smile. "Yeah he is." He took a senzu bean out and tossed one to his father and fed one to Gohan as he laid him down.

Seconds later he regained conscious and saw who he thought was his father but turned to be Bardock. He gave a weak smile." I guess I lost." He said with a slight disappointment in his tone was notice by both father and son.

"Gohan, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you manage to actually go to toe with my dad who was a super Saiyan God, you made me very proud son." Goku told him.

"Stand up." Bardock told Gohan who slowly got back to his feet in front of his grandfather who walk towards him. Once close, the hybrid was nervous with the way Bardock looked at him sternly but that vanished as a small grin was seen, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You gave me one hell of a match kid; I'll expect you to get stronger before the tournament begins." He said to him and turned to walk away.

Gohan stared at the back of his grandfather and had felt something that he hasn't felt for years since his retirement from fighting

Determination.

Goku notice his son having that look. The same look when he unlocked his potential, this made him smile and was proud that his son found his fighting spirit again. "Come on lets go back to the others." He said as they flew back to their group.

Bardock returned to his group. "I'll admit I thought you were going to lose." Naruto said.

"I won't lie, I I thought so too but if I hadn't released that power seal that you put on me, I would have lost for sure." Bardock admitted, "Still that Kaioken took me by surprise, I almost didn't pull through."

"Before we continue to the final match, I wish to make an announcement from Zeno-Sama." Said the Grand Priest which had everyone's attentions.

(Same thing like in anime)

All the GoD's even the Kai's were shocked to hear that all the Universes except 1,12,5 and 8 would fight in the Tournament of Power, if defeated that Universe would be erased, only one would survive.

Naruto mouth was just jaw dropped and turned to Kaguya. "K-Kaguya, what's our level." He asked nervously.

Kaguya looked at her scepter and gave a frown. "Not good, at first it was at 2.0 but because of you ending that war it has raised to 2.50 which is still not enough." She said making Naruto pale

"My lord, what will happen to us gods." Cautiously asked the elder Kai.

"You all will be erased at the same time of course...everything but the angels."

Beerus freaked out looking at Whis. "Whis!?...You!"

Whis laughed at this. "I'm sorry my lord, my position is different from yours."

"Vados! You Too!? Champa freaked out as the beautiful angel smirked _. 'If that's the case, then maybe I can find a much more suitable GoD if he survives'_ she glanced towards Naruto who didn't notice as he was too shocked about this.

"Kaguya?" he asked quietly but she couldn't face him knowing he was hurt.

"that concludes the announcements, we shall move forward to the third and final match." The grand priest snapped his finger restoring the arena in a flash.

Goku was pumped up. "It's my turn now." He said with anticipation.

"Dad" Goku turned to Gohan who held a fist bump "Good luck." His father grin and bumped his fist back. As he walked the edge, he turned to Naruto who did the same thing, and both could feel their blood stir with excitement as their rematch will happen.

The floated down to the arena along with the last beast warrior from Universe 9.

"Looks like we'll get to have that rematch Goku cause I'm not holding back." Naruto said to the earth Saiyan who had a challenge grin.

"Good, it wouldn't be much of a rematch if you held back." Goku said.

Bergamo was annoyed of this and shouted. "Shut up you scums!" which caught the two by surprise.

Naruto narrowed his eyes while Goku look confused.

Bergamo had then turned back looking at all the GoD's Kai's and angels and began to rant about Universe 7 and 0 being rank below Universe 9 and that without their stupid wish that they could have lived peacefully.

Goku didn't like the way Bergamo was disrespecting him but Naruto on the other hand was livid at the way the foolish beast was calling his Universe. But he can see what he is trying to do. He gave an inner chuckle catching Goku and Bergamo attention until then he laughed loud at this while everyone was looking at him crazy.

"What's so funny!?" snarled the beast

Naruto laughter slowly died and had regained his composure, wiping a tear away from his eye he spoke. "I see what your trying to do."

Bergamo was confused at this as was Goku.

"Trying manipulate everyone here just to get on their good side." Naruto spoke.

"Nani!?" Bergamo questioned in anger

"Your so afraid to see the display of power from me and Goku after seeing our best warriors fight, knowing you will lose at the Tournament of Power. you would think of any way to call off the tournament even if to use the GoD's and angels as an excuse." Naruto concluded making the GoD's eye wide and anger towards Bergamo and Universe 9 who felt like shrinking.

Bergamo was shaking nervously and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Zeno-Sama, your decision?" The Grand Priest asked.

"Hmmmmmm." Zeno was pondering about Bergamo idea and then about Naruto's conclusion. "I made my decision." He said and everyone had tensed up. "Your proposal… is denied." Zeno said with no emotion. Bergamo jaw dropped while Universe 9 Kai fainted at this.

"Zeno-Sama word is final." The Grand Priest said.

Beerus sighed. "Even though I prefer not to be erased, That Universe 9 has some nerve to make us the enemy."

"Quite so my lord, but it seems to Naruto this isn't the first time he has dealt with something like this." Whis said.

Naruto was doing some warm up, clasping his hands together he popped them while flexing his muscles before stretching his arms slightly apart clenching his fist as they again popped. He threw some left and right punches. Once warmed up he looked at Goku who was stretching out his legs before doing his arms and back. He bounced on his feet for a few and stopped. He looked at Naruto and then at Bergamo, he got in his stance and gave small smirk

Bergamo didn't look like it, but he was nervous, glancing at the two fighters. Silence stood for a few seconds.

"Now let the third match, begin." The Grand Priest announced as a gong went off

The three men separated as they were quick on their feet before Bergamo launched a kick towards Goku who blocked this and pushed him back, quickly turning around he was kicked in the face which was from Naruto.

Ducking at the last moment, a punch went over Naruto's head and he quickly turned around nailing a punch to the face of Bergamo. He went back to Goku as the two traded fast punches but the Majestic Saiyan was clearly having the advantage with his speed as each punch landed to the body or face.

Goku brought his guard up blocking the rapid punches from Naruto before then Bergamo interrupted them when he went for a kick but surprisingly both caught it. "You're in the way." They said at the same time and punched him hard in the face sending him flying back.

Goku and Naruto resumed their fight with the Saiyan shinobi throwing fast punches that were being blocked or dodged, Goku just inches away dodged a fast-left hook then a right and a left uppercut.

The Orange clad Saiyan retaliated with his own punch but to his surprise Naruto caught it and tossed him over his shoulder, fortunately Goku landed on his feet and was half backwards although not for long as Naruto lifted him up from his front hip and tossed him backwards making him land on his knees.

Naruto threw repeated knee's that were blocked but one broke through connecting the side of Goku's face which sent him back but not before he retaliated with a punch to the throat which surprised Naruto and was pushed back.

Both staggered far back but still stood on their feet. Both Saiyan's looked at one another while rubbing their spot that was hit. They heard someone approaching and turn to see Bergamo who looked in anger.

"I may have underestimated you both, but I will show you why I'm known as Bergamo the crusher!" he gave a deep chuckle and stood up with his arms wide out and leaving his body exposed. "Hit me." He told them.

Goku was confused with this request but Naruto eyebrows narrowed as his shinobi's senses kicked in.

"Why would he make a crazy request? Dad's punches are no joke, and I'm pretty sure the same can go for Naruto." Gohan said.

"Well!?" Bergamo taunted.

Both looked at each other. Naruto floated midway up cross-legged and made a gesture for Goku to go ahead.

Goku flew and started to unleash a barrage of punches to the body of Bergamo each making a loud impact. Stopping his assault he looked back seeing the damage but Bergamo who still stood was shaken a little

Suddenly a red glow surrounds the beast warrior and the punches faded away but then he started to grow. Goku was confused on what was happening as he noticed the growth as Bergamo now stood a couple of feet taller.

Bergamo hand started to look like it was heating up. He kneels down and took off towards Goku landing a punch that was blocked but something was wrong as Goku felt like it was five times as powerful. Knowing he couldn't get hit by it again he dodged it as he flew up and saw the damage it had done as it made a small crater. He flew down and tried a font flip kick, but it was blocked and again dodged the punch as he flew backwards before speeding forward again landing more punches to the body pushing Bergamo back.

"How's that?" Goku said but again to his surprise the punches were absorbed, and Bergamo grew much bigger.

"Give me more." He said in a deeper voice."

Naruto found out what Bergamo was simply doing. He was simply absorbing the energy from Goku's punches which increases his body size and power. He saw Goku take a blow to the body sending him flying back and landing by him.

The Kai of Universe 9 laughed and bragged of Bergamo's ability to absorb the enemies attack into his own power, which Naruto had already figured as did Goku who sat up.

The Saiyan gave a challenge grin. "Were just getting started." Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan; he flew towards his opponent who stood and took another volley of punches which now pushed him back.

(Canon like in the anime)

Smoke filled the arena and air from Goku's Kamehameha with the combine power of his Kaioken and SSB. Once the air cleared Goku floated back down to the arena transforming back into a Super Saiyan.

Bergamo who was back to normal size and was still standing walking slowly towards Goku and extended his arm out pointing at him till he fell faceward, knocked out. Universe 9 stared in disbelieve as their best warrior was defeated.

"Way to go Dad." Cheered Gohan

"Not even a challenge." Bardock said as he knew Goku had this already, Broly was impress with the display of power from the earth Saiyan.

"Impressive. Seems Goku has complete control of the Kaioken with Super Saiyan Blue." Commented Whis to Beerus who notice he a tint of nervousness on the GoD's face which got a small grin from the angel.

Naruto clapped as he walked forward towards Goku before stopping a couple feet away. "Took you long enough." He said and transformed into Majestic which got whispers from the gods.

"OOOOH Naruto hair is white now and glowing." Zeno was in awe

"It's called Majestic Super Saiyan my lord, a power of which his ancestor had held long before him.

Goku gave a challenge smile with his eyebrows narrowed, "I want to see how my Super Saiyan stands against your Majestic form," he took his stance which Naruto followed.

Both had not move for a minute, but everyone can feel the immense pressure down from the arena as the energy started to crack more of the arena. White energy flared around Naruto as did the gold energy from Goku.

Suddenly Goku attacked with a volley of kicks that were being blocked and quickly fell backwards avoiding a spinning heel kick. He caught himself midway with his arms and kip back up with punches left and right that were again blocked but not a kick that connected the mouth of Naruto sending him skid.

He snapped his head direct towards Goku who had a grin. He licked his lips and tasted the blood from the wound on the corner of his mouth.

Goku flew at Naruto who didn't move but simply spun back quick and connected a hard kick to the sternum which knocked the air out of the him sending him skidding but on his feet still.

Goku winced at the damage that his chest was feeling. 'I guess that training method work, my Super Saiyan has become strong but this is only the beginning.'

Both warriors flew fast towards each other and started their assault with barrages of punches and kicks going all around the arena, each impact was loud as multiple mini shockwave were seen.

They separated and fired multiple Ki blast against one another, mini explosions rocked the area and cover the air in smoke but not for long when it was blown away by a power as Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

Naruto appeared and almost landed a gut punch but Goku blocked it but was almost taken off guard as an overhand almost connected the side of his head, immediately he blocked a knee, a right and left elbow, Naruto grabbed the back of his head pulling him forward and lifted a knee that was again blocked.

Goku broke the hold but was unexpectedly hit with an elbow to the chest which drove him back. A full assault of fast lefts and rights that he was continuously blocking follow by the elbows and knees were pushing him back.

Naruto spun around a fast wheel kick that Goku ducked under which thankfully he did as a blast of air passed by the Kai of Universe 9 who was shocked and slowly looked to see a pillar that had a dent mark making him slack jaw. "S-Such force from just a kick."

Goku threw a kick that was knocked away and was hit with a punched follow by a kick that sent him flying down but landed on his feet.

Goku had a bruise on the side of his face with blood coming down from the corner of his mouth which he wiped away. he looked up at Naruto who gave smirk which he returned.

'Alright then, let's see how you handle this." Goku shouted as his gold energy flared around his body, he continues this as then the arena started to crack and so did the pillars, the entire place even started to shake.

"Looks like Dad is talking it up a notch." Gohan said.

"It's surprising that Goku's Super Saiyan power has increase and is able to hold against Naruto's Majestic form." Elder Kai said.

"Goku has been practicing in his Super Saiyan God and because of that, this is the result." Whis said.

"Yes, I remember that when we first fought, even though he was just in Super he was still able to keep up with me." Beerus admitted.

Power exploded blinding the whole arena, not long the brightness died down and showed Goku in Super Saiyan 3.

"You better be ready Naruto." Goku said up to Naruto in a gruff voice as lightning crackled around him.

Naruto eyes narrowed and knew he had to transform. He shouted as his hair was now spikier and his energy flared into a white jagged fierce aura, but he didn't stop there as he shouted louder at the end as the fierce aura turned into a solid white glow.

Goku was slightly taken back by the new power but still didn't back down. Naruto made a bring it gesture which Goku didn't hesitate and flew towards him

Both threw a punch at the same time contacting each other and sending a huge shock wave. They vanished all around the place exchanging punch after punch with a combination of kicks. Goku rammed a knee strike to the ribs but Naruto too landed a punch to the face though both combatants ignored the damage and kept their assault.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Zeno was looking all over the place in amazement with the two Saiyan's exchanging attacks.

"Both seem to be evenly matched." Bardock said

"it's clear that Naruto-Sama has control in terms speed while Goku-san has control in power." Kaguya said.

"Goku has improved much in his Super Saiyan 3, it's much stronger than it was before when he faced Majin Buu's final form." Shin said in amazement as he watched the battle

"It is amazing yes, however. You can feel that Naruto-Sama is still holding back." Elder Kai said

Naruto felt like he had Goku once he landed a three-punch shot combo to the ribs but just his punch was grabbed by Goku who smirked and shouted. "Kaioken X 4"

A red energy burst around Goku which caught Naruto off guard, he went to ram his knee to the gut but was stopped by Goku's own and was quickly kicked hard sending him high in the air and followed up as he appeared above and threw down an axe kick that was blocked but still sent the Majestic down hard slamming back first onto the arena making a mini crater

"Whoa, since when did dad learn to go Kaioken while in Super Saiyan 3?  
Gohan amazed at the rising power

"That Kaioken always pulls through for him, we'll have to see how much it can do." Beerus said.

Naruto winced but kept a straight face and jumped back on his feet. _'I didn't expect him to go Kaioken on me, but from the looks of it, that's about his limit.'_ He shouted as the energy around him intensify and roared in power which also shook the place.

"Such power from both these mortals, I'll admit it is impressive." Marcarita commented.

Belmod slightly scoffed. "Nothing Toppo can handle." He said. The black cloak Toppo didn't comment but watched the fight

The power exploded from Naruto which had again blinded the arena and soon died down with the Majestic Saiyan now in his third form with sparks of white energy and lightning crackling around him.

Goku gave a smirk. "I was wondering, when you get serious.' He said.

"Trust me, this is just a warm up." Naruto said. He vanished and Goku turned around just in time to block a knee but was caught off guard by a right kick to the side of his head sending him flying back.

Goku turned around with a swift kick to Naruto who appeared behind and caught it surprising the orange clad Saiyan and spun around real fast before tossing him down hard at the ring.

Landing on his feet Naruto appeared in front of him taking him by surprise and landed a punch right to the face sending him skidding across the ring but still stood on his feet. Blood dripped from his nose as it was too broken.

Goku snapped it back without flinching and wiped the blood away, everyone winced at the bone sound. 'It seems even still in Super Saiyan 3 it isn't enough; I don't have full control of Kaioken with this form. I guess I'll have use that transformation.'

Goku loose his stance and closed his eyes, concentrating he had a red aura around him and soon was enveloped in a flame like energy.

Naruto looked down at the flaming energy pillar that was building up and slowly died down to reveal a slight skinny Goku with tan skin, but what was noticeable was his red hair and eyes which was the same color. The flaming energy still surrounded the now Super Saiyan God Goku.

'So, this is his Super Saiyan God huh, unlike Bardock's, he seems to have better control. Now this is going to be a real fight.' He floated down back down to the arena, standing a couple feet away.

"Oh my, this should be really interesting." Whis said.

"Goku's power has greatly increase since our last battle." Beerus said with a little grin.

"Amazing, so this is Super Saiyan God." Shin said in awe as this was the first time, he's ever seen it in person.

'Come on dad.' Gohan mentally cheered for his father.

Naruto raised his right hand into a fist and covered it with his left hand.

Goku walked closer to Naruto and stood face to face. He did the same gesture, both stood frozen with the audience watching in silent waiting for someone to attack.

Thirty seconds passed by.

Naruto quickly threw a left kick that was blocked and then a right one which was too blocked but repeated it again this time against the side of Goku's leg followed by a fury of lefts and rights that he was evading and followed it with his own punches that was pushing Naruto back and landed a kick to the ribs.

Naruto winced but ignored the pain and continue to dodge each of the punches, he ducked under a right and threw a left kick that was blocked and was retaliated with a kick which he blocked follow by another punch and then a turning side kick which was avoided.

He landed a couple of blows to Goku which the orange clad Saiyan returned with both trading back and forth, Naruto landed a hard punch to the face pushing him back and went for another but was dodged and was punched back hard instead.

Both men stopped and regained their balance with both looking at one another.

Naruto smirked. "I won't stand a chance against you…not with this transformation." He said which confused Goku but then had an idea of what he was going to do, if that was the case, he hoped that his own SSG form can hold up without going into SSB early. "Bring it on." Goku said with a smile that was ready for a fight.

Naruto clenched his fists as he concentrated and growled as Kurama's Chakra shrouded lightly around him. He then gave a loud cry as the chakra changed into KI which flared strongly around him, he growled louder as his body shook but didn't stop as the energy around him intensified making him grit his teeth, his muscles slightly grew, his long hair changed from white to dark blonde and now had untamed spike bangs, his body was slowly covered in a white sold energy, his iris had changed into a dark white color while around his eyes was a silver shadow trim.

Suddenly he threw his arms out and gave a loud shout which broke the solid energy and released a blast of wind which made Goku shield his eyes, once it died, he looked to see Naruto who was no longer in MSSJ 3.

But was now in Majestic Super Saiyan 4.

Naruto looked up at Goku and slowly a smirk spread across his face. "What do you think, I call this Majestic Super Saiyan 4, a fitting name, don't you think? This is the result when you combine the power of an Oozaru and Super Saiyan" He said in a gruff tone which made Vados, her sister and Heles shiver and blush.

"No way another transformation!" Gohan shocked at this.

"By the looks of it, Naruto-Sama is right about this new form, while it takes on the physical strength of an Oozaru it also retains the speed and power of a Super Saiyan but under different circumstances this Majestic form is still unknown yet powerful." Elder Kai said.

"Very interesting, wouldn't you say Beerus-Sama?" Whis gave a gentle smile as he looked at his former student

"Majestic Super Saiyan 4 huh?" Beerus became a little intrigued with this newfound power.

Naruto popped his neck and took his fighting stance and had a little smirk as he was ready for a fight.

Goku could tell that this new form was much stronger which meant he was in for a serious battle, he will have to hold out against this form till he must go SSB but there was another problem.

Naruto's Super Saiyan God form.

 _'I got to try to hold out as much as I can in this form, SSB will only be the last resort.'_ Goku got in his stance.

Suddenly Naruto sped towards Goku.

End of chapter 15

 _It's been a long time since I've written another chapter sorry, it's just been stressful these past few weeks I hope everyone is doing great hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I promise the next one will be recruiting the team, that's all everyone hope you all stay safe from that virus that has been spreading around and hope you all have a bless day, this is naruto4life1994, peace out_


End file.
